Neverending Pokemon Romances
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: A soon to be large collection of lemon stories. Send suggestions of any pairing you would like to see. I'll do PokémonxPokemon and PokémonxHuman only. Can do yaoi and yuri. PWP, lemons. See inside for details. STORY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Leon X Bella: Ursaring X Mightyena

**The stories that follow in these chapters are not for people who are under the age of sixteen. If you don't like what I'm doing here, please click the back button at the top of the window.**

Original, right? Well there really seems to be a lack of PokémonxPokémon and PokémonxHuman lemon collections, so I thought it was time to give my shot at one this time, plus I always liked writing stuff like this. If you've written as many lemons as I have it starts to grow on you a bit. Anyway, if there is a pairing you'd like to see, submit it in a review, but a PM is also acceptable. Give me the genders of your Pokémon and character and to make things a bit easier, a short little description of your character. The more interesting the pairing is the more likely it will spark my interest and the more likely it will get a spot, but you can suggest anything you want. But don't suggest something that's just plain weird. I will do Yaoi, but I may or may not do Yuri. I've never worked with Yuri before and don't know how to write it, but if your pairing is interesting enough and it is Yuri then I can always change my mind and give it a shot. I will also do threesomes, but that's the extent of the number. You can request anything, but I won't do rape. I'm not that good at doing any rape of any kind because I'm used to writing loving and affectionate lemons. (I'm sure no one will suggest anything like that though). I can do just about anything, but there are some that I will not do.

I will not do the baby Pokémon like Pichu and Cleffa, and I will not do Lugia unless paired with a Pokémon of about the same size. I also will not do Pokémon like Grimer and Muk, or genderless Pokémon like Magnetmite or Staryu. Those seem really hard to do.

I have to tell you if there are multiple requests I can't guarantee that your pairing will be done, but as a writer I like to satisfy my readers and would like to be able to do all of them without it getting stale. Once your pairing has been accepted it will be written and undergo a massive editing for a day or two before being posted.

**Flames will not be and are not appreciated. If you don't like anything of what I am doing then simply don't read or participate. We all need to be professionals here and acting like a child is just a waste of my time and yours, as well as the people who are actually interested**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon but if I did it would not be a children's game or anime.

* * *

The rain came down in a torrential deluge, soaking the land to the deepest parts of the ground. Do you remember the old "myth", if you could call it that, that during storms, the thunder and lightning was just the angels bowling? The thunder was the balls rolling down the lanes and the lightning was when they got a strike. Do you remember that? If not don't let it bother you now.

You see, the Pokémon had some of their own explanations for the natural occurrences such as rain, but it wasn't the same as what the humans made up and told their children. Some Pokémon saw the rain as Arceus's tears, falling from the Hall or Origin. That's how Leon always saw it.

Leon was an Ursaring, nothing too special about him. His appearance was like that of any normal Ursaring, being tall and menacing, yet gentle and warm at the same time. He wasn't old but he wasn't young either. He could be considered the human equivalent of middle-aged. His claws were long and sharp, made for tearing meat apart. Feared by almost every Pokémon he met, Leon had almost no one in his life, and that included friends, except for his mate of course. He didn't mind not having any friends. His mate was the best thing in his life and he would never trade her for all the friends in the world.

Shaking the rain from his waterlogged fur it was only soaked again by the rain fall. Leon looked up at the grey sky, the waterfall dripping into his eyes. Leon trained himself to look up during rain storms without having any problems. It was a survival skill he taught himself as a child. The sun was always used to pin point direction and determine time. But with it hidden by clouds and the rain, it was difficult to look up without closing your eyes. Leon could always tell where the sun was behind the clouds; wherever the clouds were the brightest was where the sun was. That's how Leon always determined where the cave where he and his mate made their home was as well as how long he'd been out.

Based on the position of the sun he had been out for at least two hours, leaving his mate all by herself. Surely she would be very impatient with him, and he could hardly even wait.

Leon always went out to find food for him and his mate, and she always liked to reward him afterwards. But today his paws were empty. For some odd reason he just couldn't find any. Leon was sure that the rain washed everything away but he couldn't be certain. Ahead of him was the cave where his mate would be waiting for him. How could he tell her that he wasn't able to find anything to eat?

Slowly entering the mouth of the cavern, he could see the silhouette of his mate against the wall at the back. Laying on her side, she rolled over and smiled at her mate.

"I'm so glad you're back, Leon." She said her soft gentle voice ringing with desire. "I've missed you…"

Bella, unlike Leon, was a young Mightyena, being much younger than Leon. And a beautiful one to boot. She had the kind of beauty that could only be reserved for a goddess or only the finest work of art. Without even trying a single sway of her slender hips could drive Leon mad.

Bella sat up and looked at the mighty brown bear, her tail wagging back and forth. Leon gave her a mischievous smile.

"You waiting for me to get over there?" he growled.

Bella smiled back. "Why come over here…when I can come over to you?"

Slowly striding over to him, Leon could feel his heat rising, his desire appearing in the form of sweat on his already damp body.

Bella turned herself around and bent her body forward, presenting herself to her mate. She turned her head and smirked at the look on Leon's face. Her pink pussy was dripping with lust, begging for Leon.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" she said with lust in her voice.

Leon would like nothing more but she would have to wait. Grabbing her sides he lifted the small canine off the ground held her upside down, making her squeak in surprise. Hugging her body against his, each had a full view of the other. Leon slowly glided his fat tongue across her slit massaging the swollen organ. Bella groaned softly, the pleasurable feeling mixed with the light-headed feeling from hanging upside down, but she could last a little bit longer. Pressing her paw against his wet sheath his cock was immediately coaxed out of its hiding place. Taking his shaft in her mouth she sucked fervently on the large appendage, her mouth filled with his hardness. Running her tongue across the sides the taste of musk filled her senses.

Leon removed his tongue from her and panted from the work his mate was doing to his cock. "That's right…" he panted, looking down at the Mightyena. "That's just how I like it…"

Eventually going back to his mate's clit he sucked on the outside rim, scrapping them with his sharp teeth gently, her liquids gently coming out in a small flow. He could feel her chest rising against his stomach, her body warmth against his wet body.

Slowly the dark canine's light-headed feeling was getting worse, the blood rushing to her head. It was becoming difficult to breathe with Leon's cock in her mouth. As much as she wanted to keep the organ in her mouth and as much as she wanted Leon to keep pleasuring her, she had to make Leon put her down.

Removing her mouth from him she looked down, or really up, at the Ursaring, taking gasps of breath. "Leon please put me down…I…have to breathe."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry dear." He said, putting her smaller body down on the cave floor, the dizzy feeling going away and everything felt better.

"Well don't let it stop there." She said seductively, bending her body forward again. "Now are you going to fuck me?"

Leon grabbed hold of her sides again he slowly guided his cock inside her, Bella's excitement and desire growing as Leon pushed himself inside through her vaginal lips. Leon thrust his hips against her, Bella's juices squirted out of her from the tight fit between them. Her juices majorly lubricated their organs and made the ride much easier.

Bella panted excitedly, her desire becoming even stronger. Leon lifted her up until her hind legs were off the ground. Staying firmly in place her moved her body back and forth over his shaft, driving himself in at a constant and erratic pace. Bella gasped loudly, her juices coming of her in plumes like the rainfall that fell from the sky outside. Her ass smacked against his groin, all eight inches of his manhood fit inside her, the faint sound of fur-against-fur filling the quiet air.

"Yes! Yes Leon!" she cried in ecstasy, her slobber-logged tongue dripping like her wanting hole. Leon rammed his cock roughly into her, taking the whole thing inside and stabbing the most sensitive spot in her body. Her moans echoed through the cave, driving the Ursaring further. Bella clamped her eyes shut, trying to keep herself planted to the earth by just her forepaws alone but Leon was making it a difficult task.

Her juices spurted out of her in mad bursts coating her mate's crotch, the oncoming orgasm getting closer evidenced by her tightening walls around Leon's cock. This was so much better than any canine's cock, plus she never had to worry about that horrible knot that Leon obviously lacked. Bella's hind end was just as wet as Leon, with her juices and the water on his fur. Everything was beginning to blur in front of the canine, the pleasure becoming more intense as Leon ravaged her body, his pleasure as great as hers.

"I'm so close! I want it harder!" she yowled, her tail wagging back and forth against Leon's chest. Complying with her request, he pounded her onto him as hard as he could, her lower half as limp as a rag doll. The Ursaring's cock began to secrete fluid growing more plentiful with each thrust. The dark wolf clenched her teeth and her eyes shut as the orgasm continued to build and build until it became so impossible to hold, and Leon wasn't far behind.

The muscles in his length beginning to tighten, he rammed her body against him and the orgasm hit them very hard.

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Bella screamed as a torrent of her orgasm liquid forced itself out of her, splashing onto his member. Leon brought her halfway off his cock before slamming her back on it. He did this several times as cum erupted in jets from his cock filling the wolf with the warm foggy substance. Holding her on him, they panted heavily spent of all their energy. Leon slowly pulled out of Bella's slippery sex. Bella's hind legs felt like Jell-O, and when Leon set her down she fell to her side like her legs had no support.

"You going to be up for a round two?" Leon asked her.

"I don't think so. I still…need to recover." She smiled and winked at her mate, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Leon sat down on the ground and scooped her up, cradling her in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Leaning against the wall Leon gazed out the mouth of the cave at the deluge of water that continuously flowed from the eyes of Arceus.

* * *

This was just to show you what I am capable of and to show you that I will do any pairing really. I'd also wanted to do that pairing for a while. I didn't want to make it way too intense otherwise I'll run out of material.

You can PM me with your suggestion but a review is wanted more to make things easier to sort through. I can't guarantee you all a spot but if you give me a pairing that's more interesting than others or if it's a pairing that's never been done or there are hardly any of, the better the lemon will be. Just remember I will update several days in between because I need to make each story unique in its own way. Hope you liked it.

This has been brought to you by YamiMarik1994.


	2. Misty X Ash's Charizard

This first request is from tyranitartyphlosion, and even though I said that I wouldn't accept everyone's this one just clicked in my mind and I said, "Think of the possibilities!" So many ideas popped into my head and I just had to do this one. So sorry for the long wait, but once you read this you'll see why it took so long. Hope it is to your satisfaction.

* * *

Charizard lay lazily on the flat stone, his head laid on his crossed hands. Opening one eye to see the frustrated expression on his trainer's face, he chuckled on the inside. How could the others trust this boy? He didn't know how to train Pokémon correctly, let alone even take a battle seriously. If he didn't obey him during a battle, how did he expect him to go into that prison the humans call a Poké Ball?

"Come on Charizard!" Ash said irritably. "Going in your Poké Ball won't hurt you!"

"Ash you've been trying for at least an hour." Misty said. "I think you should just give it up."

"She's right you know." Brock said, his arms crossed. "You can never force a Pokémon to do what it doesn't want to do. Pokémon are just like you and me; they can think rationally like any sentient being and have feelings too."

"Well Charizard sure isn't _acting _rationally." Ash said, trying to remain calm because he was losing his cool rather quickly. "I just don't understand why he won't listen to me. He had no problems with me when he was a Charmander!"

"Hmmm…." Brock said with his hand on his chin and thinking intently. "Ash how many badges have collected over the course of our journey?"

"Five." Ash responded with a hint of pride in his voice. "Why?"

"Maybe Charizard doesn't view you as worthy or powerful enough as a trainer to gain his respect or obedience."

"How could he not see his own trainer as worth?" Ash said in an insulted tone.

"As a Gym Leader I know that badges determine the loyalty of your Pokémon. That's why when you train your Pokémon you have to be careful how high their experience is, otherwise when they become stronger and you remain weak, they begin to see themselves as superior."

Ash's jaw dropped open. "Why am I now just learning about this?"

"You mean you never knew that; one of the most important rules of being a Pokémon Trainer?" Misty said.

"Prof. Oak never told me about that. All he did was give me this manual."

"And let me guess, you never read the manual did you?" Brock said with his head cocked.

"…No…" Ash admitted. "It would have taken up a lot of time."

"It's remarkable you've gotten as far as you have to getting to the Indigo League." Brock said. "But until you start to get more progress done I don't think you'll get a lot of cooperation from Charizard."

Ash held up the Poké Ball. "I don't need any other badges just to store my own Pokémon." Ash brought his hand back and gave a hearty throw, the ball twirling through the air towards the dragon. "Return Charizard!"

The dragon's eye shot open and just before the ball made contact with his body he snapped his tail in front of the ball and smacked it away like a baseball. The ball came at Ash's face fast than he threw it and before he had time to react the ball hit him square in the eye, sending him flying to the ground.

"OW!" Ash yelled, grasping his eye.

"Ash are you okay?" Misty said, she and Brock getting down to his side.

"What the heck just happened?" Ash cried, the incident taking him by complete surprise. "How does it look?" he slowly removed his hands from his eye.

Brock and Misty winced, feeling the pain from what Ash's eye looked like. The underneath was already swollen purple, leaving a huge bruise.

"That's gonna leave a mark…" Brock said.

Ash touched the mark with two fingers and winced in pain before getting to his feet. "This is getting ridiculous! How could all his respect for me have disappeared when he became a Charmeleon?" Ash said.

"Evolution just doesn't change the appearance of the Pokémon; it changes the attitude and personality too." Brock said. "For better or for worse, you have to accept the change and grow with it."

"Don't think I'm not trying Brock." Ash said, looking around for Charizard's Poké Ball. "I'm trying as hard as I can not to lose my patience."

When he found it he bent over to pick it up, facing away from Charizard. The dragon noted the position Ash was in and took the opportunity to mess with the boy. Opening his maw he let a plume of flame shoot from his throat like a blowtorch, ending right at the seat of Ash's pants. Ash stood straight up, a look of horrid shock on his face. He looked at his backside to see the flames that quickly made its home on his pants.

"FIRE! OW OW OW!" Ash screamed, running as fast as he could towards the water. They were on the beach so luckily the ocean was right nearby. Jumping dramatically into the air, Ash dove into the cold water, the flames dowsing upon contact and the water boiling and steaming where he jumped in.

Brock simply sighed. Ash eventually emerged from beneath the water, his clothes drenched and gasping for breath. Making his way back to the shore, his hands over his behind which now had burn scars all over it.

"Brock do you have any more of that salve that you gave Pikachu when he got burned by Vulpix?" the trainer asked his friend.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Let's get you back to camp." Brock said, following Ash to the camp at the other end of the camp.

Misty, however, turned to the dragon who was still laying on the rock like he did nothing wrong. Though she still had spite for Ash because of the incident with her bike, but despite that she felt bad for Ash because of Charizard's mistreatment of him. But this time it was the last straw. Charizard was allowed to abuse Ash, his own trainer, without any consequences.

Misty walked over to the dragon and stared at him with her arms crossed. Charizard could feel a set of hard eyes staring at him, and he opened his eyes to see Misty glaring down at him.

"I bet you're really proud of yourself. Aren't you?" she said.

Charizard growled and glared back at the human. "Grrrrraaaarrrroooooorrrrrr. (_Don't mess with me girl. That trainer is unworthy to give orders to me._" He growled.

Misty scowled at this Pokémon's insolence to his trainer. Charizard was being so ungrateful. Kneeling down in front of the fire dragon, she grabbed the top of his neck and pulled her towards her face with as much strength as she could so he was staring into her eyes, those cold, brown eyes…

"Listen to me, and you listen to me now you ingrate." She said with scorn in her voice. Her confrontation took Charizard completely off guard. "Ash was nice enough to take you in as his own Pokémon when that jerk Damien abandoned you, and this is how you thank him? He has been very patient with you, and yet you treat him like absolute garbage." Then she did something that completely shocked him.

She slapped him hard on the cheek. His face burned from the sudden contact, his eyes wide with shock. He looked into her eyes again.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, hurting your own trainer like that. I might not care for Ash as much as you do, but he is still my friend and he is your trainer, and he deserves a lot of respect for getting us this far."

Charizard was, needless to say, speechless. No one, let alone a female, ever stood up to him like this, not even hitting him. It was such a foreign feeling to actually be scolded by this human female, yet at the same time it was…exhilarating.

"Start treating Ash with more respect," Misty continued. "Or I'll send my water Pokémon after you." She slapped him one last time on the same spot as before, the burning sensation getting worse. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Releasing his neck she stood up and turned to join Ash and Brock. Charizard put a hand at the burning spot on his face. He realized what she said, as much as he would not like to admit, had truth to it. Damien's betrayal hit him hard and becoming Ash's Pokémon was the best thing that happened to him, and if Ash didn't have such a big heart, he would be dead. Though her "attack" still made him angry, he also felt aroused by the female's fearlessness to stand up to him. It filled him with lust.

xxxx

Later that night while Ash was applying the cooling agent to his buttocks, Brock had a small fire going with a pot above it, the night's dinner cooking within. Brock's Vulpix slept peacefully next to him and Pikachu just stared fearfully at the fire fox, the horrors of when she attacked him with her flamethrower.

"Feeling better buddy?" Brock asked Ash.

"A little bit." Ash winced. "Thanks for the salve." Charizard was sleeping behind him and every few minutes he had to look behind him to make sure he wasn't going to singe his hair off.

Brock nodded in affirmation, stirring the food in the pot. Misty, who was sitting across from the boys, looked at the sleeping Charizard behind them. She had taken a huge step in threatening the Pokémon like that. He could have incinerated her like he almost did to Ash, but why didn't he? The thought that she could have been injured persisted in her mind and she need to find some way to relax.

"Guys I'm going to take a dip in that hot spring we came across earlier." She said while standing up and going over to her bag. "I need to get some things off my mind."

"Alright but don't be gone too long." Brock said. "Dinner's going to be ready soon and this might be by far the most delicious thing you'll ever taste."

Misty pulled her bathing suit, a change of clothes, and a towel from her bag and walked from the camp, past Charizard, and into the forest. The dragon opened a single eye, faking his sleep. A sly smile spread across his face, and as quietly as he could, got to his feet and followed Misty into the forest.

xxxx

Taking off her clothes Misty changed into her white bathing suit and slowly got into the hot spring, leaning against the rock and sighing in relief. The water was nice and warm and would easily take her mind off of things, off Charizard, off everything.

But little did she know was Charizard was watching her from within the foliage, enjoying every minute of when she was undressing, his mind filled with lustful thoughts about her. As quietly as a mouse Charizard emerged from the trees and slowly paced over to her. Kneeling over the girl he got down on his knees, and hovered over her.

Misty could feel the strangest sensation that she was being watched, accompanied with warm breath on the top of her head. Turning around in the water she almost screamed when she saw Charizard behind her.

"Charizard!" she hissed. "You scared me half to death! What do you want?"

Charizard got up and stepped into the hot spring, taking extra care that the end of his tail didn't get in the water. He treaded in the water until he was standing right in front of her. Misty's expression changed from that of annoyance to fear. Why was the Pokémon getting in the water with her?

"W-What are you doing Charizard?" she said as the dragon got closer to her.

Charizard gave her a wicked smile and put his hands at her shoulders. Misty's body shuddered with fear when he gave a low growl sound. His want for the human was growing stronger with each passing moment. After seconds of silence, he finally locked his lips against hers. Misty's eyes widened in shock. Charizard was kissing her! Crying out against his mouth she tried to move away from him but he was too strong and had her firmly in his grasp. Charizard soon released her from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Misty gasped.

Charizard growled lowly, becoming increasingly aroused. He looked down at Misty's full chest. How could females wear those horrible things that concealed the best looking parts of her body? He would fix that with ease. Moving his head down between her breasts he clamped his teeth down on the slip of fabric that kept the garment together, and bit down hard cutting it and exposing her breasts to the dragon.

The girl gasped and covered her breasts with her hands. Was Charizard wanting what she thought he was wanting? Misty tried to climb out of the spring but Charizard forced her back down on her behind. The fire dragon threw his mouth against hers again, but this time shoving his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was long and thin, forking at the end like that of a snake. It moved rapidly around her mouth, poking the insides of her mouth with the very tips. Misty's eyes became even wider, from what was happening and the sudden and unexpected texture of his tongue. She moaned softly against the reptilian tongue, wanting to get away from the Pokémon yet not wanting to leave.

Charizard removed his mouth from her and hoisted her up onto the edge of the land. Removing her destroyed bikini top from her body her threw it behind him into the water. Grabbing the sides of her bikini with his hands he slowly pulled it down her slim legs, admiring her practically flawless, human body. Discarding the article behind him she was now completely naked before him. Grabbing hold of her legs he gently spread them apart, revealing her human pussy. Charizard's tongue fell out of his mouth.

Leaning his head down to her untouched area he slithered his tongue over the folds, sending pleasured shivers through her body. Charizard's cock began showing itself from its slit, growing erect with every second. Charizard slowly slid the snake-like tongue into her, slinking inside like a snake. Misty's back arched sharp, her chest heaving with every pleasured breath she took. It was still hard to grasp that a Pokémon, Ash Ketchum's Charizard, was doing this, but it felt so good.

Mouth wide open Charizard moved his thin tongue in and out of her smoothly, tasting his first human female; it tasted amazing, and she was getting wetter and wetter. Moving his tongue to her deepest regions Misty's body quaked violently, the pleasure becoming too much for her to handle and her moans were becoming lighter and shorter. Feeling her coming closer to her orgasm Charizard slowly removed his tongue, tickling her with the forked end and now she was dripping wet. He grabbed her arms and brought her down back into the water. Straddling the girl he lined his throbbing dick with her entrance, before slowly cutting into her like a hot knife through butter. Misty cried out in pain, the feeling being nothing that she ever experienced before and the realization hit her: she lost her virginity to a Pokémon.

Wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her against him Charizard smoothly thrust his shaft inside her, sending a wave of pain and pleasure through her. The feeling was exhilarating yet painful at the same time. The dragon pulled out of her and thrust back in, excitement going through the girl. The feeling was so pleasurable that Misty let out a loud moan. Charizard smirked and pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. Misty wrapped her legs around Charizard's waist, deepening him inside her. The warm water sloshed around their bodies as their movements steadied and became a little faster, the fire dragon lowly growling and mixing with Misty's noises. Her chest heaved against Charizard's, the pleasure intensifying and her breaths becoming more rigid.

"Ah Charizard…" she moaned. "Harder…harder please..."

Charizard growled and fucked into her harder, making Misty cry out in ecstasy. Charizard made this his new pace and fucked her hard and faster. The dragon's hot breath fell upon her shoulder, her body warming up more than what the spring could do for her. Their smooth skin rubbed against each other and moved the two on further into their love making, Charizard gently nipping her neck with his fangs. Misty felt like she wasn't going to last much longer with Charizard's large cock filling her like this. The pleasure attacked again and again and again, until she could no longer keep up the battle. Her slit tightened around Charizard's member and she had her climax onto the dragon Pokémon, crying out into the forest. Charizard moved his hands down to her ass and pulled her closer, his cum gushing into her like a hose. Her entire body instantly felt warm with Charizard's hot semen, filling her close to the brim. Charizard panted a few times before pulling out of her. Misty stared up at the Pokémon, like she didn't believe what just happened.

"Charizard?" she said weakly.

The dragon was about to respond with a growl when the voice of his trainer rang through the air.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Charizard where are you?"

"Oh shit…!" Misty said frantically. If she didn't get dressed fast, this was going to be rather hard to explain.

Charizard lifted himself out of the water with his mighty wings, taking her up with him. Misty quickly dried herself with her towel and changed into her extra pair of clothes, finishing just as Ash, Brock and Pikachu appeared in the clearing.

"There you are Charizard! I was looking all over for you!" Ash said. "Did Charizard bother you Misty?"

Misty had to suppress a smile. "No actually he didn't. He just wanted to make sure I was…okay."

She looked at Charizard and smiled at him. The Pokémon smiled back and gave her a small wink.

* * *

I hope this was to your liking. If the lemon seemed a little rushed I apologize. It's late at night and I have to get up early in the morning. I would have gotten this done earlier, but I had to join my family in working with this yard/garage sale we were holding at out our old empty house, and I just could not get comfortable enough in that environment to write anything, for fear someone might be looking over my shoulder. I have to do that tomorrow too, so I'm not sure if I'll get much writing done, plus I still have to think of which pairing to do next.

As an addition to my policy, I WILL do Pokémorphs, it that's what you want me to do.

I will update often, I just have to spend a few days on it.

Hope you enjoyed this until the next pairing, and watch out, because your pairing might be next!

-YamiMarik1994


	3. Marco X Leta: Human X Sky Shaymin

This is a request from DeCaf M4, who also helped a lot with it. This one I was excited about doing and had a lot of fun writing and I hope you have as much fun reading! But I did feel a bit nervous when I uploaded this because I hope everyone likes it.

I think you can see why it took me so long to update, plus I couldn't get any writing done Saturday…

The pairing here is a human male and a Pokémorph Sky-Form Shaymin. (My first time doing a Pokémorph pairing.)

**Note: All Pokémon are anthros in this story.

* * *

**

Taking a drink from his water bottle Marco continued to walk across the Seabreak Path the long thin stretch of road that was covered with many colorful flowers that lead him to the Flower Paradise. Marco put the bottle back in his pack. The speck of land was getting closer and closer but it felt like it wasn't getting any closer than it appeared. Why would Professor Oak tell him about this strange place? Well obviously this place had some kind of special importance otherwise it would remain relatively unknown. What would he find here? A special item? A large sum of money? Or perhaps…a legendary Pokémon…

Marco always wanted to meet, and maybe even capture a legendary Pokémon since he first heard about them when he was a young child. Legendary Pokémon were always his favorite subject. Female Pokémon had bodies that sometimes rivaled and even beat the beauty of human females. A combination of the beauty of the female body and the beastly qualities like fur, a tail, and a muzzle could make the most beautiful specimen eyes ever laid eyes on. The legendaries however, at least the females, had such an otherworldly beauty it could make any male melt upon sight.

Marco ran his hand across the front of his sweaty, short brown hair. He was a trainer hailing from Azalia Town, at least 17 years of age. He was muscular for the most part but he was a bit skinny and good looking as well.

The Flower Paradise came closer and closer until Marco walked onto the small island. Tall trees lined and thick bushes lined the island, beautiful flowers everywhere on the ground. The smell of flowers filled the air and it smelled wonderful. The cool island breeze flowed across his body and he sighed. Setting his backpack down he sat down on the grass and leaned up against a tree he looked up at the shade that covered the ground by the tree leaves. This island was pretty small and it looked like the possibility of having any wild Pokémon was very slim. The only place for them to hide would be in the bushes.

Marco looked to his left and something caught his attention. On a small short platform at the other end of the island, someone was sitting down. By the looks of it, it was a Pokémon but it had its back to Marco. Dmitri stood up slowly and pulled the empty Master Ball from his belt. If this was a Pokémon it had to be a rare one. Taking slow steps through the grass and flowers Marco got closer with each step and his assumptions were right. This was a Pokémon. Bringing his arm back he prepared to throw the Master Ball but not before taking one last step. With the step his foot made contact with a lone twig on the ground and it loudly snapped in half, echoing through the quiet island. Marco froze and the Pokémon turned to face him, and his body locked up.

The Pokémon that sat on the ground was a Shaymin, a Sky Form Shaymin; his favorite Legendary Pokémon.

Her appearance took Marco by surprise. Long antlers protruded from the sides of her head; he could tell it was a she because of the full mounds on her chest. She had the deepest green eyes he'd ever seen; her fur was the color of pure white snow, and her green hair was of medium length, her bangs hanging over her forehead. Even from behind he could see she had the body of a goddess. They continued to stare at each other before Marco released his grip on the Master Ball, spinning through the air at the Pokémon.

Before the ball hit her one of her hands shot from in front of her and caught the Master Ball. Marco's mouth fell open in shock. A Pokémon actually caught a Master Ball. The Shaymin threw the ball back to him which he caught in his hands. Parts of the ball were covered in a clear sweet smelling liquid.

"A human…" she said her voice melodious and pure. "I've never seen one in such a long time..."

"H-How could you have caught the Master Ball?" Marco said, still shocked by the event.

"I'm a Legendary Pokémon." She said. "You can't capture one that easily." Marco was dumbfounded.

The Shaymin bent forward onto her hands and lifted her lower body up and Marco got a front row view of her firm hindquarters. Her legs were digit-grade and resembled the hind-legs of animals so she was standing like a dog. She turned and walked of the platform towards Marco, the trainer starting to sweat. She stood up on her hind legs to make eye contact with the boy. The different features of her body were now noticeable. Green fur covered her arms up to the forearms, and on her legs up to the middle of her thigh. Her face came into a short muzzle with a small black nose at the end, and a thick tuft of white fur around her neck and above her breasts.

"Tell me trainer," she said. "What's your name?"

He swallowed, adjusting his shirt collar. "M-Marco."

The Shaymin smiled. "I see. My name is Leta."

The appearance of this boy was rather fortunate on Leta's part, because she was at that time of the year where she was in her cycle; her heat cycle. She needed the attention of a male, and Marco looked like he knew a thing or two about pleasing a female.

"Tell me human," she said, getting closer to him. "You desire to capture me and become my master?"

Marco nodded slightly. "That's what I was planning…"

"But do you have the stamina; do you have what it takes to handle a Legendary?"

Marco's face was getting redder. "What…do you mean?"

At this moment Leta's pussy was dripping wet, her vaginal fluids trickling down the inside of her legs. She needed something to relieve the heat and she needed it badly.

"Follow me into the bushes." She said seductively. "Let's see if you have what it takes to become my master."

Getting back down on all fours she walked towards the bushes, her small white tail sticking straight up. Marco was bit nervous about what she was implying, but if it meant capturing this Legendary Pokémon, he would do anything.

Following her into the bushes they were no in a small clearing with beautiful flowers covering the ground. Leta stood up on her hind-legs and turned to Marco before grabbing his collar with her paws and pulling his mouth against hers into a kiss. Marco gasped at the sudden contact and gasped louder when she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Marco never kissed a girl before so this was completely Greek to him. Did the Shaymin want to mate with him?

Leta removed her lips from his and moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the ground and exposing his well-built chest. Leta licked her lips.

"Do you have what it takes to become my new master?" she said with desire in her voice and eyes.

Marco was hesitant. Never before did he have sex with a Pokémon, neither was it exactly on his list of things to do, but this…girl…was making things hard. She was just so beautiful…

"Does it have to be this way?" Marco said. "Can't I have one of my Pokémon battle you?"

"You do want to be my master right?" Leta said.

Marco would do anything to have a Shaymin, and if this was the way she wanted to test him, how could he reject her? "Y-Yes I do. I would do anything to have you as my Pokémon."

Leta grabbed his hand and touched it against her dripping sex, hot and drenched. "Then take me."

The Shaymin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled the boy into another passionate kiss. Marco complied by wrapping his around her waist and pulled her against him. Her hardening nipples pressed against his bare chest, her arousal becoming more apparent. Her white fur was much softer than he imagined, plush to the touch. They stood like that and kissed for several minutes, their lips wet with saliva making the kiss sloppier.

Marco moved his hands up to her chest and touched the bottom of her breasts. Leta released him and moaned softly with her eyes closed. Both of them got down on the ground on their knees and Marco was left to rub her chest with his light touch. Leta leaned her head back and a quiet moan escaped her lips. Marco's nimble fingers caressed her soft mounds gently, her nipples becoming harder. The trainer ran the tips of his thumbs over the hard buds that poked through her white fur, her chest rising with each breath.

Marco bent his head down and touched her nipple with his tongue. Leta gasped and she felt herself becoming wetter and wetter, her heat begging for the trainer. He swirled his tongue around it slowly, tasting it every which way he could. The Shaymin could feel one of the most sensitive areas of her body teased with the warm appendage and every minute was tantalizing.

Still rubbing her breasts with his hands Marco put his mouth over her breast and slowly sucked on her nipple. Leta gasped her eyes widening. The force of his sucking was incredible! Her moans came out in short gasps; the combination of the sucking while he rubbed her breasts was making her more aroused than before. The last time Marco did this was when he was an infant, but this was for an entirely different reason. Breathing through his nose he took in the scent of her body; her fur smelled like magnolias, heavenly and very feminine.

A rather odd tingling sensation went through her breasts and suddenly the area around her nipples felt wet than before. An odd taste filled his mouth and he removed his mouth from her breast, which was coated in a thick milky liquid.

"Is something wrong?" Leta said, before she looked down at her breasts. "Oh my. Your suckling seems to have roused out my milk."

The Shaymin reached forward and licked Marco's lips, tasting her own milk. Going back down to her nipple Marco licked it again, tasting the sweet liquid. It was tastier than the milk of a Miltank. Moving his mouth to the other breast he took the other nipple in his mouth, he sucked and drank the liquid that secreted from the breast. Leta's body shook from his sucking and groping, the stimulation drawing her closer. The trainer cupped his hand over the unattended breast and massaged it, his palm dampening from her mammary emission.

Marco sucked on Leta like a newborn pup, drinking up her milk in the process. Leta's fur and hair was already sweaty, a light pink blush playing across her cheeks. This boy was much better than she expected him to be; maybe he had enough stamina to be her master, but they would have to see when the time came. Her liquid pooling beneath her, her heat was growing very impatient but it almost seemed that Marco wouldn't be done anytime soon.

"Do you think you'll be done any time soon pup?" she said in a romantic tone. "We need to start the real test."

Marco released her from his mouth, almost disappointed the taste of the liquid left his senses. Leta rolled over and stood in front of Marco on all fours like before, but this time facing away from him, standing in the position Pokémon got in for mating. Her wet, swollen pussy stood out from her white body, her small tail hole lying just above it beneath the wisp of fur above. No Pokémon in the world looked so beautiful at that moment.

Leta looked back at the trainer. "Don't leave me waiting."

Marco stood up and took his shoes and socks off before undoing his belt and taking off his pants along with his boxers, showing his hard erection. Getting back down on his knees behind her he admired her firm hindquarters which he rubbed with his palm, getting a small giggle from the Pokémon. The trainer swallowed the lump in his throat, touching the outside of her moist lips and parting with his index and middle fingers, looking at the small vagina of the Legendary Pokémon. Leta moaned and looked back at the boy.

"Please Marco." She said, her heat growing stronger. "Please fuck me already."

Not wanting to leave the female waiting he took her hips in his hands, he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit before sliding inside, parting her lips and cutting into her. Leta clenched her eyes shut and winced in pain, clutching handfuls of grass and flowers in her paws. Though a virgin Pokémon were uncommon, living on an island far out from civilization by yourself, you'd be a virgin too. Marco thrust slowly into her; he could hear her gentle whimpers, so he knew to go slowly until she was ready. But he still couldn't believe what was happening; he took the virginity of a Legendary Pokémon, what else could a trainer ask for?

Leta still felt pain but the relief from her heat gave her pleasure, her lips sucking greedily on Marco's cock. She moaned as Marco made the smooth humping motion of a male Pokémon, holding onto her waist while making straight and upward thrusts. Leta looked back at the human, the look in her eyes telling him to go on. The Shaymin moved her head away and Marco slowly pulled out of her, only to re-enter and making her gasp. The boy had to fight the urge to grab onto her long antlers; they just looked like they begging for him to grab them.

The Shaymin let out a long moan her pain dulling and filling her with unconceivable pleasure. Making a backward humping motion her bottom made contact with Marco's pelvis each time he thrust. He pulled her towards him while he thrust into her so it deepened the penetration. Marco smacked against Leta's body dampening his crotch and making a soft wet thumping sound. Her folds were hot and moist around him it added to his arousal and he sped up the rate of his thrusts. Leta's breathing became loud pants, her short muzzle hanging open with her pink tongue lolled out to the side. Her mind was drowning in the sea of ecstasy that she and Marco were plunged into and clear thinking was becoming harder.

Marco pulled closer until she was hilted against him, his cock rock hard from the arousal. Tightening his grip on her slim waist he thrust his hips a little harder, driving into her further. Leta moaned loudly, her body beginning to convulse and each nerve electrifying. The Shaymin's breasts swung slowly beneath her to and fro with each movement she made when Marco slammed into her, her nipples scraping against the grass and flowers only adding to the pleasure. The bangs of her hair mat against her head from the sweat that covered her body and her antlers almost began to feel heavier than before. Tiny droplets of drool fell from the tip of her tongue, her panting and moaning increasing in tempo. The pink blush across her face was now almost a dark red, her temperature clearly rising. If Marco was a male Pokémon he would be driven crazy by the endless pheromones she was producing.

Her love juices coating Marco's dick, he rammed his body against hers, hitting a sweet spot in her body and making her back arch, crying out towards the sky. Her production of liquids was growing faster and she was closer to her climax than before. A heavy haze played around their heads screwing up every thought that entered into their head. Leta's walls tightened around the trainer's member and he almost got locked in place. He bent forward until his chest was touching her back, the red feather-like appendage rest against his shoulder. Wrapping his arms beneath her breasts he slid into her as quickly as he could, her snow white fur so warm against his skin, taking in the magnolia smell that radiated across her. Leta's breasts smacked against his arms with each thrust, her chest heaving lightly with each pant. Sliding quickly through the hold, her natural juices creating a lot of lubrication between them, he pumped deeper and deeper sending her completely over the edge.

With a loud yell of ecstasy her walls contracted tightly over him and her orgasm exploded onto him, the strong smelling liquids splashing onto him coating his skin and the ground beneath, watering onto the flowers. The act sent Marco into a frenzy and he seemed to be reacting to the strength of her pheromones. Pumping into her with a speed that could rival that of a Mightyena's he pounded onto her body before his semen erupted from his cock filling her and impregnating her, conceiving the next generation.

Leta felt spent of all she had in her aftermath of sex but Marco wasn't done with her just yet. There was still one place that hadn't gotten any attention. Pulling out of her slippery entrance he moved his length up to her tight anus.

"Oh Arceus," she said with a shudder in her voice. "Please don't go in there."

Marco rubbed her white stomach in assurance . She seemed reluctant to take it up her ass but she made no move to stop him. Her tongue still hanging from her mouth she waited patiently for him to make his next move.

Slowly pressing the head of his cock against the tight hole, he pushed into her. She screamed out in pleasure and pain as his hard, wet cock plowed her rectum slowly. It is so tight, never before had anything been inside. After a few seconds he finally managed to get his cock all the way into her ass.

Leta mewled softly experiencing a new kind of mixture of pain and pleasure. Her tongue farther out of her mouth long lines of slobber fell from it, landing on the petals of a small red flower. Marco's length probed her tight rectum as she began to moan and whimper with each thrust, the heat in the enclosed space was almost as intense as it was in her other hole. Leta pulled up handfuls of grass from the earth beneath her, her eyes shut and her mouth open in constant pants, her bestial lust overcoming her. Her cunt dripped with the liquid that she already ejaculated along with new additions to the juice.

Running his fingers through her green hair her antlers looked so appealing, he had to fight the urge to grab them because he knew the antlers were the most sensitive part on a Shaymin's body, so he could resist. Leta's insides began to burn from her pussy not getting any attention, but this seemed to make up for it. Their bodies drenched with sweat the thick odor of sex filled the air mixing with the sweet smell of flowers. Leta's loud moans echoed across the small island, her body making spasms as a second orgasm was about to hit her. Losing the rhythm of his thrusts to the pleasure he thrust faster into her anus until his cock spurted his seed into her, filling her with more warmth. Leta screamed out loud as the second climax hit her hard and with nothing obstructing her slit her liquid flowed out of her in a thick free flow like a river creating a huge pool beneath them. Marco slowly pulled out of the Pokémon, her body aching in the heat of the ecstasy.

"So…how was I?" Marco said nervously.

Leta looked back at him and smiled. "You were amazing, master."

Marco almost jumped for joy but suppressed it for the inside. Shaymin, his most favorite Pokémon in the world, was now his.

"Not only am I yours, but you're also going to be a father."

Marco's expression changed to shock and surprise. "A f-father?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but I was in heat." She said.

"Is that why you challenged me this way?"

"I guess that was one of the reasons." She admitted. "Are you angry?"

Marco smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. I could never be mad at a Pokémon as beautiful as you."

Leta rolled over onto her behind, facing Marco with her legs spread apart like she was teasing him.

"I'm ready to be captured, master." Her delicate voice chimed. "I want to be yours forever."

Picking up the Master Ball from the grass he took one last look at the Pokémon before throwing the ball at her which she made no effort to resist. The ball opened and her body was enveloped in the white light, sucking her into the orb. The Master Ball fell onto the ground with a thump, shaking a few times before the red light went dark. Shaymin was now his.

Marco smiled from ear to ear. Putting all of his clothes back on he picked up the Master Ball which was still a little wet from earlier. Taking a whiff of the liquid he now knew what it was. The ball was covered with Leta's juices. Rubbing a spot on the ball with his finger he licked the liquid off his finger, tasting his new companion. Maybe he could taste her the next time they spent time together.

* * *

I hope this was to your liking, and DeCaf M4, I hoped this was how you wanted! This is the first time I've done a story with Pokémorphs and I hope that I did a good job. This took me all day to do so I hope the effort was good. If you have any more suggestions please let me know. I would be more than happy to do them!

-YamiMarik1994


	4. Typhlosion X Lucario

This is a request from DarkTyphlosion. So far this was the only Yaoi request I have received, so I guess Yaoi isn't particularly popular. I have a lot of experience with Yaoi so if you are a Yaoi fan you will like this, but if you don't like Yaoi, then skip this chapter.

I have however gotten a few Yuri requests and hope to do a few, because I have never written a Yuri before.

The pairing here is TyphlosionXLucario, and I hope it is to your enjoyment DarkTyphlosion :)

Btw, I do expect a review from the people who sent me requests that I do.

* * *

It was the middle of the early evening and everything was peaceful in the Sinnoh Region. The chilly breeze blew over the Eterna Forest, the leaves on the trees swaying in the wind. The forest was always so quite around this area, because of the Old Chateau that lay to the north. Pokémon and trainers alike were afraid to go anywhere near the house because of the ghosts that haunted it. Some said that if you stand in front of the gate to the Chateau, you could hear the faint sounds of ghostly moaning echoing through the howling wind.

"It's going to get dark soon." Typhlosion said to his partner, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah it is." Lucario simply said. "We'll have to find someplace to stay for the night soon."

Typhlosion look around at the trees of the forest as the duo walked down the wooded path. He wondered how Lucario could live in such a chilly place as the Sinnoh Region. Back in the Johto Region where he once lived, it was much warmer there.

When Typhlosion was still a Cyndaquil, he belonged to a trainer with dark red hair dressed in black clothes and went under the alias of "Silver". Silver was an abusive trainer, hitting him whenever he lost to this other boy who owned a Meganium and dressed in yellowish clothes, and when he did when against somebody he got no appreciation. So one day while the boy was asleep, he snuck away and never saw him again. Sometime afterwards he met Lucario, who was at the time a Riolu. Seeing that he was a Pokémon who had no experience living in the wild, he took him in and they became best friends since then. They were inseparable, never leaving the other's side.

Because of Silver's abusive behavior towards him Typhlosion was always shy and withdrawn, never really talking to anyone. But when he met Lucario that all seemed to go away. Lucario could always bring out who he truly was on the inside…

A low growling sound filled Typhlosion's ears and he looked down at his stomach. He forgot about how hungry he was. "Lucario I'm getting hungry. Let's stop and find something to eat."

"Why are you always hungry Typhlosion?" Lucario said bluntly. "Can't you go for one minute without eating anything?"

"Hey I can't help how my stomach acts." Typhlosion defended.

Lucario sighed. "Alright. Let's stop and take a break while we're at it."

Taking rest underneath a large tree Lucario gathered so Oran Berries for him and his friend. Sitting down next to the Typhlosion he handed him a berry.

"Here my friend." He said. "Eat, and if needed, regain your strength.

Taking the berry from Lucario's paw, his paw touched the pads of Lucario's paw. Typhlosion swallowed nervously when he felt the leathery softness of the pad.

"_Stop trying to fool yourself Typhlosion._" He said to himself in his mind, bringing up the one subject that he always argued with himself about. "_You know that Lucario isn't that way. Lucario is as straight as an arrow._"

Typhlosion shook the thought out of his mind and took another bite of his berry. He looked over at Lucario. The canine Pokémon had his eyes closed in concentration, taking bites of his berry the entire time.

"_Then again you don't have any clue who or what Lucario is attracted to._" He thought bringing it up again. "_Maybe he has no attraction whatsoever. He's always so serious all the time he's shown almost no emotion around anyone except me..."_

Lucario opened his right eye and peered at Typhlosion. Little did the both of them know that they were thinking the same exact thing. Lucario ripped the skin of the berry off with his sharp teeth. His entire life he never mentioned to anyone that he was gay. Since he met Typhlosion he came to see him as a friend, but overtime however he started to want more from him; he wanted to be more than just friends.

But how do you tell your best friend that you're gay and want to be more than friends? It's never an easy task. Lucario always feared that if he revealed his attraction, Typhlosion would think the only reason he wanted to be friends with him was to sleep with him later on. Typhlosion were known for their volatile attitudes, but Typhlosion never got angry around him so what would the harm be in telling him?

"_It could harm our friendship." _Lucario thought. "_Sure my sexuality was and has never been a topic of discussion but how could I possibly tell him I'm attracted to males, or more accurately, him?_"

"Lucario, can I ask you something?" Typhlosion said while finishing the last bite of his Oran Berry.

"What is it you ask of me?" Lucario said closing his eyes once more.

"How…how come we've never talked about your…um…sexuality?"

Lucario swallowed nervously but put up his protective barrier. "That's a very personal subject to discuss. And I'm not sure now's a good time to talk about it."

Typhlosion dropped the subject right there. He was not going to have another endless argument with Lucario again, like they always end up doing when the question of his sexuality arises.

Lucario finished off the rest of his Oran Berry, licking his muzzle of the blue liquids. "_There you go avoiding his question again for the umpteenth time. When are you going to tell him and admit your feelings to him?_"

Lucario scolded himself for his stubborn move. But he had a feeling it might just be for the best. After all he didn't want to ruin the great friendship they already had.

Typhlosion put a paw on Lucario's shoulder. "Lucario, we're best friends, you know that. You know if something's ever bothering you, you can always tell me. I won't judge you."

Lucario looked at Typhlosion and gave a weak smile before patting his arm. "I know Typhlosion; I just don't want to talk about it."

Typhlosion frowned and removed his paw from his friend. He hated when there was something Lucario wasn't comfortable enough to talk about, even to his best friend. Typhlosion loved Lucario with all of his heart, and he wanted to see the canine Pokémon happy. Lucario always had such a serious demeanor, barely ever showing his true emotions.

"_Could there be a reason why he's so withdrawn from you?_" He thought to himself. "_Lucario are always very collected Pokémon so that could just be his personality…Then again we are loyal to each other so there should be no reason for keeping major secrets….What if Lucario isn't as straight as you think he is? What if he's keeping his sexuality a secret because…he's in love with you too…?_" Typhlosion clamped his eyes shut and shook the thought out of his head. "_There you go thinking that again. Lucario isn't in to that sort of thing…_"

Lucario stood up and took a deep breath. "I think it is time to continue onward." He said while looking at Typhlosion. "What about you my friend?"

Typhlosion yawned and got to his feet. "I feel much better now. I'm ready to move on."

Moving away from their resting place they continued walking onward to the northern part of the forest. The wind began to pick up battering against the gentle green grass and the foliage of the trees. The climate was starting to become chillier, blowing through Lucario's fur and making his skin crawl. Typhlosion rubbed his arms with his paws, his skin used to warmer weather.

"You'd think a-after all this time of living in Sinnoh my skin would have adapted to this climate." Typhlosion said.

"But you're a fire Pokémon." Lucario said. "Those hot insides of yours should keep you warm."

"True but you have that warm fur of yours." The taller Pokémon said.

"Touché." Lucario admitted.

That fur…Typhlosion stared at Lucario, at his fur. It looked so warm, so soft…How he wanted to stay warm by Lucario's side. Typhlosion would have fantasies about Lucario, just like anyone would about someone they love. But he knew these fantasies were beginning to get the best of him when he started to stare at Lucario's ass.

A drop of water fell onto the top of his head, abruptly taking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the darkening sky, dark clouds obscuring the sky.

Lucario looked behind his shoulder to see Typhlosion standing in place looking up at the sky. "Is something the matter my companion?"

"Rain…" Typhlosion said dreadfully. "It's starting to rain…"

Lucario looked up at the heavens and a rain drop fell onto the end of his nose. Typhlosion whimpered slightly, the thought of being caught in rain scaring him to death.

"You're right." Lucario said. "I saw a cave somewhere behind us. We can take shelter there for the night until the rain stops."

xxxx

The rain was pouring in a deluge outside, the thunder rumbling across the sky. Typhlosion lay against the wall, shivering from the cold air. The rain started to pour down in a split second before he and Lucario found the cave. If there's one thing that could spell death for a fire Pokémon, that's being caught in the middle of a rain storm.

Lucario sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the cave floor, his mind deep in concentration. Small clouds of aura hung around his body, particularly his paws. Whenever Lucario was concentrating on whatever it was he was thinking the clouds were usually bigger and thicker.

"_He must have a lot on his mind_…" Typhlosion thought.

Lucario's mouth twitched slightly, his meditation beginning to deteriorate from the thoughts that constantly made their way back into his head. He opened his eyes slightly and looked out the mouth of the cave into the mist and pouring rain. The trees were almost obscured by the falling water as well as the twilight. It was like they were isolated from the rest of the world in the cave. But so much was on Lucario's mind that he couldn't enjoy the beauty.

"_Curse it all…_" he thought. "_I can't train my skills of the aura like this. My mind is too distracted._" Lucario looked at Typhlosion who was also looking outside the cave. He stared at the larger Pokémon, his red pupils fixed on the magenta ones of Typhlosion.

Typhlosion sighed and turned his attention away from the rain and saw Lucario staring right at him. The minute their eyes met Lucario turned his head away.

Lucario's extra sensitive hearing picked up a shuffling sound from his side and he got the feeling that something was standing over him.

"Lucario?" Typhlosion's voice went through his brain.

Lucario opened his eyes and looked behind his shoulder. Typhlosion was standing over him, his paws at his arms again.

"Is something distressing you?" Lucario said as casually as he could.

"It's freezing over there. Do you mind if I sit by you for warmth?" the fire type said.

Lucario shook his head. "Of course not. I don't mind."

Swallowing the lump in his throat he sat directly behind his friend, taking a chance with what he was about to do. He scooted closer until their bodies were practically touching. Lucario could feel his temperature rising. The position didn't make him uncomfortable but it still took him by surprise.

"Are you warm enough back there?" Lucario said with a small chuckle.

Typhlosion put his paws at Lucario's shoulders, rubbing them while trying to get them warm. Lucario closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He scooted backwards until his back was touching Typhlosion's front. Typhlosion was a bit taken aback by this gesture, not expecting that reaction from Lucario.

Lucario swallowed, realizing the thing he just did could set Typhlosion off. He waited a few minutes for a reaction, but nothing came.

"Typhlosion?" Lucario said silently.

Typhlosion slowly moved his shaky paw down to Lucario's back, the other's reactions taking the other by surprise.

"Typhlosion?" Lucario spoke up. "Can I tell you something?"

Typhlosion stopped rubbing the dog Pokémon to let him speak. "Yes Lucario?"

Lucario wrung his paws, not knowing where to start. "Please don't hate me for saying this, but…would you…hate me…if I told you I was gay?"

The Lucario's admittance was a bit of a shocker to Typhlosion but it wasn't a bad kind of shock; it was a good one.

"Why would I hate you?" Typhlosion said like Lucario was crazy.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I took you in for selfish reasons, reasons of my own." Lucario looked back outside the cave.

Typhlosion's paws went back to Lucario's shoulders and he rubbed them affectionately. "Lucario, you have been the only friend, and the only family I had since I left Silver's custody. You have always been there for me through thick and thin, even in the darkest of times. There's no way I could ever be mad at you. I love you Lucario and there is nothing that could ever change that."

Typhlosion pulled Lucario into an embrace, taking in the warmth of his fur. A blush went across Lucario's face.

"I…If I had known you felt the same I would have told you a long time ago. I've always wanted to be more than just a friend to you."

"I wish you would have told me a long time ago." Typhlosion said, running his paws down Lucario's arms.

"Yeah, I-I wish I would have…" Lucario breathed.

Typhlosion moved a hand to the back of Lucario's head and gently pulled down lifting the canine's head towards the ceiling. Typhlosion ran his fat tongue across Lucario's fur, tasting and taking in his musky smell. Lucario moaned softly and put his paws on Typhlosion's, unsheathing his claws slightly. The fat wet appendage slithered across Lucario's neck leaving trails of slobber and saturating the fur. Lucario reached up and rubbed the top of Typhlosion's head, pulling him closer. Typhlosion looked to the space between Lucario's legs, where his member was showing itself from its prison, the knot at the base already inflating with blood. Typhlosion smirked and moved his left paw down to the organ and took hold of it making Lucario gasp.

"Typhlosion…" he moaned as the other Pokémon ran his fingers down the red shaft slowly, feeling it throb in his paw.

Tiny beads of sweat played on Lucario's head, dripping down his muzzle. His eyes stayed transfixed on Typhlosion's hand as he continued to pleasure him. His length continued to grow in size, the knot fully inflated as much as it could. Lucario licked his dry lips, trying to keep himself from having an orgasm earlier than he wanted. Lucario's tongue fell out of his mouth and he panted like a dog, his eyes turning a soft, bright shade of blue. Strangely his aura was channeling itself and he felt it growing stronger than when he meditated. Typhlosion moved his paw faster over the red skin, his own becoming hard and poking Lucario's back.

"I see you're…enjoying this…too…" Lucario panted, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

Typhlosion's speed went faster but he took care not to hurt the most sensitive part on his friend's body. Lucario's heart beat raced and all sensation was concentrated into his crotch, his knot throbbing heavily, the release coming closer and closer until he could no longer hold it.

Lucario let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to suppress it with as much strength as he could. Typhlosion could see his ordeal, and decided to let his friend release. He gave Lucario's cock a small squeeze and the small gesture was enough to make Lucario loose all control. Typhlosion cupped his paw over the tip just in time for Lucario's semen to burst into his palm, filling it with warmth. Leaving Lucario panting Typhlosion lifted his paw to his face and examined the thick cloudy fluid that coated his paw. Sticking his tongue out over his paw he licked it clean of the liquid, the salty taste filling his mouth.

"Arceaus," Lucario panted. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"It just came to me." Typhlosion smirked. "Can you do me a favor, and get on your back?"

"Of course." Lucario said, lying down on the cave floor when Typhlosion moved from behind him.

Typhlosion got in front of him and lowered himself down on top of Lucario so he was lying flat on top of him. Lucario felt a little bit of pressure from the fire type's larger girth but he could take it for a while.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucario asked.

"Just a little bit more foreplay." Typhlosion responded.

Leaning his head down Typhlosion slowly put his lips against Lucario's, enveloping the canine in a kiss. Lucario graciously accepted it back and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his paws slowly becoming encased in dark blue clouds of aura. Typhlosion's tongue was too large to fit inside Lucario's mouth so he allowed him to do all the work here. Lucario gladly slid his tongue in Typhlosion's, mouth, taking in the some-what stale taste of the Oran Berry he had eaten earlier that evening. Lucario moved his tongue to one side while he allowed Typhlosion's saliva to slowly trickle down into his mouth. Small sparks of flames began to rise from Typhlosion's back. Pulling his tongue from Lucario's grasp he moved his head up Lucario's head and licked his ears with the fat tip, making them twitch. Lucario let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of Typhlosion's neck. Placing his tongue at the tip he slowly ran it down his ear, down his check, and across his neck. The arousal was becoming so much for them, especially Typhlosion who had not yet had a release.

"I think that's…enough foreplay for today." Lucario said. "I want to feel you inside me…"

Typhlosion smiled and gave the jackal one last kiss before getting off of him. Lucario rolled over and got on his knees, low enough for Typhlosion to reach. Moving Lucario's tail to the side and edging closer to him, he slowly placed his cock at the entrance to Lucario's anus. Typhlosion's member was quite large but it came to a smaller size at the tip, which was enough to get Lucario ready for what was to come.

Gently prodding Lucario's small hole, he only pushed an inch or two of the tip inside. Shivers went up Lucario's spine at the very foreign feeling, a small grunt escaping his throat. Typhlosion continuously poked the small hole with the tip of his shaft, trying to help his future mate get used to the size, which wasn't going to be an easy task. Lucario's tongue hung from his mouth still, the clouds of aura growing stronger around his paws. The flames on Typhlosion's back grew to small embers that threatened to explode and ignite the entire cave, if it could anyway.

Pushing a tiny bit more inside, Lucario let out a long moan as the tip entered the inside of his anus further. Typhlosion's body started to sweat with Lucario's his breathing coming out deeply. Placing his paws at Lucario's hips he gripped the short blue fur as gently as he could without pulling any out. Lucario's hole started to dilate from the prodding of Typhlosion's cock, giving him more space to slip inside.

A pleasurable sensation shot through Lucario's body but it was also accompanied by a sharp burning feeling. Sweat flowed down his head as his anus was stretched to fit the capacity of what was going into him. Typhlosion slowly pushed the same amount of his cock inside Lucario with each thrust, making the jackal moan and whimper softly.

"Can I go further?" Typhlosion said to the canine.

Lucario swallowed his dry throat and nodded his head. "Yes…yes…I think I'm ready for you."

Typhlosion slowly pushed more of his throbbing organ inside Lucario, up to halfway this time. The burning feeling got a bit worse as Typhlosion pumped his cock in Lucario, stretching his anus each time he thrust back inside. Lucario bore his sharp teeth making him look like a feral beast, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

"Faster…Go a little faster…" Lucario moaned despite the pain.

Typhlosion went a little bit faster, driving more inside Lucario. The canine Pokémon clawed at the dirt beneath him, trying to contemplate the intense feelings that went through him. Love…Lust…Desire…Pain? Everything was going so quickly at the speed of light that Lucario could barley even recognize some of the feelings, which only ended up drowning in the sea of sweat that covered the bodies of the two Pokémon.

Typhlosion rammed his cock into Lucario's wanting hole, panting heavily at the same speed as his thrusts. The flames on his back reached their full size lighting up the dark and depressing cave. Typhlosion arched his back forward sending his flames pointing upwards. Still holding onto Lucario's hips he pulled the canine a bit closer penetrating him deeper stabbing the special spot inside him. The blue jackal cried out in pleasure, pain, and surprise as Typhlosion pounded onto Lucario's body with more passion. Lucario's member throbbed as that familiar tingling sensation crawled across his skin once more, teasing him each and every time. Not quite pushing his entire cock in Lucario his own release felt closer than it did before.

"So close…So near…" Typhlosion breathed, his ecstatic feeling growing even stronger and embedding itself in his member.

Lucario tried to respond but couldn't. Everything was becoming foggy from the sweat invading his eyes. Even with nothing stimulating it his cock was sent over the edge and his cum shot from the swollen tip, coating the dirt on the cave floor. With a few more rams against his hindquarters Typhlosion hilted himself against Lucario, his cock bulging in several places and discharged his semen inside the canine, filling his body with the intense heat that could only come from a fire Pokémon.

Slowly pulling his cock from Lucario's swollen, raw hole, the flames on Typhlosion's back slowly died down leaving the cave dark again. Lucario sat back on his knees, his behind hurting with an almost intense pain.

"How do you feel?" Typhlosion said to his friend, and now-mate.

"A little sore." Lucario said, rubbing his rear with his paw.

Typhlosion picked up the smaller canine in his arms, embracing him in another hug again while licking back of his head with that warm tongue of his head. "I love you Lucario." He said happily.

Lucario rubbed Typhlosion's front and smiled at the fire type. "I love you too big guy."

* * *

I hope this Yaoi was to all of your likings, if you are a fan of Yaoi. This might not be might best work but it is something I hope.

I hope to see more suggestions from all of you!

YamiMarik1994, signing out!


	5. Kirlia X Mawile

**Holy crap this is my first YURI!**

I really never thought I would be doing a yuri, but here it is!

This is a request from Sinful Dragon. I hope everyone likes this, because I put a lot of effort into it, being my first yuri and all. I was actually getting writer's block from trying to decide which pairing to do next. Don't fret, because I like everyone's suggestions I just have to think of how I'm going to do them.

The pairing here is KirliaXMawile. I hope you enjoy this yuri! _I tried to make as dirty as my abilities could allow!

* * *

_

Maria always liked to take a nice cold shower after a long day of training, in the middle of summer. The exhilarating feeling off the water pattering over her skin made all her stresses disappear down the drain with the water. Usually people take a cold shower after a long day outside, sweating like a pig, and then get out, but Maria took a nice long, hot shower to warm up her freezing body.

Though most Pokémon didn't like to take showers, (most liked to take or be given baths), Kirlia, Maria's favorite Pokémon, always liked to take a shower right after Maria did, when the shower was nice, hot, and steamy. Obviously Kirlia used cleaning products made specifically for Pokémon, but as unusual as it might sound she sometimes used some of the products that Maria used, mostly the body wash, which was a nice and fragrant mixture of coconut and apricot. Everyone always complimented Maria on how heavenly her Pokémon smelled when she used that.

Stepping out of the steaming shower Maria dried herself off with a towel and wrapped it around her body. Unzipping her red and blue backpack which she had lying next to the sink; she pulled out a white premier ball from the small collection of Poké Balls.

The Premier Ball snapped open and the humanoid Emotion Pokémon Kirlia materialized onto the bathroom floor. The Pokémon looked up at its trainer.

"The shower's all yours girl." She said running her fingers through her long dirty-blonde hair to get rid of some of the knots.

Kirlia bowed politely to her trainer. "Kirlia…" she chimed.

Maria got a spare towel out from underneath the sink and sat it down in front of the shower. Opening the glazed door and letting Kirlia in, she turned the shower back on for her and closed the door behind the Pokémon. Kirlia never had problems getting out but she had quite a few with actually getting in. Maria left the bathroom and shut the door behind her before any of the heat or steam could dissipate.

Kirlia let out a small sigh as the hot water fell over her body like a refreshing waterfall. She always preferred showers to baths because showers made her feel like she was in the rain. Spinning her body around she allowed her whole body to become drenched in the soothing water.

After Maria would finish with her shower she would always lay out whatever Kirlia needed to get and keep herself clean. Usually she wasn't particularly finicky about which type of wash she used, but after she developed a bit of a crush on an Abra that belonged to Maria's best friend, she wanted only the best; there were so many different types of shampoos and washes for Pokémon since the introduction of contests that started in Hoenn. Shampoos were only good for Pokémon that had fur, which was something Kirlia did not have.

Picking up a rather small bottle of body wash, she opened up the cap and dispensed a little amount of the blue, fragrant goop into her palm. Rubbing the shower gel against her white body in smooth circular motions the Emotion Pokémon closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet-smelling gel, she was always reminded why humans enjoy showers so much.

Outside the shower one of the Poké Balls in Maria's backpack, which she forgot to take with her, let alone zip back up, flipped open and her Mawile emerged from the white silhouette. Blinking her eyes a few times she looked around the room, examining the heavy cloud of mist that filled the small room. Everything was hot, which would only make it better.

Her eyes shining with lust, her insides were getting warm and not just from the heat in the room. She could barely make out the colors of Kirlia's beautiful body through the glazed glass of the shower walls, but she wanted to see more. Turning her body around she the large black maw growing from the back of her head reached up and hooked its long sharp teeth around the handle of the shower and pulled it open. Mawile turned back around and stood in the entrance of the steaming shower.

"Hey there's someone in here!" Kirlia almost shouted through the mist.

Mawile's maw grabbed onto the bottom of the door and with a hard tug the door snapped shut. Kirlia squinted through the haze, and her eyes widened when she saw her companion standing there, in the shower.

"Mawile don't you know how to knock?" Kirlia said, and then sighed before going back to washing her body. "For a minute I thought you were one of the males."

"No. It's just me." Mawile said deviously.

"If you need something can't it wait until I'm done?" Kirlia said.

Mawile carefully tread across the wet white tiles of the shower floor, quietly getting behind the other Pokémon. For weeks she prayed to Arceus that Maria would leave her in the bathroom, by herself, with Kirlia, and finally the Pokémon god answered her prayers, her prayers that she could fulfill her lust for the other female. Mawile could feel herself already dripping, and not just from the water.

Edging closer to Kirlia until their bodies were almost touching, Mawile wrapped her arm around the slightly larger Pokémon's waist and pulling her against her front and slipping her other down between her legs. Kirlia gasped in surprise at the unexpected move but didn't fight back from Mawile's grasp, not even when the Pokémon's hand went down to her most sensitive area.

"Mawile…What are you…?" Kirlia said quietly.

"Shhh…" Mawile said. "Don't speak."

Slowly she rubbed the very tips of her fingers on the very rim of Kirlia's clit. The Emotion Pokémon's eyes widened again and the bottle of shower gel fell from her hand, dropping noisily to the floor with a soft _sploosh_. Mawile rubbed her fingertips across the edge of the warm slit, sopping wet from the hot shower. Trying to comprehend what was going on, Krilia's thought were disrupted by a small surge of pleasure going through her and she let out a soft moan.

"You like that?" Mawile smirked, teasing her by poking the tips of her pointed black fingers in between the green folds of her pussy, making her emit a small noise that sounded like a gasp.

"Y-Yes…" Kirlia forced out, the water beating down on her body and making speaking difficult.

The steel type spread Kirlia's slit apart and plunged the tip of her index finger inside her. Kirlia shuddered and clenched her eyes shut, the heat of arousal scorching through her body. Mawile responded by shoving her finger into her small yet cavernous hole, sodden with her vaginal liquids.

"OOOOHHH…." Kirla moaned, her eyes part of the way open and her vision blurry form the shower's steam.

Mawile's own sex was dripping with desire that was quickly turning into full fledged lust. Her hand was drenched with a mixture of water and Kirlia's leaking juices. The Emotion Pokémon leaned her head back and moaned when Mawile slid another finger inside her. Kirlia stuck her tongue out and breathed loudly the water cascading down her pink tongue. Mawile rubbed Kirlia's soapy chest, massaging her soaked left breast, her nipple hardening under her palm. Kirlia whimpered and shook against the other female's body, the warmth passing between them.

"Your body is so wet…I can see why you're the Mistress's favorite." Mawile said lustily, the tip of her tongue playing across the skin on the back of her neck. "Let's see if we can make you even more wet."

Mawile worked her fingers in Kirlia's puffy, throbbing organ, stroking her clitoris. Kirlia looked up at the ceiling, a small trail of drool going down the corner of her mouth. The hot water struck onto her chest, streaming down her body, down onto Mawile's hand. The water splashed onto her clit every time her fingers went back to pleasuring her. The steel type's vagina tingled and begged for something to be shoved inside, her cum leaking down her legs and mixing with the shower water.

Mawile furiously worked the black pointed digits past Kirlia's swollen pussy and back into the liquid-drenched cavern. Kirlia threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy, the sensation her breasts and clit being stimulated absolutely maddening, which was only made hotter and more pleasurable from the wet and humid environment created by the shower.

"M…Maw-ile!" Kirlia groaned, everything word turning up almost slurred. "F-Fuck me h…h-harder!"

Mawile moved her other hand down to Kirlia's vagina and switched hands before going back to work. She moved her left hand up to Kirlia's mouth before the down pouring water could wash any of it off. She slipped the saturated appendages into her open mouth. Kirlia ran her tongue across and around the fingers, like she was a slave for Mawile's pleasure. Kirlia closed her eyes and messily licked her own sweet tasting discharge off Mawile's fingers, tasting the succulent nectar. The psychic type moaned through her open mouth, her body aching from the constant travel of the orgasm that threatened to burst from her body like an unstable water balloon.

Mawile rubbed her insides like she was trying to force Kirlia's orgasm upon her. Kirlia's moans became both longer and louder as the intense pleasure breached her body and attacking her like a virus attacks a person's immune system. Her juices splashed out messily over Mawile's hand coating it and her forearm Finally Mawile added two more fingers to the load inside her, totaling up to four. Mawile quickly removed her hand from the other female's mouth before Kirlia clamped her teeth down, breathing sharply through them. The psychic Pokémon's engorged walls contracted several times before she came onto Mawile's hand, her juices spilling out in a torrent and splashing into the pool of water beneath them.

Mawile removed her fingers from Kirlia's sopping hole, her own cavern begging for a release. As if she could read exactly what she was thinking Kirlia turned to her and pulled her smaller body closer, stooping down slightly to pull her into a lusty kiss. Kirlia slid her tongue into Mawile's mouth, feeling every inch and corner of her warm cavernous mouth; there was no telling what her other warmth would be like. They pulled each other closer, their chests pressing against the other and they could feel each other's erect nipples. Kirlia's wet hair slapped against the sides of Mawile's head, hitting the black extensions that grew from the top of her head. The water that cascaded down their bodies accompanied by the haze of steam made everything very sloppy, and extremely heated. Moaning into the other's mouth Mawile was getting hornier with every second that passed by.

"I can't take it…!" Mawile growled in a slutty manner. "I need an orgasm…!"

Kirlia pulled away from Mawile's mouth a kneeled down in front of her where the steel Pokémon's dripping and very engorged pink pussy was waiting for her. Kirlia spread Mawile's legs slightly and moved her head between her legs. Flicking her tongue out she teased the outside lips of her womanhood, sending Mawile into a blissful state. She took hold of the psychic's hair and squeezed the strands between her fingers with as much strength as she could without pulling them out. Kirlia swirled her tongue around the surface of her depths, tasting the drops of essence and water that soaked her body. Mawile made a smooth humping motion with her hips, rubbing her clitoris against Kirlia's tongue. She smiled up at the Pokémon when she saw the idyllic expression across her face, almost concealed by the vapor. Kirlia slowly pressed her tongue into Mawile's sex, rubbing against every nerve inside her. Her body shook like she was attacked by the lightning bolt of a Zapdos. Everything part of her body felt good and the only thing that mattered was the sinful act they were committing in their mistress's shower.

Kirlia moved her tongue in and out of Mawile in a smooth motion like that of a male Pokémon's cock. The experience was so similar yet so much better. She alternated between giving her outer folds small gentle nibbles before going back to pleasuring her mate of that moment. Mawile's sex juices were pouring out in a rabid almost nonstop flow that almost couldn't be stopped. The shower water, which was still hot and refreshing, pattered down onto their bodies, washing away the sweat from their skin. The maw growing from the back of Mawile's head panted like it was connected to her respiratory system, the tongue lolling out and splashing in the water.

Every synapse of her body rushed at the speed of light as Kirlia continued to pleasure her with that warm tongue of hers. The bathroom echoed with the loud moans coming from Mawile and the very soft squishing sound that came from the contact of Kirlia's tongue against Mawile's throbbing clit.

"Ahhhghhh…" Mawile moaned, her tongue flicking from her mouth. "So good…" The warm saliva coming from the psychic Pokémon's mouth made her sliding tongue move around with much more ease. Her walls began to tighten, almost sending her into a pleasured spasm. This reaction sent Kirlia further and she started to suck on her clit. This was becoming too much for Mawile, her sex fluids were coming in a violent flow until, with a final loud cry (which sounded more like a scream) of ecstasy, it all exploded out of her like a volcano, pouring out onto Kirlia's face. Kirlia giggled softly and licked the juice from around her mouth.

"That was…fantastic." Mawile panted, the water washing away every trace of her orgasm.

"I should be the one who's tired." Kirlia said without standing up. "You did more than I did."

"We were both fantastic. Let's put it that way." Mawile said with a smile. Kirlia smiled back.

Abruptly the door to the bathroom opened, interrupting the two Pokémon of their thoughts. "'Kirlia? Is everything okay in there?"

The two Pokémon's faces fell and before they had time to react the door to the shower opened and there stood Maria, whose expression changed to shock when she saw Mawile in with Kirlia. The two Pokémon stared at her. Maria looked back at the backpack she forgot to bring with her. She turned back to them with a smile on her face.

"Naughty girls." She giggled. "Maybe I should forget my bag more often."

* * *

I'm freaking out a little because this was my first yuri and I hope it was good. I hope you all like it and with any luck maybe I'll do another one, depending on the reaction I get. I was feeling this way when I did my first yaoi, but I'm a little more worried this time.

If you are a yuri fan go ahead and suggest a yuri pairing if you like. Maybe I can change my policy…


	6. Sabrina X Kadabra

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a hectic schedule and I hope this makes up for it!

This is a request from MinimalVolume.

A lemon between Sabrina and her Kadabra is something you don't really see everyday which was why I was so happy to do this one. MinimalVolume, I know things might not be as you want them, and I apologize. I really wanted to do this pairing, and I just could not find any other way for it to work. There's just a certain way I write things.

And justin2019, be patient with your request. I'm writing it now but I'm alternating between requests and I am working hard to make it a good one for you.

_Italics _indicate Sabrina and Kadabra's telepathic thoughts.

* * *

The Saffron Gym was always quiet in the dull blue light of the dawn, when the vivid yellow sun would rise and reveal itself from its hiding place and banish the darkness until twilight fell upon the land again. The halls of the Gym were dark, not a single ounce of light penetrating the murky depths of the darkness. The Gym's battle arena was dark, the sounds of laughter from that one single day, the day she met the Pokémon that changed her life, still keeping itself as an unbroken memory.

In the light of the oncoming dawn Sabrina would awaken before her parents did and get her day started. They could never understand why she would ever want to get up so early in the morning, but they didn't understand that with every hour lost you lost another chance to accomplish something, to try something new, maybe even make a difference in the lives of on individual or maybe even many. Sabrina was a young woman so things like this were very important to her.

So today, in the darkness of the Gym, one single room was lit with a bright light that pierced the darkness of the morning gloom; the room where the other psychics trained their powers, honed their abilities, and had a place to just converse with others who shared their gift, where they would be neglected elsewhere. Sabrina felt their pain; she experienced the same things that all psychics face in their lives; rejection from people who didn't understand nor wanted to understand their gifts, the lack of friends because people feared them, but it's not like Sabrina wanted friends at the moment; what was the point of having friends if they would just hate you for what you were? All those years she only had one friend and companion who shared her abilities, and that was her Kadabra.

In the only lit room in the Gym Sabrina and Kadabra sat across from each other at one of the three long metal tables. Kadabra held a spoon in his hand, but not the one he used to amplify his powers. The spoon he held was longer and the groove was not a deep as his. Staring directly at the spoon with his hardened eyes, all his thoughts were struggling to concentrate on the silverware in front of him. For a psychic to be able to use the most of their abilities the mind must be emptied of all other thoughts; they must all be used on the target object. In this case the target was the spoon. Once every week in the early morning he and Sabrina would have private sessions together and train their powers, out of the sight of others.

Kadabra was very skilled in his powers and had the right amount of training to be able to control them, but it is very hard for a psychic to concentrate when their mind is distracted. Sabrina was always his distraction, since the start of their new method of "training"; that's what Sabrina told her parents.

But they only did this "training" as a reward if Kadabra could finish the task Sabrina gave him. If he failed he would have to wait until next week. He failed last week so today he had a lot on his mind. His task was not only to bend a spoon, but to break it in half as well. Sabrina sat with her arms crossed, her eyes fixed on Kadabra. She loved to see her Pokémon struggle to complete her task; his face wet, his eyes twitching, his arms shaking. While she enjoyed watching his efforts she also wanted him to get stronger. The spoon was a part of the way bent but she knew Kadabra could do it. Part of her wanted him to succeed.

"_Calm down your emotions…_" Kadabra thought to himself. "_Don't let anything distract you from the task at hand._"

Kadabra closed his eyes, his grip on the spoon tightening. The Pokémon tried to take his mind off his trainer, off the thoughts of her lying on the table, naked before him… Kadabra shook his head. Thoughts like that would guarantee his failure. His mind needed to be clear, to be empty of all distractions. He concentrated all thought on the silver spoon. His mind slowly drained itself of all other memories and recollections, transforming into waves of psychic energy. The vibrations transferring from his mind to the spoon causing it to bend slightly. Sabrina smiled and undid the top two buttons of her double-breasted jacket.

"That's right Kadabra." She said with a low tone of voice. "You can do it." Her voice almost took his mind away but he quickly recovered and continued to concentrate his energy on the silver utensil. The spoon bent a few more inches, almost to the half-point. The whole room was silent except for Kadabra's somewhat labored breaths. His mustache and ears twitched, his mind straining to break the barrier between him and Sabrina. Kadabra cracked his eyes open, which were steadily glowing a light blue. Through the light he could see Sabrina slowly unbuttoning her jacket which would normally reveal the long sleeved black shirt she wore underneath, but today she was not wearing it and through the folds of the jacket the psychic Pokémon could faintly see the bra she wore underneath. Kadabra swallowed and just barely lost his concentration.

Taking a long sigh, he focused on the spoon but did nothing. Finally opening his eyes, they turned bright blue and with as all the strength he had he bent the spoon in half with one fluid motion, breaking it clean in half in the process, clanking against the metal table. Kadabra took deep breaths, his hand shaking tiredly, almost nervously. The half of the spoon in his hand fell from his loosened grip and dropped beside its companion on the table.

Sabrina smiled, and clapped her hands. "Very good Kadabra!" she exclaimed. "You're getting better at this."

"_Thank you Mistress._" Kadabra said telepathically. "_But my concentration was not where it was supposed to be. I think my psychic abilities will need more training._"

"There's always room for more training no matter how strong or advanced your powers are." Sabrina said. "But that training can wait for another day. You did well today, and I think you deserve your reward."

The dark-haired woman unbuttoned the last pair of buttons from her jacket and removed it from her body revealing her red lacy bra. Kadabra swallowed and picked up his isolated spoon from the table. The simple sight of his trainer like this was enough to make his member poke out from its hiding place just below the middle red line inscribed on his lower area. Sabrina removed her black boots and cast them aside before standing up and dropping her pants to the floor, showing her Pokémon her matching panties.

"Like what you see Kadabra?" she said with a smile on her face.

Kadabra licked the base of his right mustache with his long tongue. "_Yes Mistress. I always do._" He said silently, his length almost fully erect.

"I can sense your anticipation." The telepath said, staring at her Pokémon. "This is what was distracting you."

Kadabra smirked. He could never hide anything from her; her mind reading powers were quite possibly the most supreme of her many abilities, and she always liked to use it against him, to study and examine his hopes, his dreams, his greatest desires; and she was his greatest desire.

Sabrina's eyes turned a light blue and Kadabra was suddenly forced off the chair onto the floor, onto his knees. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Sabrina liked to "torture" him, in a sense. Sabrina strode in front of him, looking down at the psychic type who was on all fours. The young woman smiled and licked her lips. Her eyes glowed once more and her psychic influence moved down Kadabra's body. The yellow Pokémon felt a strong pressure in his lower area and he gasped out loud as Sabrina used her powers to squeeze his cock. The pressure went through the reddened appendage in a smooth motion like she was trying to evenly distribute the pleasure. Kadabra clenched his teeth and whimpered softly in pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered, her voice dark and mystifying.

"_Why must you…torture me like this Mistress?_" Kadabra said, his strained eyes looking up at his trainer.

"Sometimes in life you have to beg for what you desire." Sabrina said, her fingers running down the front of her panties down between her legs.

Kadabra turned his head away from her. Just the very sight of her could make him lose control. Sabrina continued pleasuring him with her mind, his dick throbbing impatiently. Kadabra's finger's spread put on the floor, his claws stabbing into the cold white tile beneath him. He let out a suppressed moan from between his clenched teeth, his body beginning to sweat.

"_Please Mistress…_" Kadabra whimpered pathetically. "_Please release me…_"

"Not good enough."

The pressure increased in his cock as her endearing and pleasurable torture continued to assault him. Kadabra opened his mouth and let out a loud moan. Shifting his weight onto one hand he lifted the other off the floor and grabbed his aching member. Running his fingers down his shaft he moaned softly as a little bit of the stress was relieved from his sensitive organ, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth. Sabrina watched Kadabra's suffering, those slim almost bony fingers working his red cock, and it was turning her on. She slipped her fingers down her panties and rubbed the outside of her already dripping clit, but as much as she liked this sight he needed to learn patience; he needed to beg for her. Using her powers she forced Kadabra's hand away from his dick and planted it back on the floor.

"You've done that long enough." Sabrina said sinisterly. "You have to beg for what you want."

The pressure returned and Kadabra's sweaty body nearly convulsed, howling out in agony. He panted heavily as his orgasm was coming closer and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Looking up at his trainer, she slid her fingers in and out of her damp pussy, moaning as quietly as she could and staring right into his eyes.

"Beg for what you want…" she said in a sultry tone of voice. Kadabra attempted to lift his hand up but her more advanced abilities had his hands pinned to the floor. Sabrina was pushing him past his limits and it was more than he could bear.

"_Mistress I beg of you…!_" Kadabra gasped. "_Please release me! I can't take it any longer!_"

Sabrina smiled and removed her hand from her panties. "That was much better." She released her grip from the psychic Pokémon who was left panting. Sabrina reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and removed the article from her torso. Grabbing onto the lining of her panties she pulled them down past her slender legs, leaving them discarded on the floor. As part of their game it was only fair that Kadabra get a chance to please her. Walking past the Pokémon she sat down in the chair next to him, her legs spread and ready for him. Kadabra struggled to his feet and grasped his spoon in his clenched fist. His eyes narrowed in a baleful yet lusty glare they glowed with psychic energy. Lifting the spoon up to his mouth he fluttered his tongue across the back and inside of the groove, coating it with his saliva. Slowly putting it inside his mouth he sucked on it gently, looking straight at his trainer. Her cheeks were a soft shade of red, her chest rising with her breaths. Kadabra gave a moan while he pulled the wet spoon out of his mouth.

Touching the cold metal to her vaginal lips a shiver shook through Sabrina's body. Kadabra smirked and moved the utensil in a smooth circular motion; he now had control over her, and it was time for sweet revenge. Adjusting the spoon so it was pointing towards her he poked the very tip of the spoon's rim past her folds. The damp coldness filled her warmth giving her an exhilarating feeling of pleasure. Sabrina licked her lips and took several quick breaths, her clit flowing with juice. Kadabra's cock pulsated at the sight of her liquids, his breathing low and short. Sabrina wiped the sweat from her forehead; the white light of the light bulb in the metal lamp hanging from the ceiling beat down onto her body, the bulb giving off a soft hum.

Kadabra teased her continuously with the spoon and she knew this was his way of revenge for torturing him. He moved the spoon like a lever rubbing that same spot continuously. Removing the spoon from her only for a few seconds he placed it back inside his mouth to make it more lubricated before putting it back in its spot. Sabrina leaned her head back over the back of the chair her long dark hair cascading down behind her; she made a gentle humping motion with her hips, sending more of the spoon inside her. A soft growl radiated from his throat, his ears twitching with excitement, her desire aroused him heavily.

"_So now you're getting impatient?_" Kadabra said.

Sabrina said nothing in response, her moaning doing the speaking for her. As much as he wanted to continue teasing her his organ was quickly growing impatient. Slowly sliding the metal inside her at first, halfway in Kadabra shoved the head of the spoon inside the woman. Sabrina cried out at the bitter cold of the spoon, the edges scrapping against the most sensitive nerves of her inner walls. Kadabra worked the hard metal in her at an erratic pace giving her so much pleasure at one time that she felt her climax attacking her brutally.

"K-Kadabra…!" she whimpered. A line of saliva ran down the corner of Kadabra's mouth, his narrowed eyes widened and reflected a look of almost total insanity. With their connected minds he could sense his trainer's closeness to her release. Using his own powers like she did with hers, he channeled his powers to Sabrina's tightening vagina, squeezing it and making it much tighter around the spoon. Sabrina cried out in surprise at the very unexpected event and her deluge of sex juice ejected from the tight plug made by the metal utensil, coming out with a loud squirting sound and spilling onto the floor.

Kadabra twisted the spoon with the groove facing upwards and pulled it out of her. A small but decent amount of her orgasm situated itself in the spoon. Putting it against his lips he sucked the sweet liquid up like a spoonful of soup. Forcing herself to stand up she pulled the chair up to the metal table and using it as a step she got on top of the table, laying down on her back. Kadabra followed her up onto the table, standing in front of his receptive trainer. His large red cock standing out against his yellow skin, it looked like it was ailing him painfully.

"Come here and let me help you with that." Sabrina said making a notion at his hard-on. Kadabra crawled over her body until he was over her chest, his length pointing towards her face. Without a minute to spare she took the Pokémon's girth in her mouth, sucking on the engorged skin. Kadabra gasped and released the spoon from his hand, clanging against the table with a loud disruptive noise before dropping to the tile floor. The Psychic type closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Sabrina ran her tongue across the sides stroking a swollen vain that pulsated across the surface. She could feel the heat coming of the Pokémon cock growing even stronger each time she sucked him. Kadabra bucked his hips against her mouth, his dick going deeper into her mouth. Sabrina moved her hand up to the base of his cock and stroked it with the lightest touch, getting another moan from her Pokémon. Using the tip of her finger she poked it into the fold of skin where his cock hid itself. An intense wave passed through Kadabra's body from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail and without warning his seed gushed into her warm mouth with a powerful force that sent shivers up his spine. Sabrina released her Pokémon and swallowed his semen.

"_If your parents found out about us they would kill me._" Kadabra said.

"Don't worry they will never find out." Sabrina assured while rubbing his long mustache. "And even if they did I would never allow them to take you away."

Kadabra crawled off her chest and positioned himself in between her legs. Sabrina adjusted herself to get in a more comfortable position. The sweat on her body was making her back stick to the metal table but it didn't bother her. Grabbing her legs with his emaciated hands he placed his cock up to her hole and slowly slid the tip inside her. Sabrina let out a relaxed moan, looking up at her companion, watching his every movement. Her cavern dripped with want, waiting for Kadabra to push more inside.

Only moments later the psychic types grasp on her legs tightened and he plunged his hardness deep into her wetness. Sabrina moaned out loud as Kadabra rocked his hips against hers, digging into the hot cavern.

"So good…Kadabra…" she moaned, the ecstasy filling her with each of Kadabra's thrusts. His cock passed between her enlarged folds rubbing against the most sensitive nerves in her body. Everything was slow and passionate first, sweat collecting between their bodies. His thrusts streaked her juices onto his member creating a gentle splashing noise accompanied by the soft sound of their skin hitting against each other. The bottoms of the table legs scratched against the tile floor as it shook with their heated movements.

"_Am I pleasing you Mistress?_" Kadabra said with his telepathy.

"Yes…I want more…more…" Sabrina said in a gentle yet wanting voice. Kadabra edged closer and began to move faster through Sabrina's wet lips. Sabrina gripped onto the edges of the table, her body screaming with pleasure. His breathing coming out in heavy rasps Kadabra drove his cock into his trainer, sloshing against her cum-filled pussy. Sabrina's sweat-covered body gleamed in the harsh light of the room, giving her an appealing look which only made Kadabra go further. Stabbing his white claws into her skin he slammed down onto his trainer, making her cry out in suppressed ecstasy.

They were at risk of waking somebody up, but there was a greater risk of somebody seeing them because they were on the table in front of the door to the hall. But Kadabra was making it harder and harder to stay quiet. Her body crying out for breath the intense passion was draining her of all energy. Kadabra pounded the young woman as hard as he could, the muscles of both parties tensing up. Sabrina's vaginal walls tightened and constricted around Kadabra's dick her love juices pooling onto the metal table. The slipperiness of the table made her juices leak to the edges, slowly dripping over the ends onto the floor, which sounded like the dripping of a leaky faucet. With as much as her psychic abilities could she tried to suppress her orgasm for as long as it would allow.

Kadabra assaulted her wet cunt with his bulging cock making the suppression even harder. Clenching his eyes shut with his climax coming down upon him, everything was going berserk, telling him to fuck Sabrina as fast and hard as he could. An intense wave of pleasure surged through Sabrina's body and she instantly lost all control of the orgasm suppression. Her walls clamped around Kadabra's dick tighter, her liquids flowing down her like a river out of a burst dam. The juice hit her entrance and burst out of her like a Hydro Pump from Kyogre, spilling onto and drenching Kadabra's cock and the table. Kadabra's climax came at that moment and his load filled her up, flowing almost freely. Despite the tight fit between them Kadabra continued to fuck his trainer until he was spent, her walls milking his cock of his precious warm seed.

With a slow movement he pulled his limping member out of her, allowing more contained liquids to spill onto the table.

"_Was that to your satisfaction Mistress?_" Kadabra said, a smile spreading across his face.

"It was amazing…" Sabrina said, struggling to sit up.

"_I think we made a mess._" Kadabra looked at the pool of sex juice on the table. "_We're going to have to clean that up._"

"That can wait for a while." Sabrina said. "We still have a lot of time before everybody else wakes up."

Sabrina picked Kadabra up from under his arms and laid back down on the table with his head against her neck, stroking his tall ears. Kadabra closed his eyes and nuzzled his trainer's neck. Within seconds she was asleep, spent from the aftermath of her orgasm. Kadabra looked up at the young woman, his sleep not coming so easily to him."

"_It's times like this that make me wish I was still an Abra._" He said in his mind before falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

This went through several incarnations before I was satisfied with the final product. I think this was the first lemon between Sabrina and her Kadabra so I hoped you enjoyed.

Again sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't leave you guys for too long. ^_^


	7. Dawn X Luxray

This is just one I wanted to get out of my mind and out of the way and won't interfere with the other requests I am working on. This was something I wanted to lick before continuing the other requests, though it ended up taking longer than I thought.

This is a request from Darksoul121314. The pairing here is DawnXLuxray.

I am currently working on the requests for pokeflare, justin2019, bushes, and plan to work on a second request from DeCaf M4, and one from Cythrant and my good friends MarioDS01 and dragon's dark side. So one of those will come next.

* * *

In the evening before dinner Dawn liked to take a walk in the small meadow in her backyard. Just her by herself without her Pokémon, without any supervision from her parents; her father worked until five and Johanna her mother would be cooking dinner at this time. This day Dawn was staying at her house for the night while Ash and Brock were out doing other things that were important to them. Then the next day they would come pick her up before continuing on their journey.

Coming down the stairs from the second floor dressed in her usual garb Dawn walked past the living room into the kitchen where her mother was indeed cooking dinner. Glameow lay in the center of the floor cleaning her face with her paw. Johanna turned from the stove and looked at her daughter.

"Dawn do you still plan to go outside tonight?" she asked with both a worried tone and expression on her face.

Dawn nodded. "Of course. It's a perfect night to take a relaxing walk through the meadow; the weather is nice and humid, and the sunset is going to make the sky spectacular!"

Johanna sighed. "Dawn you know what month it is. It's the Pokémon's mating season."

"Is it that time of the month already?"

Johanna put the wooden spoon she was holding down roughly on the counter making Dawn jump in surprise. "Dawn I don't want you going out there tonight."

"Mom what are you worried about?" Dawn asked.

Johanna turned to her. "The male Pokémon are more aggressive this time of year; their search for a mate makes them act in unusual ways, and I don't want one of them mistaking you for a Pokémon."

Dawn gave her mom a look. "Mom you're worrying too much. I'll be fine; and besides the meadow is just out back. I'll be close to the house."

"I don't know…" her mom hesitated.

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. If I haven't already gotten myself killed on my travels with Ash, I'll be just fine in the meadow."

Johanna bit her lip, not sure whether to say yes or no. Finally she looked Dawn in the eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll let you out, but the minute you see a male Pokémon you come straight back here."

Dawn smiled. "Okay, thanks mom. I'll be back soon." She opened the back door in the kitchen and stepped out into the warm summer climate. Closing the door behind her she took in a deep breath of the crisp air, she looked out at the sun setting over the houses and buildings that lined the horizon. The sky was a wonderful mixture of pink and yellow slowly being overtaken by the soft blue night sky that filled the sky around the sun.

Dawn walked further away from the house through the backyard, going towards the narrow pathway that directly at the end of the yard, leading to the small meadow that Dawn loved to rest in since she was a little girl. It gave her a sense of safety and security. Why was her mother so worried? All the times she went out there by herself, not one wild Pokémon ever found their way into the meadow. Then again she never went out during the Pokémon mating season. But what was the worst that could happen?

Emerging from the small narrow path, Dawn sighed and smiled. The meadow was unlike any ordinary meadow; the grass was cut short, something her father took care of every week, as well as spraying the ground with a special type of insecticide that wasn't harmful to Pokémon if one ever got in, but it did a wonderful job of keeping insects like mosquitoes and Chigoe fleas away. Dawn was thankful her father could take the time out of his busy schedule to do that for her.

The outer rim of the meadow was lined with trees and bushes and did leave plenty of room for wild Pokémon to get in, but all the human activity seemed to repel them. Dawn sat down in front of a tree, laying her back against the bark. Already the sky was beginning to darken so she wouldn't be able to stay out for a very long time. But just a few minutes, if only for one, was enough to relax her. The gentle sounds of the bird Pokémon singing their melodies of departure before falling asleep for the night, until they would continue again in the morning. It always made her feel warm and safe on the inside.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Dawn looked up at the sky. The humidity was higher than she thought it would have been. Sitting on her butt with her knees up she reached down under her skirt and pulled her white panties from her waist, sliding them up then down her legs. Letting out a sigh as a lot of the heat was relieved from her, the air hit her most sensitive area, making her a little wet. Dawn pressed her legs together to prevent any further wind from getting to her. Dawn leaned her head against the tree and crossed her legs on the ground. She could smell the scent of the dinner Johanna was cooking and it smelled delicious.

From somewhere nearby a soft rustling sound filled her ears. Dawn opened her eyes and scanned the area in front of her. Everything looked okay so she let it go and closed her eyes. Then she heard it again. Becoming more alert she focused her eyes on where it could have been coming from. The rustling came from a bush somewhere at the other end of the meadow. The rustling got louder and louder each second, until Dawn could make out a faint silhouette of several dark colors that stood out from the green foliage. Reaching down to her waist Dawn forgot she left her belt back at the house. Her mind was telling her that she should get up and run, but her body was keeping her in place.

The first thing she saw emerge from the bushes was a set of piercing red eyes attached to a blue and black face. The rest of its dark body followed behind until the star-shaped tip of its tail was exposed. The Pokémon was a Luxray. By the looks of him he was in good health, the light of the setting sun glimmering off his black and blue coat, his powerful muscles bulging from beneath his fur. The Luxray stared at Dawn, and she just stared right back.

"H…Hello…" she said meekly, holding up her hand in a greeting. She hoped this Pokémon was friendly.

"Lux." The Luxray said as if it was a response, cocking its head to the side.

Dawn was unsure of what to do next. She could just stand up and walk away while she still had the chance, but she also didn't want the Pokémon coming after her. Then she would have a whole new set of problems.

The Luxray took small steps towards her, his paws beating softly against the short grass. Dawn edged up against the tree.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to eat." She said, knowing that he wasn't here for food but most of her hoping and praying that he really was.

Luxray sniffed the air a few times before shifting on his feet and sitting down in the grass. An unusual color amongst his dark fur caught Dawn's attention. Sticking out from between his hind legs, clearly noticeable, was his canine-like penis, fully erect and as red as the blood engorging it.

"Ray…Uxray…" the Pokémon breathed, his eyes fixed on Dawn.

Dawn held her breath, knowing exactly what the male was here for. He must have picked up the smell of her brief leakage and was drawn to her. There was no way the Pokémon was going to let her go. She had no Pokémon to defend her and she was completely at his mercy. But maybe if she could calm him down enough and he would leave her alone.

Holding out her hand with the palm facing up, Dawn swallowed her dry throat. "Don't be…afraid," she said, being the one who was truly afraid. "I won't h-hurt you…"

Luxray stood up and got closer to her, smelling the tips of her fingers. When everything seemed alright she moved her hand over and rubbed the top of his head. The Luxray smiled and narrowed his eyes slightly, a soft purr-like sound emitting from his throat. So far he seemed like he wasn't going to do anything…

Feeling a bit safer she got to her feet and stood in front of the Luxray, still rubbing the top of his head. She failed to notice however that Luxray was staring at her skirt, his nose picking up the smell that wafted from under there. His mouth began to salivate, the smell pleading to him. His instincts driving him towards it, he moved his nose under the bottom of her skirt. Taking a quick sniff he began to lick that spot.

Dawn gasped out loud and stumbled backwards against the tree. "What are you doing!" she cried, pressing her back against the tree.

Luxray got closer to her and slipped his nose back under her skirt. He went back to licking her slit opening it a few inches a releasing her juices. Every synapses of Dawn's body was telling her to get the hell away from the Luxray, but she stayed right where she was. What the Luxray was doing to her sent mysterious pleasure through her. A soft blush went across the girl's face. She leaned her head back against the tree, the Pokémon's soft tongue running across her small pink clit which slowly began to swell. Dawn didn't know what to think of this or how to react. She was getting oral from a Pokémon; yet the pleasure that came from it was keeping her in place. Luxray's lapping growing stronger, more of Dawn's ejaculate came out of her. Dawn closed her eyes and moaned softly, reaching down and pulling up her skirt, then spreading her legs out. Luxray saw this as an invitation so he stuck his face in further, burring his tongue inside her. Dawn lifted her head up against the tree and moaned only a bit louder, Luxray's tongue curled like he was trying to drink her juices like water.

Luxray's unsheathed cock began to throb, burning from the heat of his arousal and the heat of the humid climate. He needed something to fuck and this girl would have to do. Removing his mouth from her skirt he stood up on his hind legs putting his paws on the girl's shoulders. The force snapped Dawn out of her trance and she realized what she was doing.

"Hey down boy down!" She said, moving out from in front of him and letting him drop back down to his paws.

"Dawn! It's time for dinner!" Johanna's voice echoed from the house. That was Dawn's cue to leave.

"I'm sorry boy," she said, rubbing the top of his head one last time. "But I have to leave now. My mother wants me to come home."

Dawn turned away from the electric type. Luxray couldn't understand why she was leaving. After becoming so receptive to his advances? The girl was getting further away towards the meadow path. Luxray growled, his body sparking with electricity. He was so aroused to the point where there was no way he would settle for less.

Dawn was closer to the path and it looked like she would be home free. She released the breath she had been holding. The fear that filled her slowly began to ebb away, but suddenly it all came back when she felt something push against her back and suddenly she was on all fours on the ground. Turning her head to see what it was, she cried out in terror when she saw the Luxray standing behind her.

"What are you doing? I'm not your bitch!" she cried.

Luxray had a full view of her ass, and though it belonged to a human it never looked so inviting. Planting his face into her hindquarters he took more greedy licks of Dawn's vagina. Dawn gasped, her eyes widening at the amount of pleasure she was feeling. The Luxray's tongue was warm and soft, the texture had an almost wonderful and exhilarating feeling to it, and she wanted more of it. Dawn lowered her body down leaving her bottom in the air.

Seeing that the female was finally being fully receptive, he removed his mouth from her and jumped onto her back, wrapping his front legs around her waist and putting his paws on the inside of her thighs. Dawn was, needless to say, taken off guard. The force of his weight coming down onto her body caused her skirt to ride up and her legs to spread apart, opening her lips further. Feeling the human's wetness against his hard length his tail cut through the air as it wagged. Trying to understand what was happening, Dawn could feel something hot and moist stab her each time the Luxray thrust against her, trying to enter her cavern.

"L-Luxray…?" she said to the Pokémon, not knowing why she wasn't fighting him. Did she want this as much as he did? Or was she simply too afraid to move?

"Lux ray luxra!" the Pokémon grunted, missing his target with each thrust, rubbing against her ass, leaving lines of his cloudy seed on her skin. Stopping for a second to calm himself down from the high amounts pheromones his body produced. He shifted himself around on his hind legs, guiding his member to Dawn's folds. Feeling the tip covered in the warmth, he bore his teeth and growled before shoving the mass of red, burning flesh into her. Dawn cried out in pain and surprise as his thrust tore through her barrier. The Luxray growled loudly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, the strong muscles in his forelegs flexed as he held onto her hips tighter, pulling her closer and keeping her in place.

His instincts taking over his actions he rammed into the girl, pounding his powerful hips against her ass. She was tight, and his dick fit inside almost beautifully, like a hand in a glove. His knot began to engorge with more blood, increasing its size drastically.

Dawn whimpered silently, her arms stretched out in front of her. This was hurting worse than she thought it would. Her biggest concern however was if her mom would come out looking for her, and if she saw her daughter being rutted on by a Luxray…

A hard upsurge of pleasure took Dawn out of her thoughts and back to the meadow. The pain was now gone and intense pleasure took its place rather quickly. Her cum leaking down the back of her legs, his cock ramming through her hot folds back into the wet depths.

Dawn stuck her tongue out of her mouth, moaning as wave after wave of pleasure went through her. The humidity and the heat of sex was making her body wet, soaking her clothes. His hips moving faster the Luxray smashed onto her, having all control over the girl's body. Her fluids squirted out onto Luxray's dick the remainder trickled down the back of her legs, gleaming on her skin in the lingering sunlight. The Luxray was making her his mate, but part of her didn't care; she didn't want the pleasure to end.

"Oooooooooh….Luxray, you're so big!" Dawn moaned as she felt the tip of his shaft touch the outside of her womb. Luxray pumped harder into his human mate, his dick wrapped in the heat of her juicy hole.

Dawn grabbed handfuls of grass in her hands, her body trembling with Luxray's aggressive pounding. His red cock throbbed inside her, his hips moving faster and harder. The swelling knot at the base of his dick pressed against her sopping wet sex, pushing only inches in to her. Dawn felt surprised by the size of the bulge, but it gave her more pleasure.

"Yes…yes Luxray!" she moaned loudly. A line of drool dripped from Luxray's tongue, pounding the human as hard as he could. Dawn felt hot and sweaty in her clothes, and now she knew the reason why you should never have sex fully clothed. Her walls tightened around the thick Pokémon cock, her sex fluids spurting onto his fur. Thick drops of pre-cum leaked from the tip of the electric type's member, dripping into Dawn's womb. The air around the two hazed and became thick with an incredibly strong smell. Dawn closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of the heated romp between her and the wild Pokémon.

"Luxray! Soooo wonderful!" she gasped, drops of sweat running from her dark blue hair down her face. The Pokémon grunted and panted, his thrusts moving at an incredible speed. The nine inches of his red dick throbbed with the oncoming orgasm that attacked both of them, Dawn being the closest of the two. Her ejaculation coated the back of her legs, mixing with the sweat that joined with it. Luxray's own body was covered with his bodily fluids, dripping from the pitch dark ends of his fur into the grass.

With a single hard thrust he buried his knot deep inside her, connecting sexes together. Dawn's eyes widened and she gasped, which sounded more like a moan. Her pink pussy stretched to contain Luxray's large knot, the mere act spraying her sex liquids all over his dick. The ejaculation oozed from the tight space and dripped into a pool beneath them. The act of Dawn's cumming caused his climax to hit him fast and hit him hard. Luxray growled loudly as his seed blasted into Dawn's womb. Dawn pulled up the grass she was holding as she felt it, not flow into her, but shoot into her. The thick liquid filled her womb quickly, her body tingling as if an electrical discharge was passing through her nerves.

She whimpered as cum gushed into her, the tingling sensation getting stronger until her entire body shook. With the knot locked inside her the semen had nowhere to go, filling her womb to the brim; she could feel her stomach bulging slightly from the copious amount of seed inside her. Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head, her vision turning blurry from the electricity that flowed through Luxray's cum. Luxray bore all of his sharp teeth and emanated a loud pleasured growl, his ejaculation transferring continuous bursts of pleasure through his cock.

Finally after what felt like forever the electric type's orgasm ended, the flow of seed coming to a halt. Dawn felt like she was going to pass out, from the knot inside her as well as the amount of fluid that filled her. Luxray remained tied to her, staring down onto his human mate. Dawn could feel his hot breath on the back of her head, their breathing long and labored, accompanied by his low growling. Luxray pulled on the knot slightly and Dawn gasped in pain. Unlike canines Luxray don't hop off the female with their rear ends touching, so she was safe from any major pain.

Within minutes Luxray's knot finally deflated and he pulled out of Dawn, who collapsed onto her stomach. The Pokémon's seed leaked out of her, forming a puddle on the ground. Feeling exhausted from his own climax Luxray lay down on the grass and drifted off to sleep. As much as she wanted too as well Dawn stood up with what remained of her strength. Picking up her panties that lay discarded beside the tree she slipped them back on, preventing some of the semen inside from leaking out but also drenching the fabric. Her stomach was somewhat distended, but it wasn't very noticeable; at least Dawn hoped it wasn't. The backs of her legs were coated with her juices, and her body was covered with several smells; the musk of Luxray's fur, her and his arousal, and it even smelled like the climate. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from her parents. Dawn was horribly late for dinner and her mom would be worried sick, and by now her father would be home.

Brushing the dirt from her clothes she looked at the Luxray that slept behind her. Kneeling in front of it she rubbed the top of its head. Knowing she would see him again tomorrow, she left the male Pokémon alone in the meadow, surrounded by the luscious green trees and the dark night sky.

* * *

This took a lot longer than I thought it would but I'm quite satisfied with it and I hope you were too. :)


	8. Flareon X Dmitri X Glaceon

This is a request from justin2019. This is a threesome between a male trainer and his female Flareon and his female Glaceon. This is the first time I've done a threesome and I hope it is to your liking.

It's about time I get this up huh justin2019? XD I owe you this request for being a supporter, but I do owe MarioDS01 his request for being a long-time supporter of my works.

* * *

Dmitri slammed the front door of his house tiredly, his body aching every which way you could imagine. What a hard day today; Professor Rowan worked him hard at the lab today, studying the reproductive habits of Dittos. An important thing to note is it can get very boring if there is no other Pokémon around, otherwise Ditto has nothing to copy, and there's no breeding or anything like that. Now why would he be tired after a day like that? Well you try sitting on a log all day holding a pen and clipboard, staring at the gelatinous Ditto for hours on end, waiting for something to happen and feeling the constant fear that you might miss something so important that it could affect the entire field of the studies of Pokémon behavior, and you would be written about for years to come and always be remembered as the one who singlehandedly prevented the advancement of Pokémon research. That's a lot of pressure for a kid only 15 years old.

Dmitri dragged his feet into the kitchen where his mom was standing in front of the stove, cooking the evening dinner.

"Welcome home honey." His mom said cheerfully looking back at him from the stove. "How was your day?"

"Very boring." The teenager said, removing the green tinted goggles that Rowan made him wear from around his head and tossing them on the kitchen table. "I hope Professor Rowan doesn't give me another boring job again tomorrow." Dmitri wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well just remember no matter how boring or unexciting the job is," his mother reminded him. "That you are contributing your part in advancing the fields of Pokémon studies."

Dmitri silently rolled his eyes but agreed with her statement. "I guess you're right. But Ditto have been around for so long and not one single scientist has been able to explain why or how they can transform. And lucky me Rowan wants me to do more research on it."

"What does he want you to do?"

Dmitri looked at his bag. "The Professor gave me a disk that contains a fossil record of every Pokémon in existence. He said that every Pokémon slowly evolved from another over a period of thousands of years. I have to trace down the tree and find Ditto's ancestor, maybe they slowly developed the ability of transformation over time…" the boy sighed. "Why did Rowan have to ask _me _to get involved in his studies?"

"Don't get like that Dmitri." His mom scolded. "Rowan chose you because you are a good boy who cares for Pokémon. He knows because he saw firsthand what you did to save those two poor Eevees."

Dmitri gave a small smile, thinking of the two small Eevee sisters that he saved from a Luxray that had them between him and a wall, trapping them with nowhere to run. That was almost five years ago. He almost killed himself trying to save them, fighting the Luxray himself when his Torterra lost. He spent weeks recovering from the bite wounds that her suffered to his shoulder.

He gave the Eevees to Rowan, knowing they would be safe in his care, but only five days after leaving them there he got a call from Rowan saying that the Eevees wouldn't do good in his custody. He said the girls wouldn't eat and were constantly waking him up at night with their nightly whining. Heading over to the lab to see what the problem was, the minute he stepped through the door he was tackled to the ground by the two Pokémon who ravished his face with licks and kisses. He immediately took them home with him, and since then they were his faithful companions and they later evolved into a Flareon and a Glaceon.

"I suppose that could be a reason, and not to sound ungrateful but I thought the Professor would have given me better and more interesting jobs after all this time…" Dmitri said, walking towards the stairs.

"Well just be patient. Your wishes might come true some day."

"Yeah…I hope so…" Dmitri lugged up the stairs like he barley had any strength left to continue.

Turning a corner at the top of the stairs he was lead down a narrow corridor where at the end of the hall his room was. Turning the silver knob on the light brown door he pushed the door open where his meticulously clean-kept room greeted him. Dmitri was never one to let his room get too cramped or messy, everything almost simplified from the small one person bed against the right wall to the desk with a computer across from it. Dmitri closed the door and tossed his back over to the desk where it hit the side before sliding to the floor.

Kicking his shoes and wiping the dust off his plain blue shirt, he went over to his computer desk and sat down at the chair, pressing the on button on the CPU. Dmitri grabbed his backpack and dug around in it pulling out a CD case with a plain CD inside, as well as a Premier Ball and a Luxury Ball. Throwing the orbs to the floor his Flareon and Glaceon appeared in front of him. The sisters looked up at him and sat down obediently, wagging their tails in the air. Dmitri smiled and turned in his chair so he could rub the tops of their heads. The Pokémon closed their eyes and sighed almost dreamily, smiles spreading across their cute faces.

"It's so good to see you two after such a long day of working for the Old-timer." Dmitri said. "Old-timer" was the nickname he made up for Professor Rowan. "Just seeing you girls at the end of the day lets me know that I have people who are always happy to see me…"

The computer beeped and Dmitri took his hand away and sighed. "Unfortunately tonight I can't play with you two. The Professor wants me to do some "after-work work" for him." Dmitri turned away from the vixens and back to the computer screen.

The sisters went over to Dmitri's bed and hopped up onto the bed, lying down on the soft sheets. When the computer was fully operational he opened the disk drive and slipped the CD in. The CPU clicked and beeped several times before a menu popped up. The menu was square and multi colored with numerous Pokémon on it. There were several options including "Fossil Tree", "Fossil Records", "The History of Pokémon" "The History of Pokémon Research", and so on and so forth. Dmitri leaned his chin on his fist, staring glumly at the screen. He clicked on "Fossil Tree".

The menu changed over to a computer-animated tree, grey in color, against a lighter grey backdrop, that was clearly made by Rowan. The stump was thick and had almost no features to it like the outline was drawn then colored, with several question marks lining it, stemming up along the tree as the branches went up. Question marks were everywhere; there must have been at least 500 of them. At the top right corner of the menu there was a little search box with the words "Please type in a Pokémon" above it. Dmitri put his hands to the keyboard and typed in "Ditto". Instantly a tiny picture of Ditto appeared at one of the top most branches of the tree. Stemming down from it were 60 other question mark slots, ending at the bottom of the stump. If Rowan believed that all Pokémon shared a common ancestor and not even Professor Oak knew about any of them, how did he actually expect a 15 year old boy who barely knows anything about researching Pokémon to find the answer? Dmitri always wondered why Rowan didn't do some of these things himself. It's like he's his errand boy.

"Yipee…" Dmitri said very sarcastically. "This ought to be fun…"

The easiest part was ruling out the Relicanth as an ancestor since they never evolved from or into anything. How could it be possible for a creature to not change over time for thousands, maybe even millions of years? Pokémon truly were mysterious creatures. Clearly the Ditto must have evolved from a creature that originally had no way to adapt to its environment. Today the Ditto in their natural form have no way to adapt or really even survive, but they have their Transformation ability to shift into a different Pokémon to aid that. So clearly their ancestor developed the ability to change forms, but when exactly did this change occur? That was going to be one of the most difficult parts.

On Dmitri's bed Glaceon and Flareon laid next to each other, staring at the back of Dmitri's head.

"Dmitri sure is handsome isn't he?" Flareon said to her sister.

"Yeah I guess he is…for a human." Glaceon replied, laying her head down on her paws.

"You know we never thanked him for taking us in. Our parents died, so we had no place to go, then we got cornered and nearly killed by that Luxray. He didn't have to help us but he did, and he gave us a place we can call home."

"I think he knows we're thankful for all he's done for us."

Flareon looked back at Dmitri. Humans were smart, maybe even smarter than Pokémon, but she knew they could not exactly understand the speech or read the thoughts of Pokémon. Maybe Dmitri _didn't _know how thankful they were.

"We could always show him how thankful we are." Flareon said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Glaceon lifted her head up. "What are you implying?" Flareon smiled at her.

Glaceon's eyes widened. "You want us to mate with him?"

"What else is the best way to thank the only one who took care of us and raised us like his own children?" Flareon said. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

Glaceon looked at the boy sitting in front of the computer. For the most part he seemed to remain motionless, most likely from boredom.

"I suppose it wouldn't…" Glaceon said.

Flareon stood to her feet and jumped off the bed. "Follow my lead." She said. Glaceon jumped off the bed with her.

Dmitri stared at the screen, nothing having changed for the past five minutes. Rowan told Dmitri in order to learn about any Pokémon ancestors he had to read these theses's written by past Pokémon professors and scientists. Dmitri saw copies of some of them lying on Rowan's desk. Some of them were 10 even 15 pages in length, lined with paragraph after paragraph after paragraph of words, absolutely no visual aids of any remains of the Pokémon Rowan wanted him to research. He was not looking forward to reading the digital versions. A soft fuzzy feeling went across his leg and he looked down to see Flareon rubbing against his leg.

"Hey girl!" he said cheerfully. "How are you doing?" He picked the fluffy Pokémon up and placed her in his lap; anything to get away from this mind-numbing job. He stroked her back running his fingers through the mane of long tan fur. She was so soft; Dmitri pulled her closer and buried his nose in the top of her head.

"Flareon…" she said softly, knowing how much Dmitri loved to hear the sound of her cute voice. Lifting her head up she licked the bottom of his cheek with her soft tongue. Dmitri smiled and ran his hand further down her back. Flareon placed her paws directly above her master's crotch and worked her paws over the fabric, feeling the soft bulge grow slightly larger.

Dmitri's eyes got big and he looked down at Flareon as she knead his crotch, creating a hard-on that was getting bigger.

"Okay that's enough girl." He said, picking her up and putting her back on the floor. He turned back to his computer, continuing the boring work.

"Flareon…!" he heard his Pokémon whine. He looked to his left down at the floor. The fire vixen looked up at him with those adorable eyes, her fluffy tail wagging across the floor. Dmitri sighed. How could he say no to her?

"Okay you win." He complied, picking her up and putting her back in his lap. He heard another whine and this time Glaceon was sitting in her sister's spot.

"Boy, I sure am popular this evening." Dmitri chuckled, picking up the ice Pokémon and placing her next to Flareon. Rubbing their heads with both of his hands, the two sisters closed their eyes, letting out relaxed sighs. Dmitri was so thankful to have such great Pokémon as them. Glaceon moved her head down to Dmitri's jeans and sniffed the spot before pawing at it, arousing the bulge beneath.

"Come on not you too." Dmitri said moving her away from his crotch. The girls sure were acting strange this evening…

Glaceon looked at Flareon and she nodded. Flareon reached her head up and licked Dmitri on his lips. The teen was taken aback by the gesture but he made no move to stop her. Flareon took longer, deeper licks, trying to get her tongue inside his mouth. Meanwhile Glaceon went back to rubbing him with her paws arousing his length to a larger size. Dmitri was very confused at what was happening. He remained motionless to see what they were going to do.

Glaceon continued to rub his pants the bulge growing larger. His erection pressed against the tight denim of his jeans rather uncomfortably, making the pressure rather painful. He had to free himself from the cloth prison otherwise he would injure himself. Fumbling at the button of the pants he snapped it open then pulled the zipper down with ease. Glaceon smiled when Dmitri exposed himself, his erection poking through his boxers. Pawing through the folds of the grey article she finally exposed his human meat to the air.

Licking her lips to get them nice and wet, she covered his length with her mouth. When Dmitri opened his mouth as he moaned, Flareon took the opportunity to shove her tongue into her trainer's mouth. Taken completely by surprise Dmitri looked at the fire vixen as she assaulted his mouth with hers, her gentle eyes closed and her ears pulled backwards. Her tongue felt a little unusual in his mouth. It felt a little slimy, but soft, and was very warm to the touch. Reaching his hands up to her, he placed them at Flareon's sides, holding her in place. Running his hands down her sides he touched her soft stomach. Flareon pressed her body closer to him and Dmitri could feel the chair push back against the floor that time.

Looking down to see what the other sister was doing, she had the head of his member in her mouth and when she ran the tip of her tongue, that cold soft tongue, a sharp shiver assaulted his waist. Normally cold is enough to make an erection go down but it only made the teen feel harder. Dmitri was still confused at what was happening but he made no resistance. Glaceon slowly slid his cock halfway into her mouth. Enveloping him in her cold mouth, Dmitri's hands shook from the intensity of the cold saliva. Bobbing her head over his length she positioned her tongue on the underneath so her tongue ran across it with each movement of her head. Dmitri moaned at the touch but it was drowned because Flareon's mouth was still against his. Glaceon's breathing that fell over his skin could only be described as a cold winter wind blowing across it, while her saliva felt like cold icy water that filled Lake Acuity in the coldest winter evening.

Flareon sucked on his lips taking small gentle nibbles here and there, the sisters' double assault doing quite a number on his body. Moving her paws to his shoulders Flareon tried to get as much as she could from the boy, rubbing her tongue all around his mouth like there were Poketreats hidden somewhere inside and she would do anything to get to them. In this case it seemed the Poketreat was his tongue.

What had gotten into these two, Dmitri was beginning to think. His line of vision was obscured by Flareon's face; barely even once did she come up for air. She was too consumed with the teen's mouth, fixed on his soft lips, the skin turning red from the poking of her sharp teeth. Glaceon continued to bob her head over his shaft, making Dmitri close his eyes tightly and moan into Flareon's mouth. The cold was making his climax come closer and closer. Glaceon tried to look up at her trainer out of the corner of her eye but her view was obstructed by her sister. Drops of liquid dripped from her hindquarters soaking into the blue denim. The same could be said for Flareon, who was just as wet and couldn't wait to officially thanking her trainer.

Trying to bit his lower lip without hurting Flareon, the teen just let out a loud grunt as the pleasure reached its peak, sucking in air from the fire Pokémon's mouth. His manhood throbbed in several places before a cloudy stream of cum erupted into the ice vixen's mouth, the fluid turning to slosh when it made contact with her saliva. Glaceon drank it all up then tapped her sister on her back. For the first time Flareon disconnected from Dmitri's mouth letting him take in long breaths of air.

"You ready sister?" Glaceon said.

Flareon smiled and nodded. "Let's do this."

Glaceon hopped off Dmitri's lap followed by Flareon. Circling around to the right of Dmitri's chair the two vixens sat down on the hard wood floor, staring up at Dmitri.

Dmitri looked at them, wondering why they stopped, but he got the message. "Y-You want me to come down there with you?"

"Flareon flare reon!" the fire Pokémon squeaked, hoping up on all fours. Her fluffy tail wagged back and forth slapping the air. Dmitri stood out of his chair and joined his Pokémon, stooping down in front of them.

"What's gotten into you two?" Dmitri said to them. "It's not mating season yet…"

Immediately at the same time the two females tackled Dmitri to the floor. The trainer winced slightly as his back made contact with the hard oak floor. Flareon took one look at the human cock that stuck out from the fabric of his boxers and her eyes widened with desire. Glaceon clamped her teeth at the bottom of the leg of his pants pulling them down slightly. Flareon took the other side and helped her sister, pulling them down much faster until they were completely off him. Flareon pawed at his boxers, trying to tell him to take them off. Rubbing the back of his head, Dmitri looked at the fire type with one eye shut. She whined loudly, stroking the grey cloth with her soft pads. Dmitri looked at his boxers then back at her several times before he got the message.

"You want me to take them off girl?" he said with hesitation. Flareon wagged her tail faster, indicating "yes". Dmitri grabbed the elastic of his boxers and slipped them down his legs and discarded them to the side before getting back in his original position. Flareon could feel her hot liquids dripping from her, trickling to the floor with a soft dripping sound. Getting close to the male organ she took a small and gentle lick of the skin. Dmitri gasped at the warm sensation that slowly spread through the now cold appendage. Glaceon approached from the other end and started to lick the other side of Dmitri's manhood. He arched his back outwards and clenched his hands into fists, the dual feeling of hot and cold attacking the most sensitive area of his body almost making it hurt.

Flareon focused all her attention on the tip while Glaceon concentrated on the rest, taking alternate but simultaneous licks of their master's shaft. Dmitri lifted his head up and stared in awe at what his Pokémon were doing to him and he was still dumbfounded. The vixens circled around and over him dragging their tongues across the throbbing skin, coating it with their saliva. Dmitri clawed at the oak floor, his breaths coming out in loud rasps. His muscles were beginning to tense as the pleasure continued to build, the eeveeloution Pokémon using all their animalistic instincts on him. A small drop of pre-cum spurted from the tip, which Flareon happily scooped up with her tongue. Dmitri's hips spasmed the pressure getting more intense.

Seeing how much pleasured agony the boy was in the sisters stopped licking, and Flareon stepped back from the others, leaving Glaceon to do what she wanted. Climbing onto Dmitri's lap Glaceon positioned herself over his rod, facing in his direction. The teen watched his Pokémon hover over him before slowly lowering herself down onto his saliva-soaked cock. The tip of his head pressed against her tight virgin hole, enveloping it in a cold sensation that was more intense than her mouth. Glaceon clenched her eyes shut as she strained to get him inside. She could only get the head inside but she would not settle for less.

"Glaceon, are you…okay girl?" Dmitri said, becoming a little worried about her. After a few more seconds of straining and with a single downward thrust, almost impaling herself on his length. Glaceon squealed loudly at the shock that the penetration sent rattling through her system. Dmitri shivered as he watched the body of his Pokémon quiver in pain, her icy vice stretching to fit his cock. Glaceon shifted herself on his lap to get more comfortable before she steadily moved her body on top of him, firmly planted in her spot. The liquid ice covered his dick, the cold soothing over his burning hardness. He opened his mouth and let out a stifled moan, then something wet and warm tickled the corner of his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw the source was Flareon, who came back for another make-out session. Covering his mouth with hers she moved her body over and straddled his chest, laying herself down on him. She slid her tongue slowly across his teeth, the warmth of their mouths exchanging between each other. Dmitri wrapped his arms around Flareon's back and held her close to him, feeling the heat of her soft orange body through his shirt. Like when the vixens double teamed him earlier, the double sensation of hot and cold sent Dmitri to join the mighty Arceus in the Hall of Origin; everything was perfect.

Glaceon kept the slow rhythm of her movements, the wood floor giving her some leverage to allow her to stay in that one spot. Dmitri was a little big for her but she could take it. The human cock warmed her cold insides giving her a pleasured feeling unlike anything she ever felt before. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she rode her trainer nice and slowly, the lubrication making everything smooth. Dmitri moaned against Flareon's mouth again and slid one hand behind her. Taking the tip of his finger he slowly rubbed her burning hot pussy, the heat rivaling that of an oven. Flareon released his mouth and moaned softly as he stuck his fingers inside her small hole, letting the heat encase it. Flareon's chest pushed out against Dmitri's, her breathing coming out in small whimpers. Dmitri rubbed the back of her neck, laying his head down on the floor, as well as letting the ice canine have all control over his lower body. When his finger was covered with enough of her hot juice he removed it and switched to his middle finger. Glaceon had full view of this and it was beginning to make her more aroused, making her climax feel closer.

Using his lubricated index finger he moved it up to the second hole just above, and slid the digit into her anus. Flareon's eyes widened and she cried out in surprise. Dmitri held her closer and glided his fingers through her two holes at a moderate speed, his fingers lubricated enough so they could slide in with ease. Flareon bit into Dmitri's shirt crying out into it. The long-awaited orgasm hit her fast than she thought it would, and her sex juice emptied out soaking the teen's shirt. The sight of her sister's orgasm sent Glaceon into a frenzy and she threw herself down onto Dmitri, taking the whole thing inside. Her release hit her and she came onto Dmitri's cock. The cold surge of liquid made Dmitri lose all control and he spilled his seed in his Pokémon, filling her with more warmth than she ever felt.

"Are you okay…sister?" Flareon asked the Glaceon behind her.

Glaceon lifted herself off Dmitri her pussy going back to its original capacity size. "I think I'll be okay. It's your turn now, though."

Flareon struggled from Dmitri's hold and switched places with Glaceon. Climbing onto his lap, Flareon was ready to prove that two sisters were never the same. Glaceon crawled over Dmitri's chest, climbing over his head, until she was positioned over his face, her ice folds being the only thing he could see. Unsure of what exactly to do Dmitri did nothing for the past few minutes. Glaceon frowned slightly and grinded herself down onto the teen's mouth. The same bitter cold filled his mouth this time making his lips almost turn blue. Dmitri stuck his tongue out and made contact with Glaceon's cunt. She moaned in response and thrust her hips downward, meeting his tongue a few more times. He could feel his tongue going cold like he was getting frostbite but stayed that way.

Flareon could see that Glaceon knew what she was doing so now it was time to act on her part. The fire vixen lifted herself up over Dmitri's member and lowered herself onto it, but had the same problems her sister had. Flareon smiled lustily and lifted her hips up, before slamming them roughly down onto her virgin pussy, pushing him halfway inside in the process. She screamed at the pain but she did not care how bad it hurt. Flareon lifted herself up and crashed down upon him sending intense heat through the teen.

He grunted as Flareon moved her body much faster than Glaceon did. She thrashed madly on top of him, slamming her hips down like she was trying to crush him. Unlike Glaceon, Flareon liked it rough; fast and rough. She clenched her teeth tightly and let the cock fill her with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her hot steamy flesh sucked at his member filling the room with a loud squishy sound. Dmitri tried very hard to pleasure Glaceon but what Flareon was doing to him made that very hard. As hard as he could he swirled his tongue through her folds tasting the icy yet sweat tasting fluids. Her previous orgasm made her weak and she made no attempt to suppress the second orgasm and before she knew what happened she released into her trainer's open mouth. Dmitri swallowed her juice and suddenly he could see the ceiling again; Glaceon was spent, but Flareon was far from done. With his vision unobscured he could see just how rough Flareon was, and it looked like she was going to hurt herself.

"R-Reon! Flare…reon!" The vixen squealed ecstatically each time she came crashing down on him. Dmitri squinted as the pleasure and the heat filled him, his hair matted to his head. He grabbed Flareon's soft, furry hips, slowing her down a bit but still allowing her to go as fast as she wanted. His drenched cock plunged into her warm vagina, each thrust exposing it before being obscured inside Flareon.

"Boy somebody…likes it…rough…" Dmitri managed to say between his pants. Flareon tried to fight his hold and go faster but he wouldn't let her hurt herself. The vixen's tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, her warm juices running down his thighs and making loud splashing sounds as she bounced on him roughly.

Dmitri wasn't sure if Flareon was close to climax but he could no longer hold his. As his muscles locked up he held Flareon in place and shot his seed into her; luckily though Flareon had hers at the same time as he did. They exchanged fluids back and forth, mixing and creating new liquids. Dmitri held the cute Pokémon on top of him before he lifted her off his lap, setting her down on the floor. Glaceon stood up from the floor and sat down beside her sister, sitting in the same exact manner as before.

Dmitri got to his knees and looked at the vixens. "That was…wow. What seriously got into two?" The Pokémon smiled at him with a face that said "Your welcome." The forgotten computer beeped breaking the silence of the room.

"_You have a message from Professor Rowan._"

Dmitri looked back at the computer. He forgot all about Rowan's project in the heat of the event. Rowan was going to kill him! Standing up he scooted the chair out and sat down. Moving the mouse cursor over the little envelope a live video feed of Rowan appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Professor." Dmitri said as casually as he could. "Do you need something sir?"

Rowan cleared his throat. "I don't need anything in particular. I was just checking on you to see how you were doing on the research I wanted you to do."

Dmitri wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Well…actually, professor…"

"You did get some of it done, didn't you?" Rowan said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…actually…no." Dmitri replied.

"No!" Rowan exclaimed. "That research is very important! What have you been doing this whole time?"

Dmitri looked back at Glaceon and Flareon, and looked back at the screen with a smile.

"The girls were very playful this evening."

* * *

*Huff* that one was long! Took me a while but I hope you liked it. This was a total of ten pages long! I hope to write more long ones like this, but not _this _long!

I thank everyone for their supportive reviews and wonderful suggestions, and hope you all have others you would like to share.

Until next time! Peace!

-YamiMarik1994


	9. Sypha X Hector: OC X Arcanine

This is a request from Twilight lover72396 (It does involve an Arcanine!)

Arcanine are not as common lemon subjects as you may think they are. I would also like to thank Twilight lover with their help with this, though I hope you don't mind I mixed with a bit of both scenarios and a tiny bit of one I came up with ^^

* * *

The smoke rising from the volcano always made the air nice and warm, and it had the smell of soot and ash. The volcano was, unlike many volcanoes, active, threatening to erupt and destroy the forest beneath any moment of any day. The locals called it Mt. Elba but it went by many other names as well. Sypha always liked to sit at the base of the volcano and stare up at the night sky, watching the bright stars in all their shining glory. It always relaxed her after a hard day's work. Sypha was a Pokémon Ranger, and by Arceus she loved her job. She loved Pokémon, of all shapes and sizes. It always warmed her heart to rescue innocent Pokémon that were captured by evil organizations such as Team Dim Sun over in Almia, or the constantly annoying Go-Rock Squad.

Adjusting herself on the rock she leaned against, Sypha she adjusted the red head band at the base of her shoulder-length, matching red hair. She was dressed in the usual uniform assigned to female Pokémon Rangers. Folding her arms behind her head, she shifted her attention to the inky blackness of the forest in front of her. She knew he was back there, in the darkness. He always came from the forest because that's where he lived, in the deep forest. He loved to be near the volcano, just like her. He was a fire Pokémon so this was only natural.

Ever since she first released him, he always came back to see her when she came around Mt. Elba, his large paws striding across the gentle grass. Sypha continued to stare into the darkness until the Pokémon revealed himself, his orange and tan body lighting up in the dim moonlight.

The Pokémon was an Arcanine, strong and intimidating in appearance, yet with a beastly beauty. His mane of tan fur was spiked along the edges, his long flowing tail whipping across the air. Even through his fur she could see the scars on his body, mainly the long jagged one that went straight down his right eye, all signs of a true warrior.

"Good evening Sypha." The Pokémon said with his deep enchanting voice.

"Hello…Hector." Sypha partially whispered.

The large canine walked closer towards her, striding silently like a ghost across the ground. His size was bigger than that compared to the teenager, but only about twice her size. Standing face to face with her, Sypha sat up and touched the top of Hector's muzzle and slowly ran her hand up and down through his fur. The great canine always allowed her to touch him; he was not afraid of her, nor was she of him, to an extent.

Hector was a special Pokémon; he had the ability of verbal communication, which made him a target of Pokémon poachers and the like who would want to exploit his power, as well as his strength, for a profit. On her latest mission Sypha rescued him from his capturers, and helped release him back into the wild. But since then he always came back to see her, which the girl could not understand.

"Hector, you should get back to your pack. They'll need you if any dangers arise." She said, still rubbing his face.

"My pack can survive without their Alpha for a few minutes." The fire type said. "I just wanted to come see you."

Sypha removed her gloved hand from his fur. "Hector, why do you keep coming back to me?"

"Don't you know the reason my girl?" the canine said, staring into her grass green eyes. Sypha said nothing.

Hector got closer and planted his nose into her red hair, and gave it a gentle sniff. Sypha shivered at the cold rush of air.

"Your hair…" his silky smooth voice said. "It smells so…heavenly. Like nothing I ever smelled before."

"Hector…Please." She said, moving her head away from the dog.

Hector sat down and looked at her. "Why do you reject me Sypha? What did I do to gain your resentment?"

Sypha smiled at him. "You didn't do anything...It's just that…I can't return your feelings."

From their first meeting on, Hector wanted her to be his mate. Sypha was never sure if this was his way of thanking her for rescuing him, she knew it could never be possible; she was a human and he was a Pokémon.

"Sypha, the courage you mustered to save me from the evil humans and return me to my pack, deserves so much more than my respect. Your beauty is unlike anything I've ever laid my eyes upon, and, mixed with that courage makes you a strong person. That is why I've chosen you to be my mate."

He stood up and approached her closer and sniffed her pale cheek, before licking it with the tip of his tongue, making Sypha blush.

"Hector…I…I…" Sypha couldn't find the right thing to say.

"You humans are a fascinating species," Hector chuckled. "But you are the most fascinating and the most beautiful of your species I have ever seen."

Sypha stared into Hector's deep brown eyes, the majestic canine stared right back at her. Whether it was by her own doing of if her body was acting on its own, she reached her head up and kissed the Arcanine on the lips. A bit shocked by her action, Hector stared down at her, who was just as shocked. Sypha removed her lips from his muzzle and he smiled at her.

"Truly the most fascinating…" he said.

"Hector…I…will be…your…mate." She heard herself say. Whether she knew the reason or not she wanted to do this, to become the Arcanine's. Hector smiled and touched her chest with his paw, feeling the soft mounds beneath his pads.

"These things you call clothes are unusual. There is no need to wear them; all they do is conceal your true beauty." Sypha blushed at his words. Not wanting to make the canine upset, she removed her fingerless gloves before moving her hands up to her jacket. Hector put a warm paw back on her chest.

"No need my dear. Allow me to do that for you." He said. Moving the paw down to her side he flipped her over on her stomach, getting a squeal of surprise from the girl. Hector grabbed the back of the red material with his jaws and gave it a small tug, ripping it down the middle.

"What are you doing Hector?" Sypha cried. "I need those clothes!"

"Don't get upset Sypha." Hector said. "You're not going to need these anymore." Pulling the torn jacket from her body, he motioned his attention to her white tee-shirt, ripping it and taking it from her. Sypha was left only in her bra and her skirt, as well as her black leggings and boots made especially for Pokémon Rangers. Hector's eyes moved down to her legs and he gave a frustrated growl.

"Is something wrong?" Sypha turned her head and looked at the fire canine.

"Can you remove those for me?" He said. Sypha rolled over and sat up, removing each of her boots followed by both of her leggings, now leaving her only in her skirt and bra.

"Much better." The Arcanine growled, feeling himself becoming hard. Thrusting his muzzle down onto her chest, he vigorously licked at the bra's fabric. Sypha gasped in surprise as his slobber soaked her chest and his teeth poked at her bra, leaving small holes in the fabric.

"H-Hector!" Sypha exclaimed, his attack taking her by surprise. The canine curled his tongue under the slip of fabric that kept her bra together, massaging the space in between her soft mounds. Sypha moaned as another part of her body became wet from the stimulation of her breasts by Hector's licking. Her breasts were soft to the touch and, this being his first "contact" with a human, the experience was foreign to him, but he kept doing it because of the positive reaction he was getting from the human. Hector grasped her bra with his teeth a gave a quick pull tearing it at one of the straps and exposing her breasts to the warm sooty air. Attacking her chest with his tongue he ran the surface of his pink tongue across her hardening nipples.

"Hector, can I…do something for you?" Sypha asked the canine.

"Do something for me?" The Arcanine said. "What do you want to do?"

Sypha stood up from the rock and sat down on the ground beside Hector's hind legs. Lifting up his fore leg he looked under his body to see what she was doing. The Ranger reached her hand in between his legs and brushed against something large and hot, and Sypha blushed. Wrapping her fingers around the flesh, she stuck her head under his body, and her face reddened the minute she saw his member. It was deep red and was growing in size in her hand. Her hand was just barely touching the base where his knot laid, growing even larger than the length itself. Hector could feel her hand rub her hand across the skin making it grow even larger. Her juices began to build soaking her panties. Already she imagined Hector mounting and fucking her, and it just made her wetter. She gave the tip a small lick, seeing what he would taste like. He tasted a little musky, but she didn't mind; it was something she could get used to. Taking the Pokémon shaft in her mouth she sucked vigorously getting a loud moan from the canine.

Never had a female done this to him – and his mind began to swim with sheer ecstasy. He felt her squeeze the base of his cock while she used the other to rub his stomach. Hector let his tongue fall from his mouth and he panted like a dog as she caressed her fingers across the sensitive flesh, bobbing her head over his cock and taking it halfway in her mouth. His mind screamed as he felt her warm, wet tongue flick across the sides of his dick, the pleasure filling his body.

"Oh…that's so good." Hector moaned. "Keep doing that Sypha…" The girl worked across his doggy cock, squeezing it gently enough to give him pleasure but to not hurt him. Wrapping her hand around the swelling knot she squeezed it and tickled her fingertips across it, making the Arcanine emit a loud snarling growl of pleasure. He thrust his hips quickly trying to get as much pleasure as he could, humping the Ranger's face. Sypha rubbed his cock faster across the burning, juicy redness, tasting the salty drops of pre-cum that leaked into her mouth. Hector closed his eyes tightly before he let a loud howl rip through the air and his precious seed blew into the teen's mouth. It erupted like the volcano they were at the base of, going straight down her throat. Sypha had to remove the cock from her mouth to prevent herself from chocking on the semen, the remainder spilling onto the dirt of the ground bellow.

"That was amazing Sypha." Hector panted. "Now come back over here and get on the rock." Sypha licked her cum-stained lips and got back on the rock, laying flat on her back.

The Arcanine flipped her onto her stomach again. Placing his paw directly on her bottom, he pushed her up across the rock. The girl let out a moan as her nipples scrapped against the stone making her even wetter. Pushing her up until she was bent directly over the rock with her ass in the air, he touched the back of her skirt with his paw.

"Why must you wear something like this?" he said before ripping from her body. Now left only in her panties Hector sniffed her pussy through her drenched panties. The smell of her arousal brought back the hardness his dick lost during his first climax. Taking her panties in his teeth he poked a few holes in the article before replacing his mouth with his paw, poking his claws into the holes and pulling them down her slender legs that glowed in the light of the moon and the warmth of Mt. Elba.

Sypha was now completely naked before the canine, before the Alpha male. Her pink slit was out and open to his sight He sniffed her again and the smell was much stronger this time; she smelled nothing like a Ninetails. His animalistic drive hungered for the female and his curiosity and his lust drove him to wonder what she would taste like. Pressing his tongue through his sharp teeth he shoved it against Sypha's clit getting a loud moan from her. Running it up and down across the dual folds he took in her taste, and, just as his mind told him, she tasted nothing like a Ninetails; she tasted sweeter and not as spicy. Digging his tongue into her like a shovel through soft dirt he lapped at her clitoris hungrily drinking her love fluids like he was drinking water. Sypha clenched her eyes and scrapped her nails into the stone. She reached up and pulled the headband from her sweaty red hair.

"Ah Hector…" she moaned as his tongue released the tension of her juices building up within her. Hector's lust was making his primal instincts driven mad and his cock was beginning for the human. When her liquids practically spilled from her he hopped onto his hind legs in one fluid motion, his paws pressed beside her chest. He thrust his hips a few times and ended up rubbing it against her lower back, dragging whatever was leftover of her saliva across her skin. After missing his target several more times his tip finally found her warmth. Stabbing his shaft against her lips he slammed his massive cock inside her. Sypha's eyes widened and she cried out, her walls stretched by the fleshy heat. Hector pumped his dick into her, his powerful legs moving him at a quick speed.

"Hector!" Sypha screamed, the pain reaching a maximum point as the Arcanine slammed his powerful hips against her ass. He was much bigger than she prepared herself for but she remained in place. Hector leaned his head down and licked the back of her red hair, trying to calm her pain. His scarred and powerful body hung over her, his eyes staring down on her as he sped up his thrusts. Sypha could feel her agony slowly leaving her, the pain slowly deadening.

"You are so…tight…It feels wonderful." Hector grunted, his muscular hips smacking against her body with each of his pelvic thrusts. Her sex juice dripped from the bottom of his cock each time he withdrew from her soaked cunny, sliding down the rock and staining into the stone. He lunged harder, pumping his hips against her as he tried to drive more of his member deeper. Sypha's skin scratched against the rock every time he rammed inside her, leaving small nicks on her front, but the pleasure was enough to dull it almost completely.

"So beautiful…Such a beautiful human." his deep mysterious voice rang through her ears, only making her more aroused and driving her juices out further. Lifting his paws up he pressed them down on her back, pushing on her as his thrusts went faster and faster, plowing her into the rock beneath. Sypha panted his name over and over again, moaning in between each repeat of the one name. Fat drops of drool came down from the tips of Hector's long teeth and fell onto Sypha's skin, covering it with almost searing warmth. Their bodies slapped against each other, the soft sound drowning with their pants and grunts.

Sypha arched her back as the Arcanine fucked her hard into the rock. She cried out in ecstasy as her vagina tightened around the canine dick, growing tighter in the approaching climax.

"Hector! Oh Arceus Hector!" she hollered, her cries echoing through the forest. Lust driving him mad his fucking became so fast that he was going berserk with pleasure, slamming into her so hard that it was possible he could break her hips, shatter her bones to pieces with his power. Sypha thrust her ass back as hard as should herself could, meeting his thrusts each time which sort of pushed him away.

"Are you rejecting me…Sypha?" Hector panted.

"I'm not rejecting…" she breathed, reaching back and grabbing his forelegs. "I want more…!"

The volcano's heat that packed the air made his instincts driven to a point of extreme lust and as faster as he could go he brutally smashed his cock into her stretched pussy, sending ecstatic shivers through her nerves and making her cry out. Tears of ecstasy fell from the corner of her eyes; she had been with a male before, but wasn't _this _good. Spreading his toes apart he gently plunged his claws in her back, making small wounds in her flesh.

"Tonight I make you mine…" he said coolly. "Tonight I make you my mate." With a single extremely hard thrust with his powerful hind legs he forced his swelled knot all the way through her lips. Sypha screamed out loud at the force of the large object thrust inside her, almost twice as big as it had been before. The pleasure came quickly in mind-blowing waves that her climax hit her without warning. Sypha squeezed his forelegs tighter as her body spasmed and her cunt walls tightened around his cock, her liquids exploding from her sex like a time bomb, coating the Arcanine's entire member along with his knot. Hector closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, digging his claws into her back and drawing blood.

"You will become my mate. You will become my partner…" he said, suppressing his cumming so he could finish. "You will become…my Alpha female." Hector reared his head back and howled at the moon hanging above the dark volcanic sky; all pleasure that his body felt suddenly shot down to his cock and racked the entire thing, drilling into the organ until he felt everything he had gush into her like a rush of water. His cum burst inside the Ranger in a thick hard stream, lasting for at least five seconds. It slowly came to a stop before it started up again, more semen blowing into her cervix. Surge after surge of seed emptied from his dick. Sypha gasped at just how much semen he had stored in there. It was immense, and it was unbelievable. Eventually the surges ended and they were left panting in the heat of ecstasy and the volcano, the smells of soot, among other things, filling their noses.

Hector remained on top of her for several minutes with his knot locked deep inside her, before the blood deflated from it and he pulled himself gently from her vagina, shrinking back to its small size. Hector licked at the blood on her back lovingly, lapping up the red liquid until the bleeding stopped. Sypha's scratched and nicked chest heaved against the rock, her body and mind alike trying to recover, and shaking, from the intensity. Arcanine picked her up in his mouth and put her gently on his back.

"Hector…?" she said, feeling his soft fur against her body. "What are you doing? Can I sleep for a minute?"

Hector looked back at her and smiled. "You will have plenty of time to sleep at my den, my fellow Alpha. You will be very comfortable there. In the morning, you can meet your new pack."

He turned back towards the forest and walked slowly back towards his pack, his den, his home, slow enough so his Pokémon Ranger mate wouldn't fall off his back. Getting further from Mt. Elba, his orange body slowly slipped back, into the darkness of the heated night.

* * *

Noticed that I've barely written any PokémonXPokémon ones? I guess I'm a bit of a Pokephiliac XD

To anyone who wants to make a request, if you have any OCs please include names. I hate having to make up names because I am never good at it. Also if you want the lemon to be sweet and slow or nice and dirty then let me know. Sweet ones will lack words like "c**k", "f**k", and the works, while dirty ones will be riddled with them. Also if you have any fetishes that you want to see, just ask and I'll see what I can do.

Peace! ^-^

-Yami


	10. Silver X Erebus : OC Latios X OC Latios

This is a request from Latias4ever2265. This is a yaoi fic, the second one I've done for this series.

This request is very special because this has two of Latias4ever's OC's, Silver and Erebus, both Latios and both brothers; pictures of them can be found on his DeviantArt page, and you can also read about them there. All information, appearances, and powers of the characters were all supplied by Latias4ever, so you might want to go look at the pictures and read a bit otherwise this won't make much sense.

This request is a little different from the others, because, for one, it contains rape (which does become consensual), which even though I said that's one thing I wouldn't do, I am willing to change my policy especially since this was a personal request. This is also different because it contains incest, so if you don't like this kind of thing, skip this one for now. I must also note that I have very little experience with rape scenes, because I have a tendency to contradict myself in them.

Anyway, enough with my rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Silver loved the feeling of the wind passing over his body, cooling his senses, calming his mind, soothing his soul; everything felt peaceful. So, so peaceful…

Silver was a Latios, but he had the body shape and appearance of a Latias; it was something that baffled people, but Silver liked his body the way it was. Besides, who really wanted to look like everyone else, barely able to distinguish one from the other, not able to tell who's who, not knowing if one Latias is your mother or not, based on appearance only?

Silver's older brother Erebus, was the same way. But unlike Silver he was a Latios, with the body shape and appearance of a Latios, but his body was dark in color; a Dark Latios, in every sense of that word. What mad Erebus special was he was once part of Silver's dark side. His actions were violent, making Silver do the bad things he wanted him to do. But when Erebus was separated from Silver's soul and received his own body, his darkness softened and he became a gentler person. But unlike Silver he had the body of a Latios, and was dark, with spikes on certain parts of his body.

Silver came to a halt, and listened to the wind; the wind blowing over the land. All he heard was the piercing silence. He knew he was by himself this whole time; he'd been flying for hours, but he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. He turned his head around, and saw that all there was behind him was empty space; nothing, nada.

Silver sighed, then lowered his head and rubbed the tuft of hair that grew above his head crest. Nothing looked suspicious, but he still felt odd on the inside. Forgetting about it as much as he could he turned back to the air in front of him and kept going.

Behind him lines of disturbance went through the air, marking the shape of an invisible figure. Erebus licked his lips as he watched his brother dart through the air, moving with the gracefulness of a Latias. His body was beautiful; Erebus could see that even though he was his brother. He could see it alright. The more he thought about him, the more his lust, his desire, for the male grew. Over time he knew he had to make his younger brother, the one he was once a part of, he had to make him his.

Silver looked down at the ground below him, looking for a safe spot to land. For hours he'd been looking for someplace to rest and maybe even take a nice nap, but with no luck; this forest was nothing but forest. He knew it was about time to give up, until his eyes spotted a clearing small clearing bellow. Within the clearing was a stream and he now realized just how thirsty he was. Making a sharp turn downwards he dove into the forest. Erebus stopped in his tracks, then went down to the forest in the spot he was. Better to get the element of surprise on the smaller Latios.

Silver glided slowly down to the stream. Looking down at the crystal clear water, he licked his dry mouth and lowered his long neck down to the stream. Setting his lips against the surface of the water, he slowly sucked up the cold water, filling his parched mouth, traveling down his dry throat and quenching his thirst.

Peeking out from behind a tree, Erebus looked at his younger brother. Licking his lips, he stared at his small, Latias-shaped bottom. He never looked so delectable…so innocent…He would love to be the one to take that away from him. Erebus licked his lips, his yellow eyes shining with a mischievous yet malevolent shine. Floating out from behind the tree, he was still shielded from the sight of all. He floated through the air like a phantom, getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting Latios. With his invisibility shielding him, there was no way Silver could sense his presence even if he was right next to him; and even if he could, he was too distracted with the water he was drinking. Erebus watched his brother drink, watching that small pink tongue of his lap up the liquid. Just the very thought of the smaller male made his mind tingle with desire; tingle with lust…

The Dark Latios pulled down his invisibility shield. Seconds passed and Silver still did not notice him. Erebus smiled. "Hello Silver." He finally spoke up.

The sound of the voice was so sudden and so unexpected that Silver choked on the water, coughing as it went down the wrong pipe. Spilling the water back into the stream the smaller Latios looked to the source of the voice. It was only Erebus…

"Oh…h-hi Erebus." He said meekly. "You scared me."

Erebus chuckled casually. "You're very thirsty this afternoon." He said, trying not to sound or seem suspicious. But why would he be? Silver trusted him, and didn't suspect a single thing. More than likely he thought his older brother was here just to chat.

Silver nodded his head and turned his attention back to the stream. "I've been flying for hours and this was the first body of water I encountered. This region sure is dry, but the water is delicious! You should try some!"

Erebus got closer to Silver, his paw now hovering over the back of his head. His claws pointed out from the oval-shaped paw, threatening to plunge into the back of that smooth, white flesh…

"I don't crave any water right now." Erebus's paw was only a few inches from the back of Silver's head; he was practically drooling. "What I crave…

He grabbed the back of Silver's head. The Latios gasped in surprise.

"…Is…

Erebus pushed down and plunged Silver's face into the stream. The Eon Pokémon's nostrils and mouth were filled with water, everything turning blurry. He thrashed against his brother's grip while trying to understand what was happening. What was Erebus doing? Was he trying to drown him? Water went up his nose and it was becoming hard to breath. Within seconds though he felt himself pulled away from the invading liquids and back up to the world. He coughed like crazy blowing water out his nose, taking quick breaths. Silver found himself pressed against Erebus's body. The older Latios's head next to his, Silver stared into Erebus's yellow eyes.

"What was that?" Silver exclaimed. "What did you do that for?" The dark Latios smiled and smelled his neck, taking in his brother's scent. He even smelled like a Latias…

"…you." He said, finishing his sentence.

Silver was confused. "What?"

"What I crave, what I desire, is you." Erebus said, his eyes glinting with lust. Without warning Erebus turned Silver around in his paws and threw him against the ground. The Latios winced as his body hit the hard unrelenting surface, though his head was safe because it hit the water. Erebus floated over to his brother and lowered himself down, but still hovering only a few inches above him.

"Why did you push me?" he cried. "What are you doing?"

Touching his claws against Silver's neck, he reached his thin arm down and rubbed the very edge of his slit; that was all he could reach. Silver watched and his brother's member started to show itself, poking out from the hiding spot.

"No you can't be serious!" Silver yelled, trying to push him away. Erebus grabbed his neck and held him down, pushing his neck into the ground and ending his struggling. Erebus edged closer until he was sitting on his chest. The dark Eon grabbed the tuft of hair on his head and pulled his head forward, thrusting his face in front of his length. Silver cried out at the force of the pull.

"Open wide brother." Erebus said in a cold tone, rubbing his cock against Silver's mouth. Silver moved his head away from the object.

"What's gotten into you Erebus?" Silver whined, wriggling his body under the male. Erebus pressed himself down on Silver pinning him further to the ground. Erebus forced Silver's mouth open with his paw, leaving it wide open before shoving his member in his brother's mouth. Silver cried out and tried to spit out the organ from his mouth but Erebus had him heavily pinned. Silver looked up at his brother; Erebus looked down on him, a sick smile on his face.

"Suck it brother…" he cooed, gripping onto Silver's tuft of hair. "There's nothing you can do. You are mine…"

Tears started to flow down Silver's face, making small whimpers as he started to suck on his brother. Erebus closed his eyes and moaned softly. Silver looked up at the Dark Latios. Why? Why was he doing this to his own brother? Silver closed her eyes, feeling dirty from what he was doing. Erebus arched his neck forward, staring down at the Latios. Erebus licked his dark lips, letting out a low and drawn out moan. Silver pushed against his brother trying to get him off his chest but with his Latias-sized body he was unable to push the heavier male off.

Erebus tightened his grip on Silver's hair, thrusting his body against his mouth. The dark red, swollen appendage rubbed against Silver's warm tongue, and Erebus bit his own. His brother's mouth was so warm; warmer than the mouth of anyone else. Silver's eyes flowed with tears still, whimpering softly while taking in his brother's personal taste; dark and bitter, much like the Dark Latios himself.

Silver gave a small whimper when Erebus shoved his dick in deeper, almost deep throating him. Erebus mistook the whimper for a moan; with his member in his mouth that was expected. The sound of his brother "moaning" sent his lust further and the Latios pumped faster into his mouth.

"Suck harder…" Erebus growled, tightening his grip on his tuft and pulling hard. Afraid of his brother's anger he did as he was told and sucked harder. The force of suction made Erebus clenched his eyes shut tightly, moaning with his mouth hanging open. Silver's eyes widened as his brother's length seemed to get bigger, and harder; very hard. Silver's scream was muffled by Erebus shoving himself further in, holding himself while he panted and growled uncontrollably.

The Latias-shaped Latios closed his eyes, slowly waiting for his brother to climax and release his semen in his mouth. Much to his surprise he pulled out of his mouth letting him gasp for air. The large rod stuck in front of his face, Silver could see it twitch a few times before a thick cloudy liquid shot from the tip, coating his face and making him cry out in surprise. The fluid was warm against his skin and had a strong smell to it.

"Erebus!" Silver pleaded. "I'm your brother! Stop it, please!"

Erebus let the plea fly over his head, and stared at his younger brother. He looked so delicious with cum all over his face, shining in the sunlight. Lifting himself up off Silver he floated down his body, running his hands down his sides while keeping him in place. Silver rocked his body across the ground trying to break Erebus's hold on his body, his claws slashing through the air. Erebus grabbed his brother's tailfins and lifted his body up, applying pressure to his neck.

"Ow Ow!" Silver exclaimed at the painful pressure on his neck. "Put me down! Please that hurts!" Erebus smirked and slammed him back down on the ground. Silver whimpered as silently as he could. "Now you're just being mean…"

Still holding his tailfins he lifted him up slightly so he just barely see his small, untouched anus. Erebus licked the salivation from his lips. Taking his hand he slowly brushed the small orifice with the tips of his claws. Silver couldn't help but moan at the tingling sensation. Erebus lowered his brother back down and slowly positioned the tip of his hard member to his brother's hole. Silver felt it and became afraid, but he became more afraid when Erebus edged the tip closer and closer until it started to disappear within the tight virgin hole. Silver fidgeted uncomfortably as slowly inch after inch was put inside him. Silver gasped as more of the foreign object was slowly shoved inside, giving him an odd, pleasurable feeling. Erebus pulled his body backward, then slammed into his brother. Silver cried out in pain, instinctively pushing on Erebus's chest.

"Don't Erebus!" he begged. "Don't do this to me!" Erebus leaned his head forward and bit down on Silver's neck. The Latios gurgled in pain and pleasure, leaning his head back into the water. His lips glided across his neck, his teeth leaving red marks in the white skin. Erebus thrust into him, his larger, dark body overtaking his, he hung over him like a Fearow over a Rattata carcass, his shadow obscuring the light. He looked so dark and evil in the darkness of his shadow.

Erebus grabbed his brother's arms and forced them out to his sides, pinning him down even further. The Dark Latios grunted as he thrust at a moderate speed, stretching Silver's anus and making it start to turn raw. Silver even _felt_ like a Latias, in every sense of the word. Erebus's face was close to Silver's; the two looked each other in the eyes but said nothing. Silver made small whimpering sounds, unable to move anymore, he was at Erebus's mercy. His world was spinning in front of him as everything was beginning to turn blurry. He closed his eyes and emitted a small moan.

Becoming turned on by the pleasured sound he thrust faster into the small hole, stretching it to the point of near-tearing. Silver clenched his paws, moaning through his gritted teeth. There was pain, but there was pleasure; a deep pleasure lurking somewhere inside and even though his brother was raping him, something felt good…

The tear production dried up, and Silver opened his eyes to look at the Dark Latios. He listened, and found they were both moaning, in the ecstasy. Erebus leaned in and licked the still wet semen from his brother's face, cleaning him of his seed until he was spotless. Erebus then moved his mouth, down to Silver's and planted a kiss there. Removing his lips, they remained a few inches from each other before Silver came up for a kiss. Erebus looked down at him, his eyelids lowered and his hair wet with sweat, his mouth open from moaning. Part of Erebus couldn't believe it, but he was enjoying it; Silver was actually enjoying this. Usually none of the Latias he did this to liked it…Just to make sure, he pulled back and slammed into his ass, receiving a loud moan from the smaller male. If he liked this then there was no reason to hold him down anymore.

Erebus released his brother's arms from his grip and moved his paws down to his body, holding on to him for support. Silver stuck his tongue out from his mouth leaving Erebus the opportunity to press his tongue against it. Their breathing turned into a heated mist in front of them, Erebus slowing his thrusts down. Silver reached his paws up and put them against his older brother's firm, smooth chest, increasing the friction between their sweaty bodies. Silver's member, hard and pulsing, rubbed against Erebus's stomach only increasing his pleasure. Erebus lowered his head and drew his brother into another kiss, their tongues exchanging this time. The Dark Latios bucked faster and harder, making Silver's body weak. The younger and smaller male leaned his head back into the water and cried out against Erebus's mouth, his anus tightening around him. The hold on his member made moving harder but made the experience even greater. Erebus pummeled his brother's body sending sharp spikes through him. A hot, loud moan came out of his mouth, flowing into Erebus's.

Thrusting faster, as fast as he could, Erebus could feel his release getting closer until it hit. Erebus thrust one last time and held it before his seed erupted from his cock in a plume, filling his brother's anus. Silver shivered at the heat, his mind fogging and his vision blurring.

Erebus pulled out his girth grabbed Silver's sides before rolling over on the ground so their places were switched with Silver on top. They stared at each other, not saying anything. Erebus lifted his hindquarters up, so Silver could reach him. The Latias-shaped male felt the heat at the tip of his hard cock, and he knew what Erebus wanted him to do. Silver swallowed the lump of weakness in his throat and slid the tip of his shaft into his older brother. His body arched slightly, his ass not having any experience with this either. Silver thrust into his brother, who held him against his larger body. He could feel the heat from Erebus's body; it was an almost cozy type of warmth, almost like that he felt from his mother.

Silver laid his head down flat on Erebus's stomach, looking at his brother. He looked back, their gaze never breaking from the other. They panted and moaned together, their sweat and other liquids mixing against their bodies. Silver wasn't as big as Erebus, but the older still felt a lot of pleasure and stimulation. Erebus humped against his thrusts letting Silver go deeper. Running his claws through his tuft of hair Erebus rubbed and scratched the top of his head. Silver closed his eyes and moaned softly, taking in short gasps of breath as he tried to go faster. His dick was already stimulated when Erebus mated him, so he didn't last long.

Silver clenched his eyes and felt his pleasure reaching max, which prevented him from going any faster. His thrusts slowed down until he stopped in his place, holding it in Erebus's dilated hole. He moaned as he spilled everything he had until he was all spent of seed and energy. Silver collapsed, unable to go any further; everything was a blur, and he was so tired. Erebus pulled his brother up onto his body, laying his head against his neck.

"Erebus…?" Silver said weakly. Erebus gently rubbed the back of his neck, coaxing sleep upon him which came and took him quickly. The breathing of the small male rose against his chest, sleeping almost peacefully. He would be asleep for a while, so Erebus would stay here with him, also because he was tired too. Putting his arms around his neck, he held him close, no intention of letting anyway else have him. Erebus swore that to himself, even as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Latias4ever, I hope you liked it and I really hope I portrayed your character's personalities correctly. I hope you all liked it. I was really nervous about posting this…

Unfortunately I'm going back to school in less than a week so I won't be able to update as often as I would like to. It sucks I can still spend my times during and after school writing in my notebooks, then get it on my laptop, but I'm sure everyone who's still in school can totally understand.


	11. Shaymin X Celebi X Mew

This is a request from pokeflare. There really aren't many lemons with the legendary Pokémon. This was from a while back. I'm glad I'd been able to get it done.

This one is a threesome between Shaymin, Celebi, and Mew.

I hope this is to your satisfaction and if I didn't get everything you wanted, I apologize. There's just a certain way I do things.

* * *

The afternoon air was soft and gentle, blowing through the green leaves of the summer trees. The sun hung high over the clear blue sky, basking the land of Sinnoh in its warmth. The melodious chirps of the Starly filled the silent air, the peaceful landscape undisturbed by any outside force, and there was barely a single trainer around. What more could a wild Pokémon ask for?

Ask Mew; she could tell you.

Mew lay on her back in the grass, staring up at the sky through the canopy of the trees. She let out a depressed sigh. She was as bored as anyone could possibly be nothing to do on this beautiful day, and most of all she was lonely. She rolled over on her stomach, sighing again and making circles in the grass with her fingers. Lifting her paw from the grass, she looked at the tiny thing, at the small fingers. She got an idea that would relieve her boredom, and maybe even the loneliness.

She lifted herself of the ground and floated over to a tree. Leaning back against it she bent forward as far as she could go until she was in reach of her slit. Touching the sensitive area with her paw a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Rubbing the outer rim with her delicate fingers, a soft blush played across her face. She moaned as she worked her clit with the tips of her fingers, teasing herself by poking them in herself only a little bit.

"Ahh…Mewtwo…" She moaned using her telepathy, recalling the time she mated with her bioengineered copy. He was so large and her small fingers wouldn't be a suitable substitute for the fantasy, but it would have to do. She closed her eyes and thought of the larger feline Pokémon holding her down on her back, holding her by her hips and taking her. Her womanhood was slowly growing puffier and sensitive to the touch, pulsating as Mew slid her fingers through her folds. Her fingers slid in easily, but she felt little, to almost no pleasure. Mew narrowed her eyes and rubbed her clit faster but not even that did her any good.

Mew gave a frustrated whine. She removed her paw and remained sitting in that position. She looked around the clearing but there was nothing she could use. She growled in anger but it quickly subsided when her tail whipped around her head. Moving it to the front of her face, she looked at the fat oval shaped end. She gave a wide smile; that would do perfectly.

Directing the end of the long appendage to her slit, she lowered it down, just barely breaking the surface. Mew leaned back against the tree with her small paws against her chest. She tickled herself with the rounded tip, spreading her leaking juices over the skin around it. Her muscles sucked greedily on her tail like the suction from the gaping maw of a hungry Swallot. Stuffing a few inches inside her thoughts were all on Mewtwo, imagining his powerful body over her, his deep, husky voice whispering in her ear, licking her with his long, soft tongue. These very thoughts made her even wetter.

"Mewtwo…" she whispered, licking the tips of her fingers. "Yes, Mewtwo…Aghh…" Using her tail like a dildo Mew thrust the round end into her wet womanhood. Leaning her head against the tree she breathed through her mouth while she rubbed her chest, stimulating her nipples and making them erect from beneath her pink fur. Looking at what she was doing to herself with one eye open and her tongue hanging out the front of her mouth, she slowly pulled her tail out, creating a small sucking sound. The oval shaped end was coated with her sex liquid, the fur a darker pink than the rest. Touching herself with the end she rubbed it in a smooth circular motion; her small feline body quivered as she whimpered at the pleasure. The size was so similar to Mewtwo's member and the texture…the texture was so similar, it felt like he was actually inside her and this only excited Mew even more.

Taking a deep breath she, pushed the end inside before with a single swift movement she shoved the whole thing in.

Meanwhile…

"Celebi, this forest looks no different than it did fifty years from now!" Shaymin whined telepathically, stomping a paw against the ground as she walked.

"Sometimes forests don't change Shaymin." Celebi said as he floated next to her, his small wings batting through the air. "Without any type of human interference, a forest can flourish for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years."

"Wow that sure was moving Mother Nature." Shaymin said in a sarcastic yet teasing manner. Celebi chuckled. Looking up at the tree canopy he took a deep breath of the cool relaxing air. Celebi loved the forest; especially forests of light. Having a shrine built to him in Ilex Forest, the darkest forest on the planet, he spent all his time around it, spending most of his time in the dark wood. Believe me, you'd be happy to see the sun too if you spent most of your time in a dark, perpetually haunted forest.

"Why are we even here anyway?" Shaymin said. "We could easily have taken a walk in our time period."

"It's not the same." Celebi said, shaking his head. "This forest was at its most beautiful during this time period. It's so-"

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Shaymin cut him off, stopping in her tracks.

Celebi stopped, floating in place. "What is it?"

"Listen…" Shaymin said, her eyes scanning nowhere in particular listening carefully. Celebi listened but at first heard nothing; all he heard was the sounds of the bird Pokémon chirping. As he listened more he could hear a faint noise, which sounded like someone moaning. They came across a Houndoom couple on their way to the forest, so they knew the sounds of two voices. But this sounded like only one.

"What is that? Is that someone moaning?" Celebi said.

"That's what it sounds like…" Shaymin said. "Someone could be hurt. I think we should check it out."

Shaymin and Celebi continued to walk for a few minutes, listening for the sound. The further they got the louder it got; and the more it sounded like whoever it was, wasn't hurt. As they passed a group of bushes, the sound was the loudest it was. Celebi pushed one of the bushes away and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Uhhhh…! M-Mewtwo! Harder Mewtwo harder!" Mew moaned in her own ecstasy.

Leaning up against a tree, was a Mew whose tail was buried in her pussy; Celebi could see she had the whole oval tip in herself. Her face was all screwed up; her eyes clenched shut her, body arched and spasmed at rather odd angles.

Celebi suddenly became hot. He looked over at Shaymin who had the same expression on her face. Her face was a light shade of red, and when she looked at Celebi it only got redder.

"Uh…Celebi?" she said nervously. "You got a little visitor." She motioned to his waist.

Celebi looked down and saw that he got a slight erection from watching Mew. He looked back up at the feline who continued to pleasure herself. He got harder every second he watched her until it was impossible to not do anything. Celebi reached down and wrapped his hand around his member and slowly started to rub himself. Shaymin gasped at this unexpected action but she found herself becoming wet. The double visage of Celebi and Mew made this harder to resist. She looked at Mew and saw her body spasm forward and gave a loud scream of ecstasy. That did for her. She grew even wetter and she needed to satisfy herself.

Quickly rolling onto her side she arched her back in as much as she could to get as close to her dripping essence as possible. Reaching her paw out she touched the rim of her entrance causing herself to leak a little bit. She moved her eyes from Celebi, who kept the bush parted with his telepathy so he could watch at an angle and not be seen, to the Mew, and back to Celebi. The Time Travel Pokémon watched Mew in amazement as he masturbated himself running his fingers down his hard shaft. He panted as he pictured his length in place of her tail, wrapped nicely in the warm feline. He looked at Shaymin to see what she was doing; she was pleasuring herself as much as he was, her eyes fixed on the psychic type, though she looked like she was in a rather uncomfortable position.

Indeed Shaymin was; her back was starting to hurt, so she had to stretch back out to relieve the pressure. Even without anything down there it still went without her and she had to relieve it. Celebi was having no problems.

"Celebi…!" Shaymin whined as quietly as she could, rolling onto her back. Celebi looked over at his friend. "Celebi please come over here…!"

Shaymin's hind legs were spread apart revealing her dripping hotness, pink and swollen, begging for something to pierce its depths. Breaking his hold on the bushes they snapped back into place as he floated to her. Shaymin squirmed impatiently, shaking her lower half slightly as if to tease him. Celebi positioned himself in between her legs and swiftly penetrated her. Shaymin had to prevent herself from letting out a squeal of delight as Celebi thrust into her cavern, touching her most sensitive and private places on her body. This was not the first time they did anything like this with each other, so this didn't feel odd to them. Celebi thrust his body down against hers making Shaymin moan out loud this time. The grass type grabbed her small hind legs and spread them even further apart. Shaymin thrust herself forward and moaned even louder, not paying attention to how loud she was.

Mew's fur was drenched with sweat, her crotch and legs stained with the torrents that poured out of her. Her body spasmed forward several times like she was having a mild seizure, as she screamed Mewtwo's name over and over, working her tail furiously against her clitoris, while at the same time groping her breasts; they were so stimulated that they actually started to leak of her mammary supplement. Just imagine what she was like when Mewtwo was actually doing this to her.

"Oh! Oh god Mewtwo!" Mew cried rubbing her sweaty chest. "Fuck me h-harder Mewtwo!" The pleasure was driving the small feline Pokémon into madness, her body not able to take this much pleasure. Removing her paws from her chest she moved them behind her and grabbed the ends of pieces of bark that protruded from the tree. Her face was a strong shade of red and made her pink fur look darker, her skin beneath hot to the touch. When she thought for sure she would end up sending herself to Arceus's Hall of Origin, she quickly removed her soaked tail from her engorged hole, and before she knew it her climax hit and her fluids literally squirted out of her in a long hard plume spraying in every direction. Mew arched her back, crying out as loud as she could. Squeezing the bark she tried to bring her arms forward without letting go of the wood. She pulled so hard she actually ripped the bark right off the tree with a loud _snap_, the fragments falling apart between her fingers. A massive pool was created beneath her, the evidence of her self-pleasuring.

Mew collapsed against the tree, panting from her loss of energy. Her body covered in sweat, breast milk, and her ejaculate, she looked like a mess. Her sight was blurred from the sweat leaking down into her eyes. She closed them to take a nice, long, energy replenishing nap, when she heard a loud moan. Her eyes shot open and she looked in the direction it came from. She could hear several sounds coming from behind that bush. Mew got up off her bottom and floated over to the bush, her curiosity and her suspicion getting the best of her. Someone or something was back there and she wanted know who or what it was.

Emerging from the other end of the bush her eyes became wide when she saw the Celebi on top of the Shaymin, pumping into her at a fast pace. Mew placed her paws against her chest like she was crossing her arms.

"Well well." Mew said in a loud voice. "Looks like I've got myself some Peeping Toms."

Celebi immediately stopped at the sudden sound of her voice. Both the Pokémon's eyes widened and they looked, and saw Mew floating there, her fur sweaty and an almost annoyed yet amused look on her face. Celebi immediately disconnected from Shaymin who scrambled up to her feet. Both Pokémon stood there, looking at Mew with a shamed look.

"I…we…we didn't mean…you see the thing is…" Celebi stammered while looking down at the grass, trying to explain the awkward situation.

"You two were watching me weren't you?" Mew said.

Shaymin nodded slowly. "We're very sorry…but when we saw you, we just got…you know."

Mew was still shocked and a little mad, but then she got an idea. She smiled, shaking her head. "Everyone gets a little horny every now and then. I understand."

Celebi looked up at her. "You understand? You're not mad at us?"

"Now don't think because I understand why you did it that I'm going to let you two off the hook. You're going to have to do something for me first."

"Do something for you?" Shaymin said, a little confused at what she was getting at.

"Mainly you Celebi." Her eyes glinted with a look of playfulness and mischief, and Celebi had a feeling he knew what she was getting at.

With a small blast of psychic energy, Mew pushed Celebi to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Mew floated over to him until she was directly over his waist, looking down at his cock that stood up from his body, hard and ridged, pointing straight up at Mew. She turned herself around and slowly lowered herself towards him until he slowly entered her. Mew moaned softly at the unusual shape of Celebi's penis; sharp at the end, almost coming in a hook and almost greenish in color. Celebi rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Mew taking in half of his member, but with her back facing him, looking back at the fellow Legendary. Mew lowered herself all the way down so now she was sitting in his lap.

"Let's see what you got, time traveler." She said in a playful manner. Celebi could feel just how wet she was; she was coated in juice and it was already soaking Celebi's body. The cat-like Pokémon lifted herself up and brought herself back down on him. Celebi grunted and grabbed hold of her hips. The feline rocked up and down on Celebi, thrusting him in and out of her. Celebi took in a deep breath and immediately got a whiff of the strong odor coming from Mew and it made his excitement even greater. Flattening his palm on her body her ran it down to her soft yet firm hindquarters and gave them a small squeeze making Mew giggle. She leaned her head back a let a moan escape from her small mouth.

The bottom of the Legendary's tail lay on Celebi's chest, the tip hanging over his head. He could smell the heavy aroma that came from it. A drop of her cum dripped from the fur falling at the corner of his mouth; he tasted her essence, and it tasted good. Closing his eyes and letting out both a pleasured and relaxed moan, he let his muscles unwind and let Mew ride him. Mew fondled her right breast with her paw, poking her hardened nipple with her claw. Celebi guided his hands back to her hips and held then again, guiding her easily over his throbbing length. The smell of sex was very heavy in the air mainly coming from Mew.

Celebi could feel the pleasure growing greater until he felt a rush of air and he suddenly felt Mew's weight no longer on him. He opened his eyes and saw that she was gone. She was now on the ground, knocked off by Shaymin, who glared at her.

"You've had enough of your fun!" Shaymin growled, baring her teeth. "He's mine! He's mine! MINE!"

"You're the one who's already had your time!" Mew snapped back. "Let someone else have him!" Then she did something totally unexpected: she slapped her across the face with her wet tail.

"How dare you!" Shaymin roared, pouncing on top of Mew and pinning her to the ground.

The two females stayed that way for several moments, exchanging fighting words between each other. Celebi watched the two fight and while it was arousing to have two girls fight over him, it wasn't getting them or going to get them anywhere. Celebi got up off his back and floated over to them, hovering directly behind them. Taking the index fingers on both paws he stuck them in his mouth and let the saliva soak into the skin and fur until they were sopping wet. Locating both of the females' enflamed slits he slowly stuck each finger inside them. Their argument immediately ended and they both gasped in surprise.

"Girls, girls. There's no need to fight over me like this. There's enough of me for both of you." He said, pushing his finger through them. Both females moaned at his minor yet pleasurable treatment. Their juices flowed from their pussies, Shaymin's dribbling onto Mew's tail fur. Celebi's hands were quickly covered in Shaymin and Mew's love juice the smell growing even stronger. The sounds of their moaning drove him further and he fingered them faster increasing the flow. Shaymin looked down at Mew, who looked back up at her. As if the lust was driving and controlling their actions, they leaned towards each other and kissed. Mew quickly shoved her tongue into Shaymin's mouth who didn't give much of a fight. The females' mouths fought one another while Celebi rubbed their clits quickly and steadily, his arms covered up to the forearm in cum.

Mew grabbed Shaymin's neck fur and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Slobber fell from their mouths every time they disconnected, the pleasure increasing the flow of saliva. When Celebi saw that they were occupying themselves, he removed his paws from them and focused his attention on her dripping, wanting hole. Floating up to it he grabbed the green fur on her top for leverage and guided his member to her entrance before quickly penetrating her. Shaymin moaned against Mew's mouth, vibrating against hers. Not wasting any time at all Celebi quickly thrust into Shaymin making her release Mew's mouth to moan out loud.

She instinctively thrust backwards to meet everyone of Celebi's thrusts, meeting him halfway. The pleasured look on Shaymin's face was enough to make her feel what she was feeling. The Time Travel Pokémon tightened his hold on her fur, slamming harder into her. Shaymin fought to keep herself on her feet so she didn't fall on the Pokémon beneath her. Shaymin panted like a dog as Celebi sent them both further towards their orgasms until her body gave way and she released the pressure she'd been containing within her. Celebi kept pounding himself in her, Shaymin's climaxed juices splashing off their bodies as they smacked together. Meer minutes later Celebi found his orgasm uncontrollable and he felt his body get hotter as he released his seed in several sharp streams into the Gratitude Pokémon. Celebi grunted as he pulled out of her, before he picked her up and set her down on her stomach next to her.

"You're next Mew." He said while licking his lips. Mew rolled over onto her stomach, indicating for Celebi to take her from behind. He got down on the grass and gripped her hips, lifting her into the air slightly and positioning her spread legs at his sides. Mew looked at Shaymin who was still lying on her stomach. Taking her tail she twirled it through the air above the Pokémon before lowering it down to her hindquarters. Pressing the end against Shaymin's slit she shoved half of her tail in the Gratitude Pokémon, taking her by surprise. She screamed at the size of the appendage and clawed at the grass bellow. She could feel that it was Mew's tail. Celebi waited to make sure his friend was okay and that Mew wasn't hurting her.

Mew slowly thrust her tail through Shaymin's clit, going in halfway each thrust. Shaymin quickly got used to the size and moaned loudly at the size of the object that was inside her. Seeing she was okay Celebi pulled Mew towards him and continued what was interrupted. Mew let out a small moan, loving the feeling of the male inside her again. Celebi held Mew's legs spread while he slowly rammed himself in through her hot womanhood. Mew looked at Shaymin. She was breathing lightly, her eyes open at attention. Mew took her tail and thrust more until ¾ of the oval end was inside. Shaymin's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. Her body shook as sweat began to pour down her white and green body.

"Aaahhhh…!" Shaymin cried. "Oh that feels so good!" The small grass type's legs began to shake as the intense pleasure assaulted her body. She wasn't made to fit something like this so why did it feel so good?

Mew had to stop for a minute while Celebi started to go faster and harder. His wings beat against the air like those of a hummingbird. Mew let out a pleasured moan and closed her eyes, letting Celebi do the work this time. Her body pressed against the earth, she nuzzled the side of her face against the grass, wiggling her tongue against the blades of grass. Celebi tightened his hold on her hips and while staying in place he thrust her onto him. Her body rubbed against the grass against her hard nipple making her chest wet. Mew grabbed the grass with her small fingers, trying to keep herself in place.

As for Shaymin, Mew thrust her tail in at the same rate and depth as before. Mew decided to up the ante to see just how much she could handle. Pulling her tail all the way out she shoved the whole oval end on the inside all the way to the thin part. Shaymin's eyes became even wider and she screamed in pleasure with her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out. Now she could feel every detail of her tail, the smooth curves covered by the short pink fur, each individual strand tickling and pricking her insides. But the most exhilarating was how it filled her, filled to the absolute brim; while her insides stretched to accommodate the tail, her vaginal lips contracted to fit around the thin part of it. Shaymin screamed through her open mouth, dribbles of drool going down the corners of her mouth as she felt Mew move it around in her, rubbing the inside of the sensitive organ.

"Oh Mighty Arceus!" Rearing her head back and screaming to the heavens. "Yes! Yes Mew! Deeper!"

Mew smiled while moaning in ecstasy and shoved her tail so far that it entered her uterus and touched the very end. Shaymin could feel it bulge against her stomach pressing on the ground. Shaymin became lightheaded as the ecstasy attacked every nerve in her body. Shaymin's paws stretched out in front of her and retracted back to her, kneading the grass.

Celebi watched what Mew was doing to her and it aroused him to no end. Pounding Mew's body faster and harder against his pelvis the jerky movements made Mew's grip on the grass too strong and she pulled the grass straight out by the roots. The moans of both girls filled Celebi's mind, driving him crazy. The forest in front of her continuously came forward and retracted back rapidly her breasts still rubbing against the grass. Shaymin arched her back at sick angles, the flowers on the sides of her head blooming in bright and magnificent colors. Her hind legs her covered in her love juice splashing in a pool beneath her. Shaymin could see stars in front of her eyes as her liquid rushed out in a deluge, squeezing past Mew's tail before shooting out into the pool. Shaymin's body rocked back and forth as more and more ejaculate emptied from her. This lasted a good three minutes before her juice squirted one last time before they came to a stop and Shaymin collapsed to the ground, taking light shallowed breaths. Mew slowly pulled her tail from her and Shaymin quickly fell asleep from lack of energy, leaving Mew and Celebi by themselves.

Leaning over her he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up off the ground pressing her against his body moving her feet in front of her. Using his other arm he grabbed her left breast and squeezed it as he floated up off the ground. Now they were in the air and Celebi continued to thrust into her, but this time at an upwards diagonal angle. Mew leaned her head back against Celebi, who planted soft kisses against her exposed neck. Parting the fur with his teeth his bit into her soft skin making Mew moan. The two Legendaries bodies entwined like one living being, fitting together like a two pieces of a puzzle.

Mew's essence dripped from her womanhood making a pool beneath the two. She felt like her climax was coming but she didn't want this moment to end; not now, not ever. The pleasure, the rubbing, was just too good. Celebi pulled out of her letting more juice flow, before penetrating her again. The Time Travel Pokémon held her closer moving faster than he did before. Mew closed her eyes and let the pleasure fill her, until she could no longer take it anymore. Grabbing Celebi's paws with hers she squeezed them as she orgasmed onto the tip of Celebi's cock, spilling the rest onto the ground. Celebi moaned softly and pulled out until only the tip was in, then thrust several more times until he pushed halfway in and came in Mew, planting his seed inside the feline. Mew breathed in the aftermath, Celebi still holding her body close to his.

"Mew…I…" Celebi was lost for words, but before he could find them a shadowy mirage appeared in front of them, in the shape of a Shadow Ball, yet there was no Pokémon around that could have conjured the orb. The orb slowly changed shape and expanded until it formed the shape a tall figure. Celebi and Mew continued to stare at it, until the shadowy darkness disappeared and revealed the figure beneath.

Mew gasped out loud. The figure…was Mewtwo.

The bioengineered clone stood there in front of them, tall and powerful compared to the smaller Pokémon. His cold, normally narrowed eyes were even more narrowed, so much that his pupils were barely visible. Mew knew Mewtwo well, and that was always a sign that he was angry. She was deathly afraid; afraid for herself, and afraid for Celebi.

The larger feline lifted up both of his arms, his paws open in front of him. His eyes glowed blue with psychic energy as Celebi and Mew found themselves force apart from one another, their bodies surrounded in blue aura that matched his eyes. Mew found herself flying towards Mewtwo and she was grasped in his larger paw, while Celebi on the other hand…

With a flick of his wrist, Celebi was thrust in front of Mewtwo's face. Face-to-face with him, Celebi stared frightfully into Mewtwo's cold hard eyes. Lifting his narrowed eyelids Mewtwo stared into his eyes, his one slowly turning a light purple. Celebi's eyes were locked on his and could not be turned away. Within seconds, his eyes felt very heavy until they locked shut and his head slumped down, fast asleep. Mewtwo's expression remained unchanged and he threw the unconscious Celebi to the ground next to Shaymin. Mewtwo pulled Mew next to his face and stared at her through the corner of his eye, not saying a single word with his telepathy.

"M-Mewtwo?" Mew said in a weak and frightened voice.

"The Celebi is not dead." He said coldly, as if he read her mind. "He is under hypnosis; he should awaken within an hour…Why did you do this Mew?"

"I…I…don't…" Mew was without words, unable to find the ones that would not make him mad.

"You are my mate Mew." Mewtwo said. "You are mine; and nobody else's. Not that Celebi."

"I-I…." Mew stammered. "Mewtwo…"

"I don't want to hurt you Mew; I watched this whole event. Even though you did this, you are my mate. You belong to nobody else. I protect you from harm. These pheromones of yours made you do this, I know."

Mew was relieved yet confused at the same time. Mewtwo was actually forgiving her? She expected him to rip her apart with his psychic powers…

Mewtwo rubbed the underside of her chin with his rounded finger. "I may have been given life from your essence, I may be your clone, but you, my girl, are my mate. And I think you need to be taught a little lesson…back at our den."

Mewtwo smiled at her as his form started to vanish into the air, taking Mew with him until they were both gone.

* * *

The part with Mewtwo wasn't in the request but I thought it was a good and unexpected way to end this. I hope you found this to your liking pokeflare, and I hope you all liked!


	12. Anya X Rapidash

I can't believe I broke the curse of the eleventh chapter!

This is a request from Sgt. Nolisten but I had a lot of help from my good friend Fake Norris, who came up with the scenario and some of the dialogue.

On a side note, be sure to check out his published his first story, "The Secret of the Game Corner", a Pokémon and Assassin's Creed crossover! I am acting as his beta reader and it is very good so far. It's been added under my favorites!

The pairing here is Human girlXRapidash (You don't see very many of those do you?)

* * *

Anya had been following this Ninetails for weeks. Every attempt to capture the magnificent fox had ultimately failed. She was able to best every Pokémon she had, including her strongest, her Vaporeon. Who knew a water type Pokémon could be bested by a fire type?

People said she was crazy for chasing this Pokémon; it was only a wild Ninetails, they would tell her; it's not a Legendary Pokémon, only one of each, there were many Vulpix, so there would of course be many Ninetails. Her parents told her to stop trying to kill herself and come home; Anya lived in Viridian City and she was somewhere near Fuchsia City. She'd been searching for at least a week.

Why would she go through all this trouble to capture a simple Ninetails? Call her crazy, but she knew this Ninetails was special. While most normal Ninetails have fur that's tan almost yellow in color, this Ninetails had fur of a gold shade, with a hint of soft pink to it. Anya decided the color was that of rose gold. But what also made the fox special, was her intelligence. Every attempt of a surprise attack or ambush, she knew her every move. Every attempt to lure and distract her with Pokémon food, she didn't fall for it. It seemed that she could never be capture; she would remain wild, out of the hands of Trainers for eternity. That only made the girl work even harder.

Today it was a dark and cloudy afternoon. On the outskirts of Fuchsia City, Anya slowly tiptoed through the grass, a Poké ball grasped in her hand. That Ninetails, that pesky little bugger, stood there in the grass, its back side facing the Trainer. Its long multiple tails flicked upwards many times; the Pokémon seemed to be unsuspecting, too occupied with the grass it was chowing down on.

Anya took a deep breath and rubbed the front of her shirt, soaking up the small amount of sweat that perspired there. The closer she got to the Pokémon the more nervous she got. The thought that the Ninetails would evade her again after all this time ate at her from the inside out. How would it look on her if she couldn't capture a simple Pokémon? How else would it look if people found out she was outsmarted by one? She would not stand for it!

Anya carefully pressed the button on the front of the Poké ball and released her Vaporeon from within it. By this time he knew exactly what his master wanted him to do: Catch this Ninetails at any cost.

They went through several plans to take the vixen by surprise but obviously they all failed. The only one they didn't try was to sneak up on it and when it saw them immediately spray a Water Gun attack in her face. That could incapacitate it but it left the window of attack open for only a split second; Ninetails had a fast reaction time.

Crouching close to the ground Vaporeon stalked through the grass like a predator, and Ninetails was the prey. Anya got on her knees and lowered herself to the ground to prevent herself from being seen. She adjusted her boots in case she had to make an emergency run. Vaporeon stayed completely silent, the only parts of his body moving were his legs that guided him towards the fox; not even his tail swished through the grass.

Vaporeon pulled water in his mouth from the small chambers in his body, filling it up to the point his cheeks expanded. Hit the Ninetails in the face. Hit the Ninetails in the face. These words he repeated over and over in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to fail in this task his trainer gave him, let the Ninetails get away and disappoint his trainer. The thought was unbearable.

He was only several feet from the vixen. She continued to eat the grass, not lifting her head up once to scan the area for predator Pokémon like Rydon or Nidoking. Mistakes like that would lead Pokémon to an unpleasant demise. Maybe the Ninetails became a little overconfident in her abilities to successfully evade Anya and Vaporeon; whatever the case may have been she wasn't aware that Vaporeon was ready to strike at any moment.

Now only two feet from her Vaporeon aligned his mouth so he could spray the water in her face when she lifted her head up. The water Eeveelution waited and waited for several minutes but the Ninetails was just so preoccupied with the ground. Apparently she was a voracious eater. The water in Vaporeon's mouth was growing lukewarm from staying in there so long. His heart rate began to increase as the anticipation and the slight impatience he felt.

The wind blew through the fur on Ninetails's back but nothing else on he seemed to move. Then, slowly but surely, her neck twitched as she lifted it up from the ground. For the first time she began to scan the area, slowly moving her head to the left, then to the right where she locked eyes with Vaporeon. In the blink of an eye Vaporeon immediately blasted the water he'd been holding from his mouth in the form of a Water Gun. The blast caught Ninetails on the side of her head and she squealed in surprise as she toppled over to the ground.

Anya jumped up in excitement and surprise. She couldn't believe it! It actually worked! She could just give a nice long victory dance but the situation was too important for that. She ran through the field towards where the Pokémon were and saw Ninetails stand up and quickly recover.

"Alright Vaporeon use Agility!" she yelled out to her companion.

The Ninetails quickly darted off across the field and Vaporeon went after her. Ninetails was fast but using his Agility Vaporeon was quickly catching up with her. He darted back and forth rapidly on either side behind her to cause confusion if she looked behind her. Anya could see them out there in the field, almost very far away already. Still running after them she gave her next command.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack!" she called out as loudly as she could.

Vaporeon dashed forward and was a few feet next to Ninetails, both of them now running at least 45 miles an hour. Vaporeon looked at her graceful body that flowed across the grass each time she ran; she almost looked frightened. He felt a little sorry for her but he wanted to get his master's task completed after this long period of time. Initiating his Quick Attack Vaporeon made a sharp diagonal turn and came straight at her aiming for her side. Lowering his head down he came right at her and rammed his head into her side, causing all the wind to blow right out of her lungs as well as getting a cry of pain. She flew a few feet until her body hit a large log lying discarded in the middle of the grass, and she made no movements.

Vaporeon approached her and saw she wasn't moving. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, waiting for her to move and run off again. But nothing like that happened. He got closer and smelled her body; she didn't smell dead. He placed his paw on her warm neck. He could feel a heartbeat so she wasn't dead fortunately. He let out a breath and sat down on the grass and waited for Anya to catch up.

When the trainer finally got to where the two Pokémon waited, she smiled from ear to ear. She was jumping for joy on the inside. This is what it felt like to finally succeed after multiple humiliating failures. She pulled Vaporeon's Poké ball and an empty Ultra Ball from her belt.

"Thank you Vaporeon. You did a great job today. I'll have to reward you when we get home." She tossed the Poké ball at the water type and returned him to his place inside the ball. It came back in her palm and she hooked it back onto her belt. Tossing the Ultra Ball in the air and catching it a few times she pulled her arm back and gave it a hearty throw. To this day she's not sure if she was overconfident when throwing the Ultra Ball, if she threw it too hard, or if the trajectory was simply a little off. Whatever the reason is she'll never know why; it will always baffle her.

The ball spun toward the unconscious Ninetails and suddenly it made a sharp downward turn and went to the right, landing in her tails. Anya couldn't believe her eyes. The ball actually missed its target. Well accidents do happen and she was not about to let a perfectly good Ultra Ball go to waste. She looked down at the Pokémon's tails. The Ultra Ball was slightly obscured by a tail that draped over it.

"There you are." She said out loud. She reached down and her hand wrapped around something but it wasn't the ball; it was soft and furry.

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Every sense was gone. Sense of body, sense of location and direction; they were gone. Everything around her was black. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, and she couldn't even smell or taste anything. She felt immobile. Where was she? She had the feeling the answer was nowhere but nowhere isn't anywhere.

In front of her she could see a very faint gold color standing out amongst the pitch darkness. Her senses were beginning to come back, she figured, but what was this color? Or was it a light? The color slowly took shape and before her stood a Ninetails. But not just _a _Ninetails, _the _Ninetails. For some strange reason however her eyes were closed.

"From this day forward, a curse will be placed upon your soul."

Anya could hear a voice coming from somewhere. It sounded very feminine. There was no one else around, and this both confused and worried the trainer. There was only one place it could have come from…

The voice was coming from the Ninetails.

"A…curse?" Anya spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"A Curse of Ninetails; one of several curses that comes from grabbing a tail of a Ninetails. The Curse of Greed and the Curse of Deceit are two such curses. In this case, you have hunted after me, desired for me, to make me yours. Therefore yours is the Curse of Lust."

"Curse of…Lust?" this wasn't making any sense. "I don't understand."

"It has been written that the Curse of Lust causes the cursed one to become the slave of the Ninetails whose tail they touched." The Ninetails opened her eyes and when she saw the human standing in front of her she began to lose her words. "You must be…y-you must…you…"

Ninetails stared at her not saying a single word. She just stared and Anya was getting very uneasy.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Anya shifted uncomfortably.

"You're a girl!" Ninetails suddenly barked making Anya jump. "Damn! You're a girl!"

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Anya said, surprised by her sudden lack of professionalism.

"No no no no…" Ninetails repeated. "This will not work. I don't do yuri…"

"Don't do…yuri?" Anya said with a screwed up look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The curse…you still have to be cursed…" Ninetails lowered her head and thought carefully. There was no way this girl would be her slave, but the curse must pass over the foolish one who grabbed the tail. Maybe…Ninetails lifted up her head. "You will be Rapidash's slave for a thousand years!"

Then, everything went black again.

When Anya came to she found herself lying on a patch of grass, which strangely had little bits of grey rock in it. She rubbed her head which for some reason hurt a little bit.

"It's about time you're up." a voice from above her said.

When her vision fully returned she saw a Rapidash standing above her, the flames on his back standing out brightly against the grey sky.

"What happened? Where am I?" Anya said, brushing her brown hair from her face.

"This is where I live. Ninetails…brought you here." He answered, stomping a hoof on the ground.

Anya felt something hard, thin, and cold press against her back and upon inspection she saw it was a bicycle rack. Taking a look around her she saw that Rapidash's home was an abandoned playground with trees surrounding.

"Ninetails brought me here?" Anya stood to brush the dirt from her clothes…but her hands touched skin. She gasped. Her shirt that had the insignia of the Pokémon League was not covering her torso. It was gone. As were her tight fitting jeans, her boots, and even her bra and panties. She was completely naked.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed and covering her breasts with one arm and her exposed lower region with her other hand.

"What happened to my clothes!" she wailed. "What's going on here?"

Rapidash sighed. "It's a bit complicated, but um…well, Ninetails cursed you, but she will not have sex with a girl, so she sent you here. And you still need to be cursed, so you kinda…you have to have sex with me."

"W-What?" Anya couldn't believe what she just heard.

"The curse can't be…ignored. If you don't, the wrath of Arceus will come down upon us, and he will destroy us. Not fun, believe me. But, assuming you want to live, this will be..."

"T-The wrath of Arceus?" Anya replied. "Ooh, not good. Well... Fine."

The trainer removed her hands which blocked the most private areas of her body. The stallion slowly approached her and sniffed her skin to get familiar with her scent. The tip of his tongue touched her skin as he moved his head down her body, down to her lower region. He stuck out his tongue and ran it across the surface of her pussy. She shivered at the texture of his tongue; it was cold and rough and was covered in small bumps. She reached behind her and grabbed the bike rack as the tip of the cold appendage slithered across and inside her. The horn that protruded from his head lightly poked and scratched her stomach but she didn't mind. Who would have known that on a simple day of catching Pokémon, she would be getting oral from a horse?

The tip of his tongue broke through her and tasted her warm innards. The flow of liquid came at a steady flow over his cold slimy tongue. The purpose of this was to get her well lubricated; you'll understand. Every now and then he gave her small love bites, his teeth scraping at the bunch of curls between her legs. Despite the cold that came from his tongue Anya felt a burning sensation within her, and it felt very strange. She'd done this and had sex with her Vaporeon, but this felt much different. The bumps on Rapidash's tongue rubbed against her sensitive skin and she leaned her head back and moaned. Rapidash slowly removed his tongue making a small popping sound and a thin stream of cum to leak out.

He lifted his head and turned his body to the side. "Now it's your turn." He motioned to between his hind legs. Anya took one look at the erection that dangled between his legs and gasped. He was at least 14 inches long and almost as thick as her arm. It was the biggest penis she'd ever seen. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and got down on her knees beside him. She lightly touched the limp member with the tips of her fingers and moved them along the skin. He slowly became harder to her touch. Remaining cautious she gently wrapped her hand around the center and felt it with both hands; the organ had a strange softness to it. The horse became a little stiffer in her grip. She took in a breath and licked the tip for a small taste. A small whiney from the stallion told her to go on. Taking the tip in her mouth she sucked on it while running her hands down the thick skin. It almost had a musky taste to it, but he tasted rather interesting. Running her tongue across the tip she licked where the tip meets the rest of the horse rod. Just looking at the horse turned her on even more.

Keeping one hand on him and rubbing it up and down with her palm she took her other hand and moved the other down to her pussy and slid her fingers in and started to masturbate. Taking more of Rapidash's massive cock in her mouth she sucked harder on it; the sucking increased the production of saliva and when she opened her mouth to take a breath it dribbled down the corners of her mouth. Rapidash shifted on his hooves, the flames on his back glowing slightly brighter. His thick length throbbed in her mouth as she sucked and took even more until it was close to going down her throat.

The girl's fingers slid through her lips and rubbed against her clit making her body even warmer. She could feel it spreading down even to her legs. Her hand glided down to the base of the horse's dick where she traced the tips of her nails across the bulging veins, getting a small noise from the horse.

"Amazing…" the fire stallion said. "Keep doing that…what you're doing…" Anya rubbed the underside with the back of her finger making it even harder so he was fully erect. The trainer plunged two of her fingers deep inside and worked her clit furiously moaning against the horse cock. When she rubbed so fast that she couldn't take it anymore, she spread her lips apart with her fingers and came all over her hand. When it subsided she immediately went back to masturbating. When she felt a watery liquid leak from the tip of Rapidash's cock she removed her it from her mouth and licked the tip like a sucker, then planted her tongue right on the tip, dabbing it and catching some of and tasting the horse semen. Rapidash became even harder until he was as solid as a rock.

Anya plunged her fingers deeper and held them there, rubbing her insides while staying in the same place. Her body hot and sweaty she continued doing this until she felt herself cream for a second time. Pulling the pleasure rod back into her mouth she sucked hard, running her hands across his boiling hot shaft rapidly. The horse snorted and stomped his front hooves down on the ground as his pre-cum dripped in at faster and copious amounts, on the brink of his release. Anya pulled more into her mouth and felt the tip flare and instantly grow bigger as the stallion suddenly shot a large amount of semen with so much force that it went directly down her throat. Not able to swallow all the liquid which she started to choke on, she removed it from her mouth and a huge torrent of horse fluid erupted onto her face and coating her chest and stomach like icing on a cake. Now covered in semen she rubbed her hands across the soft surface of the stud's penis to harden it again before she stood up.

"That was good." Rapidash said. "I'd say you're ready."

Anya got in front of him in front of the bicycle rack. She held the bar firmly with both hands and bent her back slightly with her rump extended out and her legs spread apart. She looked behind her and saw Rapidash sniff her behind, smelling her arousal juices. A few times he nuzzled the backs of her legs and lightly nipped on her skin.

"Have you done this before?" he said.

"A few times with my Vaporeon, but never with anything this big." She said, licking her dry lips.

"Be prepared then, because this may hurt a little bit if you're not used to it." He said to make sure she won't be in too much pain. A slave in pain won't want to do this again.

"Just…please don't get carried away…I'm not a mare…" she said nervously.

Hopping up on his hind legs Rapidash put his hooves around her side, holding onto her with his forelegs. She could feel his weight as his chest pressed against her backside and his snout lowered down to her neck. She felt his dick prod her ass as he thrust several times, trying to align with and penetrate her. His hooves slid and scratched on the grass while his forelegs rubbed against her sides.

Moving his head down beside hers she could hear his snorting as he frustratingly tried to enter, taking steps backwards before taking them forward and pressing the tip against her. Anya held her breath, bracing herself.

"I'm having some trouble here…" Rapidash grunted. "I could really use some help."

Anya looked back at him before she reached behind her ass and grabbed the end of his shaft and helped guide him towards her. Feeling his skin against her entrance she let the tip part her lips and let go, letting Rapidash take control of the rest, pushing the rest of his penis inside. The girl's eyes widened as the horse meat filled her to her capacity and she screamed in pain and pleasure. She tightened her hold on the rack and felt him thrust hard continuously several times, moving his front legs to her shoulders and pushing deeper. His glans engorged and got slightly bigger, locking him inside until he was finished. Anya screwed her eyes shut as her mouth hung open in a silent cry of mixed feeling. She could feel a bulge in her stomach from the massive size of his cock. The stallion let out a loud whiney as he slowly went faster, his weight pressed down against her back. Her walls clenched tightly around his member, sucking on it with his thrusts.

"Oh Arceus! Oh F-Fuck!" she hissed sharply. The pleasure and the pain were nothing like she ever felt before and her mind just screamed tremendously.

Removing her hands from the bar her body crashed down on it so she was bent over it with her waist pressing against it, she held onto his hooves to prevent him from falling backwards. Now over her with all control over his slave he pounded onto her with his powerful thrusts, spreading more pain but even more pleasure through her body.

Drops of shimmering seed dripped from her face along with drool from her mouth, open as a result of the intense pleasure. Her flesh burned as white hot fire from the horse flooded her. His thrusts were rough and hard, each one coming only a second after the other.

"So much…Can't take so much…" she mumbled, holding tighter on his front legs. The horse grunted and snorted nuzzling his snout against her face. Her breasts swayed gently with his thrusts, dripping with his semen that was left over from his first orgasm. The pleasure seemed to grow even stronger as their organs throbbed against each other, mixtures of cum pouring down from their sexes. A gurgle of agonizing, almost completely unbearable pleasure tore through Anya like scissors through paper, her saliva bubbling down her lips.

"Faster Rapidash! Deeper! More…More!" She shouted like an obedient sex slave. The pain was plentiful but so was the pleasure and she could hold on for that. Rapidash was going the speed horses normally do, but maybe he could use his powers for this.

Anya felt the stallion suddenly go faster and harder. She screamed as he drilled his cock deep inside and as fast as he was going she came, her muscle clenching around his. Her body heated until even her insides were burning. She held onto Rapidash for dear life as the orgasm kept going, never subsiding to give her a break. Her brown hair was sweaty and the tendrils hung from her face, obscuring her vision slightly. Rapidash took in the smell of her nice, hot, sweaty human body and it excited him.

Their bodies were moving like a well oiled machine and all Anya could think of was "_Pokémon can use Agility during mating?_"

Rapidash's Agility made his pounding brutal which only pushed Anya's orgasm longer; her stomach bulged incessantly with his thrusts, her womb stretched by his dick. The flames on the stallions' back roared and he whinnied loudly. The old metal bar that Anya held onto bent forward, threatening to rip from the earth as their hardcore fucking applied immense pressure to it. Rapidash rammed into her at a speed of at least 35 miles an hour, his length throbbing uncontrollably. Every joint, every muscle in her body screamed and ached; Anya began to feel like she was going to pass out. The bar dug into her skin leaving a deep red line across her waist.

As if she was forced to Anya became tight again as she had release for a second time like a broken tributary going everywhere from the main flow. The second grueling orgasm made her weaker, her legs felt like jelly. This lasted for several more minutes until the watery pre-cum started to ooze into her.

"Rapidash! I'm not going to make it!" She screamed but the animalistic pleasure became too much and he would not stop until he was finished. The horse's fiery heat blazed through her like wildfire as pre-cum came in small but copious amounts.

The watery liquid became thicker and as he slammed onto her the tip swelled to the size of her fist before he blew everything he had into her, his cum blasting against the wall of her womb and causing the girl to scream in unimaginable ecstasy as she creamed for a third and final time. Rapidash pumped his seed through her as it continued to flow, filling her up so much that the white runny fluid leaked down onto the grass. Anya gritted her teeth at the heat of the seed that flowed into her.

Once he was spent his cock went limp and slipped out of her causing the semen and vaginal liquid to spill from her. Anya let go of his hooves and he remained mounted on her for two minutes before he climbed off of her. Huffing through her mouth Anya's body was dripping with Rapidash's seed. She was so weak that she could barely move her hands from the rack, but with as much as she could without hurting herself she leaned back from over the bar and collapsed to the ground on her behind, panting and sucking in air.

"How was that? Are you going to be alright?" Rapidash said, nudging the crook of her neck with his snout.

Anya looked at the horse and gave a rather small smile. "I don't know…if I can…take a…thousand years…of this…"

* * *

I hope you liked this. Next one is a SeviperXZangoose lemon requested by asdfjkl!


	13. Richter X Luna: Seviper X Zangoose

This is a request from asdfjkl. I wasn't sure which one to do next so please be patient and forgive me if this wasn't your request. With school being back in session this took me at least the entire week to write.

And yes Cythrant, I do take Yu-Gi-Oh! requests. I absolutely adore Yu-Gi-Oh!

And asdfjkl, I took no offense to your first review. I can fully understand where you were coming from, I mean, everyone needs a break from the lusty lemons right? So I was glad to do this for you.

The pairing here is SeviperXZangoose.

* * *

For hundreds upon thousands of years the Seviper and the Zangoose feuded together, lapsed together in an eternal struggle. The reason has never been made known by modern day man, but whatever the reason for their rivalry, it must be for a reason.

Zangoose, with their cat-like reflexes and sharp black claws; Seviper, with their long menacing fangs and knife-like tail; each one able to combat the other with ease. Seviper and Zangoose who met each other in battles, when they belonged to trainers, were heated with hatred and thirst for the spilling of the others blood. It was even worse and more so when they met each other…in the wild. The way things went between the two species, Pokémon Trainers and Professors alike wondered if the two would ever make peace, or if they would just stay bitter rivals forever.

Route 119, outside of Fortree City, was always a favorite meeting spot for Richter and Luna. More specifically they met in the grass to remain out of the sight of the humans, but who they really didn't want seeing them, were their tribes. Richter was a Seviper and Luna was a Zangoose; such relations were strictly, strictly forbidden in both tribes. The two were secretly best friends since they were young, and now that they were adolescents on the verge of adulthood, they were almost inseparable.

Luna parted the long grass with the black claws on her paws as she walked through the obscured field. The blades danced across her snow white body as they snapped back in place. Past this group of greenery was the same small little enclosure that she and Richter loved to spend time in, talking, playing, and sharing feelings. Who knew the eternal rival of your species, your rival, could end up being your best friend?

Stepping out from the grass Luna expected to see Richter's scaly form curled up on the ground, but much to her surprise the enclosure was empty. The Seviper was always there before she was, no matter how fast she ran.

"Richter?" she called out. "Richter are you there?" The clearing was empty and dead silent, not a single life form around except for Luna herself.

Staying low in the grass Richter peered at the female with his magenta colored eyes. His tongue flicked from his mouth, his amusement apparent by the gleam in his eyes. Luna was known to be startled easily and he could never resist using this to his advantage. He love scaring her out of her fur; it was good friendly fun. That's what best friends did: they teased and sometimes scared each other. He silently slithered through the grass towards her, her back to him. She knew he was there, somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where.

Bringing his body back, he launched himself off the ground and through the grass, flying right at her like a spear. He was so close until she was suddenly out of his path and he landed on the ground in a jumbled heap.

What just happened? Richter shook the dazed feeling from his head and looked to Luna. She had a sly smile on her face with her arms crossed.

"Thought you could sneak up and surprise me again huh?" she said before sitting down on the grass.

Richter sighed and slithered over to her, curling up in the grass beside her. They remained silent, enjoying the other's presence and listening to the wind. This is what they normally did when they met. Talk, look up at the sky, and sometimes they would just not say anything; the other's presence, their body being there, was enough to make them feeling warm on the inside.

Luna looked over at Richter. She and the snake had been friends for years but they were nothing more than friends; best friends for that matter. He'd been her only friend since they were both young; she never had any friends in her tribe, the other Zangoose were always so fierce and her father, the leader of the tribe, was so obsessed with finding a way to put a permanent end to the "sinister reptiles that crawl upon the earth", as he liked to call them so mockingly. Richter was such a nice individual; he was kind and gentle, traits very rare among the Seviper. All these years of spending so much time alone together, she grew so close to him that she could never imagine being away from him, even for a short amount of time. She knew she loved him, but it could never be; a relationship between mortal enemies could cause chaos and war between the two tribes.

She placed her paw down on his thick scaly body and slowly rubbed it. Richter was such a kind reptile yet he was strong and passionate about what he believed in. It only made her feel so much more for him. She wanted to be closer to him, both emotionally and physically. She wanted to be wrapped in his body, held close to him and never letting go.

She always played in her mind what would happen if he shared or rejected her feelings, and maybe two creatures, destined to be mortal enemies, could never be together.

She removed her paw and laid her head down on his body. Feeling the pressure on his body he lifted his head to see what it was and smiled when he saw Luna laying her head down. He shifted his body so he could lay his head down on her side. Her fur felt so soft against his scales; he envied the mammal Pokémon for their fur. Lifting up his blade like tail he slowly edged it closer to her. He wanted to touch her; feel her, hold her white body, and tell her how much he loved her. But he quickly retracted it away. He was afraid a one single, yet simple touch could lead to more than that. He was afraid to get more personal with her; one false or accidental move could ruin their friendship. He wanted to stay her friend but he also wanted her companionship, her warmth…But he never acted on these emotions no matter how much they tore him apart on the inside. He never wanted to and was afraid he would take advantage of her.

Luna felt his head on her and she reached back and stroked the top of his head.

"Richter," Luna said after a long time of silence. "Have you ever thought about your future?"

Richter lifted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do for yourself? Do you plan to leave your tribe and find a…a…"

"A mate?" Richter finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Have you ever thought about anything like that?" Luna looked back at him.

"I guess I have on a few occasions, but I haven't given it much thought…" Richter replied. "What about you?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've always wanted a mate."

"You have anyone in mind?"

Luna frowned. "My father wants me to mate with Tiberius, the 'strongest' warrior in the tribe. He believes he'll make a 'suitable' mate for me. But Tiberius is a cad; he knows only of fighting and the ways of the warrior. I would never be with someone like that. He doesn't know how to be a loving person…like you…"

Richter blinked. What did she just she? _Like…me? _

"T-Thank you…Luna," Richter stammered. "I – I'm very flattered."

Luna scrapped two of her claws together and bit her tongue. Richter clearly didn't get her subtle message; but then again they have been friends for a very long time and he would never think of her in that way as to understand what she was saying. While she did want to be his mate, how do you ask your childhood friend such a question? That you want to be more than just friends? To let them touch you, to let them feel you, in such a close and personal way?

"But whoever you may meet, I hope you find happiness with them." Richter said.

Luna could sense something in his voice. It sounded…like…pain.

"Is something bothering you Richter?" Luna said.

Richter sucked back the tear head been trying to hold back. "No Luna. I-I'm fine."

Luna sighed. "Um…Richter, can I…may I tell you something; something…a little personal?"

Richter rubbed her with the underside of his head. "Of course. You can tell me anything."

Luna took a deep breath. "I do have someone in mind for my mate actually…"

The Seviper looked at the ground to the side "Really? Who is it?" He couldn't mask the sound of disappointment in his voice. Feeling her turn underneath he lifted his head to let her roll over on her other side so she was facing him. Laying his head down in the grass their heads were level and Luna stared into his eyes as she continued.

"I've known him for a very long time; since I was very young really. He's bold yet compassionate, strong yet caring. Actually…he's you."

Richter couldn't believe what he just heard. He wondered if he didn't hear her correctly.

"…What…are you saying Luna?" Richter spoke, making sure he was positive.

Luna gave him a small smile. "Richter, I…want you for my mate."

The snake was still shocked, but he was feeling flashes of happiness on the inside. Luna was let out actual feelings for him!

"Richter, I've loved you for a long time but I never knew how you'd react if I ever told you. When I'm around you, I feel complete; I feel safe and secure."

Luna lifted a shaky paw and touched the side of Richter's face. They looked into each other's eyes and stared at each other before Richter finally spoke up.

"Luna…I…I…I've always wanted to tell you…" he said. There was no point in keeping everything in now. "I've always felt the same about you. But I was afraid I would be taking advantage of you."

"Why would you think that?"

Richter stuck his forked tongue from his mouth. "All these years of sharing secrets with each other, when you told me you were still a virgin…the thing I feared most…was taking that away from you."

A tear welled up in the Zangoose's eye and she smiled. "That's so…sweet." She leaned her head in a kissed the snake. Richter's eyes widened. This was the first ever kiss that he and Luna ever had. She held her lips on his, her eyes closed. Slowly she pulled away and she had more tears leaking down her face. Richter's face was a light shade of red.

"I love you Richter." She said. She put her paw over his body and pulled him against her soft body, embracing him in a hug. Luna buried her face in his skin like a newborn pup to her mother.

Richter smiled and rubbed her back with his sword-like tail. "I've waited so long to hear you say those words. I love you Luna."

He closed his eyes and the two remained embraced, holding each other like long lost lovers. Luna rubbed her face against her best friend's body. His scales were cold, yet so warm

"I want to be yours, so much I can't bear to be away from you." Luna said, lifting her head up and looking up at him. Richter looked down at her to see the tears running down her white face.

"Luna, why are you crying?" Richter asked, rubbing his tail through the fur on her head.

The Zangoose sniffed. "I-I'm afraid it will hurt…"

"Afraid what will hurt?"

"When we…make love."

The snake's eyes widened. "Luna! I…we…" he saw the wanting look in her eyes. "Luna, are you sure about this?"

The female grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "I've never been surer about anything in my life."

Luna pulled him into another hug and held him tighter than before. She was so serious about this. He loved her and he only wanted what was best for her. She wanted to be his mate; and nothing would make him happier. Taking the tip of his tail he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Luna, I'll only do this if you want me to." He said.

Luna nodded. "I want this, more than anything. I want to be your mate forever."

Richter leaned in and kissed his childhood friend sweetly on the lips. She gratefully accepted by wrapping her arms around his "neck" and pulling him closer. Their bodies began to heat up as they explored each other in a more personal manner. Looking at each other through half-open eyes, Luna whimpered slightly as they kissed. Richter pulled his mouth from hers.

"Is something wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

Luna shook her head. "No. I'm just…I'm just so happy."

She pulled the snake back to her and kissed him again. Richter slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling her in a way he never felt before. He was experiencing new feelings for his best friend just like she was, and this was just as hard to do as it was for her. Their tongues touched and Luna let out a small and stifled moan. Their bodies trembled with the strong emotions they had for each other, everything felt…right. Rivals or not, they were in love; deeply, madly in love. She pressed her body against his trying to get as close to him as possible.

Richter took his tail and slid it gently up her back, parting the fur and touching the warm skin. Luna moaned against the touch. Slipping from her hold he gently kissed her neck rubbing his large red fangs against her.

"Mmmm…" The Zangoose moaned softly. The Seviper ran his tongue across her body dampening the fur and changing it a darker shade of white. His forked tongue played across her body leaving streaks of saliva across her fur. Sweat dripped from Luna's forehead as she tried to control all the emotions she was feeling. Richter moved his tongue down to her breast but all he wouldn't go any further down; he couldn't bring himself to lick her there. He rubbed his head against her shoulder letting the soft strands of fur rub against his skin. Luna let out a purring sound, her chest rising beside him.

Richter slipped his tail under her side and curled it back over continuously until he was coiled around her entire body. Pulling her up on the ground he set her down on her bottom, still wrapped around. His head faced hers and they looked at each other for a time again.

Richter planted his mouth against Luna's and they kissed, passionately. Moaning into the other's mouth, they remained open as their tongues rubbed against each other, exchanging bodily fluid. Luna reached up and wrapped her arms around the base of his head as much as she could, their eyes locked as their tongues continued to engage in the open majestic dance of lovely passion. They held each other close not letting go for a single second.

"Richter?" Luna breathed.

"Y-Yes, my love?" he replied.

"I…I'm ready."

Richter swallowed, but unwrapped himself from around Luna and allowed her to lie down on her back. The Zangoose looked up at the Seviper.

"You're positive you want to do this?" Richter said nervously. "If we make love we can never go back to how things were."

Luna nodded. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready to become your mate."

Nodding, Richter slithered in front of her and his heart rate increased. He'd never seen her at this angle. Never had he seen this part of her; her wet and most sacred area of her body.

Luna lifted her head. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. It's just…I've never seen you like this before." Richter said. "I'm very nervous."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Luna assured him as best as she could without sounding frightened herself.

Slowly and almost hesitantly, Richter slithered on top of her, bunching his body together so he could get his head level with hers and with his tail draped between her legs. His reptilian penis was fully exposed from its slit, poking out two or three feet from the base of his tail. Sliding his tail down he positioned his member a few inches from her dripping hotness.

"You're so beautiful…" Richter said, mesmerized by his best friend, and future mate.

Luna blushed a shade of red and rubbed the front of the Seviper's face. Her black claws poked his skin but did no damage. For years they were inseparable best friends, and soon they would be mates; a Zangoose and a Seviper.

Luna breathing eventually became nervous, trying to swallow her ebbing fear.

"We can still stop it you want…" Richter said at seeing her fear.

Luna shook her head. "No. I'll be alright. I can take the pain." She replied.

"Just know…I would never hurt you." he said, fighting a tear from escaping his eye. Richter took a deeper breath and slowly pushed his length towards her. The heat from her slit was growing stronger until he could feel the heat encasing the tip. Almost swallowing his tongue he pushed the tip inside her. Luna winced as she felt it slide through her folds, giving her a very unusual feeling. The two looked at each other then Richter stopped when he touched her hymen.

"Here it comes." He said very fearfully. With a single and gentle thrust he stabbed through and took Luna's virginity.

The Zangoose couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as tears flooded down her face. "Please forgive me…" The Seviper said, wanting desperately to bite down on his tongue. Luna wrapped her arms around Richter's neck to hold him close, holding on for dear life.

His thrusts were slow and steady to get her accustomed to his size. Richter's body coiled as he got himself and Luna comfortable as he lay on top of her. Luna clenched her eyes and her teeth shut, her body shaking in the dulling yet still lingering pain.

"Am I…hurting you Luna?" Richter said.

Luna lifted his head up and rubbed the side of his face with her paw. "I'm fine. Please keep going. I want our love to be stronger."

Pulling back the lower portion of his long thin body Richter pulled out of his best friend then pushed back inside her. The Seviper captured her cry in an open-mouthed kiss; Luna wrapped her arms back around him.

"Ahhh…Ahhhh…" Luna moaned as she started to become used to his size and presence. Richter clamped his eyes shut, feeling just as many overwhelming pleasured feelings as she was. Luna's sweat coated her body and Richter could feel it.

"This is incredible…" Richter panted. "But also exhausting…"

Love behind each of his thrusts Richter felt her slimy wet cavern envelop him and he let out a moan of pleasure at the same time she did. Luna bucked her hips upward to meet his thrusts, her natural lubricant coating them. They became just a broken record of moaning and panting, every muscle tightening and every emotion rushing over and through them. Richter swirled his long tongue over her face, giving her wet yet loving kisses. Luna moaned and leaned her head back allowing Richter to have access to her neck, which he gently grazed his tongue as well as his teeth across. Their bodies met softly and gracefully, wave after wave of pleasure going through them.

"Richter…" Luna moaned, rubbing the back of Richter's head as she held onto him. "Oh Richter…that feels good…" Her chest heaved beneath him making him rise up each time she took in a short light breath. She hung her tongue from her mouth, taking in short gasps of air. The tongue of the snake making love to her licked the inside of her mouth with his long tongue gently, caressing every inch, treating it like a sacred haven. Luna felt his thrusts speed up and her pleasure became greater as did his.

"Richter…please don't leave me…" Luna said in the mist of their love.

"I never…would plan on it." He said kindly.

The pleasure became greater and greater, but then it suddenly all stopped; Richter stopped. Luna opened her eyes to see Richter staring at her.

"Why…did you stop love?" she asked in a worried tone, for fear something was wrong.

"Luna…if you don't mind, um…can we try this from behind?" he said nervously.

Luna smiled. "Sure we can. I would enjoy that."

Richter pulled out of her and slithered off her body, allowing Luna to roll over and get on her knees, crouching down and lifting her hindquarters in the air. With her double tails lifted up he had a full view of her behind and his heart rate increased further. She was dripping wet, waiting for him.

Richter crawled onto her back from the side and coiled around her, his head above hers and his tail draped between her tails. Richter slipped himself inside making the female shiver at the smoothness of his member. Richter pumped into her far enough until his body touched her bottom. Luna moaned loudly, her melodious voice ringing through the snake's senses. Luna stretched her arms out to her side, lifting her hind end up as far as she could.

"Richter!" Luna cried out loud as her snake mate sped up his movements. Richter grunted as he pounded on her white and red Zangoose body, getting into a steady rhythm of steady thrusting. Richter moved his head down beside hers and their heat burned against each other.

"I…love you Richter…" Luna moaned.

"I love you too Luna." Richter grunted.

The whole world seemed to just melt away before Luna and all that seemed to matter was the Seviper mating her. Richter tightened his coiled body around her with no intention of ever letting her go. Her warmth, he wanted to feel her beautiful warm body beneath his scales, heating his cold body. He thrust harder yet lovingly into her.

"Ahh…Nngh…R-Richter…" Luna moaned out words that could only be produced from the failure to find much else to say, her voice coming out with each inward thrust from Richter. He slowly pulled himself out causing a small flow of liquid to escape from her throbbing womanhood before re-penetrating her. Her walls contracted around him squeezing his snakehood slightly and sending a sharp pleasured feeling through Richter's long body. Panting to catch her breath Luna pushed herself backwards against her mate. Richter tightened himself around her only slightly, taking in more of her heat but not squeezing hard enough to hurt her. He thrust at his rhythmatic and steady pace continuously, drops of his seed dripping into her. Luna's flow of juices increased as her love for Richter intensified from their love making. Reaching a paw up she put her paw at the back of Richter's neck and held onto him there, stabbing her claws into his rough skin.

Her muscles tightened and constricted his length as her insides churned from the pleasure she experienced. Sweat beads came down from her tall red and white ears and leaked into her open mouth filling her taste buds with the salty flavor. Their bodies rubbed and moved against each other with their continued their heated and loving movements, the Zangoose's sweat transferring to the snake's.

Her liquids dripped down her thighs as her climax encroached upon her body making the pleasure even stronger. Luna emitted a loud moan of ecstasy as her walls contracted and contracted even more and she writhed, her feet scrapping against the ground as her slit suddenly tightened even more and her orgasm crashed down upon her like a sudden plume of water. Luna cried out Richter's name constantly as her release came and continued to come as more kept pouring out as her walls constricted and suctioned the Seviper's member. Luna's legs shook and she clenched her eyes shut as her orgasm continued for the next three minutes until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Richter…make me…yours…" she panted. "Make me…your mate…" Richter thrust several more times until he held himself fully inside her and the smooth skin of his member bulged as his reptile seed transferred from his body inside her womb, implanting his love gift in her and making her his mate, his Zangoose mate.

Luna felt her feet slip backwards as her lower half joined the rest of her body on the ground. Trapped under her weight Richter couldn't get out from under her, but he did not mind it one bit. His member began to lose slack until he pulled out of her and went back into its slit, its hiding place. Laying his head down next to Luna's, he looked at her until she looked back at him.

"Does this change anything between us?"

Luna smiled with her mouth open. "This does actually. Now we're mates."

Richter smiled back. "You have no regrets?"

She shook her head. "None. I'm glad we were able to do this."

"Neither do I. I'm so happy that I'm with you now, and always forever." Richter said lovingly, rubbing the side of his head against hers.

"I love you, so much Richter." She said almost tiredly.

"I love you too Luna." He said back to his childhood friend. How there tribes and their parents would react would be a different story, but not of this one. Not this tale of love. Richter and Luna, members of two rivaling species, loved each other and nothing would ever separate them.

Not their families, not an ancient feud, nothing at all.

* * *

I hope you liked this loving lemon!

I'm not really the best at coming up with unusual yet fitting names.


	14. Dawn X Ash's Infernape

This is a request from Cythrant who requested this a while back.

This is the second request to involve Dawn! Yeah I have a major Dawn fetish, I just love the thought of her being fucked by Pokémon.

Call me weird but the whole time I was writing this I listened to a constant repeat of the first 41 seconds of the song "Severed Limbs are Hazardous Waste" (The part with the scratchy violins) from Dead Space XP

And Fake Norris, I have gotten a lot done with your request and should get it done soon. This one was requested first, and I write the requests based on what mood I am in to write. So I was in the mood to finish this one at the time.

* * *

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…

The clock on the mantel of Dawn's living room ticked loudly, the only sound that filled the dark house. In the living room Ash laid lazily sprawled out on the comfortable chair next to the couch, which Brock was sleeping on. A small pool of drool sat by the corner of his mouth, staining the arm of the chair; Johanna hated it when he did this. Pikachu was sleeping on the back of Ash's chair, his body curled in a ball and his tail covering his face. Johanna and her husband were fast asleep in their bed, and everything was quiet. Dawn, however, was in a different state.

With one hand against the wall of the hallway leading to the sitting room, Dawn had her other hand slipped in her panties, her pink skirt lifted up. Rubbing her clit slowly with her fingers, the juices began to slowly build up. Dawn moaned as the liquids flowed like ink from a broken pen. The only thing lighting the hall was the small plug-in light near the bottom of the wall. That's all Dawn needed to light her way as she made her way to the sitting room. Her fingers slid into her nonstop making her pussy wet and puffy. Taking her fingers out she rubbed the liquid all over her lips, tasting her own ejaculate

Dawn staggered from the hallway into the sitting room. The burning feeling in her chest was growing like a flame inside a fire Pokémon, and she slipped her free hand down the front of her shirt, sliding it under her bra and lightly touched the soft mound with her fingertips.

The sitting room was dark and quiet, a perfect place for her little private time. The pre-teen pulled her skirt down from her waist and let them fall, with her panties, to the floor. Flipping on a small lamp beside the couch she gave the room a little light so she could see where she was going and what she was doing. Dawn removed her shirt and threw it to the floor leaving her only in her white bra as well as her hat. Sitting down at the couch she spread her legs and continued to finger herself. Leaning her head back she ran her hand down the center of her neck, then pulled her hat off her head and tossing it to the table. Taking her hand from her love spot she took off her bra now making her completely naked. Her sweaty skin was touched by the cold air of the house and it made her feel only more aroused.

She rubbed her clit with the tips of her fingers, using her other hand she rubbed her chest making her nipples harden. The burning sensation in her chest got stronger and she groped herself harder which caused her liquid to flow faster. Her finger spread her lips apart and spilled some of the juice onto the carpet, and she spread her legs further apart to get more access to herself. The cold air continuously touched her hot skin making her body even hotter. Laying back against the couch she got more comfortable and relaxed her muscles, working her fingers and moaning from the results of her self-pleasuring. Dawn had to keep her noises down to minimum otherwise someone might wake up and catch her. The last thing she wanted was one of her friends, her parents, or even a Pokémon seeing her doing this...

Meanwhile in the living room, Ash's backpack shook until a white jagged line shot from the pack and Infernape emerged from the light. He grunted and clenched his fists. He was having a restless night from the hard battle Ash had him fight earlier that day.

Infernape liked to do a little walking around the forest, house, or wherever the group happened to be staying. Being both a Fire Pokémon and a primate, he had a pretty heated and reckless personality. The walking, the moving, the absence of dormancy, was the only thing that could calm him down. The Infernape strode into the single dark hallway that connected the living room to the rest of the house.

The flames on the back of his head lit up the dark hallway, his energy slowly rising and falling and showing as the flames glowed brighter and darker. At the end of the hall he could see a faint light coming from the sitting room. Someone was up.

An odd yet sweet smell filled his nose and he stopped in his place. His nostrils flared as he searched the air to get a better smell of the scent.

"_Why does this smell seem so…familiar?_" Infernape wondered. He continued towards the hall, curious about who was up at this time of night, when he stepped in something wet. He looked down at the wet spot on the carpet and stooped down to investigate. Rubbing the fiber and taking a whiff of his fingertips, he immediately knew what it was.

The ejaculate of a human female.

The minute the sweet liquid entered his nostrils, a spark practically blew in his mind. His body began to get hot, mainly in his lower regions. He remained very close to the floor and walked on all fours; someone in that room was either having sex or pleasuring themselves, and his curiosity but mainly his rising body temperature and primal instincts. The closer he got to the source of the light the more he could hear the sounds of someone moaning. It definitely sounded female.

Infernape stuck his head around the corner, and saw Dawn sitting on the couch against the wall, stark naked, with her hand slipped between her legs. She moaned and ran her other hand across her sweaty breasts. The minute the fire ape saw her, the spark and so much more burst. From smelling the female essence which he now knew came from Dawn, to seeing her like this, doing this to herself, went straight to his brain and his crotch, driving his fiery senses mad. He reached down to his lower region and felt his member becoming fully erect from watching Dawn.

The pre-teen girl continued to masturbate completely unaware that one of Ash's Pokémon was watching her. Her fingers moved faster through the folds of her womanhood she felt even closer to her release. At the very moment she was about to scissor her fingers and make herself orgasm, the lamp went out.

Dawn almost screamed. The instant appearance of the darkness broke her out of her world and back to the sitting room. She sat there, wondering what made the light go out. It wasn't a power outage or a short for that matter; otherwise the light would have burst. The moment instantly ruined by the light outage she reached for it so she could find her clothes. That's when her hand touched someone else's.

She froze. Someone else was in the room with her, but what frightened her the most was the fact that this hand didn't belong to a human. In a fraction of a second she found herself being pushed to the floor and she cried out in surprise. She had the strange feeling that the room was light again and she felt herself being flipped over and pulled back by her legs. Her eyes widened when she saw who her "attacker" was, who was holding her by her legs.

"Infernape!" Dawn squealed upon seeing Ash's Pokémon, and she began to struggle. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

Infernape grabbed the blue-haired girl's thighs and pulled her more towards him until she was almost upside down, as well as stopping her struggling. A small line of drool came from the corner of his mouth as he looked down onto her cunt, swollen and wet from her self-pleasuring. Not a moment too soon he stuck his tongue out and lapped at her entrance greedily.

Dawn gasped in surprise and pleasure, taken completely by surprise that Infernape was doing this to her. This felt wrong, but it felt…good. His fiery hot tongue slithered over the surface, making her juices shoot upward at him. The ape held onto her legs tighter as he plowed his tongue into her and ruthlessly rubbed against the puffy genitalia.

Dawn closed her eyes and moaned helplessly, completely at the mercy of the Fire Pokémon. The experience of a male's tongue down there was all new to her and it felt incredible. A Pokémon or not, she was beginning to want more. Infernape's drive was sending him into a deeper frenzy; his tongue dug deeper in her and he watched Dawn's face become distorted with the intense sensations she was feeling, soft and cute moans escaping those soft-looking lips of hers.

"_You haven't felt anything yet Dawn. You've never felt pleasure before you become dominated by an Infernape…_" he thought to himself as he tongue-fucked her. Dawn's blue hair became sweaty and soaked into the carpet below her.

The girl's thoughts began to become fuzzy as the Pokémon's tongue drove them all out of her one by one. Her body began to tremble and her thighs locked under Infernape's tight grip on her. The smell and the taste of the human essence was enough to make him harder and his flames grow stronger. He straightened his tongue and bobbed his head down like his tongue was his large, throbbing cock.

"_You taste delicious girl…_" Infernape thought as he watched the blue-haired human squirming and whimpering in pure pleasure. "_Just wait until I've taken you as mine…_"

Dawn's body drenched with sweat she moaned louder as the primate's tongue rapidly and roughly touched the nerves of her organ, and soon she could barely think straight.

"Ah, Infernape…!" Dawn moaned. "Give me more. I need more!"

Ash's Pokémon grinned and the heat of his body spread from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail. His frenzy was growing stronger and he had to unleash it on the pre-teen's body, nice and hard. He popped his tongue from her slit and let his saliva fall from the tip of his tongue deep into her drenched hole. Taking her entire pussy in his mouth he bit down on the skin around it while tonguing her. Dawn cried out and arched her back inwards as she felt herself climax into Infernape's mouth, who sucked the liquid right out of her; the mere suction made her cum a second time. The girl looked up at Infernape, whom she had known since he first came into Ash's possession as a Chimchar. She was absolutely speechless.

"I-Infernape…" Dawn mumbled. "That was…"

Infernape licked the cum dripping from his lips. "_We're just getting to the best part Dawn._"

Holding onto her legs he pulled her up onto the couch and forcing her onto her back on the pillow against the arm of the couch. Never letting go of her legs he pushed them back so they were almost bent over her head. If Dawn wasn't so flexible this would hurt more than it did. Dawn stared up at him as he positioned himself over her, his pulsating member pointing straight down at her. The girl cried out as he went down on her.

"Infernape stop!" she said, trying to push on his shoulders. "I'm still a virgin!"

Infernape grunted as his crazy mating drive controlled his movements, overcoming Dawn's fight and stabbing into her womanhood. Dawn almost screamed from the pain and the loss of her virginity but Infernape put two of his fingers in her mouth to silence her. Infernape pounded down onto her body in quick and hard thrusts, looking directly into Dawn's tear filled eyes.

"_You won't be crying for much longer; you will be screaming for more Dawn.._" Infernape thought as he thrust into the human girl. Removing his fingers from her mouth he put them back at her leg to keep them pushed towards her. Despite the ape's roughness she could slowly feel the pain ebb away and replaced with pleasure, and a deep red blush appeared across her face. Dawn clenched her fists and tightened her eyes shut as she moaned loudly from Infernape's hard thrusting. Infernape panted roughly, his large amounts of energy and his crazed drive being the only things that fueled him.

"Oh! Aaahh! God Infernape harder!" Dawn cried ecstatically. Doing as she wished he thrust hard, which hit her sweet spot. Dawn shrieked and pushed her head back against the arm of the chair. Infernape forcefully fucked her downwards, taking the pre-teen away from their stationary spot. All cognitive thought was forced from her mind, sweat pouring down her blue hair. The heat from the fire Pokémon's body, which was very intense in his cock, made Dawn experience a mind-bowing, heated pleasure that she immediately released everything she had inside her up onto the ape, splashing across their skin, fur, as well as the couch as he brutally came down upon her.

Lines of drool leaked from every inch of Infernape's mouth, leaking down onto her skin and making her even hotter. The added lubrication made everything so slick and Infernape could feel her own bodily heat in her fluids. Infernape smirked and moved his hands down to her waist.

"_Let's see how you are from behind._" The fire primate thought lustily.

He flipped her over onto her knees and bent her over the arm of the couch. Leaning over her and pressing his back against hers, the large ape pressed his head against the back of her head as he grabbed her breast with his left hand, hooked his right arm under her armpit, and penetrated her all at once. Dawn screamed in ecstasy as Infernape pummeled her body with all the holds he had on her. The Pokémon sucked on the back of her neck, hammering her body against the arm of the couch, leaving small bruises on the fronts of her legs. She arched her body upwards under him, crying out his name constantly.

Infernape squeezed and massaged her breast, stimulating the nipple and adding to her building pleasure and liquids. Dawn dug her nails into the arm of the couch and breathed very lightly, moaning in between her breaths. His thrusts were so brutal that she started to hurt but if it weren't for the pleasure mixed so finely with it...

Dawn could not get enough of Infernape's domination over her human body.

Infernape moved his other hand from her breast and locked his arm around her other arm, holding her in a muscular lock. He banged against the girl harder and faster, his animal lust drive going off the charts. Pressing her down over the couch arm he grabbed a handful of her long blue hair and pulled back, making her yowl in pain and bliss, the simple act making her cum again spilling onto and staining the couch. Ash's Pokémon licked, bit, and sucked on her soft skin, impaling her on his Pokémon rod.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Dawn screamed as she came again. "Infernape! Infernape! More! MORE!"

Infernape brutalized her body with his slamming against her ass, his tail whipping against the backs of her legs. Dawn's body rang with so many emotions that were so hard to comprehend or even show that they could only show themselves in the form of mad orgasms. Infernape shifted his arm to around her stomach and violently attacked her with his agonizing and warm fucking. The flames on his head got even brighter until the whole room was lit like the lights were on. Everything in front of Dawn's eyes was obstructed by her sweat and her sweaty hair drooping down her face. The pleasure got so strong that she knew this was going to be stronger than any of the orgasms before it. Infernape breathed on the back of her neck, his hot breath sending warm shivers down her spine. Dawn had no control over her body or what happened to her; Infernape was in complete control of her.

While she felt the fire boiling within the primate's body rising to the surface of the skin and making her even hotter, making the release come faster and flow harder. Infernape's fucking was forcing it down on her quicker like he was trying to force her to cum; to force her to feel the intense pleasure. Dawn stuck her tongue out and panted heavily as it came closer and closer but it didn't seem to release itself. Only when Infernape prodded her g-spot continuously and viciously that it crashed down upon her so hard that she saw colored spots in front of her, in front of whatever she could see.

"I'm cumming Infernape!" Dawn cried, trying to swallow her scream as ounces and ounces of her ejaculate deluged from her and permanently stained the couch. Infernape's mating drive was so extreme that he could no longer hold it.

"_I hope you can…take my hot seed human girl…_" Infernape thought as his painful erection approached with a burning feeling. Thrusting hard a few times he held himself deep inside her and spilled his seed into her. Dawn cried out at the searing warmth of the cum, as it flowed like a river and filled her up.

Infernape pulled out and released her from his grip, leaving her a sweaty, tired mess, hanging over the couch arm like a limp rag doll. Infernape picked her up and laid her down on the couch, where she immediately fell asleep, devoid of all her energy. Infernape smiled as his flamed went down to their normal levels. Gathering her clothes he fully dressed her, otherwise she would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. Too tired to go back to the living room, he laid on the other side of the couch, and watched Dawn sleep, with the pool of orgasmic juice between her legs.

The same juice he discovered in the hallway.

* * *

I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long. I barely had any time to work with school and all. I hope you didn't think I lost interest or anything!

Until next time!


	15. Philip X Umbreon

This is a request from Espeon of Darkness. Another chapter with an Eeveelution? You bet! A lot of chapters will include them, and a few will have Umbreon and Espeon, at least two of them will, in the form of a het fic and a yuri threesome! Expect a few more to involve Umbreon at least!

When I wrote the first part of this I listened to the "Bogmire battle theme" from Luigi's Mansion (weird I know but I like the song :P), and for the most romantic parts I listened to "Violent Ceasefire" and "Love Theme" from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Every chapter I will tell you what music I listen to when I write it, so you know how my process works.

Enjoy chapter 14! So close to chapter 20!

* * *

Philip strode quietly through the grassy, salty-aired pathway of Route 38, a single Poke Ball resting in his hand. Philip was a boy of about 12 years old. He wore baggy jeans and a black hoody that covered the plain white shirt that he wore underneath. On his head he wore a baseball cap with a Master Ball insignia stitched on the front. He had deep blue eyes and a well chiseled face, for a boy his age. The Poke Ball bounced in his hand as he threw it up then caught it, the process repeating continuously.

Philip was at the age where most children his age, at least the children from Ecruteak City, would get a Pokémon of their own. He would have gotten one from Professor Elm, but the Cyndaquil was taken by a resident boy named Ethan, and the Totodile was stolen from the lab by a mysterious red-headed kid. The Chikorita…well, Chikorita wasn't his kind of Pokémon, so his only other option was to go out and catch one himself.

He had taken all the savings he had made from his part-time job, bought himself a Poke Ball from the mart, and went out hunting, all it that same morning. Because he lived in Ecruteak, all the Pokémon on the routes leading to the town would all be powerful and well worth the long hunt.

But so far he had no luck.

Philip knew catching Pokémon successfully was already a difficult job; he'd come across a large yellow dog with large white fangs protruding from its mouth, which he'd almost had a chance to catch but it got spooked and ran away. Catching a wild Pokémon without a Pokémon already is even more difficult, near impossible actually. The pre-teen sat down on a log and hooked the Poke Ball to his belt and took off his hat.

"It is so humid..." He panted. "I knew I shouldn't have worn black today." Fanning himself with his hat he looked up at the grey sky; looked like rain, and he would have to leave for home soon, with another unsuccessful day behind him and as well as under his belt, with absolutely no progress made and not a single Pokémon seen.

"Well, maybe next time Philip old' boy," the boy said to himself. "Maybe next time…"

Feeling a drop of rain on the top of his head he put his cap back on his head, sighed and got up, slowly making his way back to Ecruteak. Putting his hands in his pocket he felt the rain drops increase in size and speed as they came down, but the boy knew he could make it back home before the rain came down hard.

As he passed the fence to his left and got closer to the route border that separated route 38 and Ecruteak, he heard a soft rustling sound of leaves followed by a small mewling sound. He stopped, looked, and saw an Eevee in front of the fence, lying in the grass. The side of her neck was red, the tan fur dripping with blood. Philip gasped at the sight and ran over to the injured Pokémon.

"You poor thing!" Philip exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

He reached his hand out but when the Eevee bit at it he quickly retracted. He looked up at the sky as the rain started to come down even harder. Wild or not he couldn't leave a Pokémon to die; its wound was too serious. Making an almost split and dangerous decision he scooped it up in his arms and stood back up.

"Eevee Eeveevee!" The small Pokémon cried, never having been picked up like this by a human. It tried to thrash in his arms but it was too weak to really fight, trying to get free with whatever energy it had left, but Philip wouldn't let go. Swinging the door to the border post open it banged loudly against the outside of the building leaving a large mark from the doorknob, and hung open as Philip ran past the guard and did the same to the other door, leaving the guard shocked and speechless as Philip ran to Ecruteak.

By now the rain was pouring down hard and the two got soaked by the rain and Philip had yet another reason why he wished he hadn't worn such heavy clothes; now he would have a lot to clean up before his mom got home from work. The thick water beat down upon him but he kept running getting close to his house with every step. Throwing the door to his house open he ran into the cool and dry atmosphere of his living room. His clothes were sopping wet, dripping onto the hardwood floor Eevee's fur was soaked and it started to shiver. He had to get it dry and tend to its wound. Going to the kitchen he set the wet Pokémon down on the hard white table. It breathed lightly, the entire right side of its mane red with blood. Swallowing he lifted the Pokémon's leg to see what gender it was; definitely female. She still wasn't fighting or anything, too weak from her wound. That was both good and bad.

The boy quickly kicked off his muddy shoes and pulled off his sopping wet hoody and jeans, leaving him in his white undershirt and black boxers. Less heavy clothes would make it easier to move around. Going to the bathroom closet he pulled a towel and a wash cloth, which he wettened, and the first aid kit and brought them to the Eevee. He felt her forehead. She was burning up.

Taking the wash cloth he dabbed the wound of the blood as well and gently as he could, cleaning the wound of the blood and dirt; upon closer inspection he could see the wound was caused by a bite from another Pokémon. What kind of heartless Pokémon could hurt an Eevee? He then lifted her up and set her down on the towel, to dry her and keep her warm. He rubbed her foreleg and carefully, trying to calm her down; she was a little fatigued by all that was happening.

"You poor girl…" Philip said, rubbing her head and ears, she almost appeared to be comforted by his petting. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll take care of you sweetheart."

Philip didn't want to admit it but he had a feeling he didn't know what the hell he was doing.

Philip grabbed a small bottle of disinfectant and put a small amount on a cotton swab. Parting the fur on her neck he gently dabbed the wound to remove any other dirt or any infection. Eevee squirmed a little bit but she didn't fight; she was too weak. The wound was still bleeding a little, but Philip took a cotton pad, gauze, and two metal clips from the kit. Putting the pad against her bite he wrapped the gauze firmly around her neck, tightly enough to keep the pad in place and stop the bleeding but not tight enough to choke her. Wrapping the Pokémon in the towel he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, taking her into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Eevee looked so tired, about to fall asleep from exhaustion at any moment. Philip rubbed her forehead, stroking her long soft fur gently.

"Vee…Eevee Veevee…" the Pokémon said softly, slowly beginning to fall asleep. Philip rubbed her ears gently, encouraging her to go into slumber.

"I'll take care of you girl." Philip said compassionately. "I'll take you in, as my Pokémon."

* * *

Philip knew it was going to be hard taking care of a wild Pokémon, he also knew that Eevee was not going to get along with him very much since she first bit him and drew blood. The first week, everything was hard. He took her to Professor Elm, who he knew could help. The best thing he could do, Elm told him that when taking care of a wild Pokémon, you need to treat them like you would a domestic Pokémon; with love, respect, and kindness.

And that's exactly what he was doing. Eevee was the one who was making things difficult. Today, however, he would give her a nice and relaxing bath, to soften her down, as well as clean her up.

Philip stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Turning on the water in the bathtub he let it fill slowly while he went to find two towels and a bottle of shampoo for Pokémon. Today he had on shorts and a regular white shirt so he wouldn't get too wet and washing Eevee wouldn't be as hard. He knew washing a still partially wild Pokémon was not going to be a walk in the park at all. Pulling the single lone Poke Ball on the belt he brought with him he released his Eevee from within.

She of course didn't look all that happy to see him, but she didn't look as angry as she normally did. She looked up at him with those large brown eyes, her tail sweeping back and forth. She was just so adorable, sitting down there on those tiny brown paws. Philip turned the nozzle on the tub off when it was of good level for a Pokémon her size. He picked her up and was surprised to hear her not growl or feel her thrash. He set her down in the water which went up slightly past her paws. Philip took a cup on the rim of the tub and scooped up a bunch of water and poured it onto Eevee, who closed her eyes as the water cascaded down her back and her fur.

When her fur was soaked he squirted a small amount of shampoo onto his palm and applied it to her fur, covering it with the foamy bubbles. He scratched her skin through her fur, applying it deeper to get her cleaner. Eevee closed her eyes, and Philip wasn't sure or not, but he swore he heard her purr. He worked the shampoo into the fur of her head, keeping careful around her face and ears. When she was coated in the foam he scooped up more water and poured it down onto her fur washing the shampoo off. Her eyes were closed and her tail quickly whipped across the water, washing the shampoo from her tail fur for him.

Philip scratched behind her ear and she moved her head to the side to give him more access to that spot. She rolled onto her back and stretched her legs out, letting out little noises of…happiness.

Shocked by this Philip gratefully accepted anyway. Eevee was finally warming up to him, he couldn't believe it. He rubbed her soft stomach as she wiggled in the water, like she liked him her entire life. Philip continued to per her, chuckling happily to himself as he washed the rest of the water off her body. He continued until she was washed clean, then he pulled up the stop from the drain and let the water drain out. Unwrapping the towel he wrapped up the Pokémon and picked her up, holding her against his chest and drying her off. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled against him.

"I guess you've warmed up to me now." Philip chuckled, hugging the wet Pokémon. "We're going to be very good friends."

* * *

As the months passed, Philip and Eevee became even closer as they got to know each other better, and they soon became the closest companions anyone had ever seen. They went everywhere together, going on many adventures. When the day came that Philip went to get his first Gym Badge, Eevee was the Pokémon that was by his side, and helped him defeat Falkner, earning him the Zephyr Badge. The boy couldn't wait until he had all the badges and would be eligible to enter the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau and face the Elite Four.

Spending this much time with someone, a Pokémon, anyone really, you can start to feel differently about someone. Eevee, who was saved from death by Philip, was so grateful to him. When she was around him, when she looked at him, she felt so complete. She never felt like this around anyone or for anyone else. She knew, even at the bottom of her heart, she knew that she was falling in love with him. But did Philip…feel the same.

It was four years since she first asked herself that question. It was on a cool and peaceful night, a full year ago, that her body changed; she evolved. Her fur was no longer thick and brown, but short and a glossy black, as dark as the night sky, marked with the glowing yellow rings that shone like the stars; she was taller and her eyes were as red as the blood that coursed through her new veins. No longer and Eevee, she was now an Umbreon.

Philip had changed too. Now he was 16, no longer a young child. His dark brown hair was longer and went halfway down his head, he was more muscular from the years of physical exercise, working out, and eating well; he was doing very well with his health. The only thing that hadn't changed was his personality, and his choice of clothing. During the period he'd gone through puberty, and was experiencing new feelings for members of the opposite sex.

More specifically, his Umbreon.

Sure she was adorable when she was an Eevee, but now that she recently matured into adulthood, and with her new evolution, she was…beautiful; in his opinion, she was sexy, with the shape of her body and hind legs, everything was perfect about her. But what would happen if a trainer felt this was about his Pokémon? He wouldn't know how his family would feel, how his peers and society would feel, but more importantly how Umbreon felt. Did she feel the same? Could Pokémon even feel love?

Like Umbreon, he'd asked himself that a year ago when she evolved.

* * *

Every night since they started to get along Philip would let Umbreon sleep in his bed with him, but recently she would sleep by the wall on the other side of the room, trying to keep herself away from him. Philip thought she was just going through some kind of phase in her life, with becoming an adult and everything, so he just let it slip.

Umbreon, however, was trying to keep herself from attacking him because she was in heat; her first cycle with the reaching of adulthood. She loved Philip yes, but if he didn't share he feelings she didn't want to make him do anything against his will. But after the first day she wasn't sure if she could last much longer; she would soon need the attention of a male.

Lying down against the wall, Umbreon lifted her head and looked at her master's bed in the darkness. Her body was burning from her and her. That day, four years ago, when he saved her from that mortal bite wound to her neck. He didn't have to save her but he did, and now here she was, a healthy, strong Pokémon. Philip was such a sweet boy…but he's a human, and she's a Pokémon; yet she couldn't help but feel this way for him.

"Philip is such a kind and compassionate boy…he saved my life, he gave me a home. I can't help but love him…" Another wave of pleasure, heat, and pain went through her, and she had to get rid of this. "I…I have to do this. I wouldn't…if I didn't love him."

Umbreon stood and approached Philip's bed. She jumped up onto the soft mattress, careful not to wake him up. The light of the moon poured in from the window behind the bed, and she could see Philip's body partially wrapped in the plain white sheets.

"Arceus…He sleeps naked…" Umbreon gasped, getting wetter in more ways than one. Only his waist - which was barely even concealed in the first place - and right leg were covered by the sheets. The rest of his naked body was exposed and seemed to glow in the moonlight. She looked to his bare, muscular left leg. Umbreon was still very nervous about initiating the…mating, but maybe she could get some, practice in and still feel closer to him, as well as feel some relieve from this blasted heat. The ebony Pokémon sniffed his skin before she stood over his leg, both sets of legs beside it. Lowering herself down on the appendage she rubbed her wet clit against it and moaned while the hairs rubbed and pleasured her. The female wrapped her forelegs around Philip's leg and bucked her hips against it, humping his leg like a male canine Pokémon.

Her juices spilled onto his skin as she continuously grinded herself down on his leg, her own naughty act turning her on. Umbreon could feel her dampness of his skin from the rapid flow. She felt Philip stir and she froze, but when he made no other noise or movement she continued her little act. She pushed herself further against his leg and humped faster, moaning loudly as the heat started to diminish, feeling satisfaction and love from this. Her forelegs tightened around his leg and she ground herself harder against the hard bone beneath the skin. She licked and bit at his leg, getting a little carried away with the humping. The heat rose and rose until it exploded into an orgasm and spilled onto Philip's leg, dripping down onto the bed sheets.

The force of the climax caused the trainer to stir again until he woke up. Feeling the weight and the several odd sensations on his skin and he looked up to see Umbreon straddled over and humping his leg.

"Umbreon?" Philip said, rubbing his eyes and looking at her in the pale light. "What are you doing girl?"

Umbreon knew she was in trouble. "Bre…Umbre…" The ebony Pokémon said nervously. Philip chuckled and sat up, picking his Pokémon up off his damp leg and cradled her in his arms, like he did when she was an Eevee. He stroked her chest and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be ashamed girl." Philip said. "I know you're going through your heat cycle." He sighed softly and moved his hand down her body.

"Umbreon? Bree umb reon?" Umbreon said upon seeing his hand go down.

"Umbreon, we've been companions for four years now. We've been trainer and Pokémon, with a very strong bond, for a long time." He held her closer, encasing her in a warm and gentle hug. "I love you Umbreon, and I want to do this for you…for us."

His hand went down between her hind legs and he poked the tip of his finger ever so gently inside her slit. Umbreon gasped and arched her back further; never had she had anything in her like this, and with the combination of her heat, it felt unbearably good. She whimpered and squirmed, struggling to get closer to him. Philip held her closer, the way a father holds his newborn child. The teenager slid his finger in her and rubbed her clit gently, careful to conserve her virginity. Umbreon tried to roll herself further into a ball as her trainer fingered her, burying her face in his taut chest, her eyes beginning to leak tears.

"Shh…." Philip whispered to her. "Everything's okay baby." The teen remembered back to when he first found her on Route 38, when he found her injured, took her in and tended to her; how she was hostile towards him at first but the bath he gave her softened her spirit up, and how a year ago she finally evolved. His Eevee evolved into an Umbreon, a creature of the night, and a sign of her happiness with him. The happiness was mutual of course; Philip never had a girlfriend, because he was afraid his feeling would be swayed away from her, his true love. And here she was in his arms in her heat cycle, ready for him to make love to her.

Umbreon shook as Philip added another finger to her, thrusting in up to the knuckle. She clenched her blood red eyes shut and the yellow rings on her body glowed constantly. Kissing the top of her head he felt the warmth of her body, and she felt his. Umbreon looked up at her master, his silhouette dark against the moonlight; the moon was shining directly into the bedroom.

"Umbree…Bree bree breon…" the Dark Pokémon moaned, relaxing her muscles and letting her trainer take her away with his fingers. Philip could feel his member poking up against the soft sheet, tenting over it. Umbreon whimpered as she kept crying tears of pleasure and joy, Philip's two flingers gliding through her small Pokémon slit. Her ears twitched as she softly thrust her hips upward to take in as much of his fingers as she could, her walls tightening around them as the juice flow got larger.

"U…Umbr-r-reon…b-breeon…!" Umbreon moaned, giving Philip the indication that she was going to climax. Philip held his fingers in as he felt her clamp around him and she released up onto him, quivering as she felt her first orgasm. She panted in recovery and the boy kept holding her. Sitting up on his knees he turned towards the window and set his ebony furred beauty down on the bed, her forepaws on his pillow. Even in the darkness he could see the faintest color of pink amongst her black fur; he could even see her liquid dripping from her lips onto the bed sheets. Philip breathed nervously, this being his first time, and as well as hers. Umbreon looked back at him then propped her paws on the short window sill. She wagged her tail back and forth, giving him a very innocent look.

"Bree breon?" she said, waiting for him but still scared. The teenage trainer rubbed the back of her neck making her close her eyes and moan. His leg still wrapped in the sheet he got closer to her until his stomach was pressed against her back but his length was just barely pressed to her slit. Umbreon shook in front of him, afraid of the pain she would experience at first. Philip rubbed her neck and lovingly kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay sweetheart. Please don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt too much." He said sympathetically. He opened the window and let the cool air waft in. Holding Umbreon's paw with his hand, he held her stomach with his other hand he slowly pushed against her. She wasn't a small Pokémon, but he hoped she could take his size. Umbreon gritted her teeth and sucked in a fast breath as she felt the tip enter her, and she felt a sudden sharp pain as he penetrated further the pain making her cry out.

Philip kissed the top of her head, rubbing her stomach and squeezing her paw. He hoped she could get adjusted soon. He thrust slowly to help her, listening to her tiny moans of pain and pleasure. Her tail wagged slowly beside him, hitting against his skin. Her fur was so soft against his body and he held her closer as he went a little bit faster.

"Umbreon…B…b-breebreon…" the ebony Eeveelution gasped softly, feeling pleasure rip through her heat and bringing her relief from the agonizing heat. She could feel a soft blush coming across her face as she felt Philip's hard member brush against her nerves and she thrust back against him, her hips rocking against his and taking more in.

Philip couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. This was something he'd never thought he would ever do, as long as he lived; he took his Pokémon's virginity. As he watched her rings glow brightly, he ran his palm across her stomach, feeling her soft black fur. The Pokémon that he felt so much love for all these years, was actually, finally, his. He could feel her clutch his member like a fleshy vice grip, her heat seething deep into his skin. He realized that with the window open somebody is going to hear them; but did it matter? The world was going to realize that people and Pokémon can love each other this way.

Umbreon lowered her head and moaned softly, repeating Philip's name in her language. His firm body pressed against hers and she was reminded of how strong he was. She could feel her juice leaking from her and pooling beneath her feet as it soaked into the sheets. Slowly but steadily, they were able to find a rhythm they were happy with; Philip would pull out slowly up to the tip, then push back in again, even making her yip a few times. When she found his pace she timed herself with him and raised her hindquarters up to meet him, finding each other in mutual movements.

The teenager could hear Umbreon's voice echoing out into the open air of Ecruteak, slowly drowning out into the space ahead. For Umbreon everything melted away like paint caught in the rain. The only thing that seemed to play a part was the boy who was mating with her. Everything felt heavenly, a never ending, blissful experience on cloud nine, which slowly but surely only got better as time went on. Umbreon could feel the tension and the pleasure beginning to mount. Philip gasped as he felt her walls squeeze his hard length tighter, and he could tell she was getting close.

"Umbreon, I can…feel you…" he began to trail off as his own pleasure got higher, and he held her against him to be with her when she climaxes. "Let it go sweetheart. L-Let it out…"

Hearing the sound of his voice excited her, and she just let off all the pressure she was holding, and spilled onto Philip, the liquid soaking into the sheets. Philip pulled out of her and picked her up, flipping her over onto her back and laying her down on the head, her head against his pillow. Slipping his hand behind her back he rubbed her soft stomach gently, leaning down and kissing it gently. He lifted her up off her back and kissed her chest, licking her fur every now and again. Umbreon could feel her womanhood throb again as it begged for her trainer. Philip rubbed her cheek as his kisses traveled to her mouth, where they shared their first kiss. He stared into her gentle eyes, those pools of red that he knew he would always get lost in. Umbreon set her paws on his shoulders as they kissed, their tongues rubbing against each other, fighting for dominance but not putting up much of a fight. Every caressing, each rubbing of her body, was loving, touching her gently like a precious gem that should never have been touched by imperfect hands.

Philip's hand squeezed her chest and she gasped as she felt her reaction, which more flowing. He ran his hand up and down her tall right ear and she stared at him, wondering how much more loving he could possibly be.

"I love you princess…" he whispered to her, before kissing her again. "I love you."

Philip sat up and gently grabbed her sides, guiding her between his legs with the backs of her legs pressing against his groin, re-entering her in the process. She stared up at him, happy to see him while they had sex. Philip put his hand at her right shoulder, touching her stomach with his other. He pumped into her steadily while he scratched her stomach. Umbreon moaned loudly and continued staring at him. Philip looked at his beautiful Pokémon, how she appeared in the moonlight, her yellow rings glowing brightly. Her forelegs extended in front of her, like she was trying to reach for him.

The boy moved his hands to her hips and guided her with his thrusts, making her moan and yip louder. Her head rubbed up and down the pillow with his thrusts and Umbreon felt at peace with these spectacular sensations. She just wished she could tell him, in his language, how much she loved this, and how much she loved him. The trainer grunted as he felt the orgasm he denied himself earlier come up again, making his member ache slightly. His skilled thrusts were able to hit the most sensitive parts in her body making her see light; she could barely comprehend what was happening as a third climax was coming quickly, racing towards her opening and adding heat like a speeding locomotive on fire.

When she felt the tip of his shaft stab her g-spot she whimpered loudly as she started to ejaculate against her will. The sheets below them smelled strongly of bodily fluid and Philip knew he would have to wash them before his mom found out. Umbreon's mouth hung open in delighted gasps, then her orgasm hit her unexpectedly.

"R-Reon!" Umbreon cried, her body shuddering as her walls clamped and convulsed madly as she came onto her master, coating him with her liquid. His crotch and stomach shined with the glistening fluid that she just released on him and now it was only a matter of time before he could finish his. He thrust faster and faster making Umbreon yip and yowl as he pounded on her to finish the job. One final thrust did it and he spurted his semen into Umbreon's crevasse, marking them as mates. Umbreon's back arched as she felt his hot seed flow quickly into her they stay firmly in place.

Philip pulled from Umbreon's spent clit and collapsed beside her, everything now just beginning to wash over him. He'd taken his Pokémon's virginity, and made her his mate. But did it really matter, after all, what people would think? No. Not one bit. He loved her, and she loved him. Philip turned to his Pokémon and put his arm over her, holding the ebony Pokémon close to him. Pulling the covers up over them, the brunette kissed her on her muzzle and rubbed the side of her head.

Her heat may have been satisfied, for now, but it caused a new love to be found between them and that made her all the more thankful for it. She took in his human, almost otherworldly smell, loving how familiar it was to her. It made her feel at home, that she was loved. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep, bathed in the moonlight, and Philip soon followed afterwards.

The moon continued to bathe them in its light, the glowing white sphere which changed Eevee's shape, and fixing their destiny together.

* * *

Whoo! This one ended up being longer and longer to write as well. Hope that you liked this one!

I would like to thank all of you for being so supportive of this project and for submitting in your requests! Just remember that if I accept your request, it _will _get done eventually!

Peace from YamiMarik1994!


	16. Author's Note: Removed Chapter

Because people seem to not care for this story and are even offended by it, I have removed this chapter. Please do not PM me about it, and do not ask me to put it back up. I wasn't even very proud of this chapter in the first place so I've removed it and that's final.

-Yami


	17. Shade X Shine : Umbreon X Espeon

This is a request from my good friend Fake Norris. I owe you this one man!

Yeah I know the last chapter wasn't all that good. It was kinda an experiment, and now that I know it wasn't a success, I won't ever do it again. This one was requested a while back but I had to make it work just right! This will also be the last one to have Umbreon for a while.

For the romantic parts of the song I listened to "Roxas's Theme" or simply "Roxas" from Kingdom Hearts II.

Enjoy this one! I think you will a lot!

* * *

It was winter. Mt. Cornet was always covered with thick snow during this time of the year. During this time many Pokémon, namely the bug Pokémon, would go into hibernation. Pokémon would take refuge in their dens to stay sheltered from the cold and searing winds, cuddling next to their mate and pups before drifting into a nice relaxing sleep.

Shade wanted that; a place to call home. And maybe even a mate and babies would be nice.

He hadn't spent a lot of time looking, but he couldn't seem to find the right one. Sure there were many pretty female Eeveelutions he'd come across, but he wasn't looking for just an attractive female; he was looking for someone that he could enjoy spending time with, someone he would look forward to waking up in the morning next to every night he went to sleep, and someone he could raise an Eevee or two with.

His ebony black paws sunk into the pure white snow. It was cold of course but he could handle it; he'd been around snow his entire life. He was glad he wasn't from Orre otherwise he would have a harder time living in this region. Shade looked up at the mountain. The snow caps were deep white like the rest of the ground, coating it like a finely knitted blanket. Folding his ears against his head the golden rings on his body lit up brightly as he shivered from a sudden rush of cold air that swept across the landscape. Taking a deep cold breath he continued his trek across the base of the mountain.

Shade continued walking until he found a ridge. It was narrow and curled around the mountain in several heights and directions. Normally in these kinds of weather conditions he would stay away from paths like this, but as far as he could see this was the only other path to the other side or a different part of the mountain, so he decided to continue on towards it.

Walking along the ridge he looked over the edge to see the ground far below. He wasn't afraid of heights, for the most part at least, but to spare himself any further fear he looked away from the edge and focused on the pathway in front of him.

"_Geez it's so cold._" Shade thought as another cold rush went down his spine, tickling his skin through his short black fur. "_It's never been…t-this cold before. Look at me it's so cold I'm even shivering in my thoughts._" Shade was now almost halfway across this part of the ridge before it made a winding turn around a corner to another side of the mountain. He looked out at the land over the ridge; everything was white, snow white. The trees out in the distance that were covered in snow, the green of the pine trees could still be seen even from this distance. If you were looking up at the mountain you would see the single black speck that was Shade standing out against the grey and white of Mt. Cornet.

Shade prepared to turn the corner when he heard an unusual sound, that sounded like a small blast followed by the sound of a heavy body landing in the snow. The edge of the mountain above Shade was low enough where he could see the top of the mountain and several dozen feet below. The noise was coming from two Abomasnow, having an anything than friendly sparing round. Deep drag marks covered the ground around them, caused by the bodies of the heavy Pokémon throwing each other across the mountain. The Abomasnow who was thrown quickly got up from its spot in the snow and goes back to fighting with its opponent. The sounds and the vibrations of fighting made some of the snow along the end of the ridge and the edge above Shade shake from their resting spot and land to the ground below.

Shade knows this will end up very badly, with an avalanche. The Umbreon immediately became scared out of his whits and knew one thing: he had to get off this mountain as fast as he could.

He immediately abandoned his stationary position and took a mad sprint around the corner of the mountain where the ridge went into a single straight path. Shade was a fast runner so hopefully he could make it before the Abomasnow got too out of control. He ran at his top speed and, looking back up at the mountain, to his horror he saw three more Abomasnow join the other two. Shade's heart plummeted down to his stomach and his body grew weak. An avalanche was now the only way this trek would end. The noises of fighting and bodies slamming together in the fighting became louder and Shade could hear the Pokémon yelling at the top of their lungs.

One of the Abomasnow, after recovering from an attack from the others, lifted its arm and the end began to glow a light blue. Using its Wood Hammer attack, it launched itself into the air and came down upon the opponent who attacked it. Within a fraction of a second the Abomasnow rolled out of the way and the other slammed its hand into the ground, causing a major shockwave through the earth. The wave made Shade stop dead in his tracks followed by silence. Nothing; nothing but deadening silence.

Shade's ears perked as he heard something that sounded like rumbling. He looked up at the sky. The sky was clear so it was not thunder…There could only be one explanation for the sound. He slowly looked to his right, hoping that he would not be right. From the summit of the mountain he could see coming down, a mound of snow, so large that his view of the sun was blocked. The avalanche was coming down rapidly, a powder avalanche. It was coming down so quickly that it covered several of the Abamosnows were covered in and encased in the snow. Shade knew one thing at that moment, and one thing alone:

He had to get the hell out of there, and fast.

He didn't know what happened next but he found himself running faster than he ever ran before, his Umbreon legs carrying him to beat the avalanche before it reached his ridge. The rumbling of the rushing snowfall got even louder, entombing the remaining Abamosnows. Shade's eyes widened as he realized no matter how fast he ran, the avalanche was going to beat him before he got off this ridge. The powder snow was getting even louder as was his heart rate. His body was sprayed with a mist, a mist filled with sharp, stabbing ice crystals that stuck in his ebony fur. The end of the ridge got even closer and closer and he thought he would make it, until he felt a cold hard slap on the side of his body, followed by the feeling of being pushed off his feet and off the ridge, the sensation of the powdered snow overcoming his sight and his body.

Then everything went black.

When he came to Shade found himself surrounded with snow. Immediately he started to panic and shook his body around, only to knock the powder off his body and he could see his surroundings. The avalanche only buried him near the surface of the snow; luckily he wasn't deep enough where the snow could settle and he would be trapped indefinitely. Shaking the rest of the powder from his body he regained his state-of-mind and looked around to see where he was. He was standing on a sea of snow covering the trees to the tops.

Wait, trees?

Mt. Cornet was several hundred feet away and he was out further near the base of the mountain. His fur was short and after being covered by the snow, he was cold, and he needed to find shelter before nightfall, or he would be _really _cold. Taking cautious steps he had to be very careful of where he walked; if he was standing on the base of the mountain the snow would be weak in certain, and today was not the day he wanted to deal with a broken hind leg.

Folding his tall ears against his head as well as he could his skin crawled as the wind blew across his back making him shiver. His paws sunk into the snow a few inches but he seemed to be safe. All around him was the sea of snow and he didn't really know where in the world he was, though he could see part of the ridge he was swept off of; at least the parts that weren't buried with snow. The only plausible option was to head back towards the mountain and try to get to the other side, via a different path, and find some kind of shelter.

The ground suddenly felt weak under his paws and his mind told him he needed to walk elsewhere, but first he decided to test the snow. Taking another step he realized he made a huge mistake when he felt the snow collapse and gravity pulled him down with it. The mountain dropped out of his sight and he found himself tumbling down and forwards. He fell with the snow and he could not hear anything as his mind went black and he continued falling into the pit that was hidden beneath the snow.

He was taken by surprise at how shallow the pit was when he abruptly landed on his back and all the wind was knocked right out of his lungs. Snow fell on his face and stomach and his body sang with pain. He gritted his teeth and struggled to his stomach then stood up on shaky legs; he was surprised the fall hadn't broken his back. He looked up at the hole he fell through, the bright light making him close one eye. The hole was at least twenty feet above him, eliminating the possibility of getting out that way. Looking around the pit he found himself in what looked like a cave. The walls were rounded with the ceiling and extended into the back, a while back, so this _must _be a cave. In the other direction, however, there was a large pile of snow that piled in from the outside, blocking what appeared to be the entrance to the cave.

"Crap!" Shade said to himself, cursing in his mind. "The entrance is blocked. He looked back to the rest of the cave. "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while, so maybe I should do a little exploring."

Shade looked around at the back of the cave, the light pouring in from the hole in the ceiling lighting up the cave. The temperature was warmer in here at that made the Umbreon happy. The stone walls were of course grey and there were rocks littering the ground here and there. Shade stood in his spot and sighed, then stretched his body forwards and backwards, cracking the aching bones in his body, especially his back; that avalanche and that little spill down the hole he fell down did quite a number on him. In the back of the cave the path forked into two separate paths, and he took the one to the left. Once he was down the path, he spun in place a few times he laid down beside a rock and closed his eyes to take a nice nap. But he wouldn't get the chance because he smelled something. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, smelling the air more carefully. It smelled like a mixture of Pokémon…and blood.

He ran down to the other path that forked from the entrance and he found the source of the smell down the other path; it both shocked and surprised him. Lying in the middle of the floor was an Espeon, and by the shape of the body he could see it was a female. The thing that shocked him, which he saw as the source of the smell, was her broken right foreleg, a small pool of blood around it. She appeared to be unconscious.

Shade approached and smelled her body. The broken foreleg concerned him and he needed to tend to it right away. He touched it with this paw, feeling for a broken bone. He felt around a little until he felt an out of place bone jutting slightly from the skin. He swallowed and started to sweat. He'd never set a broken bone before. He pulled the broken spot into his mouth and put his paw on it and shifted it around, trying to move the bone back into place. He could taste her blood in his mouth, and he didn't like the salty taste but he could refrain from stopping and spitting the blood out until he tended to her broken bone.

The fractured bone ends scraped against each other until he felt them fit into place, then gently let go so he didn't accidentally pull it out of place. He found a pile of snow by the corner of the cave. Shuffling the snow to her he covered her broken foreleg in the snow to help set the fracture and to stop the bleeding. Hopefully she would be asleep long enough for the wound to heal. Though he wanted to lay next to her for warmth, it would be very hard to explain his presence if she woke up and found him next to her, so he decided to sleep next to the wall across from her. Scrunching down to keep himself warm he lie against the wall and fell asleep to rest his own sore muscles.

The world in front of Shine's eyes began to come back to her. She was in the same place she was in when she fell unconscious, but her right foreleg felt very cold. The reason was, as she saw, because her foreleg was covered in snow, the base of the pile a light red from the blood it soaked up. She moved her leg carefully from the snow pile and inspected it, touched it, smelled the remaining blood that wasn't soaked up from her fur. She bent her leg and she felt only a small amount of pain. Shine was very confused. Where did the pile of snow come from and how did her foreleg get better?

She looked and saw the Umbreon sleeping against the wall. He wasn't there before….maybe he got here because of the avalanche? Did he fix her foreleg? She stood, her leg shaking from the pain and the healing process. She took a step towards him but limped when she stepped on her injured leg. Holding it up she hobbled to him and laid down in front of the Umbreon. He didn't look mean or anything like that. She tilted her head to the side, then lifted up her good paw and swatted the Umbreon in the face.

Shade woke up abruptly at the sudden disruption of his nap. "Ow!" he yelled, shocked by what just happened. Shade shook the feeling off and saw the Espeon laying down in front of him, looking at him curiously. He rubbed his face with his paw. "Oh...I'm glad to see you're up and okay." His only reply from her was another swat to the face.

"Hey! Why do you keep doing that?" Shade shouted, rubbing his face again.

"Keep your voice down," Shine said firmly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shade. What's your name?"

Shine shook her head. "Before I tell you my name, please tell me this: did you fix my leg?" Shade looked at her foreleg and saw that it was doing better than when he first found her.

"Yes I fixed your leg. I found you unconscious in this cave and I tended to your wound."

Shine rubbed her foreleg with her paw. "Thank you Shade, that was very kind of you. My name is Shine."

Shine; a very fitting name. Shade liked it. "It was no problem Shine. It was the only and the right thing to do." Shade sat up which Shine did too.

"So how did you get down here?" the Umbreon said.

The Espeon sighed. "I was traveling with my trainer and…"

"You have a trainer?" Shade suddenly blurted out, cutting her off.

"Y-Yeah…" she nodded.

"Must be nice…" Shade said. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"I was traveling with my trainer around this mountain, when all of a sudden we felt this massive vibration and this powder snow avalanche came down from the mountain." Shine closed her eyes, recalling what happened. "The avalanche came down on us so quickly; I barely remember what happened after that moment. All I remember is being surrounded by snow, unable to see or hear anything. Then I remember hitting something hard and pain shot through my foreleg. That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out."

Shine took a deep breath before continuing. "When I woke up I found myself in this cave half buried in the snow that blocks the entrance. The first thing I noticed was my leg was broken, bleeding, and it hurt like hell. I only made it further into the cave when I no longer had the energy to walk, so I just collapsed and fell asleep where you found me. How did you end up in here?"

Shade told her how he was walking alone the ridge of the mountain when the Abamosnow caused the avalanche, and how he stumbled into the cave before finding her.

"Wow, bad luck huh?" Shine said. "So you're a wild Pokémon?" Shad nodded. "I've never personally talked to a wild Pokémon before. What's it like living out here?"

"Well, it's a lot harder than you think. Out here you have to hunt for your food; water is somewhat easier to find. You have to constantly worry about becoming another Pokémon's food, but the hardest part is finding both a home and a mate."

Shine cocked her head. "Do you have a mate?"

Shade swallowed and shook his head. "No. T-That's actually why I was out here in the first place."

"Well maybe you'll find the right girl," Shine said supportively. "Maybe a nice Flareon or Vaporeon."

"Yeah…m-maybe." Shade stammered. In actuality he preferred Espeon but he wasn't going to tell her that. "So what's it like living with your trainer and what's he like?"

"My trainer? He's a bit…unusual, for a teenage boy. His name's Wes. We came here from the region of Orre to do some winter training to get my body more adjusted to the cold if we ever came across an ice Pokémon. At times he's stern, a bit strict, and even emotionless, but I know he means well and that he cares for me. But like all Pokémon who are owned by a trainer, I know I'm spoiled."

"You don't seem spoiled to me," Shade said. "You're very nice."

Shine smiled. "That's very sweet. Thank you." the Espeon yawned, still tired from her little ordeal. Then her stomach growled.

"I bet you're hungry," Shade laughed. "Let me go see if I can find us something to eat." As Shine lay down on her side Shade went out to the other path of the fork, where the rest of the cave went deeper. There was less light in this part of the cave but being a creature of the night, he had good vision for seeing in the dark. Against the wall he could see a tiny bush with Oran Berries growing from it. Picking two sprigs, one for him and one for Shine, he went back to where the Espeon was to find her fast asleep. Shade chuckled to himself and set Shine's sprig in front of her so she could eat when she woke up. Lying down by his side of the wall he ate his Oran Berries before he went to sleep.

Shine woke up and saw the Oran Berries lying in front of her. She looked at the sleeping Umbreon and smiled. She was pretty hungry and devoured the berries in a few bites. She stood up and stretched her legs; her right leg still hurt a little but it was getting better. She couldn't explain it but it felt like something was burning on her insides. Going to the front of the cave she saw that the snow blocking the mouth of the cave was melting, half of it already gone. How long were they asleep?

"I hope Wes is okay…" She thought. "I wonder if he's still looking for me..." Unexpectedly Shine felt a tightening in her lower region followed by an intense burning sensation that made her gasp. Her walls tightened and she felt very wet. "Oh no," Shine said aloud. "It's that time…I'm going into heat."

Pokémon each have their own season for when they go into heat; for Shine it's the winter. This wasn't her first heat but the Espeon was still a virgin. She was Wes's only Pokémon and he made sure to keep her away from other Pokémon, especially wild ones. What worried her, however, was she knew she would not be able to hide this from Shade; he would pick up her smell before he even said hello to her.

She felt herself contract again and the smell she emitted was so clear that any male would be driven mad. With Shade here she couldn't relieve herself of the heat. She could ask him to help her but they just met! It would be awkward to ask him to have sex with her a day after they met. Shine laid down and pressed her tail against her hindquarters, trying to conceal as much of the smell as she could.

"Good morning Shine," Shade yawned as he emerged from the back of the cave. "Did you sleep well?"

Shine nodded. "Yeah pretty good. How about you?"

"Can't complain." Shade said, lying against the wall across from her.

"Thanks for bringing me the berries. It was very sweet." Shine said.

"Shade shook his head. "It was no problem." Shade replied taking a deep breath of the sweet cave air. Wait a minute, caves aren't supposed to smell sweet. He smelled again. The smell was very odd. "Do you smell that?"

Shine caught her breath. He already smelled her heat! She shifted on her feet and pressed herself against the wall. "N-No, I don't smell anything."

Shade looked at her, a little suspicious of her. How could she not smell that? The odor was wafting from his leg, coming…from her. Shine was producing the smell. Shade's heart rate quickened and he felt himself starting to sweat. He recognized the smell, from when his mother was going through her…heat. Shine was going into heat.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do or how to react. Shade had never mated before; he didn't know if he could help her if she wanted it from him, or attacked him and forced him to mate with her. He decided not to say anything about it, but Shade found it very hard to remain calm and ignore it.

The heat was driving her mad, her body begging for sex. She had to do something about this. Shine carefully moved her tail across the surface of her slit, causing a thick flow of liquid to come out. Shine clenched her eyes and moaned softly. She was very sensitive to any sensual touch of any and combined with the heat, it sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Shine are you okay?" Shade said nervously. The smell grew stronger and he was getting an erection.

Shine stopped. "I'm…fine. I'm okay." She lied. She couldn't do that in front of the male Umbreon. She would have to wait until the snow was melted from the entrance and Shade left for a while, and she would have some privacy.

The next day, Shade smiled as he stood in front of the cave's gaping hole. Only a small pile of the once massive mound was left, and they could finally leave. Well Shade could leave, but he didn't want to leave Shine until her trainer found her, if he was still looking for her.

He'd been able to ignore Shine's heat as much as he could, but it was getting harder to control himself. He couldn't imagine the agony she was going through, and now the smell was thicker than before.

"Shade?" Shine said from behind him. "I'm hungry. Could you go out and see if you can find us something to eat?"

"What happened to the Oran Berry bush?" he said.

"The berries frosted over from the cold." Shine lied, desperate for Shade to take the bait.

"…Sure, I'll go find something." Shade said, suspicious of her as usual. Shine watched as he left the cave for the first time in three days.

When Shade disappeared out of sight Shine immediately got comfortable and lowered her body down and lifted her hindquarters in the air. She took the tip of her dual-ended tail and easily slid one of ends into her clit. Shine shuddered over and over until she came spilling onto the dirt floor. Her tail was soaked already. The Espeon panted as she worked her tail in and out, moaning from the pleasure and the relief from the pain. Being so sensitive her juices flowed quickly in an almost never-ending stream. Shine stuck her tongue out as she shoved her tail in deeper giving her a mini orgasm, trickling down the back of her legs. Adding the other end of the tail to her the orgasm came again twofold as her lips were stretched open. She manipulated her tail with swift precision, making herself orgasm again. Shine moaned loudly as the cold air made contact with her hot and swollen clit, becoming oblivious to her surroundings.

Shade shivered, his breath steaming in front of him. How did Shine expect him to find food outside this time of the year? The Oran Berries couldn't have frosted over, they were just fine before. Shine sure was acting weird…

Walking over the small hill into the cave, when he saw something he would never forget. Shine was masturbating, using her tail as an imitation Pokémon cock. Her body, covered with sweat, her legs shining with her ejaculate, and her face screwed up in a pleasured almost delirious look. Shade's heart beat went up again. He was speechless. That's when he quickly jumped to the side of the cave, and continued to watch that way. He knew he shouldn't watch her pleasuring herself, but…part of him could not…resist.

Shine thrust herself up against her tail, moaning so loudly, combined with the echo it was even louder. Her heat must have been driving her crazy, and that's why she sent him out, Shade reasoned. But he wondered why she was cumming so much? There was already a pool beneath her feet. Shine took a step forward on her hind paw, making a splashing sound on the ground. Was it even possible for a female to release so much of that stuff? Shine made rough grunting sounds as she pummeled her own body with her tail. How much more of that pleasuring could she take? Shade could see the dripping from between her legs; the liquid was thin and clear and she was producing it like a factory, the smell that came with it was nice and thick, and very sweet smelling. The scent of her heat was even stronger than it was before or when Shade had previously smelled it, and it caused a chain reaction in Shade's mind and it made him throb harder. The Umbreon unconsciously thrust his hips forward without even noticing that he was even doing it.

Shine opened her eyes and she was seeing double. Her wet hind legs quivered and ached, barely able to keep her up. Quickly ripping her tail out of her she cried in pleasure as another major orgasm shook her whole body and she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Shade watched her just lying there, barely moving. He took a deep breath and stepped into the cave.

"Shine?" Shade said weakly.

The Espeon froze. Shade was standing there in the cave, staring at her. There was an awkward silence; neither said anything. Shine was caught in the aftermath of her ecstatic pleasure.

"What are you…doing back so soon?" Shine said meekly, trying to stand to her feet, a blush of embarrassment coming across her cheeks.

"I couldn't find any food." Shade said.

"Shade I…this is very embarrassing."

"Don't feel that way." Shade said. "I know you're heat has been driving you mad.

Shine nodded. Of course, Shade knew about it. How could he not after all. "It's been painful; grueling, so very grueling. I couldn't do anything to relieve it while you were here. That's why I sent you away."

Shade nodded then sat down. "Please don't get mad at me, but I was watching you…pleasure yourself."

Shine looked up, her blush growing redder. "You were what?" she exclaimed, but she stopped when her eyes landed on the dark pink appendage against his black body.

"…What's wrong?" Shad said. Shine felt herself getting wetter.

"Looks like you brought a little friend with you," Shine giggled. Shade snapped his legs shut. She giggled again. "I guess my pleasuring aroused you."

He swallowed. "Shine?"

The psychic Pokémon rolled onto her back. "Shade, this is kind of sudden, but it's a big favor. Can you…mate with me?"

Shade almost failed to suppress his gasp. "Shine! You…I…but you…"

"This heat burns very badly," Shine whimpered. "I like you Shade. You're the only male I know that I will allow to touch me."

Shade was not expecting this. He was expecting to get a smack in the face for spying on her; but instead she was asking him to mate her? She liked him….She…liked him.

"You like me Shine?" Shade asked.

"Besides Wes you're the only friend I've ever had. You said you wanted a mate right? In return for helping me, with this and my foreleg, I will be your mate."

This was the first offer Shade actually got from a female. How could he refuse, especially from her? If Shine was willing to do this, he could fully comply. He approached the Espeon and she tensed her body up. Shade sniffed her body slowly taking in her scent, sniffing her face. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. She was the most beautiful Espeon he'd ever seen; her face, nicely and perfectly sculpted by Arceus himself, beautiful bright pink fur that he knew would be very soft to the touch, and those eyes, those large blue eyes that reflected an almost child-like innocence. These he'd never been able to fully take in before this moment. He licked her cheek slowly, feeling her soft and plushy under his tongue. He felt wet and soft against her face and she closed her eyes, becoming aroused from the simple act. Shade kneaded her broad chest with his paw; Shine shivered and winced as another climax traveled out of her swollen orifice.

Shade was amazed. She came already! His tongue slowly moved to the corner of her mouth. She breathed lightly as this was the first "attention" she ever received from a male, let alone a handsome Umbreon. His mouth played against hers, licking her muzzle and biting it ever so gently. Shine's sensitivity to his sensual touching made her ecstatic and she cried as another release came onto her.

"_Geez, she's cum twice already and I haven't even touched her vagina yet! I must be really good at this!_" Shade thought excitedly.

Shine let the male take control of her mouth and she felt him press her lips against hers. This was the first kiss for both of them. Their eyes locked and they never broke the gaze, for the moment anyway. Pressing his tongue against her lips and teeth he request entry, which she gratefully permitted to him. Shade slowly slid his tongue into her cavernous mouth, feeling every inch of her as he delved in, then touching the top of her tongue rubbing the slimy organ. A low purring sound came from Shine's throat and she touched the sides of his shoulders. She allowed him to explore her without any interruption or interference.

The blush on Shine's face got deeper when she saw the now red appendage hanging down from between Shade's hind legs. It was thick and covered with veins, with a rounded knot at the base. He was just as aroused as she was. Shade disconnected from her and traced kisses across her neck and she leaked even more.

"Mmmm…" Shine murred softly. Shade let out a slight breathing sound. His licking made her neck wet soaking down into the skin. The Umbreon bit down gently into her neck causing her to whimper helplessly. The pink fur was drenched with the male's saliva, from his bites, licks, and sucking on her neck. Shine's hind legs began to quiver as Shade moved his muzzle down to her chest, continuing his oral assault on that area. His paw rubbed her chest, poking her with his claws. The pool beneath the female grew larger.

"Ahhh…urk…S-Shade…" Shine murmured pawing at Shade's tall cylindrical ears.

"Shhh…" He whispered in between his licking. Shine leaned her head back against the dirt and gasped for air. "Let me take care of you…"

He continued to voyage down her body all he could see was her pink fur. He muzzled her lovingly with his muzzle making her purr loudly. His mouth continued to her hind legs, massaging the insides. Shine groaned and leaked heavily on the brink of another orgasm. She could feel his head move away from her legs and he went downwards, to the last place he still hadn't visited.

"Shade, you…not there pl – aaaah!" Shine let out a loud noise. Her breathing regressed to a breath so light she felt light she wasn't at all. Shade used the tips of his teeth to scrape her swelled sex and parted her lips with his tongue alone, the contact causing her to blast her river onto his mouth. took in her sweet taste; it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted Stroking her nerves with his tongue her back arched and her body spasmed, her eyes screwed shut and breathing through her teeth. At this moment all he was focused on was pleasuring Shine and making her feel good, and based on her body movements and her facial expressions he was doing it right.

"Ahhh! Ohhh! Shade!" The Espeon started, her face flushing as his tongue rubbed her tightening walls in an almost lust-filled way. "Mmm…so good….ah…"

Shade smiled as he continued driving his tongue deeper and deeper in until he would feel every bit of her that he could. He wanted to taste this beautiful Espeon and make her feel good. Shine could not take it anymore; her walls tightened on his tongue, pressing down hard as she erupted onto his mouth, flowing in and filling his taste buds. Shade tasted so much of the liquid at once that it literally aroused him.

"Are you…ready for me Shine?" Shade said nervously.

Shine looked up at him. Her mind was fogged with…she couldn't describe what it was. Lust? No, that was not it at all. Love? Maybe… But at this moment as she stared at his handsome form, she wanted nothing more than to do this. Rolling over onto her legs she crouched down and lifted her hindquarters into the air, moving her tail to the side, the whole time breathing lightly. She could feel her heart racing through her whole body. She purred deeply, her mindset focused on Shade.

The Umbreon touched her side with his paw before he lifted himself up and rested his body down on top of hers. The pressure he applied to her back caused her legs and her lips to spread apart. Shade felt another deluge splash at his feet. He started to become very nervous; he was mounted on her; she looked back at him, her eyes filled with fear. Shade thrust his hips forward trying to find her entrance. Planting his feet directly behind hers Shade slowly pressed himself against her. Shine caught her breath as she felt him enter her, and then she felt a sharp sting of pain. He'd broken through her barrier.

"Ahh!" Shine cried. Now this, Shine could not describe. It felt like a hot needle had been stabbed into her. Shade held her closer with his forepaws and closed his eyes, panting from the loss of both of their virginities. The agonizing moments passed with nothing down as the both of them panted trying to get a hold on all the emotions they were feeling. Shade bit into the fur on her back before he thrust himself forward. Shine gasped and dug her claws into the dirt.

Shade let out a short breath as he thrust into the Espeon beneath him. Her slit tightened around him as she had another orgasm draining it onto their legs and the ground. Her walls loosened around him and he was allowed to continue. Shine lowered her head down between her forelegs and began to drool from the corner of her mouth, her body vibrating with her purring. Getting into a slow and steady rhythm Shade pumped into Shine pressing her light pink body with his dark ebony body.

"Oh…Shade…" Shine moaned, clawing at the dirt with her extended claws. She found that she was unable to really say anything else. This was the best feeling she ever experienced in her life. Their organs fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Shade did not increase his thrust rate to anything fast; he was not out for himself. He would go until he was unable to hold it.

Everything around the two Eeveelutions, especially Shine, was melting, the colors of the cave dripping down the canvas of the universe. Her chest heated up along with every muscle in her body. This was what her heat had been begging for; to feel Shade's shaft inside her. Shine thrust herself back at the male to meet his slow and well-timed thrusts, sending him deeper. Breathing through her open mouth, Shine looked back at Shade. His eyes were clenched shut with his tongue drooping from the front of his mouth, barely resting on her pink fur; the saliva ran down the front and sides of her back mixing with the sweat of her body.

Their hind legs were a wet mess of vaginal fluid, and so many different smells covered them it was impossible to tell what smell was theirs and who released it. Shine let out a loud, drawn-out, and shaky sigh as she released onto Shade, feeling even more relief from her agonizing heat. Shade could hold it; he felt a lot of pleasure but he wasn't near his climax yet.

"Shade….ahhhh…" Shine purred, licking her lips. Trying to spread her legs further apart to give him more access, she backed up and pressed herself back against the Umbreon. Shade sucked in his breath as he felt the muscles of her clitoris give his member three hard squeezes before she came again. All he could smell was her; her essence. It was a magnificent smell that he was more than positive he would not be able to get enough of.

Sweat dribbled down Shine's face trying to get through her eyelids. The sweat dripped down the backs of her large ears; her entire body was sweating, Shade's body was sweating. They both shared in their reactions to the ecstasy. Shade's thrusting stayed at its steady tempo, pulling halfway out before he would push back inside; Shine would thrust herself up every time he did this.

Shade did so many – a few really – but in Shine's mind he did so many things for her; he'd tended to her broken foreleg when she was separated from Wes, he'd given her food to eat when she was hungry, and he had been a friend to her. And now here he was, _making love_ to her, in the most loving and gentle way; he didn't seem to be seeking his own orgasm, but helping her reach her own. It made her love him, for all this.

Shine's chest heaved and burned as her womanhood tightened again. Her hind legs shook and her muscles began to lock up. She felt her stomach tightening with her engorged slit. She panted and breathed heavily as another orgasm, much stronger than the other two, was coming onto her body again. When Shade thrust into her, a little faster from sensing how much pleasure she was feeling, Shine's eyes widened and she felt her body give in. Like a dam burst inside her body her juices went down in a free-flowing torrent towards her opening, where they blasted out in a mad rush, coating Shade's length, their legs, and adding to the massive pool beneath her. It continued to flow and flow; Shine whimpered at how much she was actually releasing. Her sight was beginning to blur. Shade licked her back and bit down into her fur as it all washed over and under his manhood, flowing past the pulsating veins.

Shine let out an exhausted sigh as it finally ended, her orgasm. She was a wet, breathing mess, and every part of her body was aching. Shade continued his slow and sensual romp, speeding up only a tiny bit. He could finally feel his climax coming to him after all this time.

"Shine…I…I can't hold it…any longer." Shade breathed.

"Go ahead." Shine nodded. "Release your seed if you want…"

Shade pressed himself against her, shoving in his knot in the process. The Umbreon panted and moaned as he felt the inevitable orgasm coming. All the pleasure that was stored in his body went past the maximum point and came out in the form of his seed ejecting deep into her. Shine felt the warmth in her, like nothing she'd ever felt before; and she liked it.

They were left in a sweaty mess, their bodies locked together from Shade's knot. When he tried to pull out tears came to Shine's eyes, because it hurt of course. Feeling her pain Shade stopped pulling on it and waited for it to deflate. Their ejaculate mixed together inside Shine's crevasse, held there by Shade's knot.

"How…was that?" Shade said.

"It was…unbelievable…" Shine panted, the pleasure still lingering. This marked them, as mates forever. Shine just wondered how Wes was going to react, if he was still looking for her. At this point it seemed that he was not out looking for her; it's been three days. Shad lightly humped her, trying to get his knot to deflate. Shine lifted herself up with her remaining strength and stood on all fours. She looked back at Shade, and they smiled at each other.

The entire cave was filled with the super strong smell of sex and in this cold weather, it would stay like that for a while. Shade shifted on his hind legs stepping in the pool of liquid, when his knot finally lost size and he was able to pull it out with ease. Shade sat down, and Shine did too.

"Shade?" Shine said. "Thank you. For all you have done for me. I am truly grateful."

Shade's face turned red. "You're welcome…Shine. I was…happy to help you." Shine smiled and kissed him slowly, on his lips.

"Shine!" a voice called out from the distance. Shine's ears perked. "Shine where are you?"

Shine stood at attention, towards the entrance of the cave. "C…Can it be? Wes?"

"Your trainer?" Shade said. "I guess he's still looking for you."

"Shine! Where are you princess?" the voice sounded more concerned this time.

"It is him!" Shine said excitedly. "Wes is here. Come on Shade I want you to meet him!"

Without another word said Shine darted out of the cave into the snow filled wilderness. Shade was a bit puzzled, but he ran out anyway to catch up with her.

Wes squinted, wishing he'd brought his goggles along. He'd been looking for Shine for the past three days. He knew at this point he might never be able to find her, but he wouldn't give up. He loved Shine and he would never leave her behind, if she was still alive.

"Shine! Shine! Where are…" he turned to his left to see a pink shape running down the hill towards him. He looked carefully. Could it be her? Is it Shine? As it got closer, his body lit up with excitement. It was Shine! And she looked pretty happy to see him. Unable to keep in his excitement at seeing his long lost Pokémon he dashed toward her and met her in the middle, scooping the Espeon in his arms and holding her tightly, kissing the side of her face.

"Shine where have you been?" Wes exclaimed, not able to hold in his tears. "I was so worried about you!"

Shine buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent; he smelled like home. Three days since she'd last seen him, she was just happy to be in his arms.

Wes smelled something weird, sweet smelling, and pulled the Espeon away from him, holding her by under her forelegs. He smelled her, also wondering why she was wet. He saw the Umbreon that was only a few feet away from them, and everything made sense.

"Hmm…I see someone got a little naughty." Wes chuckled, shaking her gently before setting her down in the snow.

Shade got a look at Shine's trainer. His blondish hair was spiked and he wore a blue and red winter coat over thick black pants, his hands concealed by black gloves. He kneeled down on one knee and held out his hand.

"Come on boy." He said nicely. "I won't hurt you."

Shade smelled his hand but he couldn't smell his scent. Wes rubbed the top of his head.

"I see you took care of my Shine," he chuckled. "I don't know much about Pokémon, but I assume you two are mates now." Wes stood and pulled out two Poke Balls. "The only appropriate thing to do, is to make you my next Pokémon."

Shade looked to Shine. She nodded, a tear in the corner of her eye. Wes pulled his arm back and threw the ball at him. Now they would not be separated; traveling with her trainer, together as mates. He smiled back at her before the ball collided with him and his body turned into a red jagged light as it went back into the Poke Ball, falling silently to the snow. The ball shook a few times but Shade made no attempt to escape, and the light on the front disappeared. Shade now belonged to Wes.

The young man smiled and picked the ball up, hooking it to his belt. He turned to Shine. "I bet you've had enough winter training for one day huh girl?" he said. "Let's go home." He returned her to her ball and hooked it to his belt, next to Shade's ball. He now had two Pokémon, an Umbreon and an Espeon, now both mates. A perfect pairing. Wes sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Giving Mt. Cornet one last look, he turned his back to the mountain and walked away, towards the warmer Orre Region.

* * *

Wow this one took a lot of effort and time to write and finish. This is also the longest request I have written so far. Geez Louise.

Hope you all enjoyed this one!

I send my regards to you all from the Shadow Realm!

Until next time!

YamiMarik1994, signing out!


	18. Rose X VulpixNinetales

This is another request from Espeon of Darkness

Well everyone we're getting closer to chapter 20! Which lucky person's will be the 20th? Wait and find out!

* * *

"Alright, Vulpix, use Fire Blast!" The girl called to her Pokémon, her Vulpix. The small fire fox arched its back and summoned a large plume of fire from its mouth. The fire attack, over ten times the size of the Pokémon that produced it, raced across the battle field towards the weakened Loudred. Within seconds the Big Voice Pokémon was consumed by the flames entirely, leaving it charred and smoking.

"Unbelievable!" Damien exclaimed, his jaw dropped open. "How do you always win with that Vulpix of yours?"

The girl smiled, tossing a Poke Ball in the air and returning her precious Vulpix to his Poke Ball. "Don't be so surprised Damien," she said to the fellow teen. "Pokémon will always be strong if you train it well."

The black-haired boy sighed and returned his Loudred to his Ultra Ball before returning to his friends. The girl returned her Pokémon to his too.

"Rose your Vulpix is the strongest I've ever seen!" Her friend Diane said.

Rose looked at the ball, an almost smug look on her face. "Yeah, but I don't feel, fully satisfied with him."

"'Fully satisfied'?" Diane looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"I've had Vulpix for a long time; His level is at least 63…" Rose sighed. "I want him to be a Ninetales."

Rose was not picky about appearances; most people who have a Vulpix always want to evolve it as soon as they can. Ninetales were always renowned for their beauty, and were always favorites to enter in contests. Some even saw them as trophies; they could say that they got a Ninetales, they had one of the most beautiful Pokémon.

"Just use a Fire Stone." Diane said shrugging.

"But I don't have one. And I don't know where to find one," Rose ran her hair through her light pink hair. "But don't think I haven't looked, because I have." She pressed the button on the ball and let her Vulpix out.

"Didn't you try to get one when they were handing them out for free at the Department Store?"

"I slept in that day."

Diane shook her head. "Then you'll just have to keep your eyes open." Diane said, looking at her watch. "Oh shoot it's almost four o'clock I need to get home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye. See you later." Rose said, waving to her as she walked away.

The teen turned back to the Vulpix that sat in front of and looking up at her. Rose picked him up by the underside of his forelegs and held him in front of her, and looked at him.

"Why won't you evolve?" She whined. "There's has to be a way you can evolve without a Fire Stone!"

"Vul Vulpix." The fox yipped, sticking his tongue out slightly. Rose giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"You're so cute, so gentle looking," the young teen cooed, shaking him slowly and watching his paws. "Yet I would love to see you as a beautiful Ninetales." Rose said.

No matter how much training this little fox went through he never seemed to show any signs of evolution; I mean how could a Pokémon evolve with only a stone? How could that be possible?

"There's got to be something I can do to get you to evolve!" Rose declared. "There's just got to be a way!"

Vulpix cocked his head at his trainer's little predicament. His six tails wagged back and forth beneath him. Rose looked at him and shook her head.

"Just so cute," She said cradling the fire fox in her arms, rubbing his stomach. Vulpix sighed and got comfortable, closing his eyes. Rose just smiled. Such a powerful, yet adorable Pokémon.

"You're one of my best Pokémon Vulpix," Rose said, walking from the battlefield to her house. "I want to show everyone just how strong and beautiful you can be…" she began to trail of, imagining him as a golden-white-furred Ninetales; those long nine tails flowing majestically; slim yet muscular body…Rose sighed depressingly. Maybe Vulpix was meant to stay a Vulpix? The pink-haired teen certainly hoped not.

Rose opened the door to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, throwing her backpack at the foot of her back. The whole walk home she carried her Vulpix, who fell asleep in her arms; she didn't have the heart to wake him so she set him down on the covers. Removing her shoes and her socks to get more comfortable the girl stretched her arms and yawned. It was quite a rough day.

On the table next to her bed was the latest issue of Pokémon Fancy, a monthly magazine that Rose had a subscription to. It covered several articles on Pokémon breeding, contests that were held from Kanto to Johto, and Hoenn to Sinnoh; the Championships, which only a lucky few were able to make it to, were held in the faraway Orre Region. It was always her dream to participate in a contest.

Rose sat down on the bed next to her Pokémon. Laying on her back and flipping through the magazine, the glossy pages were filled with pictures of peoples' primped-up Pokémon, all of them entries in contests. Most of these Pokémon were owned by the upper-class people, who could actually afford to groom their Pokémon like this. Normally it was unlikely that lower to middle-class people, like Rose, would actually make it to the championship in Orre.

Rose looked at the sleeping fox and gently rubbed the side of his soft coat. He rolled onto his back but remained asleep.

Rose heard of rare cases where a Pokémon was able to evolve without an Evolution Stone, but these were very rare. It was just so hard to comprehend that certain Pokémon couldn't evolve without a Stone. So many Pokémon evolved by training and leveling up, so why couldn't it be possible with Vulpix?

Rose took her backpack and pulled out her Pokédex from the front pocket. Flipping it open she pointed it at Vulpix and the scanner immediately kicked on. The Pokédex, whose sound was turned off, showed a picture of Vulpix on the screen. Next to the picture were his stats, level, and the moves he's learned. His level showed 63. That was a very high level, for a Vulpix at least. But no matter how much training, sometimes rigorous training the little Pokémon went through, he never seemed to show any signs of evolving! Not one single damn sign!

A vibration made the girl jump. It was coming from her cellphone. She took a short breath and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hi Rose!_" her best friend Ashley said cheerfully from the other end of the receiver.

"Oh hi Ashley." Rose said, folding her arm behind her head. "You sound chipper today. Something going on?"

"_Only the best thing ever!_" she exclaimed. "_Elekid evolved!_"

"He did?" Rose said, astonished. Ashley had been trying to get Elekid to evolve much like Rose was with Vulpix. "That is great news. It's taken a lot of training hasn't it?"

"_That's the thing girl! I didn't evolve him through training, or trading!_" Ashley said.

Rose sat up. Her interest was very piqued by this. "Not by training? Did you trade him with an Electirizer?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"_Nope! Not even by trading!_" the girl said. Rose could tell she was shaking her head. It was something she always did when she said no or anything like that. "_I gave him a kiss and he evolved into an Electabuzz!_"

The teen was surprised. "A…kiss?" she said, not able to believe it.

"_Yep that's right! I gave him a kiss and he evolved._"

"But how's that possible? I gave Vulpix a kiss and nothing happened."

"_But I didn't kiss him on the cheek or his head,_" Ashley said matter-of-factly. "_It was a kiss on the lips!_"

Rose's eyes widened. "On the lips? You kissed your Elekid on the lips?"

"_Is there something wrong with that?_" Ashley said, sounding a little hurt.

"N-No there's nothing wrong with that!" Rose said. "I mean it was just a kiss right?" She looked at Vulpix the whole time.

"_Yeah it's not like we made out or anything!_" Ashley said with a slight giggle. Rose blushed and looked away from the fox.

"Y-Yeah…" Rose said nervously. "Ashley can I call you back?"

"_Sure. You going to try it on Vulpix?_" Ashley giggled.

Rose hung up without saying anything else. She knew Ashley would call back later. Crossing her legs she sat facing the sleeping Pokémon and rubbed his side. A kiss evolved Elekid; Ashley didn't even need to trade him? How is that possible? Ashley could be pulling her leg, she did do that a lot, but she never sounded that excited…or that serious.

A kiss on the lips; she'd never kissed any of her Pokémon there before. She could give it a try, Rose was getting desperate and if it worked for Ashley, who was just as close to her Elekid as she was to her Vulpix, why couldn't it work for her?

Rose rolled the fox onto his back and gently stroked his creamy underbelly. The fur was so soft and silky, on his little body. Her hand moved up and she rubbed his neck in a smooth back and forth motion. Vulpix rubbed his face with his paw before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his trainer.

"Glad you're awake," Rose said, smiling at the small canine. Vulpix let out a small sigh as he relaxed and let Rose rub his belly. The girl picked him up and held him in her arms and continued to pet him that way. This just had to work, this just had to. Rose licked her dry lips and peered at Vulpix's small mouth.

"_Here goes nothing…_" Rose thought. Without really thinking about it the teen lowered her head down to Vulpix and planted her lips against his muzzle. Vulpix stared up at her in surprise; she'd never done anything like this before…

His mouth was warm against hers, she could feel it through his lips. Her heart rate was beginning to go a little quicker, from the tension of the possibility that this wouldn't work, and from the whole moment itself. Vulpix took in deep breaths on her face and pressed up against her with his paw like he was trying to push her away.

After moments of silence Rose pulled her lips away. Nothing. He was still the same. The only difference now was he had a confused look on his face. The girl was beginning to become flustered. Nothing she tried was getting Vulpix closer to evolving. She thought about calling Ashley and asking her exactly what she did… No. She was going to do this on her own, she would help Vulpix evolve without any other help.

"Maybe it will work if I tried again…" Rose said to herself. Like before she gave Vulpix a small but long kiss on his muzzle. This one was having the same effect as the last: none whatsoever.

Now Rose was getting frustrated. Every attempt to get Vulpix to evolve failed, and now even this one wasn't working.

_Yeah it's not like we made out or anything! _Ashley's words remained a constant ringing in her mind. She gave her Elekid a simple kiss, but she hadn't taken it further than that. Maybe she could…up the ante with the kiss.

Rose swallowed and kissed Vulpix again, but this time however she licked his lips. Vulpix shifted and made a slight gasping sound but did not fight her. It felt very strange kissing her closest Pokémon, but it felt strangely good. Going further she licked the end of his muzzle slowly, like a dog. Vulpix's body relaxed more; he seemed to be enjoying this. Well it was better than hating it and trying to get away from her.

Then the girl did something she never thought she would do: she slid her tongue into the male Pokémon's mouth. The fox let out a moaning sound, rubbing his paw against Rose's shirt. A light blush came across her face, from slight embarrassment and the heat from Vulpix's mouth. Maybe if he felt good while she did this it would increase the chances that he would evolve. Rose massaged his cream-colored belly with the tips of her fingers, running them through each soft individual strand. Heat came off Vulpix's body and his breath as he breathed into his trainer's mouth.

Rose began to swirl her tongue around his small mouth, and became a little angry when nothing changed on the fox's body. She had her tongue inside his mouth and he wasn't showing any signs at all. Rose removed her tongue from his mouth and leaned back, both of them panting. The girl noticed she was a little wet from kissing him.

"Not even that worked?" Rose brushed a pink bang from her face. "Maybe I could try something else…"

She hand went down to between Vulpix's legs and she rubbed his sheath slowly. Vulpix whined and shifted in her arms. Rose set him down on the bed and stroked the casing of his private area slowly. Vulpix shifted under her, closed his eyes and panted. His length grew hard and poked out of the furry covering, showing his arousal. Rose blushed madly when her fingers brushed over the soft red skin. Biting her bottom lip she rubbed the side of the fox's member and it continued to grow in size and hardness.

"Vul…Vulp-pix…" the male growled, pawing at the air to show his enjoyment. He was enjoying this dearly and Rose was beginning to as well; her panties were getting wet. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Rose picked Vulpix up and they moved down to the floor to make this easier. Laying him down on the carpet she rubbed the Pokémon's growing cock and gently grazed her nails against the sensitive skin. Vulpix wiggled and panted harder. Desiring to give Vulpix a lot of pleasure she moved down to the shaft and gave it a taste. Breathing in his musky scent she ran her hand down to the base where she touched his swelling knot. She took the fox's dick in her mouth and sucked it slowly. The Pokémon beneath her let out a tiny yip of pleasure, trying to paw at her head.

He had a very interesting taste, nothing like a human's. Her hand went to work at stroking the bulging red flesh delicately, while the other went to work on his balls, holding and massaging them as she sucked mind with more force. Vulpix leaned his head back against the carpet and let out a small howl of pleasure, his six red tails smacking up against her neck. Still there was no signs of evolution so she just kept sucking the small male's fully-erect rod, bobbing her head over it.

"Vullll…Vulpix~" Vulpix's desire grew stronger with Rose's sucking; it was making him very horny and she knew it. Feeling herself get wet and even hot, she left Vulpix for a minute and stripped her clothes from her body all except for her bra and panties. Her attention went back to her fox and went back to sucking him, squeezing the knot in her hands.

The heat was coming back to her and attacking her, mainly between her legs. Slipping her left hand into her panties she rubbed her clit to help ease the heat and she moaned against his cock. Without taking her mouth away she pulled her panties down to her knees and went to fingering herself, sucking more vigorously on Vulpix. Her vaginal lips salivated with her juices, trickling down the insides of her legs. Pre-cum leaked into her mouth and she tasted the salty flavor; Vulpix was about to cum and it tasted nothing like a human's either. Thrusting her head down she took all six inches of the red mass of flesh up to the knot in her mouth, swallowing it. Her moans were muffled against the canine organ as she plunged her fingers further in and rubbed her own nerves forcefully, her clit burning from the pleasure. Then she came, soaking her hand and the carpet below with her clear liquids.

She pulled her mouth from Vulpix leaving a line of saliva from her lips to the tip of his meat, not letting Vulpix come first. There was something she wanted to do to him that would give him so much pleasure that he would cum himself into a Ninetales. Pulling her panties from her and tossing them to the side she grabbed her backpack and unzipped the back of the pack, revealing the number of sex toys she had in there. Rummaging around she pulled a small vibrator, only about an inch thick, that had a flared base, attached to what appeared to be a rectangular dial by a cord. The vibrator had the appearance of a canine Pokémon's penis, but was much smaller.

"You're going to love this, my little fox." Rose said with a smile. She pulled the fire-fox closer to her and spread his legs apart slightly and looked down at his tight little anus. Putting the tip of the vibrator at his hole she slid the tip into her Pokémon's ass. Vulpix growled with a mix of pain of pleasure, feeling his anus stretch for the first time.

Rose knew that a male's prostate was like a female's g-spot; it could be stimulated to induce orgasm. This vibrator was made for such a purpose. She twisted the toy gently as she slowly pushed it up to the flared end into him. Vulpix's eyes were wide with surprise, never having felt something like this before. Rose smiled and pat him on the head.

"This will be great my little boy," she said, taking the dial in her hand. She moved the sliding lever to the "low" setting. Vulpix gasped as he felt the object inside of him vibrate softly in his anus, making a very gentle humming sound.

"Vuuullllpiiiiix…." The Pokémon moaned, sticking his tongue from his mouth, kneading his paws against the air. Rose rubbed his stomach which was soaked with sweat. He looked so cute like this, with that pleasured look on his face. Taking the end of the vibrator she pulled it out then thrust it back in. The look in Vulpix's eyes resembled hunger and lust.

"You like that boy?" She cooed scratching the bangs on his head. "It's only going to get better." The dial was then set on "med". The vibrating increased in speed and force and the humming got louder. Vulpix's eyes were as wide as plates and his back began to arch, yipping loudly in a high-pitched voice. Rose watched his cock throb, larger drops of pre-cum erupting upwards from the tip.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she laughed, rubbing his hind leg. "Yet you're still a Vulpix! I think I can solve that problem." The pink haired teen wrapped her fingers around the Pokémon's rigid erection and pumped it with her hand and giving it small squeezes.

"Vulpix vulpix!" the canine groaned, the muscles in his anus tensing around the vibrating invader. Rose leaked at this arousing sight but she continued pleasuring him. The amount of hot pre-cum increased and flowed down to her fingers. Using the other hand she fucked his ass with the vibrating toy and every few seconds twisting it slightly. She watched him in amusement as his body shook with the extreme ecstasy and from the vibrations.

"You're going to have an incredible orgasm Vulpix." Rose said slyly, picking up the dial and cranking it all the way up, to "high". Vulpix's entire body quaked with the incredible vibrations, the humming now incredibly loud.

"VULP VULPIX!" the fox screamed as Rose jacked his cock off harder, and when it was combined with the stimulation of his special spot it gave him intense pleasure that was mind-blowing and nerve wrecking. He was so close to cumming, his ejaculate flowing down Rose's hand. The girl squeezed and pumped him harder, the act making her juices build with arousal. The thin tip of Vulpix's length flared, getting thicker as he was on the brink of orgasm. Rose fucked the fox with the pseudo-cock as hard as she could without injuring him. Cum was rushing out quickly before his climax hit him fast and he howled as his seed sputtered out in thick streams, covering Rose's arms and hand with the hot liquid.

"I hope you enjoyed that." Rose smiled, licking herself clean of the semen. It tasted very spicy. She lowered the lever on the dial down to off and the vibrator came to a stop. Twisted it slowly she pulled the toy from his anus and set it aside.

Vulpix, however, was still a Vulpix. Rose put her hands over her eyes and sighed. She made him cum hard yet it did not work. There was only one other way to get him to evolve; she was going to have to let the fox fuck her.

Rose removed her bra from her torso and tossed it with the rest of her clothes. Picking Vulpix up and sitting down on her bottom, Rose leaned back and lowered Vulpix down between her spread legs.

"Vul Vulp?" The Pokémon said to his trainer. Rose moved him around to get him in position. She could feel his member against her opening and she blushed at the feeling of the moistened skin. The pleasuring she gave him had aroused her immensely, and every inch of her body was aching. Brushing her hair from her face she watched as Vulpix leaned his body against her, wrapping his paws beside her waist as well as he could. With one swift and fluid-like movement of his body he penetrated Rose and took her by surprise.

"Ahhh…!" she let out a loud sigh as Vulpix went off like a rocket, pounding his small frame against her. Propping herself up on her elbows she watched the fox release all the lust, that built up in his body, on his trainer slamming into her drenched hole.

"Yes…that's a good boy Vulpix," Rose took a deep breath. "Fuck your master till you evolve…"

The girl spread her legs further and the fire-fox rammed himself home at a downward angle, their incompatible organs fitting perfectly together. Rose groaned at the deepened penetration. Grasping the carpet in her fingers Ross moaned loudly in bliss from the pure pleasure, her chest gleaming with sweat. Vulpix was going at a speed that was incredible for a Pokémon of his small size. Rose could only imagine what it would be like when he was a Ninetales. Vulpix grunted and tried to pull her up digging his claws into her skin. Rose rubbed and scratched the tuft of hair on the top of his head.

"Somebody's very horny aren't we?" Rose giggled. Vulpix panted as he hit her sensitive insides, taking small love bites of her stomach. The teen leaned her head back and moaned softly, groping her right breast with her hand in circular motions. At this rate he would evolve in no time flat. Spreading her legs further apart and lifting her waist up to give him more access, Vulpix sense this and adjusted to the lift, showing his response by ramming himself deeper into the girl, up to his knot. Cum flowed onto Vulpix's fur coating him with the liquid, the sweet smell of an aroused female driving his instincts wild.

"Ooh! More Vulpix!" Rose moaned. "Fuck me more!" Vulpix stuck out his tongue from the side of his muzzle, making soft cute growling noises. Based on his actions and movements he was _extremely _horny, fucking her like no boy could. There was however one thing that would get him very turned on: to take her from behind.

Rose grabbed Vulpix's sides and pulled him from her exposing his enlarged red shaft, bulging veins sticking out from the dark red skin.

"Vul vulpix vul?" the confused Pokémon said. Rose smiled at him and rolled onto her knees. Pressing herself against her bed with her ass thrust out, with a few struggled and rather difficult actions she managed to get the fox behind her. Holding his sides to keep him up, her arms started to cramp. Vulpix wrapped his forelegs around her waist as his trainer got him in position. When she felt him against her and the fox thrust forward she let go and allowed Vulpix to resume his rutting.

Rose bit her bottom lip and folded her arms under her head. The aroused fox was going fast, grunting and breathing lightly. A hard stab through the folds of her womanhood made a deluge of cum flow down to the carpet, giving rose a mini orgasm; she was going to cum hard and she smiled in delight. She pushed her hindquarters out further to get more of the wonderful pleasure her Pokémon gave her. Her walls sucked and around him like a mouth around a straw, and he struggled to get past the friction. Rose groaned as she felt him get closer to her womb. The liquids came faster as the pleasure climbed to the peak of orgasm. She clenched her fists and bit down hard on her tongue to the point of drawing blood.

Rose looked back at her Vulpix, watching him in action. Still going at a speed so fast, she got exhausted just from watching him; he clung to her for dear life to keep himself from falling off her back. The pink haired girl couldn't believe the little vulpine had so much strength to fuck like this. She felt the rush getting stronger like a surge of electric ecstasy; Vulpix's knot was getting closer to her opening.

But then he stopped thrusting; Rose thought something was wrong and she looked back at him. Before her eyes Vulpix's body slowly became enveloped in a bright white light. Her eyes widened as his small body, began to grow; Vulpix was evolving.

His body grew larger, and something else was growing in her; there was a sudden sensation of her pussy being stretched. There was no pain until he kept growing, still slowly. Rose gasped as Vulpix's cock grew thicker and longer, growing its way into her womb, her stomach tingled in pain and pleasure, her cunt stretching from the massive increase in size, and the weight on her body became heavier. She couldn't believe that he was finally evolving, after all this time!

The light faded and a pair of ruby red eyes looked directly into hers, a beautiful slim body covered with a soft creamy-golden coat. Nine long gorgeous tails flowed behind him which she stared at in awe. Then without any warning the vulpine was off again, slamming into her drenched opening.

"Ahh! Ninetales!" Rose shouted at the searing feeling of his massive length tearing through her. She felt filled to the brim by this canine invader but she did not want it to stop; the pleasure was too great. She rocked her hips backwards to meet the fox's cock. Her lips flared and her liquids continued to flow out of her stretched gaping hole, staining the carpet beneath them. Rose squeezed the bed sheets in her hands to keep herself from sliding off the bed.

The smell of her pheromones, her ejaculate liquid, drove Ninetales mad with lust. He smacked his hips against her body driving himself deeper into her flooded hole. Rose respired in anticipation feeling every single inch of her cavern explored by the Pokémon. At this point with his new body, his cock was easily a length of twelve inches, maybe even more.

Ninetales held her tighter and shifted to his right, moving Rose from the bed. With a few more movements she was off the bed and on her hands, in perfect doggy style. Rose hissed sharply and dug her nails into the carpet, moaning at the delightful feeling she felt. Ninetales growled and pounded his majestic body against her sliding around her heavily lubricated sex. Even though he was evolved, which was what Rose wanted, he wasn't going to stop until he came.

"More Ninetales! More! Keep going harder! You're so big!" Rose yowled, loudly like she was a bitch in heat; her burning cunt begging for more of the golden vulpine's hard length. Her juice built up more only to be dispelled from her body. Loud moans escaped her lips each time the fox pushed into her.

The muscles in her arms began to tense, struggling to keep herself up. Ninetales dug his claws into her back, snarling in lust and animalistic desire for his master. His tails rapidly hit the air in several directions. The giant member filled and stretched her pulsating walls to the point where it started to hurt but with the pleasure mixed, she made no objections. Ninetales nipped at the back of her neck, running his claws down her body.

Rose yelled out and her arms instantly failed her; no longer able to support her she collapsed to the floor leaving her anus in the air so Ninetales could continue their romping. The penetration was deep and the teen clawed at the carpet, needing something to squeeze to relieve the pain and leave room for the ecstatic pleasure to flood her nerves. Ninetales moved his paws back to her hips and slammed his cock down hard onto her sending shivers through her body.

"MORE! Fuck me harder Ninetales!" She screamed, not being able to get enough pleasure. Her fluids came faster dripping down their legs and pooling under them. Every inch of her body, every corner of her saturated slit was not left unexplored; his knot pressed harder against her clit, smacking her body and each thrust making a soft _whump _sound as their bodies collided. She could feel the knot, round and inflated, press against her as he desired to enter and tie with her. Rose panted and closed her eyes; how her orgasm hadn't come yet was beyond her but when it came she knew it was going to be extreme.

"Ahh! Yes Ninetales! Yes yes!" Rose yelled thrusting herself back against the fire-fox as hard as she could. The vulpine whined as his cock was clenched in her iron yet hot and fleshy vice. His pounding was hard and ferocious that he actually began to push her forward against the floor. Her cum splashed onto her stomach when he thrust forward, her insides flared and swollen from his member scrapping against them.

Snarling and bearing his teeth Ninetales pulled harder on the young girl and pressed his knot halfway into her hole. He clenched his eyes as he pressed as hard as he could before he gave a very hard thrust and managed to shove his knot through her pink and enflamed folds, forcing them further apart with the strong desire to tie with his master.

"OOOHH~ GOD NINETALES!" Rose yelled as loud as she could, the passionate feeling of the knot stretching her sex past her capacity and filling her with rapture. The orgasm was coming faster and it was maddening, before her muscles clenched around him as hard as they could, sucking his cock like he was a part of her. Half of his member was shoved deep into her womb. The orgasm came rather quickly and a river of her fluid sprayed past the knot and drenched his fur and his hind legs with the glistening juice. The soaked spot of the carpet got bigger from the climax, and was added to by the liquids dripping from his fur; the carpet was ruined in that spot.

Ninetales whined and pulled her closer, his cock throbbing and convulsing before he emptied his seed into her womb. His pearly-white cum came out in short hard bursts and Rose could feel the force of every one of them against the walls of her uterus and making her abdomen quiver. She let out a loud drawn-out sigh as his semen filled her up to the brim and making her feel warm on the inside. He humped her lightly pumping his seed into her as her walls contracted and milked him of more of his seed, leaking out of her womb and filling the rest of her, leaking down onto the ruined carpet. This was all complete joy. She loved the feeling of his seed inside her womb and the only thought in her mind was; can Pokémon get humans pregnant?

Her body began to fall limp from the heat and the pleasure but she was kept up from their tied sexes. They remained knotted for at least five minutes before he was able to pull from her and she slumped down to the floor, breathing heavily and feeling very happy, and satisfied. Cum dripped from the tip of Ninetales's cock and he lowered his head down to her crotch and lapped up the mixture of liquid that leaked out from her.

"Ninetales…I'm so glad…you evolved." She panted, looking back at the golden fox. She reached back to rub the tuft of fur on the top of his head when a loud vibration made her jump. The hum was coming from her cell phone, which fell from her bed when Ninetales forced her on all fours. Opening the flip phone and putting it up to her ear, she breathed heavily as she tried to answer.

"H-Hello?" she said in a weak voice.

"_Rose? What happened to you? You hung up on me._" It was Ashley.

"Oh hi…Ashley." Rose wiped her forehead. "Sorry I…wanted to try your method on Vulpix."

"_Really? Did it work?_"

Rose smiled and nodded. "As a matter of fact it did, and I have to thank you for telling me."

"_Really? I'm glad it worked. What's he like as a Ninetales?_"

Before she could answer Ninetales dug his tongue into her sex and causing her to moan.

"_Rose? A-Are you okay?_" Ashley said.

"I'm fine," Rose said. "Ninetales didn't get enough apparently." The fire-fox lapped at her womanhood vigorously and hungrily.

"_Rose, don't tell me you…_"

"I've got to go Ashley." Rose said. "My new fox wants me again."

Then she hung up, leaving her friend listening to the blank dial tone.

* * *

Hoof another long one! Man I just can't stop writing these. But that's a good thing really. I hope you didn't find some parts of this odd, but I wanted to do something new you know?

Man what I_ really_ want is someone to request Zoroark! I thought about doing my own request and adding it, like SnappytheCroconaw did with hers, but I want to leave the power to the people and write what they want me to write; what they want to see I will do!

So close to chapter 20! Well everyone, see you next time!

Reporting from the Shadow Realm,

YamiMarik1994 signing out!


	19. Zach X ZoruaZoroark

This is a request from, well, no one exactly, but the suggestion was taken from Tora the Umbreon.

Boy, I haven't updated for almost ten days. I've been wrapped up in so many other things, so, sorry for the wait guys!

I'm glad that people gave suggestions for the Zoroark lemon I've wanted to do! I thank you all who sent in the suggestions, but I could only do one. I apologize if I didn't do yours. I was originally going to write this with a male Zoroark and a female trainer, but, you know, I don't have very many with female Pokémon, and the suggestion also included Zorua!

Enjoy this one, I know you will!

* * *

Every summer Zach and his parents would come up from the Isshu region and have a relaxing holiday in Sinnoh. People don't like to go on vacation in their own region; the sights are all too familiar for a vacation. It's like staying in a hotel in your own region. Who really wants to do that?

Definitely not Zach. He loved visiting the other Regions. There was always something new and exciting to see and do, new people to meet, new gyms and Pokémon Leagues to participate in, but most importantly, new Pokémon to find and capture. There was just one drawback to being from Ishuu that Zach got a little tired of: you had Pokémon that many people outside Isshu had never seen before. Every time Zach walked into a convenience store, Department Store, or any other place where there was a lot of people, with his Zorua by his side, he would be literally swarmed by people. They were always in awe over his little dark fox; people would ask him questions about her, like what she was, what her nickname was, where he capture her, what moves she knew, basic questions like that. Girls commented on how cute she was, which he liked. It was quite amusing the first couple of times but after a while, it got very suffocating. He couldn't go anywhere new without be flooded by people.

Zorua was given to Zach as a Christmas present, three years ago when he was thirteen. He remembered how excited he was when he had the egg in his hands. But when it hatched in front of him, and she revealed herself, his face just lit up. It was the best gift he ever got.

Since then they developed a close bond and they became inseparable; this was always common with people who had a Pokémon for years, when it was hatched from an egg. Zach rarely ever stored her in her Poke Ball; he enjoyed seeing her and enjoyed her company way too much for that.

Once Zach and his parents checked into the hotel, he would set out somewhere. Unlike teenagers his age, who liked to hang out at stores or places like that, Zach loved to go out to the nearby forest. Zach was the adventurous type, who loved excitement. Climbing the mountains and exploring the deep dark caves and forests was his thing; as long as Zorua went with him. But it's not like she wouldn't anyway. Over time she became adventurous too.

One particular place that piqued Zach's adventurous side was Sinnoh's Eternia Forest. Forests were some of his favorite places to be; you could see many Pokémon there. He'd heard stories of that very forest, rumors that the wood was haunted. The Old Chateau, the abandoned manor at the far north side of the forest was said to be the source of these rumors. People were always blaming hauntings on old houses. Just because something was abandoned and dilapidated, in the dark forest, didn't make it haunted. But Zach wasn't the kind who believed in ghosts, so he was skeptical about the whole subject. He had his doubts, sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to check for himself.

The blue-haired teen's backpack lay open at the foot of his bed in the hotel room as he packed it for his little journey. Zorua lat curled up with her head on the pillow, sleeping peacefully. Zach looked through the contents of the bag to make sure he had whatever he knew – or what he thought – he packed.

"Let's see…I've got extra Poke Balls, food, water," Zach mumbled loudly to himself. "Food for Zorua, Poffins, camera, town map, PSP, IPod, headphones for the IPod, PokeDex, binoculars…"

"Sweety don't you think you're packing a little too much? You're going to weigh yourself down." His mom said from the table in the very small kitchen. "How long do you even plan on wandering around that forest?"

"Just long enough to capture a Pokémon or two." Zack semi-lied. If his parents found out about the Old Chateau they would shackle him to the floor to keep him from going. Zach unplugged his cellphone charger from the wall and stuffed his freshly charged phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"Well I don't want you out there too long. Your father and I get very nervous when you take these adventures of yours."

"Mom I'll be just fine. I've got Zorua with me."

The little fox let out a cute yawn as she rolled onto her back and stretched out her legs, before rolling back onto her side.

"That's why I'm worried," she sighed. "Why can't you evolve her so she can protect you?"

Zack zipped up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "She'll evolve when the time is right. I don't want to force the big change onto her." The boy lifted his Pokémon up slowly, waking her up in the process. A spot on the sheets caught his eye. Rubbing it with the tips of his fingers – it was wet to the touch – he smelled it. It smelled sweet, and oddly familiar. It clearly wasn't urine so he made nothing of it.

She sighed. Once Zach made up his mind it was impossible to change it. "Okay Zach. Just be sure to be back before five. Your father would be unhappy to come home and see that you're not here."

"Alright mom," Zack said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you once I get to Eternia Forest." With that he left the room.

"Ready to go on another adventure girl?" he said with a smile.

Zorua opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Zoru…" she said weakly, squirming in his arms. Zach got the message and put her down on the carpet-covered floor.

"What's wrong girl? You feeling alright today?"

The fox let out a small "rua" before she made a rather odd movement on the floor. She wiggled body in a circular motion, rubbing herself against the carpet. Her trainer looked at her with a bizarre expression before he started to get weirded out, and he picked her up off the floor.

"What's going on with you, girl?" He laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Zor Zorua." Zorua replied, smelling his face and licking the end of his nose. Zach smiled.

"Everything's alright then." He declared, setting her down on the floor. He looked at his watch "We need to get going. There's a lot I want to do before dad gets home from his meeting. And with that, we're off!" Zach started down the hallway, expecting Zorua to follow him like she always did. But something was holding her back. Zorua winced and groaned as her walls, her vaginal walls, clenched tightly making small drops of fluid leak onto the floor. She took a deep breath, and followed her trainer.

Okay, maybe they weren't on a vacation per say. Zach's father was a scientist and was always busy with his work. At first Zach found it hard to accept this, finding it unfair at times. But as he got older and more mature he was able to accept it. Recently though his dad got a job with some organization that specializes in the study of Pokémon, named Team….something.

Zach could never remember the name of that company, no matter how hard he tried. But he knew it started with a G, or maybe even an F or an H; he was never for sure. Not only did his working hours change, his physical appearance changed as well. After his first day at work he came home with his hair dyed light blue. Mom was, needless to say, shocked beyond belief; when he came home from his first day, the first thing she did when she saw him was scream and faint. Zach's dad had been working for the Team for at least a year and his mom came to accept it, begrudgingly.

But his dad's work was the least of his problems at this time; he had a forest to explore.

The thick trees surrounded the Eternia Forest path, obscuring the view of the outside from the inside and vice versa. This was everything he expected from the forest: dark and foreboding. He liked it. Now though he wished he'd listened to his mom, because the backpack seemed to be getting heavier.

Zach sighed and looked worriedly behind his shoulder at Zorua. She was falling behind. She never fell behind him like this before. Usually she would be trotting beside him, yipping happily.

"Zorua you've been acting very strange since we left the hotel. You're not sick are you?" Zach said, stopping to let his Pokémon catch up.

"Zorua…Zoru." She panted as she sat down next to him. Zach sighed and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way. The fox inhaled and curled in his arms, panting as her walls continued to tighten and made liquid flow.

"Hey Zorua, do you smell that?" the blue-haired teen spoke when he noticed there was a sweet aroma in the air. It seemed oddly familiar, yet at the same time it didn't seem like it was the smell he was thinking of; it was sweeter…but that thought didn't stay with his attention very long when he saw the Old Chateau ahead in the near distance. There it was. The haunted manor itself. Zach smiled in delight; the thought of exploring that dark house and maybe even uncovering the mysteries that made everyone cower in fear at its appearance, even its mentioning, made his adventurous spirit jump with glee.

There was an old picket fence in front of the house's courtyard, which looked like a single pruner or lawnmower blade hadn't been brought to it in years. It was a real sight for sore eyes.

"God that yard is disgusting." Zach spat to himself. "I guess that guy who owns the house is too lazy – or scared – to at least come and take care of the yard."

He reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open, then dialed his mom's cell phone. There was no dial tone or any indication that the phone even did anything, which was then followed by three beeps. The screen showed a white box that said "Signal unavailable."

"Damn, no signal. I keep forgetting there's no reception in forests." Zach sighed.

The time was now 3:25, according to his watch. He couldn't understand what his mom was so worried about; his dad got home late, at about nine or ten o'clock. Then again mom always got worried about him when he went on his journeys. Zach set Zorua down and rubbed his right calf. His legs hurt after all that walking and he needed a place to sit and relax.

After making a little survey of the area he found the remains of a campsite set up several feet from the mansion. This would be the perfect place to stop and rest, there were even logs positioned around the ashes of an old campfire. Zach threw his backpack down beside the log and sat down, stretching his legs out and taking his IPod and his Town Map from his pack, reading it over as he listened to his music.

Meanwhile the dark fox gritted her teeth as a hot pain went through her body. Her heat cycle, the cause of this distress, was making her crazy. All she could think about was sex; nothing but sex was on her mind. Her fluids were creating a puddle beneath her and her feet splashed in it when she shuffled around, trying to get herself more comfortable, and to calm down. Zach at this point was oblivious to the outside world.

Zorua looked back at him, her eyes beginning to water from the pain. She needed a relief from the heat, and masturbating wasn't going to do her any good. It would only make her want something inside her even more. She stood up from her spot and started to climb on Zack's crossed legs like a ramp which immediately caught his attention.

"Hi there girl," Zach smiled, setting his map and his IPod down. Zorua climbed up onto his chest, smelling his chest through his shirt. The boy chuckled and scratched the backs of her large ears. In response she got closer to him and licked his face. "I love you too Zorua."

The dark type could feel the heat of his body and it in turn made her hotter. Staring at his face, there was something about that she'd never noticed before; she never noticed that Zach was a very handsome boy. His face was well chiseled, and with his light blue eyes and matching blue hair, he was the best-looking human she'd ever seen. Her heat was making her desire his companionship, to be so close to him, to feel...His hand slowly stroked her back and her folds immediately flared and the juice that showed her arousal leaked onto his shirt.

"Zorua?" He said upon feeling his garment becoming wet. A dark blush came across the female's face. With her secret now exposed, the canine turned around with her hind end in his face. Zach's own face turned red upon seeing her enlarged organ which was dripping wet.

"Zor…Orua…" she panted, looking back at him.

"You're going into heat, aren't you?" Zach said, resting his hand on his chest, stroking his companion's back with his other. Zorua whined and moved back further almost pressing herself against his face.

"I think I can…help you with this baby." He said, stroking her back he moved his hand to her mouth and poked two of his fingers into her mouth. Zorua moaned and sucked on the digits, running her tongue across them fervently. The boy stuck out his tongue and grabbed her sides, pulling her back against his tongue and shoved it inside her. The fox's eyes widened and the blush across her cheeks got darker. Zach tasted the want and deep desire that she was secreting and he could now trace that sweet smell back to his Pokémon.

Zorua mewled silently at the feeling of something inside her for the first time. Her legs were beginning to go limp on her, like she had no bones in them. Zach rubbed her back, sides, and tail, moving his fingers in and out of her mouth while he caressed her sacred area gently with his tongue, taking great care to make her feel good.

Both ends of Zorua were filled up with her trainer's fingers and tongue, both giving her pleasure. Zach moaned as his fox's juices came onto his lips filling his taste buds with the sweet taste. Despite Zach's desire for adventure, he did have a girlfriend or two before, and he learned some things from them, like how to pleasure a female, and how to do it good. The same rules could be applied here. His tongue fluttered across her inner walls, causing the small female to let out a tiny moan of pleasure. Zorua lowered herself down against his torso and bucked her hips against his mouth work, her pleasuring heightening rapidly.

"Zorua….zor rua…" she moaned, biting down slightly on her master's fingers. Zach began to suck on Zorua's vulva, spreading it apart as he took his free hand and rubbed the insides with the tips. Zorua moaned against his fingers, her breathing becoming short and rigid. Zach popped his tongue from her like a cork in a bottle making a flow of love juice follow suit. Zack sat up, pulling his dark type off his chest.

"Let me take good care of you baby," Zach said, turning her around and planting a small, gentle kiss on her muzzle before he turned his entire body around and set Zorua down across the log. She looked back at him, wondering what he would do next. With his newly lubricated fingers, Zach slowly grabbed her behind with one hand and pressed his fingers into her opening with the other, sending waves of pleasure through her and making her shiver. Zorua let out a loud, drawn-out moan as her trainer fingered her clit slowly. Her tail wagged madly and her red paws began to shake, digging her claws into the bark as Zach pumped his fingers into her tight womanhood.

"Does that feel good sweetheart?" Zach said while rubbing the top of her head.

Zorua found herself unable to make any response. She was beside herself with this pleasure and all she could do was moan over and over again. Zach took that as a yes. In the dim sunlight he could see the liquids pouring down the backs of her small hind legs, glimmering on her dark coat as well as his fingers. Zorua screwed her eyes so tight that it started to hurt; the heat made her crave for more and she thrust herself roughly against the invaders, slamming herself against the boy's hand. Zorua yipped loudly, bearing her teeth and clawing at the log.

Zach brought his fingers out from his Pokémon and thrust them back in at an angle, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He then noticed that his pants were getting very tight, and he undid his pants to let his erection grow more freely, pressing out against his boxers. Zorua looked back at her trainer with her desire-filled, innocent eyes, and when Zach's made contact with hers, his heart rate began to go up rapidly, as did the speed of his fingering.

"Zor Zorua!" the female cried, her face flushing a very dark red and her tongue falling out from her mouth. Zach's fingers were doing wonders on her, making her mind fog with ecstasy and her eyes tearing up. The fox's small body could barely even take all these intense feelings she was experiencing. The teen's finger now super lubricated from the large amounts of juice covering them, they moved in and out with fluid-like movement, all friction now gone from them. Zorua's organ was pink and enflamed, sopping wet with her sex juice. Zach's length throbbed beneath his undergarment and he rubbed the sweat from his forehead before continuing to pleasure his young fox.

An extreme heat came into her chest and quickly spread down to her entrance, indicating she was close to a climax. Her ears twitched and she yowled like mad as Zach pleasured her with expert skill, rubbing the most sensitive areas inside her. He seemed to know exactly which places to touch and how to touch them. It was like heaven for Zorua. A thick load of liquid poured down onto Zach's hand and she reared her head back and screamed as the load was added to by a torrent of her orgasm fluid, coating the human's hand.

Pulling his fingers from the female and leaving her breath deeply he cleaned his hand of her juice. Taking a deep breath he pulled of his boots before taking his jeans away, then adding his boxers to the pile. Zorua looked back at him and shifted when she saw his size. Zach grabbed her hips gently and crawled on his knees towards her. Zorua looked up at him with a look in her eyes that begged him to mate her.

Zach slowly pressed the tip against Zorua's opening before sliding his large girth into her. Zorua winced and let out a silent cry as he plunged into her wetness and broke through. The small Pokémon dug her claws firmly into the wood as the blue haired teen began to thrust in at a steady pace. There was pain but there was also pleasure mixed with it, and she could handle it.

"Zorua…Zoru…" she growled as she felt the pain beginning to slowly ebb away, from Zach's gentleness. Zorua felt his cock rub the deeper parts of her that he hadn't gotten with his fingers and it made her very excited. She felt pure bliss as her cunt contracted over Zach, making her leak more of her clear liquid. Zach grunted as he slammed the dark type against the log sending a quick shockwave of pleasure through every nerve in her body. Sweat gathered over the skin in his joints that were concealed from the air as the heat rose higher between the two companions.

Picking her up without pulling out Zach turned her over on her back, twisting his member around inside her and laid her against the hollowed tree. The sight of the cute and pleasured expression on her gentle face made him more aroused and he went back to drilling his dick into her opening. Zorua made loud and high-pitched yipping noises as he filled her up with his immense size, her paws pressed against her chest. Zach stared into her eyes, locking with them as their love-making continued. The female ejaculate poured and splashed onto his skin each time he pulled out, and more came when he pushed back in. Zorua bucked her hips upwards, her body covered in sweat and her tongue sticking out from the very end of her muzzle.

"Zor zor zoru zorua!" she squealed loudly, showing her fangs and spreading her legs as far apart as she could to let him go deeper. Zach clenched his teeth, letting out a grunt and trying to press through her constricting walls. Surely she was close to cumming.

Zach slammed her as hard and as fast as he could, making Zorua see double. Her body took control and subjected itself to her trainer's mercy; she cried out in ecstasy as she felt closer to orgasm, the muscles in her body clenching like her walls. Her back arched and spasmed, squeezing her legs together and clamping her trainer inside. Zach moaned as the heat of her clit burned him with the pleasure that came from this. Zorua spread her legs back apart letting the love liquids flow like a river. She whimpered as the release got closer, rushing down to her opening; Zach could feel it coming.

With a loud yowl Zorua came, spraying her trainer's cock with her fluid, the cum making a loud squirting sound as it forced itself past the tight lock they had on each other. Zach took in several deep breaths, his orgasm not having arrived yet. He thrust gently into the dazed Pokémon, letting her take a break after that great orgasm.

Then something very unexpected happened: Zorua's small body began to glow. Zach staggered back in surprise, falling back on his behind. The fox's light-concealed body started to grow; she was growing larger, and larger

"Zorua…you're…evolving!" Zach said, completely flabbergasted by what was happening. Their sex was making her evolve. Was that even possible? It had to be, because it was happening right in front of him. Zorua's hind legs formed into digitigrade legs, almost human-shaped. Her forelegs reformed into arms, the claws on both sets of paws growing longer and redder; these and other reformations took place before the light faded and her evolution was complete.

Zach stared at the new Pokémon that was before him. No longer was Zorua a small canine, but a bipedal fox with long red claws, a slim, beautiful body, a long red mane that flowed down her back…so many changes that were too numerous to count. Zorua was now a Zoroark.

"Zoroark…you evolved…" Zach said, almost speechless.

Zoroark smiled devilishly and touched the cum-stained spot between her legs as she got to her knees, making small growling sounds. Taking the boy by surprise she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground with her on top, knocking the wind out of him.

"Zoroark! What are you doing?" He exclaimed. This took him completely off guard. Zoroark stared down at him with desire-filled eyes, he paws planted firmly on his chest. Zach stared back up at her, taking in the new sight of her. The fox lowered her body down and pressed her chest against his; he could feel her new, firm breasts against his chest. Zoroark then pressed her muzzle against her master's mouth. Zach let out breath through his nose and moved his hands up to her sides, exploring her new body with his palms and fingers.

The dark fox moaned and pressed her tongue into Zach's mouth in response, letting him know how much she liked that. The blue-haired teen's chest heaved against Zoroark's; he could feel her increased heartbeat. The small and loving gesture didn't take long for it to become more passionate as their tongues soon greeted and rubbed against each other, engaging in a battle for dominance. Neither one put up a fight so they just enjoyed the heated tongue kissing. Zach's hand went to her mane of hair and he stroked it up and down, running his fingers through the red locks while his other hand went down her back.

"Rark Zorark…" her moan was muffled against his mouth. She thrust herself back against Zach's member, which she was positioned directly in front of. Zach grunted as she grinded herself against him, covering the top of his shaft with the sweet liquid. His hands glided to her front and he lightly touched the base of her breasts getting a small moan from Zoroark. In her new form, the fox was so beautiful in his eyes, like she was a Pokémon goddess. Zach rubbed the side of his finger against her neck and she leaned her head back, exposing the fur-covered spot which he immediately kissed and planted small bites on.

"Z-Zoro…ark…Zorar…" the female groaned helplessly at his assault on her neck. Hands moving up her breasts he massaged them with the tips of his fingers, feeling the soft, black fur; she leaned up to give him more room. Zoroark's paws hooked onto his shoulders and she squeezed, digging her claws into his skin. Zach winced and gripped her breasts as a result, then let go as the pain subsided. His sensual massage went gentle again rubbing the firm mounds in smooth circular motions, rubbing his thumbs lightly across her perked nipples. Zoroark panted and sucked in a sharp intake of breath, pushing herself back faster against his member.

"I see you're enjoying this." Zach said, grunting as Zoroark thrust backwards. Suddenly then she pulled away from him and crawled down his legs until his rigid cock was in view. Zach watched as Zoroark took the thick base in her paw. Giving the tip a small thick she could feel it twitch in her palm, then she ran her tongue up the underside gaining a moan from the blue-haired teen. Zoroark slithered her tongue around the engorged tip at the salty taste of pre-cum came up to greet her. The dark type growled lustily and wrapped her muzzle around the head and sucked hungrily making Zach moan louder.

"Somebody…sure did learn fast…" he said, propping himself up to watch her. The tip of her tongue played across the very end of his shaft, the way it moved in her paw fascinated her Pokémon curiosity. She gave it a small squeeze and made a loose twisting motion with her paw. Zach clenched his fists and teeth, she was doing a very good job with this. Zoroark's eyes fluttered up to meet his and she growled, tracing her claw across a thick and throbbing blue vein. Lowering her head down she took the organ in her mouth all the way up to her paw, sucking heartily like her life depended on it.

Zach's hair stuck to his head as he sweat, getting aroused from the blowjob and from watching her doing it. Zoroark bobbed her head over his genitalia stroking the sides with her tongue and getting the salty tang of pre-cum again. She sucked him like his dick was a lollipop, licking the head like one too. Zach was near cumming, like Zoroark was trying her best to make it happen; and she was doing a damn good job of it too. The dark female bobbed her head and sucked faster, sending Zach over the edge and he came, blasting his semen into Zoroark's mouth. Zoroark moaned against him and stopped to drink all her trainer's salty spunk. She released him, seed leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"That was…amazing Zoroark." Zach panted, laying back down.

"Zor Zor Zoro…" She purred in response, crawling back on him and straddling the teen, hovering directly over his rod. The dark fox slowly lowered herself down and Zach watched her body take him in, impaling her on the thick shaft. Grabbing the sides of his shirt she pulled it up over his head and threw it to the side, exposing his well-built chest. She sat in his lap and leaned forward, resting her paws on his chest. Slowly, she rocked her hips up and down on his lap, taking all the control now. Zach grappled onto her hips and help guide her on him while she thrust him in and out of her. Zoroark looked down at him, panting and taking in light breaths, moaning on occasion. Zach's eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in her every curve from her well-built arms and legs, to the long muzzle on her face, and her full, luscious breasts.

"Zoroark...Rark rorark…" The dark type moaned, rubbing her paws across his taut chest. Her cheeks flushed red and she closed her eyes, her ears twitching like she had fleas in that spot. The boy let out a groan from deep within his throat as Zoroark rocked faster on his lap, leaving pools of her liquid all over his skin. Zach squeezed her hips tighter to maintain his hold as she went faster. Zoroark dug her claws into his shoulders as she held onto them for leverage, this time drawing a bit of blood. He grimaced at the pain but ignored it; that was her way of dealing with the pleasure, he figured.

The ground was able to provide a good base for Zoroark's downward rocking; she was able to get a good angle of penetration each time she came down on her master. A small line of drool leaked from the corner of her muzzle falling to Zach's skin. Her eyes reflected a look of pleasure and disbelief. Zach rubbed her hips as he held them, thrusting upwards when she came up off his lap.

"Good….girl Zoroark." Zach grunted. "Such a good, beautiful girl." She blushed harder at his compliment and it seemed to drive her forward, because she started bouncing rapidly on top of him. Zach screwed his eyes closed as she constricted around him, creating a little bit of friction when she came up, but the large amount of sex juice that was coming out of her decreased this a bit. Their bodies moved together in a graceful dance, heated and passionate, together as Pokémon and Trainer. Whatever sounds they made intertwined, creating a lovely, ecstatic chorus.

Zach reached up and grabbed her breasts while she pounded down on him, squeezing the soft mounds as hard as he could. Zoroark whined in pleasure, tears falling down her face from the waves passing through her body and she dug her claws further into his shoulders making his eyes water this time. The fur on her paws became stained red as blood ran down his skin.

"Please be careful Zoroark," Zach said. "Control your…instincts, please." It was worth a shot but he had no idea what else an aroused Pokémon like Zoroark was capable of. Zoroark's mind and sight were clouded, flooded with the incredible ecstasy that hung over them, like the strong odor in the air.

"Rark! Zoroa zoroark!" she cried the different syllables of her name continuously, wailing whatever words she was saying in her language. When his arms began to sore Zach let them fall back down to her waist. Zach watched her bring herself up off his cock, the skin shimmering with her ejaculate, for only a split second before she quickly came crashing down on top. He could feel the beads of sweat transferring from her body to his; they were both a sweaty mess at this point. Zoroark's pink and puffy clit sucked greedily at Zach's member, like it wasn't supposed to leave her orifice. Tears streamed down her face and ignoring her trainer, she dug her claws in his shoulders but in different spots, drawing fresh blood. This hurt, but he accepted it; it soon became invisible against the ecstasy.

Zoroark's tongue drooped down limply, flopping across her mouth with her movements. She was enjoying this immensely and the same could be said for Zach. The Pokémon moved faster, riding him like she was riding a horse. The trainer grunted and held her with an iron-solid grasp, not intent on letting her go. Zoroark loudly moaned nonstop as she slammed herself down hard, the juice splash on their fur and skin. Every part of Zach's length was squeezed by her walls, milking him of his pre-cum in hot little droplets. With his hair and entire body drenched with sweat, and his chest streaked with blood, the sex was very heated between them; this was going to be an intense orgasm for both of them.

The dark Pokémon's body began to shake without any of her control over it, lost to the ecstasy that invaded her body like an infectious virus, and it wasn't long before Zach came close behind. Drops of cum leaked freely into Zoroark's cervix, heating her up from the inside out. Fluid poured from her sex in mad currents, trickling down the sides of Zach's legs, telling him that she was getting close. Zoroark rammed herself on his groin roughly making him grunt through his teeth. The pleasure was mighty and it was plentiful, the white hotness spreading through them like wildfire. Zoroark clawed his shoulders without knowing she was doing it, his chest and her paws covered in thick red blood.

Zoroark suddenly snarled, bearing sharp fangs and digging her claws deeper into his shoulders making the blood flow faster. She cried out as her clit contracted tightly around her trainer's cock, squeezing more spunk out. Her fluids burst out onto the grass, coating everything beneath her. Her back arched multiple times and her muscles spasmed as a thick, sweet-smelling cunt juice onto his dick, her body quaking with the orgasm. The vibrations of her body and the force of her cumming sent him over the edge. His organ bulged several times before his semen exploded into her womb and cervix, emptying everything he had into the female fox, coating her insides with the thick cum.

"Zooooorrr…zoro…" Zoroark panted, feeling the semen mix around inside her. Poking her claws from his skin, she left claw marks and small gashes in his shoulders. Now that her senses were back, she felt bad for having hurt him. Lifting herself up Zach's limp, wet member fell out of her and as small amount of ejaculate went with it. Laying on him Zoroark licked the blood from his wounds, looking at him with eyes that begged for forgiveness. Zach stroked her long and thick red mane.

"I forgive you girl." He said, kissing her on her muzzle. Zoroark smiled and rubbed her paws across his chest, licking his lips lovingly. Zoroark laid her head down and closed her eyes.

A loud ring startled them both. Zach pulled his cell phone from his discarded jeans that lay next to him and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"_Zachary Tiberius Clarke! Do you know what time it is?_" It was his mom, and she sounded pissed.

"Oh h-hi Mom." He said stammered, looking at his watch. It was 5:00. "It's nice to hear from you."

"_Why didn't you call me? You had me worried sick!_"

"I'm really, really sorry. I couldn't get a signal and…Zorua needed me to…comfort her."

"_You get back here right now, before your father gets home! You are in so much trouble!_"

Zoroark growled and yanked the phone from Zach's hand and put it up to her head. "Zor zora zoroark orark zoroar zoroark!" she yelled into the phone before snapping it shut and throwing it into the trees.

"Zoroark! That wasn't necessary!" he said. "Now I'm going to have something to explain when I get home!"

Zoroark put her claws against his lips, stopping him from saying anything more. She smiled and kissed him on last time before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. Zach sighed and laid his head back, staring at the sky above as he ran his fingers through her mane again. With his other hand he rubbed the injuries that Zoroark inflicted on him; the blood already clotted.

"I'm going to have a lot to explain when I get home," Zach said to himself. "An awful lot to explain…"

* * *

I know another cellphone related ending, but it's what came to mind!

I cannot say whose will be number 20. I know a lot of people will be disappointed if theirs isn't the special 20, but if it isn't again, I apologize (I do that a lot don't I? XD) Well, I don't have much else to say other than I hope you enjoyed this one. Zorua and Zoroark lemons are rare these days, of course with White and Black not even on the shelves yet.

That's all I've got to say!

Peace out y'all!


	20. May X Blaziken

Here it is. Chapter 20. I've been put under a lot of pressure from people who wanted theirs to be 20.

First, before I begin, I want to offer my apologies. Zaru; I'm not sure when you're request will be up, but it will.

Anyway, this one is with May X Blaziken, which a lot of people have been requesting for. This one however, was co-written with my good friend Cythrant, so this went by a lot faster than if I would have done it by myself. All parts with May were written by him and the parts with Blaziken were written by me.

Hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

May was in a hurry, although her date with Drew was many hours away. She tried out combination after combination, wanting to look perfect for her boyfriend. He was taking her to a restaurant, a very elite one. The house rumbled from all the nose of the closet doors, May dressing and undressing, the mirror being set this way and that way...

"No...this won't do... God, how to make myself look good?" she wailed.

There was, however, one who was not very pleased with this, and that was her Blaziken. When it came to boys or any other male spending any time with her, he always gets very jealous, and very angry. There were times he wanted to snap their necks clean off. But now that May was going out with that green-haired kid Drew, he was furious! There's a reason why they're rivals; aren't they supposed to hate each other? Blaziken would not stand for this, and all he could do was wait in his Poke Ball...

May was trying to fix her hairdo, using a comb and a mirror on a handle to see behind, when her cellphone rang. She ran to get it. It was Drew. Her heart started ticking fast, and her cheeks turned crimson.

"Hi, Drew... What's up?" she said seductively.

Drew responded in a casual voice: "Hiya, sweetheart... I wanted to check up on you. Are you ready for tonight's dinner?"

May moaned slightly at the tone of his voice. It was so sexy. She loved hearing him talk that way. "I'm trying to get myself all dressed up pretty. My hair is causing me trouble." she answered.

"Nah, your hair always looks great when you go out. Listen, I'm being pestered by some Contest officials. I need to fill out forms of some kind. See you tonight, hottie..." Drew said, a bit annoyed.

"Bye, my loving rival..." May purred, knowing Drew liked this, and hung up. Her head was in clouds, just from this one talk!

From within his Poke Ball he could hear all of May's responses on her cell phone. She was talking to Drew! He growled, his insides burning, more than they usually were. He could...not...take it anymore! He forced himself out of his Poke Ball from in her pack, appearing in a jagged line of white light that formed into his powerful body, kneeling on knee. He lifted his head, looking up at May before he started to stand up.

May noticed the sound of a Poke ball open, and turned around to see Blaziken, rising up from a kneeling position.

"You want something to eat? Sure, I just need to fix a problem with my hair, so I do not look awful on my date." she said, looking at him for a short moment, then turning around to tend to her hair, make-up and clothes.

The fire bird crossed his muscular arms, watching his trainer get ready for her date. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and blew a small bit of smoke from his mouth. His eyes went across her slim body, watching her scurry around to get ready, messing with her make-up and the such. Drew did not deserve a beautiful girl like her...he made a low growling sound and slowly got closer to her, taking small steps every few seconds.

May, now completely ignoring her Blaziken, put 2 sparkling hairpins on her long hair. She loved accessories, whether it was about Contests, or real life. A close look in the mirror, and her face stretched into a big smile.

"Oh, this is nice! I think my honey will adore this!" she squealed in delight, having fixed her problems. She spun herself around, looking at her dress with satisfaction.

Blaziken growled, narrowing his eyes sharply and uncrossing his arms, clenching his taloned hands. If she thought he was hungry, why didn't she feed him? He wasn't hungry, but she was still ignoring him because of this Drew bastard. He was taking up all her time; she never paid as much attention to her Pokémon like she used to. Seeing her spin around like that, dressed so beautifully, his insides started warming up again, but in a different way. When she stopped spinning around he put a hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly to get her attention.

May tensed up when she felt Blaziken's hand on her shoulder. "Oh! I forgot! Here, I'll go and get you some Poke-food. Wait here. God, am I forgetful..." May laughed at herself, and went in the kitchen, trying to find the Poke-food.

Blaziken stood in his place, closing his eyes and concentrating. Maybe she just got so preoccupied with what she was doing; humans do that all the time, he knew that. He took in a deep breath, smelling the sweet yet very subtle scent of her perfume. It was...good. He smiled as much as he could, opening his eyes again and looking at the small mess she made while she was getting ready.

"Ah, here it is!" May exclaimed, finding the extra-spicy variant that her Blaziken loved. She filled a bowl to the top, and went to the Fire chicken. ˝Here it is, your favorite. Sorry to keep you waiting.˝ She put the bowl next to Blaziken, then went back to the mirror, checking herself again.

Blaziken looked down at the bowl, staring down at it for a few seconds before kneeling down and eating a handful of the food before standing back up. Chewing the food he stared at the back of May's head. He swallowed the food and sighed, licking his lips. His eyes trailed up and down her body again, taking in more of her figure. He got closer, touching her shoulder again.

May was applying special sparkling lipstick to her thin lips, when a tap on her shoulder jolted her. "Jeez, you scared me!" she shouted. "Is there anything else you want?" she asked.

Blaziken smiled, rubbing her shoulder a few times. She looked beautiful like that; like a human goddess, his trainer. He stroked her shoulder before moving his hand down to her back, stroking it with the ends of his claws.

"_You deserve so much more than Drew._" he thought.

May felt the touches, and was surprised by them, and the focused look of her Blaziken. "H-hey... It's not food that you want...is it?" she asked a bit timidly, feeling his clawed hand run across her back, which was exposed partially by her dress.

Blaziken let out a small sound that sounded a bit like a chuckle. He palmed his hand against her back, rubbing it up and down slowly. The bird lowered his head down to her shoulder, smelling the nice, sweet smell that permeated from her body.

"W-whoa...Wait a minute...Y-you don't think...I'm attractive to you...do you?" May yelped fearfully. She was Drew's girlfriend, but these movements of her first Pokémon seemed to indicate that he, too, liked her. She backed away, with fear visible on her face.

Blaziken felt his insides warming again. Was she rejecting him? Or was it just that she was scared? It more than likely it was the latter; it wasn't everyday that a Pokémon comes on to his trainer. He growled and approached her again, his hands going for her shoulder and her side.

May stammered, when she saw the tall Fighting type approach again: "Blaziken, please, don't. What has gotten into you? Is it the mating season of your species? If so, please try to restrain yourself. I'll try to find a breeding center. Y-you're scaring me."

"_There's no need for you to be afraid._" he thought. A breeding center was not what he needed nor wanted. Blaziken grabbed her shoulder and her side, rubbing her hip and sliding it around to her back. He began to pant, his anger against Drew ebbing away. The hand that grabbed her shoulder moved up to her head, brushing her hair with his talons.

He got her, but wasn't overly rough. He caressed her hair with his talons. Still, May was nervous. She thought about what might've caused Blaziken to be like this. She remembered that she didn't spend that much time with her Pokémon now. Maybe he was just lonely? She tried to apologize "Look... I know I've been caught up in other things lately, and I have been spending less time with you. I'm sorry. It's just that I like Drew, and being with him makes me too detached from other things. I'll try to be more mindful of you."

"_It's too late for that May. There's only one way you can make it up to me._" he said thought to himself, wondering if he should speak to her with his mind.

His hand moved down to her neck and he leaned her head back, eying the soft-looking flesh before he attacked her neck, licking and nipping the skin with his beak.

"Aaaah! N-nooo..." May gasped as she felt him lick and nibble her neck. It felt ticklish, and it caused internal unrest within the brown-haired Coordinator. She tried to remove his beak gently with her hands.

Blaziken grabbed her hands and forced them away. He wrapped his powerful arm around her back and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his as he continued to assault her neck, getting a little more forceful with his licking, leaving small bite marks on her flesh.

"N-no...Please, stop... I will look all messed up on the date..." May writhed helplessly under the assault of the Pokémon. "Why are you doing this to me?" she wailed.

"Drew doesn't deserve you May." he said out loud. "You belong to me and me alone." His free hand trailed down her dress, pulling it up as his hand traveled down further.

"W-what? Did you...just speak to me...in my mind?" May was shocked, and barely noticed the hand travel downwards. She had relied on his facial expression, gestures, and simple nods for communication till now, never thinking he might be telepathically gifted. He wasn't a Psychic Pokémon!

"Most Pokémon have this gift, but never chose to use it..." He said, trailing his tongue up her neck and swirling it across her cheek. His hand lifted her dress up further until he felt her leg beneath, rubbing her slim leg in a smooth up and down motion.

"O-oh...never knew that..." May mumbled. Her senses awakened her from the shock-induced stupor. She felt him rub her legs and back. Her dress was upturned. She said, in a worried tone of voice "Why do you say such things about Drew? He is a very good boy, hasn't done anything bad, and I like him."

"I feel...very jealous when you're around him. When you were talking to him on the phone, I felt so angry. I want you May. I want you..." His hand slid up her dress, slowly moving to her chest while the other moved further down her back, scratching the elastic of her panties.

"No... Don't be angry... and please, don't harm him... I cannot back away from this, can I?" May asked, seemingly aware of the answer, noticing his long, slightly curved red dick. Her eyes bulged outwards at the sight of it, and his hand scratching her panties. His extremely muscular body was the next thing she noticed. If he wanted to hurt her, he could, easily.

"I'm sorry May, but I'm not letting you leave this room, until..." He licked the corner of her mouth, moving his hand further up until he touched her bra. Grasping it, he took hold of her panties and slowly began to pull them down.

"Please, let me undress. I want my clothes not to be ruined. I...never knew you considered me attractive. A Pokémon...falling for a human... I've never heard of that before." May stammered. She liked Blaziken, and considered him a friend... But, was this right?

He stood back from her, letting her dress fall back into place. He crossed his powerful arms again. His lengthy member started to throb, almost impatiently.

"I love you May," he said in an almost dream-like state, taking deep breaths. "Please, take those clothes off..."

She nodded, although shakily. The sandals were off first, then the dress, that she put onto the hanger. She was in her panties, and a small bra, both black. She took them off, although not without hesitation. She couldn't believe it. Two loved her! And only one can stay. She was between a rock and a hard place. Her mind was thrust into overdrive, thinking about all the consequences of this, about the excuses she'd have to make...Blaziken narrowed his eyes and let his arms fall down to his sides.

"So very beautiful..." he breathed before going to her again until he towered over the girl, putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them down her smooth arms.

May blushed at his words, which echoed in her mind in a deep, god-like voice. The rubbing of her arms felt nice. She offered no resistance. "How long did you feel love for me?" she asked.

"I've loved you for a long time May. I started to feel something when I was a Torchic, but the feelings got more intense when I evolved. And now..." he trailed off staring into her eyes before he took the sides of her face in his hands and brought his face down to hers, planting his beak against her mouth and kissing her, moving his tongue across her lips.

She barely had time to reflect upon his last thought, when he took her by surprise, and kissed her fiercely. "Mmmmfff..." she tried to protest, but failed, as fiery hotness invaded her mouth, followed by the wet tongue. It felt nice, and warm. She stopped flailing, and let him kiss her. She thought "So, it is true. You love me. And this feels so good. But, I'm supposed to be Drew's girlfriend... I don't know what to do..."

"Please May...Don't...talk about him. Let me do this. I want to do this with you." he said in a firm tone, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her and shoving his tongue deeper and more roughly into her mouth. His tone of voice put May under a spell. She just listened to him ring in her mind... She began kissing back slowly, involving her tongue.

"Make...me feel good...please...", she moaned, inside of her mind. The bird grunted softly, pushing his tongue further in, rubbing against his trainer's tongue. His hand went down the small of her back, the other headed for the area between her legs.

"Wonderful...your heat is making this feel so nice... Finger me, lick me..." May moaned with abandon. The movement of her Pokémon was strong, but at the same time, enjoyable. She thrust her body into him, wishing he'd do more.

Blaziken opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the girl; his insides were getting even hotter. Squeezing her back he poked his claws into her skin. His fingers stroked the spot between her legs, his fingers sliding into her folds, moving them in and out of her slowly. "How does that feel?" he purred in a lusty voice.

"Heavenly...I never knew sex would be this good... Your heat is making my insides melt...˝; May sent a mental message, while she wrapped her hands around the muscular Pokémon, tightening the kiss.

Blaziken gladly accepted, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her body against his, feeling her smooth skin against his feathers. She felt so good, in so many ways. His fingers plunged deeper inside, rubbing against the sensitive tissue. His tongue roughly moved around her mouth, exploring every single inch of it. May began spasming and moaning uncontrollably. The clawed fingers were jabbing into her pussy, and hitting just the right spots, like the keys on piano. May began leaking in huge amounts, just from the finger treatment.

She mentally pleaded: ˝Keep...doing that...and please, suck my breasts...make me crazy...˝. She barely had enough focus to plead, and her knees were already buckling.

Blaziken was very happy to comply. He disconnected sloppily from May's mouth and lowered himself on his legs to get leveled with her chest. Still fingering the teen he slowly licked the nipple on her right breast, swirling his tongue across and around the soft bud, grunting as he did so. The force of his fingering got slightly faster as well.

˝Oh! Yes! I will cum soon, if you keep up with this... Milk my tits...ohhhh... I'm being incinerated from inside...˝, May yipped, barely able to stand. She saw flickering lights, felt strong heat... The fucking of her Blaziken was sending her to the other world...

The Pokémon looked up at her, taking pleasure in the look on her face and her begs for more. Taking his free hand he caressed her smooth leg, leaving tiny scratches in her skin. While his fingering got harder he covered his beak over the front of her breast and sucked in her nipple, running his tongue across it and feeling it harden from his treatment.

˝Mmmm... Blaziken, you'll make me cum... I can feel it... I can't believe it...˝, the Coordinator panted. She thrust her pelvis forwards, not thinking about anything other than having sex with Blaziken.

Blaziken twisted his fingers around her cunt, rubbing her clit furiously. He quickly alternated between her breasts, giving each the same amount of attention. Her organ twitched over his hand and he knew she was right; she was very, very close to coming. His fingers went deeper, moving even faster.

˝Yaah I'm cumming... That's it...˝, May whined softly. She tensed up, clutching Blaziken tightly. She spurted powerfully, coating Blaziken's claw with juices in its entirety. Her moan was long, and high-pitched. The bird moved his juice-covered hand from between her legs, smiling at the sight of her liquids on him. He sniffed his hand.

"You smell very good..." he took a small lick of his hand. "You taste good too." He lifted his hand up to her face and stuck two of his wet fingers into her mouth, moving it around slowly all around her mouth. May moaned at his act, sucking the intruders heartily. Her nipples were as hard as a stone, while her hands touched the red and yellow fur-covered legs of her beloved Pokémon, massaging the powerful muscles. Blaziken sighed at the massaging she gave his legs. His cock was aching with impatience, heavily desiring to enter, and mate her. He stood up slowly to his full height.

"Are you ready for the best part May?" he said, rubbing her collar bone.

˝Please, forgive me for my infidelity. I will do anything you want, and readily accept any punishment.˝, May said humbly, but with a hint of lust, slowly opening her legs apart.

"Don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of you my trainer." he said, kneeling down and grabbing her thighs, digging his claws into her skin. "This will feel very good." he smiled mischievously. He moved his head between her legs and stuck his tongue against her vaginal lips, licking it slowly.

˝Aaah! So...amazing... I want more, please...˝, May cooed as she felt him scrape her skin with his claws and lick her opening. She began trembling, as if she had seizures. She pushed her lower body into Blaziken's face, offering herself fully to him. Blaziken gripped her harder as his instincts, his pure, animal, fiery drive, made him press his entire mouth to her slit, shoving his tongue deeper and tasting the juice that was left over from her last orgasm.

˝You...are sucking...me...dry. Keep it up, please... This is so good already... I wonder what will real fucking be like.˝, May said, catching breath every few seconds. She was fully covered in sweat, and her makeup had melted, creating areas of colored skin on her face.

Blaziken moved one of his hands away and rubbed the top of her clit with his fingers, taking small, tiny nibbles of her sensitive inner nerves. The feathers on several places on his body, his own body sweating. His beak was coated with the fluids that poured out onto it, his taste buds filled with the sweet, candy-like taste.

"You taste, you feel amazing May...I can't wait to be inside you..." he moaned, breathing into her.

"Please, punish me. Make me yours, forever." May mewled submissively, hoping to arouse Blaziken more. She yipped when his nibbles made the nerves in her labia flare up. A high-voltage charge surged through her body. Thrusting his tongue in and out rapidly, shoving a finger in and fingering her at the same time. Her submissive sound, was indeed very arousing for the Fire/Fighting type. His mouth went further in, sucking and biting her clit with large intensity, moaning loudly against her.

As if biting, suckling and fingering wasn't enough to make May go wild, the vibrations produced by his breathing against her clit intensified her pleasure to unimaginable levels. May mind was doing only one thing now: replaying the sound of Blaziken's telepathic speech, enjoying the dominant roughness behind it.

The space down below was cramped and very hot, May's body being the only thing he could see, smell, and taste; he loved all of this. Blaziken popped his tongue from her, making a strong rush great his mouth and he swallowed more of her liquid. He was beginning to get very hot down there, and he needed to fuck his trainer. "May, are you ready for me yet?" he grunted. "I want you...so bad..."

"Yes... I want to feel your power. Take me, punish me... You own me, from this moment. Please, fuck your slave good.˝, May was mesmerized by his power, and surrendered herself completely to him. She opened herself as wide as possible.

Seeing more room available he dug his tongue in as far as it could possibly go, fluttering it around her clit as roughly and as greedily as he could; greedy for her...At the same time Blaziken shoved his finger in as much as he could, alternating between fingering and tonguing her. Once she had her next orgasm, he would make her his...

"Blaziken...you're making me near my second orgasm... It's there, I can feel it. Your tongue is so awesome, down there..." May said, blushing. She lifted her hips up, and left them in full reach of her lover's beak. Her face was just a big, pleasured smile. The fire bird was growing short of breath, taking in light breaths. Eventually, he could not take it anymore and he removed his mouth from his trainer and stood up, clenching his fists.

"May, please, I can't take it anymore. Get on your bed, please." he said in an almost desperate, yet commanding voice.

"Yes. Please, dominate me.", May cooed, then laid on the bed, moaning. Licking his lips slowly he climbed onto her bed, positioning his large muscular body in front of her. Blaziken took hold of her calves and spread her legs apart. Making a growling sound he pointed and guided his stiff, pained rod towards her opening and slowly slid the tip into her.

"Do you want me to go on?" he said.

"Go on. I will tell you if it hurts." May answered, exhaling deeply. Her body quivered with impatience. Blaziken got a better hold on her legs and pulled them to his sides. He panted and took in a deep, slow breath before he pushed further in, halfway in; delving into her hot, wet entrance.

"A bit. Your heat is helping me recover. Please, talk dirty stuff to me, while fucking me." May blushed at this last request. But she couldn't help it, she liked his dominance.

Blaziken pressed his beak closed, before he smiled again. "Anything for you." he said, increasing the pace of his thrusting, pumping his cock all the way into her. He grunted, moving his hand to her collar and squeezing. "How's this? Do you like this?" he asked in a lust-filled voice.

May yipped in surprise and pleasure, then responded "Unh... Yes...I love how powerful you are... Your cock is filling me up entirely. M-more..." She began to push herself back at his cock, locking her legs around his waist.

Blaziken rubbed her neck, scratching the skin along her neck and chest. Gripping her leg, flames started to appear around his upper arms, crackling and sparking as they grew. Blaziken leaned himself forward, hovering over his trainer while he fucked her steadily. "You want more of this? Does my trainer want me to fuck her harder?" he growled.

"Please, fuck your slut senseless... I'm begging for punishment..." May whined, acting like a horny sex slave. The scratches on her neck and chest excited her greatly. She loved taking it rough, and impaled herself more, onto his hot rod.

Blaziken licked his beak until it was dripping with salivation; the heat of his body was making him very hot on the inside, the chambers of fire in his body boiling to extremely high levels. His feathers were wet, drenched with sweat. His intense, fiery instincts were driving him, forcing his thick Pokémon meat into the human beneath him, his claws going all across her body and gripping her leg harder.

"You're mine and no one else's..."he panted. "You're mine, my trainer..."

May tensed up at those last words. She tightened her pussy around him, and kissed Blaziken fiercely, moaning into his beak. She mentally acknowledged "I'm yours, yours for the rest of my life. Please, mark me, with your hellish fire..." Blaziken sucked in a breath and wrapped his arm around May's back, pulling her up towards him. The close contact with his body left her close to the flames on his arms, close to searing her skin. His other hand still kept rubbing up and down her leg.

"My wondrous trainer, I will take you as my mate...for the rest of our lives." he grunted and clenched his eyes, squeezing her skin with both hands and pumping at a more rigorous pace.

May felt the skin burn, but just winced a bit, not resisting at all. She thrust back with love and lust for the powerful Fighting type. "Brand me; mark me as your mate. I submit myself to your desires." she meekly said.

"I'd be honored to." Blaziken's hand moved to the front of her chest and he slowly let a small mark of flame trail down his finger, touching her skin where he felt it start to burn.

"Aaah!" May hissed, as the flame trail burned a patch of her skin. She gritted her teeth, and hugged Blaziken. "I belong solely to you, Blaziken. I am your mate, your servant. No one else will have me. I worship your dominant form." her thoughts flew, as she steeled herself to survive the painful branding.

May's Pokémon moved his hand to the back of her neck while the other palmed over her fresh burn, touching it gently while he licked her face and thrust into her warm, wet folds. She was now his; his mate, his lover. He held the young girl close to his fiery hot body. The flames glowed a bright orange and red, making the room brighter than it was.

"What about Drew? Does this change anything with him?" he knew the answer already but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I...will not sleep with him. He is kind, and good in heart, but you are my only mate; and I know what you think of him.˝, May replied. The pain from the burn receded, and the pleasuring sensations in her cunt drowned it. She began squeezing and relaxing her cunt in a quick rhythm, hoping to arouse her dominant lover even more. The thoughts were quickly shaken out of Blaziken's mind.

"Thank you. If that is what you wish..." he responded in a nice, cool tone. Then the thoughts were quickly shaken out of Blaziken's mind. His hand gripped the bottom of the back of her hair and he pulled down, lifting her head up and immediately attacking her neck again, lavishing it with bites, sucks, and kissing while he rammed her body with his powerful hips.

"Aaah...Yessss... You're so strong... Rougher, harder..." May begged in a crazed voice, winding her neck upwards, to let Blaziken have more access. She felt her lower body heat up and convulse. An orgasm was nearing.

Blaziken removed his hand from her hair and moved it back down to her neck where he squeezed it from behind, banging her body with such force and lust that he let out loud and raspy moans as he felt her clench around him like a hot vice. He could feel the sweat on her body and he panted to help get rid of it.

May felt him squeeze her neck with force. She moaned in delight at the feeling, beginning to thrust hard against him. This made her orgasm near faster. She loved his display of power, and hoped he'd be even rougher, because that would surely make her cum.

A low growl emitting from Blaziken's throat he grabbed May's leg and squeezed hard digging his claws into her skin. His head was fogging with the ecstasy and he could barely handle it despite his strength. He looked at May, grabbing her hips and trying to turn her around. "May, can you get on your hands and knees for me?" he grunted.

"Oh, yes. I'll do anything." May said, and somehow flipped herself over. She then pushed herself up on her knees. She wondered what Blaziken would do to her.

Positioning himself behind her he grabbed her hip with one hand and grabbed the bottom of her hair and pulled back hard, at the same time penetrating her roughly, fucking her at a rapid, unstoppable pace, grunting and panting loudly.

May moaned in ecstatic surprise-this new way of fucking was awesome. She screamed and moaned very loudly, as the long, meaty rod pounded her into oblivion. "Please, harder...make me pass out from all the fucking..." May whined softly.

Blaziken impaled her with his cock, ramming her over, and over, and over again at his erratic, insane pace. His talons dug into her skin and his hand moved to her neck again and he squeezed again, losing himself with the pleasure. "You feel...wonderful around me my trainer...you're so warm..." His beak snapped several times and he licked it again like he did several time before.

May was at his mercy. She loved it. She gasped with every thrust, and responded by ramming herself onto him more. It felt like his balls would enter her. She took one of her hands to pinch her breasts. She needed more. And more.

His feathers and his tan hair dripping wet, the flames on his arms began to grow larger, glowing much brighter than before. His thrusts were so fast it seemed like he would shatter her entire body to pieces. His hand went to her side and he pierced her skin with his talons. The bird leaned his body in further and took in the smell of her body, the sweet scent mixed with the smell of her sweat; it was intoxicating.

"Is this...good for you? Do you like this?" he said in a firm tone of voice.

"Yes... I love it... I love your power... Give me no mercy, no reprieve... Use me..." May replied, in-between juicy moans, caused by the scraping and burning of her skin. Her brain had only one thing in mind: serving Blaziken. The Coordinator asked him "Can...girls bear a Blaziken's child?"

Blaziken opened one eye. "I don't know for sure. I guess there's only one way to find out." he replied, pounding her harder as he felt pre-cum leaking into her.

"Mmmm...Please, make me pregnant... I want to carry your children..." May yelled loudly, then turned her head to face Blaziken, and kissed him passionately. The loving atmosphere and his eagerness to pound her contributed to the build-up in her inner regions. She would cum, soon.

The Pokémon hooked his arm around her neck and gratefully returned the kiss. His hardness was squeezed roughly by her contracting walls which seemed to get tighter and tighter making moving around her a bit harder but his speed managed to get through. Blaziken clenched his beak as more of his little cum droplets leaked into her cervix, growing more plentiful every passing minute.

"May...I can...feel it coming..." he groaned.

"Me, too... I love you. Pour every last drop in me." May said breathlessly, while her pussy began contracting fast, on its own. The hot fir was joined by tingling sparks, which sent May over the edge. She squeezed like a steel press around Blaziken's dick, moaning out a high note. Her fluid went on to meet his.

Blaziken felt her fluids explode out onto his thick organ, and pouring onto his feathers and onto the bed sheets beneath them, staining it to the mattress. Blaziken clenched his beak and grunted as he was unable to hold it any longer. With a long and drawn out moan he let go of his hold and allowed a thick stream of his burning hot seed to flow into the girl, filling up her insides and leaving Blaziken panting heavily. The hot and thick cum flooded May's vagina and it created a strong sensation of extreme heat. May moaned loudly at first, then relaxed, as the flow slowly stopped. She panted heavily, gathering her thoughts on her first time.

Blaziken slowly pulled from her, where a small flow of liquids came out from his absence. His muscles aching a little from the sex, he sat down behind her with his legs crossed, allowing his muscles to relax. "Did you enjoy it May, my trainer?" he said, rubbing her leg.

"I loved it. Please, fuck me with power, every day of my life. My body is burned, scratched, and bruised, but I like it. I like feeling your strength." she replied.

Blaziken sat on the edge of the bed, looking at May's make-up application area, then back at the girl. "I would love that." he smiled. "What are you going to do about your date with Drew?" he had to ask, to see if she still wanted to go out, just for fun.

May sighed, then replied "I will say one of my Pokémon suffered an accident, and I had to take care of it." She hated lying to Drew, but going to the date would be impossible, and contrary to Blaziken's wishes.

Blaziken smiled. "Thanks. I just wanted to see how you would feel." he thought for a second before a thought came to his head. "And how are you going to explain the burns and scratches to your parents?" Blaziken stood and stretched his arms and the rest of his powerful body.

May stood in awe, looking at her powerful lover. She felt herself get horny, again. She stuttered "I...don't...know..." She just stared at his powerful form.

Blaziken looked down over his shoulder at her and smiled at the awed expression on her face. "Like what you see?" he said, turning towards her and crossing his powerful arms. "Why don't you call Drew and tell him you can't make it?"

"Very much... Want me to call him right away?" May asked. Blaziken nodded.

"Yes. The sooner the better, so we can get back to our fun my mate." he smiled mischievously.

May nodded, and went to get the phone. She dialed Drew. In a disheartened voice, she spoke: ˝Hi, Drew. I'm afraid I won't be able to come."

"How come? What's happened?" Drew asks exasperatedly.

"One of my Pokémon suffered an accident, injuring itself heavily. I need to take care of it. I'm really sorry, but..." she replied with a downcast voice.

"Damn!" Drew shouted angrily, then calmed himself, and resumed "Well, it's a bummer. I know that you should tend to the Pokémon, so, stay with it. Bye, sweetie" Drew ended.

May replied "See you later, honey." She hung up, and turned to Blaziken. Blaziken smiled at her, uncurling his arms.

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you say we have some more fun together, as mates." he growled, slowly getting hard again.

"Yes, my dominant love... I will pleasure you, forever." May purred, and launched herself on his dick, sucking it vigorously. It will be a fun day...

* * *

Now that this is up and out of the way, I can get back on schedule with not so much pressure. See you all next time.


	21. Trevor X Maria : Feraligatr X Girafarig

This is another request from pokeflare

I wanted to do this one while DemonGuard666 thinks of another scenario for his Ho-OhXLugia request, plus I'd really wanted to do this one.

Boy, you sure don't see a pairing like this every day do you?

* * *

Trevor clenched his bulbous hands around the white fence, causing small marks in the wood. His tall muscular body towered over the fence; he could escape easily if he wanted to. Who would try to stop a Feraligatr on a rampage?

He hated being in these prisons the humans called "Day-Care Centers". Why his trainer left him here he would know, but he hated to no end. It was so degrading, being trapped in here like some kind of baby Pokémon.

Trevor looked out at the small town that the Center was situated in, watching the people pass by, smiling and laughing with their friends and family. It made him…sick. Trevor had a bad temper, and he had a tendency to take it out on others.

"Marcus better get here soon," he growled to himself and exposing his sharp teeth, gripping the fence harder to the point where "I can't wait to get out of this fucking hell hole…"

"Don't talk like that Trevor!" A feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned his head, narrowing his eyes to see Maria, the Girafarig that also belonged to Marcus. She stood firmly on all four hooves, looking up at him.

"How else do you want me to act?" He growled. "Do you want me to be all happy in this horrible place?"

"Come on Trevor! It's not too bad in here!" Maria chirped happily. It's the only time we get to ever relax."

Maria was always a strange one to him, because they were completely different. They were friends regardless, but he still found her odd, and sometimes a little annoying; at least when they first met. Now it diminished and he enjoyed her company. Personality wise, they were polar opposites, but this only made them friends. Trevor was a very serious one, straight-forward, sarcastic, and even with drawn from others. To complete all this he had a nasty temper to boot and was very dangerous when provoked or confronted. But once you got to know him, once you _really_ got to know him like Maria does, he isn't all that bad; you know what sets him off, how to approach him, and when to leave when you know he's done with you. But with Maria, he always seems to never lose himself around her.

Maria on the other hand was very chipper and bright-spirited, in contrast to Trevor's sight on only the negative side of the situation, and life for that matter. She loved to just run around and have fun, exploring the unknown lands, a love she developed from traveling with Marcus; she constantly tried to get Trevor to engage in her adventures, to just relax and not worry about whatever was on his mind, and just have some fun for once. While most were turned away from Trevor she always tried to help him change, bring out the best in him and maybe become better friends with him.

"How can you be so happy while we're in here Maria?" Trevor said, looking at her from the corner of his hardened eyes. "Marcus left us in this damn place with the old people. I'm sick of it; I can…barely stand it."

"He always comes back for us, you know that Trevor." The Girafarig said. "Why does it make you so mad?"

The Feraligatr growled. "Because it's degrading; Pokémon don't belong in a place like this. Powerful Pokémon don't…"

"Don't what? Play?" she said teasingly.

The Feraligatr squeezed the wood tighter and it made a loud cracking sound as it started to split.

"Calm down Trevor, it was just a joke!" she said, pawing at his tail with her hoof. "Marcus will get mad at you if he has to pay for any damage you cause! Remember what happened back at Hoenn?"

"That Linoone was asking for it."

"I don't think breaking his leg was the appropriate, or the nicest way to tell him to go away."

Trevor gave her a look. "Maria, how long do you plan on keeping this up?" he said with a slight chuckle

"Trevor, how long do you plan on standing at this fence all day?" Maria asked.

"….Until we leave."

"Marcus left us only ten minutes ago; he won't be back for another few hours." Maria replied. "Come on! Do something! Play with me for once!"

Trevor's face began to turn red. "I don't want to."

"You need to stop being so dull." Maria said impatiently. "Have some fun for once!"

"I am not dull!" he defended.

"If not then prove it!" Maria said. "Chase me around the yard. If you're not dull then have some nice relaxing fun with me!"

Trevor hunched his shoulders, digging his claws into the broken wood. "You're so persistent my dear. Maybe I just don't want to play."

"You _never_ want to play!" whined, stomping her hooves on the ground. "Stop being so boring! Play with me!"

Trevor closed his eyes, and ignored her. Maybe if he waited and ignored her long enough she would finally get the message. He waited, and waited, and waited. And she waited for his answer. Several silent minutes passed like this, with no response from either one.

"You're so boring!" the giraffe whined before she turned and left her friend alone.

Trevor turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the small Pokémon. She ran around the fenced in yard like a Rapidash in a race, currently at the moment ignoring the large male. The wind blew over her body as she ran, as she made twists and turns around the yard. Trevor turned around and leaned against the fence, watching her now. His temper having cooled down now, he smiled slightly and crossed his arms. The Girafarig noticed this and stopped her gallop.

"I see you've changed your mind. Will you play now?" she giggled, shuffling around on her hooves and shaking her tail.

Trevor quickly shook his head. "No no, I'm just watching you, that's all."

Maria cocked her head. "Yeah right. I see that look in your eyes every time you watch me enjoy myself. I know you Trevor, you want to play but you just don't want to look all un-tough."

She giggled at the red shade that came across his face. This always happened when she teased him about his toughness.

"Come on Trevor! What do I have to do to get you to play with me?" she said, running around in circles again. This time however her hoof hooked onto a rock and she squeaked in surprise as she went tumbling forward, into a messy heap on the grass.

"Maria!" he exclaimed, going to her to make sure she was alright. Maria rolled over to face him, but the top of her head was glowing a light blue. Before he knew what happened she rammed her head into his stomach, knocking him to the ground several feet away with the wind knocked right out of him.

His abdomen hurt like he'd been punched square by one of Regigigas's massive fists. He rubbed his stomach and sat up to see Maria standing up on all fours, perfectly fine and giggling like mad.

"You…you faker!" he exclaimed. "You tricked me!"

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"That wasn't funny Maria! That Zen Headbutt hurt like hell!" he slowly stood up.

"Come on it couldn't have hurt that bad. You're one of the strongest Pokémon I know! You're like a brick wall when it comes to attacks!"

Trevor shook his head and chuckled slightly. That attack did hurt but it surprised him more than anything. He foolishly forgot that Maria liked to play stuff like that on him all the time. Trevor knew this was just another attempt to get him to play, but maybe this time he should play her little game.

"Trying to get me to play with you huh?" he smiled, showing his sharp, impressive teeth.

"Maybe." Maria said innocently. "What are you going to do about it?"

Trevor took in a long breath, water flowing up from the chambers within his body and filling his mouth. Blasting the water from his mouth it shot in the form of a Hydro Pump, the thick plume of water going towards her fast.

"W-What the…?" Maria exclaimed before the water engulfed her entirely. The water forced her against the fence and battered her body until the flow died down and she was left soaking wet, coughing out the water that forced itself into her mouth. Shaking her head and neck to dispel the water she breathed heavily from the brief lack of oxygen. Trevor had a smile on his face and she shot him a glare.

"What…what was that about?" She exclaimed. "You could have killed me!"

"I'm just returning you invitation." He said matter-of-factly, like she wanted him to return with his own attack.

"Invitation?" she said getting up on her shaky legs. "Do you finally want to play?"

The Feraligatr got down on his hands, in the running position. "There's a first time for everything." He said before he took off running, charging at her.

Using her agile reflexes she darted to the side to avoid the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite his heavy weight he made a sharp turn in the direction she took, barely nicking the fence; one second thought could have propelled him through the fence. Maria's legs, well developed after much physical activity, were able to keep her ahead of him. She ran around in the complete circle like she did before and Trevor kept running after her.

"That's right Trevor!" Maria said excitedly. "Chase me! Chase me!"

The ground shook as he ran his hands and feet alternately pounding on the ground. He panted heavily, his chest already starting to hurt, but he kept up the chase. Boy, Maria sure was fast.

The Long Neck Pokémon looked behind her to see where Trevor was. Much to her surprise he was right behind her and getting closer and closer.

"I'm going to get you! I'm going to get you!" the reptile repeated, like he was taunting her to run faster. Marie turned her attention back ahead of her, her legs carrying her as fast as they could.

"_Must…run…faster..._" Maria told herself in her mind. Trevor wasn't going to hurt her, she hoped he wouldn't, but this became one of those moments where you're not sure what they're going to do; they could just be trying to scare you, or they could seriously be trying to actually hurt you. The giraffe didn't know what her friend was going to do, so she just kept running.

Trevor could see her speed beginning to slow; she was getting tired, it seemed. He smiled and licked his maw like he was a predator about to make the kill on his prey. Once she was within range he stuck out his hand and grabbed her side, forcing her off her feet and onto her back, while they were still moving, and they skidded across the ground leaving a large drag mark across the grass. They slowly came to a halt with Trevor over her, his hand still at her side and the other planted on the ground.

"Got'ya." He panted, a wide grin on his face.

Maria nodded. She was out of breath, but she was happy that for once, Trevor had some fun. "Was that…fun?"

Trevor nodded. "Yes. I haven't had that much fun…in my whole life."

Taking a deep breath to regain the energy he lost Trevor pushed his knee forward, in between her legs, as he struggled to stand up. Maria's eyes widened and she blushed madly. She jumped to her feet, almost knocking Trevor back down to the ground.

"Maria? Are you okay?" Trevor asked in response to this bizarre movement.

"Trevor…you…" she said, the blush on her face growing deeper.

"What? What's going on with you?" the reptile was getting confused.

Maria turned her backside to Trevor, looking back at him. "Trevor…t-touch there again."

"W-What?" he said, moving a hand to his chest. "Maria what's gotten into you?"

"That felt very…good. Please Trevor, do it again." Maria whinnied, backing up towards him.

Trevor just stared at her, wondering what exactly to make of this or what was even happening to the Girafarig. His orange eyes wandered from her eyes to her hind end, and that's when he saw the glisten between her brown hind legs.

He swallowed and soon however found that his hand was going to her leg, touching and rubbing it as he went further up and hesitantly touched the shimmering spot. The giraffe made a gasping sound and closed her eyes, panting as a strong pleasure went through her. The Feraligatr monitored his actions carefully to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. As an experiment he slowly pressed his claw against her slit and felt wetness against his finger.

"Ah…more, T-Trevor…" she moaned, bending down and folding her front legs, lifting her bottom into the air. Her hips began to rock back and forth slowly as Trevor pleasured her with his claw, which was roughly the size of a Pokémon's cock that a Pokémon her size would be able to take. The stimulation made her swell, getting large and grow larger, and she panted softly. She looked back at her companion and locked eyes with him.

"Trevor…m…m-mate…me…" she blurted, taking Trevor off surprise and making him take in a sharp breath. He knew Maria was a virgin, but what he didn't know was how this would work; there was a very high possibility that he would be too big for her, that he would injure her in the process. But, whether she knew it or not Trevor had very strong feelings for her, he loved her in fact. And if she wanted him to do this, if she needed it, maybe…he could take the chance.

"Yes, Maria." He nodded. "I'll do it." He said, rubbing her side with his other hand. He pressed his finger deeper in and Maria gasped loudly, the rocking of her hips coming to a stop as they shook, splattering her flowing juices onto his scaly blue skin. Her moans increased in tempo as he fingered her clitoris and thrust her hips back against him. He rubbed her opening with two of his fingers making the young giraffe moan.

"Does that feel good?" he asked her. The normal type craned her neck to the side and looked back at the large male.

"Wonderful…very good." She whinnied softly, her voice as soft as a whisper. Trevor could smell the arousal that coated his hand like a fine gloss. It made him hot on the inside and he breathed in the cool evening air through his mouth to cool himself down, but it didn't seem to work very well. He cocked his head sharply to the side, cracking his neck before he pulled his now wet fingers from her clit, which had a large buildup of clear fluids. Trevor sniffed his fingers and smelled the extremely sweet smell that covered his claws. Then he tasted the female cum, and it became a taste that he immediately liked.

Grabbing her sides Trevor moved Maria down on her side then on her back. The reptile got over her and leaned down on one arm to get as close to the smaller Pokémon as possible without laying on and crushing her with his immense weight. She stared up at him, his form looming over her and blocking her view so all she could see was him. Trevor slowly lowered his head down to hers and carefully touched her mouth with his, kissing her gently. Maria blushed harder graciously accepted the kiss, taking light and slow breaths. His other hand moved to the back of her head and he lifted it up to deepen the kiss, if even possible; his tongue was too big to fit inside her small mouth but he was able to push a few inches of the fattened tip inside. Maria's eyes widened and she moaned softly against it, only to be muffled entirely by his smooth and slimy appendage. Because of his tongue any and all noise and breath through her mouth was constricted making breathing harder.

Maria lifted her hooves and pressed against his shoulders, moving her small tongue across the fat end of his. Trevor moaned and while balancing his weight on his knees he massaged her body with his hand, pressing his claws into her smooth skin, rubbing the short, almost nonexistent fur.

Trevor disconnected from her mouth and the two stared into each other's eyes. He rubbed the side of her face with his claw, then he kissed her long neck, trailing his tongue across it and saturating her skin with his saliva. The Feraligatr gently bit her neck making Maria shiver and the flow from her clit faster.

"Ugh…T-Trevor…uh…" Maria moaned. The male released her and went back to licking her. While he did this he opened the pockets in his mouth and allowed water to flow out, soaking her body where he then swirled his tongue around her chest and stomach, and the female whimpered in pleasure. He went further down, his tongue dragging across her front until he reached the top of her clit; there he slid his tongue across the surface, covering the whole thing. He stroked her with his tongue, moving up and down vigorously making Maria's liquids flow more. Maria moaned loudly as he poked and prodded her opening, tasting more of her fluid.

"How's this? Trevor spoke up in between his licking.

"Oh…it's so good!" she cried, thrusting herself up against his mouth. He tasted and smelled her, the scent and the sight of her making his member, his own arousal, hardening and stiffening, coming out from the slit between his legs. Trevor grunted as the cool air hit his organ and sent pleasure through him.

"Trevor? Are you ready?" she said, beginning to breathe lightly.

"Are _you _ready?" he said; the question was truly meant for her.

Maria nodded slowly, her chest heaving up and down. Trevor stood up and the female's eyes widened when she saw his thick, massive shaft, eyeing and studying its every detail, with both lust and fear. Trevor took her sides in his hands and picked her up and set her down on her hooves, holding her sides as he pulled her towards him. The Girafarig watched his movements, wondering for each second what he was going to do. With the size of his girth, Trevor had to hold the tip of his member and guide to her opening.

"May I go?" he said, looking down at his lover.

Maria sighed and nodded. "Y-Yes. Please…be gentle."

He took a deep breath and slowly, gently, pressed his tip against her opening and the female moaned at the feeling of the pleasure going through her, shooting through her body, spreading down her legs and up to her neck. Trevor strained, pushing himself forward while pulling her towards him. Maria screwed her eyes shut and winced as she felt it begin to enter her.

"T…Trevor," she started to mewl, beads of sweat going down her head. "You're…*gasp* pushing so hard…"

Trevor's muscles tensed as he kept pushing and pushing, getting only a few inches in the whole time. Sucking in a deep, long breath he pulled her off before, as hard as he could, pushed more of his member inside.

Maria's eyes widened and she let out a loud, agonizing scream as the massive male organ tore through her and her entire body rang with massive amounts pain.

"T-Trevor!" she cried, clenching her eye lids as tears forced themselves out and poured down her face. "Ah! I-It hurts…!"

Trevor quickly pulled from her and saw that there was a small amount of blood on his length. "I…I'm sorry Maria. Are…you alright?" he asked, afraid that he hurt the female.

Maria looked at him, smiling while small tears went down her cheeks. "It hurt…but I wasn't…really ready." She replied, spreading her legs apart. "Please go back in."

Trevor was now aware that Maria's scream attracted a lot of attention and a few people were watching them. Not letting it bother him for the moment he pushed back into the giraffe who let out a long, pained and pleasured sigh as the large reptilian cock pushed its way through her, impaling her on the rod. Maria tossed her head back and hung her tongue from her mouth as Trevor thrust his cock in and out of her at a slow and relaxing pace.

"Urk…Ah…It's…It's so big…" she moaned, her legs shaking from the intense pleasure/pain that spread through her. She pawed at the ground, scraping her hooves against the grass. Trevor clenched his teeth and thrust through her tight walls, sucking at him and sending more liquids out. He held onto her hips firmly without digging his claws into her skin, thrusting only in halfway, so he didn't possibly make her bleed out or even kill her.

"Trevor…It feels…so strange…inside me…" she panted, her moaning going up in rate and pitch.

"Are you…in any pain?" he asked her.

"N-No…I feel…amazing…" she said, shaking her head. "Oh…Ah…Ah…Trevor…Trevor…"

Trevor swished his long thick tail across the grass as he pushed slightly more in making the Pokémon gasp loudly. The male genitalia that rubbed her sensitive vaginal nerves, was making her so hot, on both the inside and the outside. Was this kind of pleasure even possible? She looked back at the Feraligatr and watched him, watched him as he pulled his hips back and her body forward, before he brought them both close together, producing an odd squishy sound made by his dick passing through her liquid-filled pussy.

"It's so…good inside you Maria…" Trevor grunted, snapping his colossal, deadly jaws together as he started to go faster and harder.

"Oh! F…Fu…Fuck me…harder, Trevor…" she said dazedly, losing herself to the ecstasy. Trevor gladly complied. He pulled himself back and pulled her towards him when he slammed his powerful hips against her, pushing all of his massive length into her. Maria screamed, her upper body collapsing to the ground. She was impaled on the reptilian meat, not a single inch of her was left untouched. The normal/psychic type felt like she was going to pass out. Her breathing and moaning were quick and rigid, lines of drool leaking down the front and corners of her snout. The intense feeling made her love juices flow like crazy. Her entire body started to tense up and it was hard to rock her hips back against him.

Her moans urged the reptile on and he felt that she was ready for him to go on. He moved their bodies together and took all control, smacking her body against his, pounding the smaller Pokémon as hard and fast as he could.

"Ah…! Trevor I-I f-feel so warm!" she cried as her clit pulsed madly and more liquids poured out onto the water type's incompatible organ. Her body arched and spasmed as a massive torrent of cum poured from her, spattering onto the grass. Trevor panted as he pumped her drenched, wanting hole that begged for the large water reptile's rod. Water poured from Trevor's mouth, soaking his skin; he seemed to have lost control over his water production with the ecstasy and pleasure that flooded him.

"Maria…you're getting…tighter." He groaned upon feeling her walls constrict around him and drops of semen started to leak out. The Girafarig looked back at him, a pleasured, almost lost expression washed over her face.

"Trevor, I think…I'm going to cum…" she whimpered helplessly, her body in control of her orgasm that was rushing to her entrance. She spread her legs further apart which made her fluids come out faster. In response he rammed her hard like he was out of control and Maria cried out as all of a sudden it hit her like a surge of electricity that spread through her veins and shocked every nerve inside her. With a loud, long scream her cum burst clear of her clit and drenched the Feraligatr's cock. Feeling the force of her cumming he pulled out of her and allowed the fluid to pour from her in mad plumes. Maria's body trembled as the orgasm went on and more poured from her. She whinnied and whimpered until it started to subside, and that's when Trevor smashed back into her, making Maria scream. He grunted and growled as the tightness of her womanhood, that he had to squeeze through, made him cum. He released his seed into the giraffe, filling her with his load.

"Trevor! There's…so much of it!" she cried as she felt the male's seed empty into her in straight, hard streams that kept coming and coming. His semen was both hot and cold; the temperature seemed to alternate and it made her body shake. Her womb expanded as the sticky, cloudy fluid filled her entirely, leaking from her entrance to the ground. Once the final shots of seed came out the two lovers stayed that way for several minutes, staring and smiling at each other, their panting intertwining. With a very slow movement he pulled his slacking member from her, letting the mixture of their fluids leak to the ground.

"That was incredible…" Maria panted, lowering the rest of her body to the ground.

"It was. Yes it was." Trevor replied. He sat down next to her and kissed the top of her snout, stroking her back gently. Each knew what the other was thinking. "Maria, you were right."

"Right? About what?"

"Day-Care Centers really aren't that bad."

Maria giggled. "I told you they weren't so bad."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one! Now let's see if I can get to 30 chapters!


	22. Vector X Rebel : Houndoom X Luxray

This is a request from The Detective S.

I've really been in the mood to do a yaoi, (Haven't done one of these for a while have I?) and this one was perfect, and will be perfect for those who love/like yaoi!

Oh and Chaosceaser7/Chaosmaker7, I swear to you that yours will be next. I've got some good ideas for it so I will work on it after this!

Hope you all like this, especially all you girl fans! XP I know you will!

* * *

Vector pawed at the ground, sniffing like he was looking for the scent of prey he was desperately searching for.

"Vector, are you still searching for that scent? His friend Rebel, a Luxray, said as he followed behind him.

The Houndoom lifted his head and sniffed the air. "I know it's still around here. That Bidoof won't get away from us."

"There will be many Bidoof in Sinnoh Vector." Rebel sighed, sitting down. "Just let this one go. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Vector said. "We've never been outsmarted by prey like this before!"

Rebel chuckled. "Your powerful predatorial drive is so amusing it's almost funny."

Vector couldn't help but turn his head away and blush slightly at his best friend's teasing. Since they were a Shinx and Houndour respectively, they were friends, and their friendship got stronger over time. Eventually when they decided to leave their packs in search of a better life, they joined on their journey and have been traveling together since. They hunted together and shared the food they ate; they lived off the support of each other. Vector had the better smelling than the two so he could fish out food and possibly shelter, while Rebel had an excellent sense of direction; it was like he had a compass built within him. He could point out North, South, East, and West, all without even looking at the direction of the sun.

"You okay Vector?" Rebel said upon seeing his head turn.

The hell hound looked back at him, trying to conceal his blush as well as he could. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So where do you suppose we go next?"

Rebel wagged his tail slowly and closed his eyes, making no noise or movement; this indicated he was deep in concentration. At this time all Vector could do was wait. If he interrupted or tried to talk to Rebel his focus would be broken and he would have to start over again. Rebel's eye lids twitched, like he was some kind of psychic Pokémon. Rebel slowly turned his head back and forth to the side, like a real compass.

"We turn…" he said in his deep, focused voice. Vector shuffled on his feet a bit; the sound of Rebel's voice like that made him warm on the inside, but he was able to fight it. "We turn…" his head turned to the right and stopped there. He opened his eyes and stared off in that direction. "We go this way."

"So we go that way hmm?" Vector sighed. "And where should that take us?"

"If my senses are correct, it should take us somewhere near Lake Verity." He replied.

"Good," Vector said, licking his muzzle. "There should be plenty of Bidoof there to chow down on."

Rebel smiled and chuckled. "You sure do think of food a lot."

"That's what happens when you're hungry." He smiled.

"Alright my hungry friend," the Luxray sighed. "Let's get to the lake so we can find you some food."

Rebel stood up and went in the direction of their intended destination, and Vector followed behind him.

"Rebel, why did we stop before we reached the lake?" Vector said to his friend curiously. "Why didn't we go all the way to the lake?"

"If we stop at the lake we'd be putting ourselves at risk of being seen and possible captured by trainers." Rebel replied as he rolled over on his side, his back facing Vector.

The dark/fire type sighed and laid his head down on his paws, staring at the electric type's back. Vector and Rebel were good friends, yes, and as friends they never kept secrets from each other; secrets kept from each other can possibly tear down the foundation of friendship. But he did have one secret that he kept from him for a long time; Vector was gay.

Homosexuality was never widely accepted amongst Pokémon. Sure it wasn't unheard of but it was still not accepted in society; it was considered a sin. This was especially true in his pack, and he knew the same rule applied for Rebel's pack. Since they were young Vector liked Rebel, as a friend but at the same time had a tiny crush on him. But as the years progressed and as they evolved, their bodies changing along the way, the affection started to get stronger. Then when Rebel invited him to join him on his journey to find a life for himself, it was like a dream come true, on the inside. He could keep his feelings to himself, for their friendship, but when he began to have dreams about the two of them together, it was getting even more difficult to be around him without getting a warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside.

"Hey Vector," Rebel spoke up, rolling on his stomach and laying his head on his large black paws, like Vector was. "Have you ever thought about finding a mate?"

"_Oh no…_" Vector said in his mind. He almost wanted to blurt out "Yes Rebel, I want you as my mate", but he knew better than to act before he thought, like that.

Vector shrugged his thin yet muscular black shoulders. "I don't know Rebel Yell," he said, using the little nickname he's given him since they were pups. "I've thought about it every now and then. But who hasn't?"

"True true," Rebel admitted.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Vector said.

"You said everyone thinks about it, so I guess I have too. I've given it some thought; I've always wondered what it was like to spend the rest of my life with someone that I love dearly."

Vector wondered the same thing.

Rebel continued. "My parents always told me that someday, I might leave the pack and search for a nice, beautiful female that I could make my Alpha female, and raise my own family with, and possibly make my own pack."

"That's pretty nice." Vector sighed, trying to hide the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"What about you?" Rebel said. "Have you ever thought about when you'd search for a mate, when we separate and go on our separate paths?"

His heart beat went up and he started to sweat a little. "When we…go on separate paths?

"Yeah. I mean, I figured you wouldn't want to stay with me your whole life, that at some point you would feel, I don't know, weighed down by me."

The dark dog shook his head. "No, I wouldn't feel that way. You're my best friend. You don't and would never weigh me down."

Rebel smiled. "Thanks man. I appreciate that."

Vector nodded in affirmation. So Rebel had some thoughts about separating? Did he want to leave and search for his own destiny in life? That was his worst fear in life, Rebel leaving and starting his own separate life and raising his own family, leaving him feeling alone with his dreams dashed. The thought of Rebel not being by his side made him sick to his stomach.

The Luxray got to his feet and stretched his powerful forelegs, pushing his hind end back against the air. The other male swallowed nervously and got an instant mental picture that made him feel warm.

Rebel shook his head like he came out of a long sleep, and then licked his chops. "I'll be right back Vector. I need to do something real quick." He turned around and started walking away, towards Lake Verity.

"Where're you going?" the Pokémon said, lifting his head up.

Rebel looked back at his friend. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." He scratched behind his ear with the claws on his hind paw before he disappeared into the trees.

Vector sighed and rolled over on his back, staring up at the clear sky. The soft cool wind blew across his warm, red belly. The dark green grass was soft against his back and the rib-like bones on his back. He rolled back onto his stomach before he sat up and looked in the direction Rebel went. It was only a minute or two after he left but the hound was already feeling lonely. Maybe he could see what the male was doing, and it was private he would leave him alone and wait till he got back. Vector stood and went towards the lake.

Entering the tree line, Vector looked around the forest. Except for behind him there were trees in every direction. There were times like this where he wished he had Rebel's excellent sense of direction, but he had his own talent that could help him: his heightened sense of smell. Planting his nose against the ground he sniffed back and forth like a human would while using a metal detector.

"Alright Rebel Yell," he said to himself, moving the leaves, twigs, and dirt around with his long red snout. "Which way did you go?"

His head lifted up and sniffed all around the air, searching for any kind of scent that way. When he got nothing he went back to the ground and walked forward slowly, sniffing carefully so he didn't miss the trail if he managed to find a scent. He pawed at the ground, moving the leaves out of the way and when he did he found what appeared to be a paw print; a paw print that looked exactly like the kind a Luxray would make. Smiling, the hell hound immediately sniffed the print and he picked up a trail.

"There you are my friend." he said, the scent trail becoming as clear as the blue day sky ahead. Keeping his head and nose down to the ground he followed the trail ahead of him, sniffing continuously to keep track of it. The smell was leading him right to his location.

Soon beneath him the thick underbrush and piles of twigs and leaves suddenly fell away and was replaced by the familiar sight of the green grass. He discovered that the trail led him right to the clear, circular Lake Verity, the Verity Cavern sitting isolated in the middle of the body of water. Near the edge of the lake he could see a form in the water, and upon closer inspection he could see it was Rebel.

And he was bathing.

So he didn't want Vector to see him bathing? How adorable, in a sense. The hell dog sat down and watched the Luxray sit in the water, doing his best to rub his shoulders with his paws.

"Damn dirt." He cursed, narrowing his deep red eyes and growling. "I must look like a mess around Vector."

"_A mess around me?_" Vector thought. "_He doesn't want to be a mess around me?_"

Rebel stomped his paw back into the water and licked his shoulder furiously to get rid of the dirt. His black and dark blue waterlogged fur was matted to his body from his bath; he must have been there for a while. He sat in his spot and panted before moving his paw in between his legs.

"There's still one spot I need to clean…" he said before he rubbed the area, taking great care not to scratch himself.

"_Oh Arceus,_" Vector thought as his chest suddenly got tight and he began to sweat. "_He's…he's…touching himself down there…_" Sure Rebel was only cleaning himself, but prior to this he'd never seen his friend do something like that before.

Rebel looked down between his legs and inspected himself. "Looks all clean." He said before he stepped out of the lake, lifting his dripping wet, powerful body onto the dry land. Taking in a deep breath he shook his body rapidly, the water flying off his fur in small and large drops, doing so until he was at least halfway dry. Amongst his dark fur something discolored caught his eye and they widened at the sight of it.

Hanging from between his legs was his thick, pinkish-red shaft.

Vector instantly started to get hard. He put his paw in front of it to conceal it but once he touched it, it just got bigger. He had gotten aroused from looking at Rebel's penis. He couldn't help it but he had to get out of here before the Luxray saw him. He stood and turned around…

"Vector!" Rebel's voice called out to him.

Too late. Vector swallowed and turned his head to the male.

"Vector what are you doing there? I told you I would be back!" he said.

Seeing there was no point in leaving he turned back around and went down to the lake. "Sorry Rebel," he said upon reaching the bank. "I got a little curious, and a bit lonely."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed with you." Rebel said, turning to the lake and taking a drink of the crystal clear water.

Vector stood next to him before sitting down. Rebel's still-hard length was in perfect view, apparently unbeknownst to him. The Houndoom sighed and lifted up his paw hesitantly, and put it on Rebel's back. The canine lifted his head from the water and looked at him.

"You need something buddy?" he asked, licking his mouth clean of the water.

Vector shook his head. "No, I'm just enjoying your company."

Slowly he stroked Rebel's back, ending at the base of his tail before going back up to the bottom of his neck and starting over again, using his claws to lightly scratch him. Rebel looked at him, into his eyes. Vector looked back, not breaking his gaze.

"Rebel, we've been friends a very long time right?" he said, his hind leg beginning to shake. Rebel noticed this.

"Yeah we have, but why are you shak…" he trailed off when he looked at the dog's shaking hind leg and the long shape between his legs caught his attention and he stared at it.

"You know when you asked me if I ever thought about looking for a mate?" he said.

Rebel nodded; he was starting to sweat too.

"I lied. I have thought about it, a lot." His eyes went down between the Luxray's legs. "And the one I want for my mate…is you."

Without giving him a chance to respond he put both of his paws on the other male and pushed him down on the ground, on his back.

"Vector! What are you doing?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Without a moment spared he stood over the Luxray, staring down at him. "Rebel, this is kinda hard to say…but I…I…" he lowered his muzzle down to his neck and sniffed it, taking in his clean yet still musky scent that he never got a chance to smell this close before. "You're my best friend Rebel, and I love you."

He licked the canine's neck, dampening the soft black fur. Rebel was still surprised by what was happening but he made no action to stop it. Not exactly known to Vector, he too, wanted to do this. He touched the dog's shoulder.

"Keep going Vector…go on…" he breathed, panting slowly. Very excited to hear these words he ran his tongue all the way across Rebel's neck several times before he moved up to his muzzle, where he brought his muzzle down against his, and kissed him. Rebel opened his mouth to take in a breath and upon feeling him open up Vector slid his long thin tongue into his mouth. He made a small gasping sound but gladly accepted the kiss and allowed his friend entry. Rebel reached his paws up and stroked the Houndoom's underbelly tenderly while he kissed him back. The kiss…felt so great and they both moaned into it, feeling pleasure from the sensual mouth caressing.

Rebel wrapped his forelegs around Vector's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and heighten the heated and pleasurable experience. The Houndoom's mouth was hot and slippery, the thing that you can fully expect from a fire Pokémon. Rebel's equally thin yet smaller tongue rubbed against his and Vector felt an electrifying sensation from the contact that made his whole body tingle.

"Mmmmm…." Rebel moaned softly into his mouth, the sound slightly muffled. Vector pulled up and they licked at each other's muzzles, the kissing growing more passionate and sloppy. Their mouths wet with saliva the heat was growing between them, fogging around their bodies and their minds. Vector moved from his mouth down Rebel's body, and was soon within sight of his thick red cock, bulging out of its sheath. He gave it a nice, long lick making the electric type shudder and moan. He instinctively spread his legs apart, begging him to continue. Vector gave and evil smile and lapped vigorously at the underside of the appendage, tasting the extremely musky taste and smell. Rebel closed his eyes and panted, his breathing going labored when Vector enveloped the thin tip in his muzzle, sucking on it and gradually taking in more, all the while rubbing his tongue across every inch of it.

"Oh…so good…suck harder…" he groaned, thrusting his hips upward into his mouth. The dark/fire canine moaned against his hard length, bobbing his head over it and gently scraping his fangs against it. The salty taste of pre-cum came out of the end of the tip and he tasted it, making his lust and desire stronger. His tongue fluttered across the tip, the sides, and the knotted base as he lubricated the love meat for when they would do their little act. Rebel gasped and groaned as his cock grew in size, reaching an incredible size of what appeared to be roughly nine inches. Vector was amazed at how big he actually was. Not able to take the anticipation he released him from his mouth.

Rebel looked up at him. "Why…did you stop?"

"I'm ready for the best part." He smiled devilishly, no pun intended.

The Luxray immediately rolled over on his feet and stood up, moving his tail out of the way and exposing his anus to him. Rebel looked back at him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he said in a lusty tone. "Mount me Vector…"

"Oh, I thought you would want to be on top?" he said.

"We'll switch, after you cum inside me." He panted, shaking his ass seductively.

The Houndoom licked his muzzle and lifted himself up onto Rebel's back, holding his muscular hips with his forepaws. Rebel moaned as he felt the male's weight on his back. Vector rocked his hips forward as he attempted to penetrate him, but to no success and prodded his legs and behind, missing several times. His patience growing short and after several more desperate tries he felt the heat of his anus at his tip and he immediately pushed into the tight entry way.

Rebel's eyes widened and he gasped in pain as he felt that long hard organ inside his anus, a place that wasn't built for that kind of object. He let out a rigid breath and clawed at the ground with his extended forepaws.

"Does it hurt too much?" Vector asked as he prepared to pull out. "Do you want me to stop?"

Rebel looked back at him again. "No. Please continue."

Vector nodded and slowly thrust into Rebel's anus, gradually going up in speed. There was pain that shot through his lower half, but it wasn't a bad pain; it felt…good. The Luxray panted heavily, moaning as his lover pumped his tight ass, feeling his muscles relax around him as they stretched to accommodated his girth. Rebel spread his legs apart and pushed against Vector to allow him to have more access to his ass. The hell hound grunted as his hole tightened nicely around him, pushing half of his cock into the fellow male.

"Ah…Ah…s-so…good." Rebel moaned, his member throbbing as the black dog fucked his ass. "Deeper, please…"

Vector complied happily and pushed more of his thick rod into Rebel's anus. The male Luxray let out a soft yet raspy groan as the other canine on top of him thrust rapidly, ramming his muscular body against his own. His body covered in sweat, he was hot from the burning needle inside his rectum and he knew once they were done he would have to take another bath; a nice, long one.

The two canines moaned and panted as the wondrous pleasure sunk in and that was all they could feel; pleasure. Nice, steaming pleasure. Rebel thrust himself back against the Houndoom's shaft, taking in as much as he could. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he emitted a long moan of pure bliss.

"Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" he exclaimed as a sharp wave of pleasure went through him when Vector hit a special spot inside him.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" Vector panted, already thinking of having Rebel in him. He groaned loudly as he felt the incredible pleasure from the tight anus around him. Bearing his teeth and growling from the deepest regions of his throat he lunged down and bit the scruff on the back of his neck.

Rebel cried out in ecstasy as the sharp teeth dug into his scruff and he felt like he would cum at any second, drops of liquid leaking from the tip of his unattended dick. Vector pounded his ass harder, making the both of them moan in the heat of their sinful act. The muscles in Rebel's anus clenched around the invader as it hit the delicate sweet spot continuously making Rebel drool. He slammed back against the male, their sweat splashing on each other from their dampened skin.

Vector held Rebel's hips as he pumped at a more intense rate, pushing the sensitive knot against his anus. Rebel clenched his teeth at feeling the size of his knot but he made no motion to stop him. The Luxray lifted up his paw to his crotch and started to rub his red shaft furiously, aiding himself with his approaching orgasm. His mouth open he drooled heavily as the Houndoom stabbed his prostate making more thick and creamy drops of pre-cum leak down onto the grass. This felt like…heaven.

Rebel felt an incredible heat suddenly fill his anus, giving him the indication that Vector would cum soon. He rubbed his shaft faster and with more vigor as the flow of cum began to get faster and thicker until he cried out loud towards the clear sky and cum exploded from him, coating the grass as his furious paw work got faster, making more thick semen pour out of him. In the process he squeezed his ass together and clamped around Vector, making his hole tighten around him. The dog whined in surprise as the pleasure suddenly got very powerful and without any warning he shot his hot, steamy cum into Rebel's ass, filling him with the thick fluid. The heat was so extreme that his whole body began to shake as his insides warmed up like they were on fire.

Panting heavily and with nothing weighing him down Vector pulled out of Rebel and dismounted him, leaving his seed to leak out from his opening. They did it; they just fucked like animals, no pun there either. It was sinful yet it felt so good, and so right.

"You…feeling alright Rebel?" Vector panted.

Rebel smiled, straitening up. "I feel amazing…But now it's my turn." He faced him, licking his lips hungrily.

Vector turned around and exposed himself to Rebel, showing he was ready to be screwed, hard. Rebel put a paw at his hips before mounting him and wrapping his paws around him, digging them into his thighs. His love rod having regained the slack it had lost from his climax it pointed straight at him and he was growing just as eager as Vector was. The hell hound adjusted himself to help his mate line himself up. Rebel growled lustily as he slowly prodded the tight, hot anus of his lover, teasing him and causing him to toss his head back and moan loudly.

"Fuck me Rebel Yell, fuck me good…" he growled back to the male, looking back and smiling at him.

Rebel snarled back and pulled back his hips before slamming hard into Vector's ass. He cried out as the enormous shaft stretched him, more than it had for Rebel. He was bigger than he'd expected! The electric type thrust his powerful body forward, pounding his hips against his ass.

It was like he was trying to get revenge for what he did to him, to make him feel as much pleasure as he did, but maybe even more. Vector's muscles were growing weaker, sooner than he ever expected.

"_Arceus, I'm so hot…_" he thought, panting to dispel the heat from his body. He spread his legs further apart and lowered his front legs and body down to the grass, leaving his anus up in the air for his mate to continue their act.

The Houndoom licked his muzzle, smacking his maw together and panting heavily, his slobber coating the grass below. Rebel grunted as he slammed him hard and fast as he did to him, pulling his cock out to the thin tip and letting his hole go back to its original size, before slamming back in and stretching it again. Unconsciously Vector slammed back against him in line with his thrusts, taking more up his hole.

"How's…all this…for you?" Rebel grunted as he thrust madly, his question sounding like more like a statement. The male beneath him was loving every second of this, he could tell.

"Yes! I love it all! Fuck me Rebel Yell!" he yowled, clawing madly at the ground and pulling up lines of grass and dirt. His loud and needy moans encouraged the electric canine to do more and while digging his claws into his thighs he stuck a hind leg next to one of Vector's and forced it apart, giving him more room to screw him senseless.

Cum and blood engorged his cock making it a little bigger. Vector was in incredible ecstasy, the claws on both sets of paws digging into the ground. Vector's red cock throbbed madly as Rebel slammed into him hard and with so much speed, you could hear the loud sound of their strong muscular bodies smacking together. Their long thin tails stabbed and whipped the air, having lost control of even those simple movements to the ecstasy. The nerves in his body were tingling and screaming from the pleasure that attacked him.

Rebel pulled his hips back and roughly crashed against him and stabbed his prostate very hard. A short stream of semen poured out from Vector's member in the form of a mini orgasm that was short lived and only left him wanting more.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes Rebel! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" he howled loudly in pure, agonizing pleasure while pushing himself back as hard as he could, feeling the knot press against his anus. Vector yipped like a female in heat, in the middle of her desire being fulfilled by a male's hot, juicy cock rubbing her most sensitive insides. That's how he felt right now.

"You want more? You want more of my thick cock?" Rebel growled in his deep, raspy voice.

Vector looked back at him. Who knew Rebel could get driven so mad by all the lust? Vector panted and nodded, knocking drops of sweat from his horns.

"Yes…I want…I want you to pound me and cum in my ass!" he growled in pure desire, lifting a hind leg off the ground slightly, before stomping it back down firmly against the ground as if he'd just given an order. The flow of cum from the tip of his throbbing length increased until he was practically spurting it all over the grass. Rebel pounded downwards like he was attempting to plow him into the ground. They were hot and sweaty and the air smelled of a strong odor. At this point, in the middle of the daylight, it was amazing that they hadn't attracted any attention with how loud they were.

Rebel suddenly pulled his enlarged, throbbing member from the Houndoom's anus and rolled him over onto his back. Seeing Vector laying there on his back, nearly helpless, made him lick his chops with lust. Positioning himself over him he set his paw down at his sides and thrust downwards to get to his spot, and then within seconds he stabbed back into his anus and buried his shaft in him again before setting off again. Vector cried out in pleasure at the re-entry, feeling more of Rebel's cock in much more detail in this position. Pressing his paws against his shoulders Rebel had more control over him here. The Luxray grunted, staring down at the male as he pounded his hips against his body, pressing him into the ground. Sweat dripped from his fur onto Vector's smooth body, their muscles tensing and bulging in several places along their powerful frames.

Rebel lowered his head down and firmly planted his muzzle against Vector's and licked and kissed him with his tongue and he did so back, the kiss getting very sloppy very quickly. Semen leaked in copious amounts onto their stomachs coating them with the pearly white liquid. Vector thrust his hips upwards to meet each of Rebel's thrusts, burying even more of the thick rod, even some of the red fleshy knot. Rebel bit the underside of Vector's muzzle making his entire body vibrate madly when combined with the incredible pleasure. The hell hound gritted his teeth and felt his organ twitch as he was close to cumming. He whimpered loudly as his dominant lover pounded him with no mercy.

Pre-cum leaked freely into Vector's anus and he started to tingle again; there was electricity in his cum, and it was making him hot. The lusty grunts and growls of both males drowned together with the intensity of their romping that never seemed to let up.

Vector's body began to arch and he could feel an incredible orgasm coming. He whined and pushed harder against Rebel, digging his claws into his shoulders. The Luxray roared and bore his fangs as he pressed half of his fat red orb into Vector stretching him even further. The black dog clenched his eyes and snarled as he felt the pain and pleasure spread through him, all heading down to the same location. Rebel pulled on the knot and pushed on it as he struggled to get it all in, making more of his electrified seed squirt into him. After several repeats of this he gave one final hard thrust and pushed his entire knot into Vector's ass.

The dog's back arch backwards as it stretched him to his capacity, and at the same time his cum sprayed all over their underbellies, coating their stomachs with thick white liquid. Moments later as Rebel wiggled the knot around inside him he was squeezed wonderfully by each muscle inside him. He was sent over the edge of pleasure. Like an active volcano on the verge of eruption his cum burst out into Vector in thick hard streams, electrifying his insides and sending ecstatic shivers through him that made him whimper. While he came his knot tied with him; they were tied by his knot. The feeling was unbelievable.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, breathing heavily from the energy loss and they just stared at each other.

"My Arceus…that was amazing…" Vector panted, smiling up at him.

"Yes…it was," Rebel grunted. "It was great."

Vector looked down at their connected bodies. His lower body was lifted up off the ground from his knot buried inside his anus. There was a little bit of pain spreading through him but he could handle it. Rebel kissed him again, both of them licking at their lips. Several more minutes passed before his knot finally deflated and went down in size and Vector's waist fell down to the ground, Rebel's dick falling out of him.

With whatever remained of his strength he rolled over and stood to his feet. His anus was very sore.

"Man, I'm going to be hurting in the morning." He said, looking back at his bottom.

Rebel rubbed his waist with his paw. "Do you have any regrets about what we did?"

Vector looked at him and licked the side of his muzzle. "No way. I'm so glad we did that."

Rebel looked at his body, seeing the thick semen covering his stomach. "Boy, I think I need another bath."

The Houndoom looked at his body too. "Yeah, I think I do too."

Rebel looked at the lake, then back at his lover and smiled. "Let's take one together. Does that sound good?"

Vector licked his lips. "That sounds wonderful." He chimed, before the two dove into the lake together.

* * *

Boy, this one took longer than I thought it would. I made this one pretty dirty, in my opinion.

I hope you all liked/loved this one!

See you all later!

Reporting from the Shadow Realm,

YamiMarik1994


	23. Alexis X Zoroark

Before I begin with the notes/comments, I have something very important to say: Wednesday I had problems with my laptop, so I had to take it into Geek Squad to get it taken care of. I thought everything was going to be okay, but then I got a call from them yesterday that they could not do the data backup and the hardrive was bad. Argo, I lost everything! X(((

But, luckily, my grandma knows a guy who runs a personally-owned computer store, and he always manages to recover something; hopefully he'll be able to retrieve my documents and things, because I had a lot of people's stories on it!

Here's another request, after over a week XP

This is a general Zoroark request, and the concept was taken from LovelyLollipop. I will do Zoroark at least a few more times (I love Zoroark) XP

So this one this time has a male Zoroark and a female human! You will enjoy this one, I know it!

* * *

Eternia Forest was cold, of course. It seemed that no matter what month, no matter what season, fall, winter, spring, or even summer, it was always cold. In the summer it was chilly, and in the winter it was so freezing it was dangerous to be out here. People have said that the cold air was coming from the Old Chateau at the far north end of the wood, but others – people who aren't superstitious – say the chill was simply blowing in from Snowpeak. No one could really prove what the reason was.

Alexis unscrewed the cap off the blue thermos she brought with her and poured herself a cupful of the warm water. Taking a long drink the liquid flowed nicely down her throat, instantly warming up her insides. She sighed and looked around the quiet forest. She loved this time of the year, between the end of fall and the beginning of winter, when the air began to turn from the soft chill to the bitter, biting cold.

Screwing the metal cap back on the thermos and attaching the cup/lid on top, the girl stood from her resting spot and swung her backpack over her shoulder, adjusting her light green scarf before setting out on her way. It was very strange, she hadn't seen any other trainers all day; the forest was usually…teeming with them like wildlife. But she hadn't seen one at all today. Alexis was getting very uneasy, not only from the lack of trainers, but by the fact that she'd seen that same exact tree three times already in the past thirty minutes.

A snap to her left made her jump. She stared into the forest, not a single inch of her body moving except her eyes, like she was a camouflaged animal hiding from its most dangerous predator. She had a powerful, eating feeling that someone, or something, was following her.

"W-Who's out there?" she called out meekly after several silent moments. "Whoever you are, show yourself, if stalking me is so important to you."

She got no answer. Still feeling a bit uneasy, but realizing it was nothing, Alexis scoffed and kept walking. Whoever or whatever it was, if there was even anybody there, they were still following her, she could feel it, and it was making her nervous and a little upset. The fact there was no one else around made the whole thing a lot more frightening. The leaves continued to rustle, following her path. Alexis started to sweat despite the cool weather, and walked a little faster. But the rustling continued to follow her.

As she walked the black-haired girl noticed that, according to her Town Map that she long since memorized (that included the entire layout of Eternia Forest), that she should have been out of the woods by now. She'd been through Eternia Forest many times and she knew for a fact the wood was never this big. What was going on? The only answer to this question was it had to be connected to that…thing in the bushes.

She stopped, threw her backpack off her shoulders, and grabbed a Dusk Ball off her belt. "Alright you bastard!" she said in a very irritated tone. "You'd better show yourself right now, or you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

The shrubs rustled several more times before Alexis could now barely make out a dark shape in the trees. Slowly stepping from the bushes and into the light of the sun, the figure revealed itself. Alexis gasped, dropping the Dusk Ball and landing in the grass with a soft thud. She saw dark grey fur that covered a thin yet muscular body, with a long pointed muzzle on a fox-like face. On its paws and feet were three sharp, blood red claws, and a long reddish-brown mane flowed down its back, with a blue orb near the bottom which looked like a braid of some kind.

The teen was completely stunned by his sudden appearance, and she knew exactly what this Pokémon was from what Professor Rowan told her. This was a Zoroark, a recently discovered Pokémon from the Isshu Region.

"A Zoroark…" She said. "I…I can't believe it."

The dark fox gave her a sly smile and scratched his red claws together, all the while walking towards her. Alexis stiffened when she realized just what was happening; the wild Pokémon was the one stalking her and now he was getting close to her.

"Why are you following me Zoroark?" Alexis said. "Do you want something from me?"

"Rark…zor ark." the dark type replied, narrowing his eyes and widening his smile, exposing the sharp teeth in his maw. Alexis swallowed. Maybe he was hungry; hopefully he didn't want to make a meal out of her.

"A-Are you hungry?" she said, kneeling down to dig through her pack, and pulling out a small plastic container. Opening it she pulled out a normal-sized Poffin. "Have you ever had a Poffin?" she held it out to him.

Zoroark stared at it for a few seconds before he took it from her and sniffed it. Amy hoped he would like it. She had no idea on how these Pokémon behaved, but she prayed to Arceus that he wouldn't go mad and try to kill her, like at least one other Pokémon did because they didn't like the Poffin she gave it. He took a slow and cautious bite of the foreign pastry and chewed slowly before swallowing. His face lit up and he devoured the food in a few bites until his paws were empty, licking his muzzle of any remnant of the food.

"Wow, I guess you were hungry." Alexis giggled. "Was that all you wanted?"

"Zoro zoro zoroark." he said, licking his mouth again and taking a few more steps towards her, the end of his muzzle getting dangerously close to her face. The girl started to sweat more, he was so close that as she looked into his eyes, she could see he was staring right into hers, peering deep into her inner being. It didn't look like he was here just for food; was he here for something else?

Alexis reached her hand up towards his muzzle. Taking a large risk of touching this wild and unknown Pokémon she touched the top of his muzzle which was very soft. Zoroark closed his eyes a made a purring sound. He liked it. The teen smiled and moved up to the top of his head, scratching the skin beneath.

"Ark..." he sighed, poking his tongue from the end of his muzzle. Alexis started to calm down, the situation feeling much safer now. She felt that Zoroark wasn't going to hurt her, at least she hoped.

The dark type opened his eyes and they gleamed, narrowing into a glare-like gaze. He reached out and touched the top of her neck, the rest covered by the scarf she wore. Amy stepped back in surprise.

"Whoa whoa, stop right there boy," she said. "I'm not a female Pokémon. Don't get any…ideas."

Zoroark growled and went towards her again. Alexis was getting frightened. She'd heard a few stories of rare moments during the Pokémon mating season, Pokémon would trap humans and use them for sex, but this wasn't the time for mating season! Unless…unless Pokémon from Isshu have a different time to mate than others. That would be the only explanation for his behavior.

"Zoroark, you're scaring me." Alexis said. "I know you wild, as well as stubborn, but please, ignore your instincts and restrain yourself."

He didn't seem to listen to her, concentrating on exactly what his instincts were telling him to do, and they were telling him to fuck this girl. His paws hooked onto her sides and she squeaked in surprise when he pulled her toward him. The fox's muzzle was only inches away from her face, a devilish smile spread across his mouth. That gaze of his pierced her soul, freezing her in place. The girl found herself unable to move.

"Zor zorark ark." the male spoke, pulling her closer and moving her right leg between his. The Illusory Fox Pokémon grabbed her scarf and pulled it from around her neck and discarded it, showing him her neck which he immediately smelled, pressing his snout to her skin.

"Zoroark don't do this," she shivered under the feeling of his cold nose against her warm skin. "I'm not a Pokémon!" The Pokémon started to lick her neck, then growled and pulled her closer, their chests almost touching. His left paw moved behind her back and held the teen in place and his other paw went down to her waist, slipping down the front of her pants, going down her panties. He was going there now, to her special area; he really wanted to mate.

The black-haired girl breathed sharply when she felt the Pokémon's red claws run through the patch of curls between her legs. Zoroark licked her cheek like a canine, poking the skin with the rounded tip of the slimy appendage. Alexis was stuck in Zoroark's grasp.

She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. The dark fox slid his claws further down until he found exactly what he was searching for and her rubbed the female organ between his claws. Alexis blushed hard and tried to suppress the moan, but to no avail. Zoroark licked his lips then moved his eyes down to her chest, obscured by her coat. He bit into the soft fabric, pulling at it to make it tear.

"S-Stop Zoroark," Alexis said, moving his head away. "Let me…get it for you." she unzipped the front all the way down and the dark type removed it from her torso. He grabbed the back of her black shirt and lifted it up, using both paws. Alexis unconsciously lifted her arms up allowing Zoroark to pull the article of clothing off, tossing it to the ground and exposing the lacy black bra she wore underneath, the same color as her hair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…with a Pokémon." she said, her blush getting deeper. The wild Pokémon slid his paw back down her pants and all protest was forced out of her mind when he rubbed her sensitive opening, this time poking his index claw inside her. The red claw was very smooth and hard, and felt very interesting inside her. She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure, her juices leaking onto the Illusory Fox Pokémon's paw. He could smell the fluid that signified her arousal, and it made his shaft come out from its furry sheath and hardening, slowly growing in size.

Keeping his hand down in her panties, Zoroark gave a lusty growl and hugged her with his arm and for the first time Alexis could feel the rest of his dark fur, which was even soft than the shorter fur on his head. She was even closer to him now, trapped by a male Pokémon with a strong desire to mate. It was compromising and somewhat embarrassing situation

"Zoror ark orark." he spoke, squeezing his arm around her and edging his muzzle towards her mouth. Alexis gasped when he locked lips with her, enveloping her in a beastly kiss. The Pokémon was kissing her! But it was…kinda warm, the kiss. The teen closed her eyes and moaned softly against the Zoroark's. While kissing her he pressed his palm against one of her soft bra-covered mounds and she mound louder in response when he gave it a small squeeze. She felt herself get a little wetter.

The bipedal fox wrapped his claws around the piece of fabric that connected her bra and pulled on it with his superior Pokémon strength. Alexis reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, which left her body like the clothes before it. Zoroark began massaging her right breast, fingering her at the same time. Alexis gritted her teeth at the incredible feeling, her face and chest growing hot and sweaty.

Zoroark thrust his hips forward and rubbed his cock against the cloth of her pants and Alexis felt it. She looked down at the Pokémon's waist and her eyes widened when she saw his shaft. It was dark red in color, very noticeable against his dark fur. It was also at least a full ten inches long, and very thick, coming to a thin point at the end. But the thing that drew her eyes the most was the large and fleshy, vein-covered ball at the base.

"Oh, my God…he's so big. And he even has a knot." her insides warmed up intensely and it made her leak even more. Her pants and panties were soaked and it didn't seem to let up with Zoroark's claws pleasuring her. The Pokémon pulled on the lining of her pants but wasn't able to get much down while standing. Abruptly stopping what he was doing he pushed Alexis to the grass and she landed flat on her back.

"Hey! What was that for?" She exclaimed in surprise. Zoroark smiled and kneeled down to her, grabbing the lining of her pants again. He pulled them down slowly, along with her lacy black panties. When he could no longer pull them down with her boots in the way he pulled them off and finished undressing her. Soon Alexis was completely naked in front of the horny male Pokémon.

"Zor zoro zoroark." he said, spreading her legs apart and getting his first sight of the human female pussy, her dripping desire. He panted upon sight and got harder. His claws went down to her entrance and he slid two of his claws in to finish what he'd started.

Alexis hissed when he thrust those claws in and out of her engorged clit. The ends were of course pointed and very dangerous, and she feared they would damage her, but despite being wild he seemed to take great care in what he was doing. Liquid splashed across his claws, they were slickened and gleaming with the teen's sex juice. Alexis groaned and thrust her hips up against Zoroark's paw, taking in more of his claws. Her vaginal lips sucked at his claws when he pulled them out, begging for them to come back which he granted to her.

"Oh-Oh my God…this is so wonderful…" Alexis moaned pushing herself up against the male's paw. Zoroark purred softly, taking great delight in the human's pleasure. Her hole burned with want and desire, desire for the pleasure Zoroark gave her. The dark fox stuck a claw on his free paw in his mouth and covered it with his saliva, then coated it with some of Alexis's ejaculate. This claw was then inserted directly into her ass. The girl's eyes widened and she at the sudden feeling at the invader in her anus.

"Ah! Zoroark you naughty fox!" she moaned as he alternated the fingering of both holes. This gave her wave after every wave of pleasure without giving her a single break.

"Raaaaarrk…" he said in what sounded like a sly tone. The dark Pokémon pulled his claws out before with one swift motion thrust them back in hard and pumped the orifices rapidly. Alexis screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the rapid tempo his claws went up higher. Her tight anus dilated as it got used to the foreign object inside and Zoroark pushed more in. Her pink clit enlarged and poured out more fluid onto the male's claws. The smell, which grew even stronger, made him drool and growl lustily, adding another finger inside the human's ass. Alexis pounded the earth with her clenched fists, the pleasure so maddening that she bit down hard on her tongue and drew blood. Juices poured from her hole as they contracted around the dark type's claws.

Alexis yowled as her climax suddenly came, the walls of her pussy and anus contracting around Zoroark's claws, spraying her cum everywhere and soaking his paws. Zoroark slowly pulled his claws from her, both of her holes stretched and her anus gaping. Alexis took a deep breath to regain her lost energy, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Come on Zoroark, I'm ready for you." she said giving him a horny grin and spreading her legs further apart.

"Ark zoroark zorark rark zor." he replied, grabbing and turning her over onto her stomach, then propping her up on her hands and knees. Alexis groaned softly as the position made her hornier. Zoroark positioned himself behind her and ran his paw up her back, pressing her down until her chest was against the ground, and was presented to the Pokémon. He grabbed hold of her hips, rubbing her skin with his wet paws. Her face grew red from the anticipation of waiting for him, and when she felt the thin tip press into her, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Shove it in me Zoroark!" she moaned as she felt the Pokémon press against her. Her body seemed to resist his entry so she relaxed her muscles to make it easier. He pushed more of the massive length through her vulva and the teen gasped at the pain, feeling just how large he was. Zoroark growled and shoved in deeper, impaling Alexis on the organ. Her eyes close tightly and she grasps the grass beneath as he thrust slowly at first and slowly went up in speed. She moaned in pleasure and pain as he stretched every inch of her insides with that cock of his. Zoroark got closer to her and pressed in further, making the young teen mewl silently at the mass of flesh inside her tightening walls.

"Z-Zoroark…" she moaned, her body shivering as she got used to his size and felt more pleasure than anything. The dark vulpine grunted as his hips moved his thrusting a bit faster. His fur was soft against her body, it was an almost comforting feeling, but it also aroused her even more.

Zoroark forced more of his massive Pokémon dick inside her making the girl yelp in pleasure when it rubbed against a very sensitive part of her insides. He leaned over her back, holding her hip with one paw and rubbing her back with the other. His claws drew light circles across her skin, making deeper indentations with every passing second. The human female ejaculate dripped down to the grass between her legs watering the grass below filling the air with the sweet smell once more.

"So big…it's soooo big…" the horny trainer moaned loudly as the cock of the Illusory Fox Pokémon slammed into her juicy opening sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. The angle he had on her was deep and Alexis found it rather hard to move. Her cervix tightened around the center of his rod and the dripping of her cum became greater. In response Zoroark began to move more erratically behind her, holding her hip tighter and digging his claws into her back. She grimaced at the pain but ignored it for the most part.

"Ah…yeeeessss Zoroark…harder Zoroark…!" her moan was low and long, her voice barely coming out with her shorts breaths. Zoroark gave a small grunt as his answer to her before he pumped her succulent opening faster and harder, resting his paw on her sweaty back like he was holding her in place.

Taking his paw away from her hip he moved it back to her anus, brushing it teasingly with the very tip of his claw. Alexis moaned helplessly when he shoved it back in and pumped her ass while still ramming his member inside. The ecstasy was maddening and it flooded her again, till she felt like she was drunk with it. Her body felt light, floating on the clouds of orgasm, which hadn't come yet. The sloshing feeling of her juices, the warmth inside her, the walls encasing him, oh it was _wonderful_. Alexis's tongue hung from her mouth as cum flowed more freely from her lips, drenching and lubricating him. She thrust back against him as hard as she could to get more of the love rod inside her; she wanted more, so much more.

"Zorozoroark! Zor zor zorark!" The male snarled loudly burying the tips of his claws into her back making her cry out in sharp pain. Zoroark thrust wildly plowing into her with enough force to knock her off balance. He skillfully manipulated his claw in her anus, pushing it in deeper and deeper. When he added a second claw like before Alexis's moans became high pitched yipping sounds; she could just cry at the pleasure of the double penetration.

Fluids poured faster and faster out of her glistening entrance and she felt like she was on the brink of orgasm. Zoroark pulled his claws out and moved his paws back to their original spots, sliding his paw up the small of her back and resting it there. A hard thrust to her g-spot made Alexis see colored spots. Zoroark pummeled her ass with his pelvis, pushing the knot against her folds. The black-haired teen moaned at the pain from the large fleshy orb that threatened to push in and tie with her.

"Agh! Ah-Ah…push it in me Zoroark! Tie with me! Make me cum!" the trainer cried, thrusting back against the fox's pounding. The Zoroark behind her grunted loudly, pounding her ass hard, his breath coming out in growls at the end of rigged, raspy grunts. Alexis felt large drops of pre-cum leak into her and she moaned at the warmth of the seed. Zoroark could feel this too. He roughly grabbed her hips with both paws and immediately his hip movements became more erratic. Alexis gritted her teeth, her body locking in place as the pleasure slowly began to peak. Zoroark's eleven inches of thick red cock thickened and hardened inside Alexis's clit, filling her to the brim of her capacity.

"Aaah! Zoroark! F-Fu…!" Alexis was unable to complete her sentence. The seed production gradually got faster, as did the dark type's thrusting. She could feel him looming over her, staring down onto her body. She turned her head to look at him and found her prediction to be correct. Alexis watched his actions with anticipation, getting even more aroused and the flow became thicker. He would pull her body from him and pull his hips back, before bringing her and his hips forward and slamming their bodies together, doing this over and over again.

Alexis felt the burning in her chest and cunt get more intense as Zoroark pressed the knot against her while his thrusting got harder and more berserk. He scratched her fair skin with his sharp claws as he held her hips, leaving red marks along her thighs and lower stomach. The ecstasy was so strong it was only a matter of time until she came.

"Zoroark! Zoroark!" Alexis cried out loud, repeating the male's name continuously. His paws traveled to her stomach as he leaned over her further, pressing his chest to her back as he gave a very hard thrust and shoved the thick not through the girl's vulva.

Alexis screamed in agony as the massive girth stretched her insides, sending pain through her entire body. She felt like her muscles would give up on her, like she would lose consciousness, but then the pleasure came, and the walls of her vagina contracted and spasmed around the massive male member and exploded into a single orgasm that sprayed her Pokémon mate's dick with a body-shaking vibration. Zoroark clenched his eyes shut and roared loudly as he wiggled her ass around his knot. His nose pressed against the back of her neck, breathing heavily on her before his climax hit, and his thick load blasted through her cervix and into her womb, swirling around against her the walls of her uterus.

The human let out a loud and drawn-out sigh as the warm seed filled her, making her body practically weak. Her womb continued to be filled with cum and Zoroark's paws grappled to her sides, scratching her there too until his release finally subsided. The two remained tied for several minutes, neither one making a single movement except for Zoroark licking the back of Alexis's neck. The fox lightly pulled on the knot, tugging on it but he was anchored in place. Alexis took deep, tired breaths, exhausted from both of their orgasms. When the knot finally released them the girl collapsed on her stomach, and Zoroark on his paws.

"Zor ark zor zor zorark…" the male spoke, rolling his new human mate onto her back. Alexis looked up at him as he straddled her and sat down on her lap, keeping his weight off her. He smiled and liked the front of his muzzle, rubbing his paws across her chest. Alexis looked around as the forest around them began to fade around them, and they were in what looked like a different part of the forest.

"You used an illusion…to trap me didn't you?" she asked, her question answered by the devilish smile on the Illusory Fox Pokémon's muzzle.

Alexis smiled. "You naughty fox…" she said tiredly, before she fell asleep, with Zoroark on her lap.

* * *

Wow, this one also took me a while. So sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a hard time deciding which one to do next. But I should get back on schedule with all the others I was working on once I get my laptop back.

Until next time! Peace out!

YamiMarik1994

P.S. Read & Review!


	24. Juste X Vanessa : Tauros X Kangaskhan

This is a request from I. M. Meen, aka Aretsukusu.

Hey everyone. Sorry for my rather long absence; been very busy and I only got a few days in to write anything. Over time I got less passion to write this one but I did anyway since I was so far into it. It may not be as good as others, but hey, it's something.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Vanessa, why are you giving me Chiriu?" The Kangaskhan said as her sister handed her baby to her.

"Because Jade, I'm seeing Juste today." The mother replied with a smile.

"You usually take Chiriu with you when you see that bull." Jade replied, rubbing her niece's stomach with her claw. "What makes today any different?"

Vanessa pressed her hands together while her smile got wider. "That bull always says that he can best me with his strength, so I'm going to put his money where his mouth is.

Jade looked up at her younger sister. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"With a contest of strength of course." she said. "It's a proven fact that Tauros love a good fight. He'd be crazy to turn down my offer, especially from me."

"Yeah, but if you are going to fight him just be careful. Those horns of his can gore and kill you in a heartbeat."

Vanessa shook her head. "Don't be crazy. Juste and I go way back. I know he would never hurt me on purpose, even in a contest of strength."

"Alright," Jade sighed, setting Chiriu in her pouch next to her own baby. "Just don't get yourself killed. There's someone here who needs you."

Vanessa kissed Chiriu on the cheek and patted her head softly. "Momma will be back soon sweetheart. I love you."

"Don't take too long sis!" Jade called to Vanessa as she walked away from them.

The female could barely contain her excitement as she walked through the trees, honing in on Juste's favorite grazing spot. Juste lived in a herd but for the strangest reasons he never liked to graze with them. He had a favorite spot in the forest that had the best grass in the world, according to him. But to Vanessa it just tasted like grass; plain old grass.

The sky overhead was a bit cloudy but the day was nice nevertheless. She took in a deep breath of the crisp air before continuing on. Stepping through the trees, she could see Juste's yellowish body through the trees, his horned head lowered to the grass. She smiled in delight and walked slowly over to him, carefully getting behind him until she was only several feet behind. Approaching carefully she reached out her arm and tapped his hide with her claw. The bull jumped and yelped in surprise, facing her and gasping for breath.

"Vanessa! Don't do that!" he exclaimed, blowing air from his nostrils.

"Calm down Juste." She sighed, swatting his side teasingly. "You need to lighten up a bit."

The bull snorted. "You know you should never mess with an angered bull."

"And you know not to mess with a protective parent." She shot back.

"Oh touché." he smirked. He sat down on the grass noisily, swaying his three tails across the ground. "So Vanessa, what do I owe to your presence today?"

Vanessa put a hand into her pouch giving him a mischievous smile. "Well Juste, you know who you're always saying that your strength can best mine?"

He smiled back. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"Well are you prepared to defend that statement?" she said.

He cocked his head. "And just what are you getting at?"

"Are you willing to put your strength against my own?" Vanessa challenged.

"Me, put my strength against you?" he said like she was crazy to even be offering the challenge. "What are you, crazy?"

Vanessa smirked and crossed her arms. "And what are _you_, a coward?" She giggled when she saw the "how dare you?" look on his face.

"I'm no coward!" Juste exclaimed, blowing more smoke and his face turning red under his hair.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" he defended. "…I accept your challenge!"

"I thought you'd say that." Vanessa said. "That's why I came up with a little wager."

"Wager? What kind of wager?"

"If you win, I have to do something for you, and if I win I have to do something for you. It's that simple, and it can be anything you want."

Juste liked the sound of that. "Alright then. If I win, you have to let me borrow Chiriu for a week."

The mother's eyes widened. "What? You're crazy! What would make you think I'd ever give you my own daughter?"

"Hey, you said it could be anything I want."

The Kangaskhan gritted her teeth. "Fair enough." she said. Especially with what she has planned for him, she could allow him to make that wager.

"Now if I win on the other hand…" Vanessa said, slowly trailing off with a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah? And what if you win?" the male inquired, dragging his hoof across the ground.

"If I win, you have to have sex with me."

Juste's smile fell and his own eyes widened in surprise. "V…Vanessa? You…why?"

Vanessa tilted her head? "Is there a problem?"

He shook his head slightly. "N-No, not really. It's just that, you know, that's a big request."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd be able to fulfill it." She said, smiling at the look that came across his face. She was already starting to imagine what he was like down there.

"Alright…then Vanessa," Juste said standing up. "May the best Pokémon win."

"_Oh I will win,_" The confident female said in her mind. "_You underestimate me my dear bull. My skills are just as honed as yours are._"

Juste clopped a few dozen feet away from, turning to face her. "Let's start off a little easy." he said, lowering his horns down and scratching the ground with his hoof.

"Whatever you want." Vanessa said, getting in a battle stance and prepping her body for his attack.

Tauros could easily charge at speeds of up to 50 mph, so she had to be careful. She could handle his strength however; she had a stronger motivation to win: Something special would be waiting for her if she won.

"Come on Juste," she taunted after a few minutes. "Give me your best shot."

He smirked, lowering his head. "Oh, I'll give you my all Vanessa."

He took off, charging at her at incredible speed. Putting her hands out Vanessa's heartbeat began to race. Her main plan was to catch Juste by his horns before he could get to her. There the first test of strength would begin.

Vanessa's fingers twitched and she sweat nervously as the bull got closer, his speed increasing. Her eyes were locked on him and those sharp horns of his that could gore and kill her in a…heartbeat.

Then the moment came. When Juste came dangerously close to hitting her, within a few feet, Vanessa reached and clasped her hands around his horns. The pointed tips came through her grasp, stopping within inches of her chest. The force of this sudden cease in motion forced her back, her feet scrapping against the grass. Slowly coming to a stop the two Pokémon were left struggling against each other's impressive display of strength.

The bull pushed against her hands but Vanessa managed to keep her hold. She strained to hold as he pushed forward and shook his head to break her grasp. He blew smoke out his nose and made a loud grunting sound.

"You're not…going to give up…are you?" he said.

Vanessa shook her head slightly and smiled slightly. "Not until…I've defeated you."

She took a step forward and pushed him back while still holding his horns. Juste snorted and pushed forward very hard, breaking Vanessa's grasp and lightly poking his horn into her torso. Vanessa regained her hold before the bull could do anymore damage and pushed him back. Staring at him she tried to lock eyes with him but he avoided her gaze; he was concentrating, concentrating on beating her. He underestimated her, though. She was stronger than he thought.

The Kangaskhan growled as she focused all her energy into her arms. Juste exclaimed in surprise when he felt his hooves lift of the ground.

"Hey! W-What are you doing?" he exclaimed as she lifted him up.

Keeping the bull as straight as an arrow she lifted him high above her head, looking up into his wide, shocked eyes. He was heavy, but her arms were powerful enough to hold his weight.

"Stop! Stop! Put me down! Put me down!" Juste cried.

Vanessa smiled devilishly. "I've lifted heavier things than you Juste, so I could hold you all day."

"No Vanessa! I'll die if you hold me up here for…t-too long!" he said, his body wiggling slightly. The female sighed. When Juste was in these kinds of situations he was always a bit of a pansy. But she liked him nonetheless. Looking up at his powerful body, she was getting hotter just from the sight of him. She was practically _drooling_, as was the spot between her legs.

"Alright Juste, I'll put you down, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to let me have my reward."

"What! No way! That's cheating!" Juste exclaimed.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Then I guess you'll be up here longer. I can wait all day."

Juste stayed silent for a few moments, sweat dripping onto Vanessa's helmet. She kept her eyes up on him. Tapping her foot gently she waited, and waited. Juste's face was getting red.

"Well?" she said almost impatiently.

Juste clenched his eyes before he said "Okay! Okay I give! I give!"

Vanessa smiled. "Good boy Juste." She lowered him back down onto his feet. Juste took deep gasping breaths as the blood flowed back to the other parts of his body. "You lost Juste," Vanessa smiled. "Now you have to fulfill my wish."

Juste swallowed nervously. He only got a few second break and she already wanted sex? Geez, she had a lot of stamina. But these thoughts were quickly dismissed when he found himself becoming aroused, as she slowly approached him. Vanessa ran her hand across his thick brown mane and down his rounded back.

"Your hide feels so nice." Vanessa purred as she circled him. Juste swallowed nervously but moaned softly as she scratched the underside of his chin.

"Are you…trying to seduce me Vanessa?" he said, looking into her mischievous brown eyes.

"Do you think I am?" she replied.

"I…don't know. Are you?"

"Yes."

Vanessa's hand continued to travel across his back, slowly going down his leg, slowly down to his underbelly. She gently rubbed the short, soft fur and getting a small purring sound from Juste, and she smiled. The female slipped her hand between his legs and something touched her.

"Well what do you know?" Vanessa said. "You're just as eager as I am."

Her hand rubbed his crotch getting a loud gasp from the bull. His sheath was bulky and the organ that emerged from it was just as big. She purred slightly and wrapped her hand around it, slowly rubbing it in an up/down motion.

His member began to grow rigid and she felt herself getting wet. The stimulation made it continue growing in length and width; her body got very hot. She looked to the male, who had his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. The skin of his rod was soft and it felt warm.

Vanessa licked her lips and crawled underneath him, adjusting her body so her lower half was facing Juste's chest; he had to spread his front legs for her to fit under him like that.

Juste's cock was immense; it had to have been at least fourteen inches long. The skin was slightly darkened in several areas, light in a few others; the very sight of it made her chest rise with each rapid breath.

"My, oh my," Vanessa grinned. "You've got quite a piece of meat here."

Juste tried to respond but was instantly silenced when the female under him took the fattened tip in her mouth. Vanessa moaned softly as she sucked on the musky tasting genitalia, running her tongue across the bottom of the head.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Vanessa pulled him from her mouth to trail kisses along the sides while rubbing the soft skin with her hand in the nice smooth motion, trailing her claw across the bottom with the other. Vanessa licked his member in long strokes, wettening it and giving the bull even more pleasure.

Juste lowered his head and her dripping desire came into his view. He felt drawn to it, like it was calling out to him. Instinctively the normal type ran his tongue slowly across her damp folds. Vanessa moaned and took more of his shaft in her mouth, sucking harder and cupping his balls with her free hand. Juste grunted and shoved his tongue into her, tasting the female's sweet juices.

"Mmmff…" Vanessa rumbled, shoving even more of the bull length into her mouth, almost halfway now. She squeezed his balls harder and increased the force of her sucking. Juste snorted and thrust his hips forward pushing down her throat. She gagged slightly but gladly accepted. Her hands worked his lower regions consistently; the heavily aroused bull dug his thick tongue deeper in her pussy as a result.

She cried out on his shaft and squeezed harder, gaining some of his hot sticky liquid. Juste groaned and sucked hard on her organ, the two-way pleasure session getting more pleasurable. She produced more of her sweet female ejaculate. Vanessa moaned in between her sucking and bucked up against his snout. The hard bumpy tongue was do wonders and it brought everything faster than she expected. She cried out loudly, sucking and squeezing his privates harder as she came onto Juste's snout, squirting all over his mouth. With the hard squeezing the bull exclaimed in pleasure as he came too. Vanessa felt the thick semen explode into her mouth, a gallon going down her throat. She stopped to drink it all but when she could no longer drink she pulled from him, coughing while the remainder of the seed spilled and coated her chest and stomach.

"Wow, you have a lot in you." Vanessa giggled.

"…That was…great Vanessa." Just panted, licking his snout clean of her juice. "How was I?"

"Wonderful." she smiled, crawling out from under him and getting on her hands and knees a few feet in front of him. She looked back at him, grinning seductively knowing she was staring right at her spot.

"Alright Juste." she licked her mouth very slowly. "Let's see if you can mate better than you can fight." she said teasingly.

He sighed heavily and smiled back at her teasing remark, and got directly behind her. He jumped onto her back, resting his hooves at her sides. Vanessa breathed in excitement upon feeling his weight on her back. Juste pressed his head on her back and pushed the tip of his girth against her folds, shifting on his hooves to get a better angle to penetrate her. Vanessa shifted to help him out and eventually he was able to push his tip inside before more followed with it.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly as the massive size filled her, stretching her walls beyond more than what she was used to. She felt skewered on the bull's rod and she took a deep breath as her vaginal walls tried to accommodate the organ. She clenched her eyes shut and hung her tongue from her mouth in a soft, pleasured sigh.

"Yeeeesssss…" Vanessa moaned. "Yes Juste…"

He moved his front legs further up her body and shuffled on his hooves, then thrust forward hard making Vanessa gasp in pleasure. She could feel it in great detail; the soft yet rough skin, the thick cylindrical shape, everything. And she loved it so much! Juste snorted sharply as Vanessa's walls sucked and constricted around him; the mother Pokémon didn't seem to want to let him go.

Vanessa adjusted herself and straightened out to allow Juste to have full access to her, which he then gladly took by thrust half of his massive dick inside. He pulled out and thrust back in over, and over, and over again, making the pleasure flow through her nerves; Vanessa moaned loudly each time he went back in, his thrusts going up in speed. This pleasure, she hadn't felt anything like this since Chiriu was born, and it didn't feel like it did now. She hung her head and gave a low and loud moan. Her dripping sex juice created a strong lubrication between them and made the mating ride much smoother.

Juste's thrust alternated in speed and force, going from gentle and slow to hard and fast in no particular pattern. The thrust variations kept Vanessa on the edge of excitement, never knowing how soft or how rough this bull was going to get. It was incredible, intoxicating… The consistent pouring of fluids went down Juste's privates with each inward motion, wetting his balls when they smacked against her skin. Vanessa panted heavily as the hot shaft went deeper inside, causing a bit of pain as well as pleasure for the mother. Pushing through her tight cervix Vanessa's eyes widened and she grit her teeth as the muscle clenched around it tightly, making Juste grunt in pleasure as the most sensitive parts of his dick were squeezed nicely by her clit.

She took in a sharp breath and smelled her lover's strong musky scent; she moaned at the smell of it. AS Juste shoved more of his length inside her, nearly up to the hilt, Vanessa felt like her muscles would fail at any moment; the bliss was maddening and she could not get enough of it. She wanted more, and more. Vanessa lowered herself a bit, whimpering softly as pleasured, ecstatic waves quickly spread through her entire body.

"More…I w-want it a-all…" she moaned, spreading her legs further apart and lowering herself down to the ground with her behind in the air. Juste let out a long moan as her clit pulled on him and he was sent deeper in, penetrating the Kangaskhan's womb. She cried out when he came down on her, the hot burning rod spreading the hot pleasure through her veins, boiling her blood.

A dark blush spread across Vanessa's face as the male thrust hard and hilted his powerful body against her, their bodies connected by the horribly deep penetration. A fat drop of saliva dribbled down the corner of her mouth and her hands clenched at the dirt. Looking back at him – at least attempting to – to see his expression, what he was feeling. She turned her around while keeping her waist in position so she could see him. She cracked a small smile at his pleasured look; his eyes clenched shut, tongue sticking from the front of his muzzle, and smoke clouds blowing from his nostrils. She could just smile wider at how much he was also enjoying this. The muscles in her sides clenched uncomfortably so she got back into her previous position and allowed her body to relax.

"Juste…I h-had no idea you…knew h-how to please a f-female…" Vanessa panted.

He smirked. "I'm full of…surprises…"

The Parent Pokémon thrust herself back against his thrusts, producing the wet smacking sound of intercourse. Vanessa moaned continuously as he pounded her body with his cock, spreading a thick coating of pleasure across her body. Her hands worked the ground in front of her; scratching, pulling, and rubbing it in indistinct patterns.

"Ah-Agh…! Juste! I-I can…f-feel it…growing!" she gasped, the head of his girth swelling slightly. Then she felt a thin, runny liquid pouring out into her: his pre. The fluid came in large amounts and filled her womb. Vanessa groaned at this; he hadn't even come yet and she was already filling up!

Vanessa's juices came out faster, the brink of orgasm coming closer with each pounding. She bucked harder against him, her moans increasing in volume and rate mixing with the many other sounds the two Pokémon made. The blissful sensations were building rapidly flowing through her body and forcing more cum onto Juste's crotch.

The pleasure and the force of his pre were getting stronger and she knew she could not fight the powerful ecstasy. Her body was used to taking beatings from Pokémon like Gyrados and Rhydon, but this was just…so different; it was too much! The prickly sensations were like electric shocks to her system. Her slit clenched sharply around him and Juste snorted loudly as a result. A thick but short blast of semen was squeezed out in a mini orgasm, giving the bull intense pleasure.

"Oh God Vanessa…" Juste moaned. "That felt so good."

"Well don't be selfish, honey," Vanessa purred seductively. "Share some of it with me…"

The seed felt warm inside her, mixing around with the pre-cum that was already filling her. By this point after that surge of delight Juste sped up his efforts considerably. Vanessa leaned her head back and moaned louder, thrusting herself back harder against his slamming. Combinations of pre and full-fledged semen shot out in short blasts, leaking from the Kangaskhan's expanded womb into her cervix. Their sex fluids mixed together before poured onto the ground and coated the grass with the clearish-white substance.

"Juste…Ah, oh J-Juste…" Vanessa growled "I…I-I'm g-gonna…c-cum!"

Fighting the orgasm was difficult; she thought she could hold it off so they could do this longer, but it was too powerful. Vanessa threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as her clit clenched around his dick. Her orgasm was like an explosion in her body, spraying Juste's crotch and the grass with the sweet liquid. Vanessa collapsed to the ground, panting lightly and keeping her eyes closed. Her ass stayed up and Juste continued moving rapidly in and out of her freshly juiced hole, not far behind her.

Juste found it hard to thrust into her contracted hole from her orgasm, along with his own oncoming release. He snorted and suddenly his body went rigid. He hilted his pelvis against Vanessa's hind quarters and he came, blowing a thick and hard stream of seed into her womb. She gasped and cried out as the semen pounded her uterine walls, giving her a hard tingling feeling that made her orgasm again. Her blush went dark and her head got increasingly hot as Juste's coming slowly, very slowly, came to a stop.

The Tauros remained on top of her until his member went limp and slowly slid out, allowing him to dismount. Vanessa's hole was left gaping, dripping with the seminal fluids and other liquids. She looked back at him, her tongue hanging from her mouth and the blush still on her face.

"T-That…You sure know how to m-mate Juste…" she panted.

"Thanks, Vanessa." he scratched his hoof on the grass. "You were great too…"

She smiled. "Say Juste, if you'd won the strength contest, just what would you have done with Chiriu?"

Juste looked up at her, then to the side. "Oh…nothing."

"Come on Juste, you can tell me." she faced him and rest her head down on her arms.

"Oh, well…" he turned his head and gave her a mischievous look from the corner of his eye. "You don't want to know."

A frown went across the mother's face, but then she giggled softly. "You're such a pervert Juste."

He licked his snout. "Speak for yourself Vanessa."

* * *

I might have rushed myself on certain parts of the story; I didn't write this in order, but different parts before others. Believe me; I really wanted to get an update up…

Well, I don't know if this could meet my usual standards, but I hope it was alright. Hopefully I can get back on schedule and do more writing, more often. I should also be getting the data from my laptop soon so I can get back to work on the stories others have requested.

Well then, see you all next time!

-YamiMarik1994


	25. Zoroark X Lopunny

This is a request from my friend Designer Heart ^.^

Okay…I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

It's been a while since I've updated. Don't worry loyal fans, I didn't disappear off the face of the earth. I was just taking a break. I thought it would be short but ended up being longer than that (I worked on this from July when I started all the way to November or so. Believe me, I needed a break). I got e-mails asking me if I was still taking requests, which lead me to believe people thought I might be done with this. Rest assured, Neverending Pokémon Romances _will _be never-ending, as long as I'm alive and well!

Anyway, I'd like to add that I was working on a few stories for Alpha and Omega, but I'll be working on this as much as I can. Now that I'm back, I have a good deal of stories to work on and I will try to make updates as frequent as possible.

I know, another one with Zoroark, but this one was too good to pass up! It's been a while since I've done a yuri, so I hope you all enjoy this update!

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken in the early evening dusk. The world was getting a bit fuzzy around the lone Pokémon that walked around aimlessly, by herself. The Pokémon was a Lopunny. A Shiny Lopunny. Physically, like all Lopunny, she had a nicely-built feminine body, natural curves in all the right places. Her breasts were nicely shaped and rounded; big, but not too big. The pink areas of her fur accentuated her femininess rather nicely and she would make a wonderful mate for any male.

This however, was not a good time for that. Earlier she came across a rather vicious Mightyena. And what happened? Well, take a look at the gash in her right shoulder, the brown fur around the wound stained dark red. The Lopunny had a harder time walking because of the pain, and she hoped no other predator would find her.

"Ugh…who knew Mightyena could be so mean?" she whined to herself, taking a break and sitting down on a fallen log. She put her paw on her shoulder and groaned softly. The bleeding stopped, thank Arceus, but it still hurt like hell. "If I don't do something with this soon, I might end up worse than I am…"

The female looked around her surroundings, trying to see where she was. Nothing around her was familiar; at least she couldn't tell right off the bat. There's really no difference between one forest and another forest. Most forests she'd lived in did not have any super-distinguishable land marks, such as a large and very tall tree or a large rock mass. Nothing like that existed here.

Lopunny sighed to herself and grabbed a single dark green leaf lying in a small puddle. The soft texture of the leaf and the water on it helped clean off some of the dirt and dried blood from her fur. She hoped she could avoid any kind of infection.

"I guess that Mightyena didn't want to mate…I never saw a male act like that before…" she said aloud to herself, recalling what happened earlier that day. The Mightyena she spotted was a big and powerful one that looked like he knew a thing or two about pleasing a female in heat. She should have taken his rather feral, filthy appearance as a huge red flag but his large bulging sheath distracted her.

She had been careless. Too distracted by her lust for sweet relief. You can never trust another wild Pokémon, especially one like Mightyena. She tried to approach so she could seduce him, but instead of getting the response she expected, he attacked…

The sounds of its snarling still filled her massive ears. He displayed the most unusual behavior she ever saw in a male; not even a Primape she saw throwing the biggest Rage she ever saw acted that way. He went into a rampage, charged, and tackled. That dog wanted to kill her. No matter how hard she tried she could not accurately recall the events that happened between him jumping on her and her escape from him.

Keeping the leaf on her shoulder as a healing aid she continued on her way. The heat was still driving her crazy, but with that wound do you think she'd be worrying about that?

More than likely, no.

"Arceus, this leaf smells like Caterpie excrement." She wrinkled her nose unhappily. Now that she had the leaf around her long enough she got a whiff of the horrendous odor coming off of it. With her luck infection was unavoidable now. She stuck out her tongue in disgust and tossed the leaf over her shoulder. She had to go back to using her paw now.

"I'm in heat, I'm tired and cold, and my pussy and shoulder hurt like hell. Can this day get _any_ worse?"

From the bushes near her position, a dark form spied on her. It's (or more accurately, her) eyes flashed in the darkness of the foliage. She was positioned on her paws and knees to make hiding easier, because if the Lopunny saw her, she would be screwed.

The Zoroark poked out her muzzle, careful not to ruffle even a single leaf that would give her location away. Eying the form of the Lopunny, she licked the side of her long pointed muzzle hungrily. She breathed in dramatically and took in the scent of blood. The scent was very weak but she could still smell it clearly. Injured prey; everything a hungry predator could ask for. She stuck her tongue out and panted like a dog in the hot sun.

"Mm…fresh prey…and a very beautiful piece of meat at that." She snickered silently to herself, shaking her haunches as she slowly came out of the bushes. The Lopunny stopped soon stopped walking however, and Zoroark quickly retracted into the bushes to see the Pokémon turn in her direction. The rabbit's ears twitched. She either heard or was listening for something. They way they moved and lifted to improve her hearing made the dark fox want to laugh out loud.

"You rabbits are so hilarious. Those oversized ears make me want to eat you up," she started to giggle like she just told herself a hysterical joke. "That's why you're my favorite prey."

Lopunny resumed walking, cautiously, groaning to herself again and listening for any sound. With her presence detected Zoroark backed away from the tree line. No element of surprise, no successful hunt. Lopunny licked her shoulder carefully to get the rest of the dried blood she missed with the leaf. Sleeping would be hard tonight, maybe the worst night of sleep she would ever have. She knew it.

Zoroark on the other hand knew she would have the best meal ever. She stayed low to the ground, eyeing her from the bottom of the brush. While crawling she dug her sharp blood-red claws into the grass and dirt to latch on the earth. It allowed her to move forward through the forest stealthily. Stabbing the earth, moving forward, pulling out, and the process repeated as long as the Lopunny moved.

"So close, so tasty…" Zoroark purred hardened eyes locked on her prey, arching her back like a prissy Persian showing off for its trainer. She pushed a large leaf out of her way, but it came back and wacked her rear end, hard. She squeaked in major discomfort and grabbed her ass, falling to her chest. Lopunny was more than aware of her presence (though, she didn't know exactly what was hiding).

The fox fought back a tear and rubbed her now-burning end. "Ow, that didn't feel good…" she groaned, rubbing her bottom. She felt wetness touch her palms near her leaking pussy. "Damn heat. Ugh, don't worry about that now. Unless you want to starve, just keep up with your prey."

Zoroark scurried to catch up and Lopunny picked up the sound (that squeak gave too much away). She turned towards the Pokémon's location, staring at the forest. Zoroark froze instantly and made no sudden movements. One breath could give her away.

Lopunny took a step away from the danger in the forest. Whatever was in there, she wasn't going to just stand there and become its next meal. She took off running as fast as she could, but before she did she swore she saw glowing eyes…

"Great, I just had to open my big mouth! Now I'll end up a meal!" she shouted in her mind, grasping her aching shoulder.

"Cute little rabbit go ahead and run," The Zoroark took off after her, running on all fours like a wolf pursuing its prey. "But, you're slower than the others. That's no fun."

Lopunny knew to not look back when being chased, but she figured if she went out by being eaten, she wanted to see _who _her killer was. Just for curiosity's sake. Taking a big risk, she quickly glanced behind her before returning to the path. Whatever it was, she couldn't make out exactly what it was. But whatever was back there, chasing her for the purpose of slaughtering and eating her, it was big.

Zoroark weren't really known for their speed like say a Rapidash, but years of physical activity built up her legs nicely; she could hold her own against even the fastest Pokémon. The pain in Lopunny's shoulder was stronger than ever; it felt like a Scyther was stabbing her, shoving its blade deep inside her arm. She gritted her teeth against the pain and staggered forward until the wound got to her. She lost her ability to run and lost her balance, falling to the ground gracelessly in a heap. The fall made the pain worse.

She knew it was over; she was food. Lopunny tried to get up, but a sharp throbbing pain knocked her back down. A loud growl made her turn her head to see her pursuer had caught up with her. Her large red and black eyes widened at the sight of the large Zoroark standing there, panting and snarling like a rabies-infected beast.

"You're more appetizing up close…" she held up her paws in an attack stance, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Don't eat me, please!" she begged, holding up her paws in front of her face. "I don't taste good!"

"_A female? I should have expected,_" the dark fox giggled in her mind. _"I mean, look at her body! Look at the size of her breasts!_"

Zoroark breathed in to smell the wonderful scent of blood, but instead she got the scent of something sweet and very strong. It wasn't her, so it had to be…the Lopunny. Her eyes went dark, for she wasn't going to attack, yet. Lopunny looked up at her with confused eyes, lowering her paws cautiously. Zoroark's nostrils enlarged as she breathed in again. There was no doubt about the scent: like her, Lopunny was in heat and as a result that she did not expect, smelling the rabbit's seasonal cycle made her wet.

"Heh, your scent is very strong…" Zoroark found herself purring, kneeling down on all fours and getting a closer look at the rabbit's body.

Lopunny was confused needless to say. What was the Zoroark getting at? She found out she was a female a long time ago; being hunted by another female was embarrassing enough, but this…this was strange…

Each breath the Illusion Fox took allowed more of the heat scent to flow through her nose and lungs. The blood smell was long gone and this was all she could smell; it was getting her aroused. No males, two females in heat, and by themselves. Zoroark lost her hunger and the urges she suppressed for the sake of filling her stomach, were back. She shifted into a crouching position with her legs spread apart. In this position the wind was able to pick up her scent and blow it to the other Pokémon.

"Why are you…sitting like that? You're scaring me." Lopunny lifted up on her left elbow, looking at the dark-type. Zoroark 's red canine-like tongue dripped with tiny droplets of saliva. Pushing herself forward she crawled towards the confused rabbit. She scurried back until her shoulder pain made her stop again.

"What do you think…you're doing?" she said in a frightened voice. This could all be an attempt to eat her but the female's approach made her more bewildered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she growled impatiently, her eyes glowing with the slightest bit of luminescence that made it hard to discern whether or not she would attack, though it was obvious what her objective was now.

Lopunny dragged herself back but was unable to get away. Zoroark crawled over her, slowly, like she wanted to add extra effect to what she was doing. Lopunny looked up at her nervously when the fox came close to her face, the long muzzle almost touching her.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking; this is strange." Zoroark said with narrowed eyes. "But from this distance, you're more attractive than from a distance."

Lopunny didn't respond. She wasn't given a chance because before she could even say or do anything, she felt Zoroark reach up and grasp her right breast. The fox squeeze with some force and felt the hardened nipple under her palm. Lopunny gasped in surprise and whined loudly at the feeling.

"How does that feel, cute little bunny?" she giggled in a teasing voice, watching for Lopunny's reactions to the things she would do to her.

It came as a surprise to her, but the longer her paw stayed on her firm breast the more pleasant it got. She felt the waves the squeezing produce transfer down to her already-sensitive slit. Her lips opened to let more sweet liquids out on the ground. Zoroark smirked to herself with amusement. To her this was like a game; she loved to tease her mates, pleasure them in a way that left them wanting more before they even mated. It fit her nature as a rather naughty Pokémon. This would be her first sexual experience with another female; things were different but she could apply a few things here.

She took hold of her other breast and gave it a firm squeeze like the other, which made Lopunny shudder and spread her legs apart automatically. Zoroark knew she loved it, as was she. The dark fox pulled her hand away from her large chest mound and stroked her upper thigh, feeling her wetness on her claw.

"You like that?" she said, watching the bunny moan and arch her back inwards and stick her breasts out to her. Zoroark smirked and continued to massage the breast in her grasp. Her paw glided across her thighs with light touching, going slower and slower until she came to a stop over her heat-engorged folds. "You'll like this even more."

The black-furred Pokémon released her breast and slid her arm under her to elevate her off the ground. Using two claws to open her folds, she tilted her hand at the correct angle to rub her clit. Lopunny grabbed handfuls of grass as she hissed in pleasure. Zoroark giggled at her reaction.

The only verbal response she got from the Pokémon were soft moans that came with each stroking of her clitoris. Zoroark felt her own opening flaring with want as she observed Lopunny release fluids on her hard claws. No reason to leave them there without any use. She slowly pushed them inside, taking care not to injure her with the sharp tips. Zoroark loved the reaction and began working her claws in and out of her pussy while using the tip of her thumb claw to stimulate her clit.

Each inward push of her claws made Lopunny's juice build and leak out in slow but copious amounts. The fox pulled her closer by her waist but when she did so Lopunny wrapped her legs around her waist. Zoroark giggled and shifted her paw's angle to continue pleasuring her.

"Whoa, looks like someone's getting very anxious…" she cooed while licking her muzzle. Lopunny moaned and bucked on her claws, showing her just how anxious and horny she was. "Okay, that's enough of that sweetie. Let me give you a good orgasm." Zoroark pried her legs from her waist and shifted around until her head was level with her opening.

"Uh…y-yes…so good…" Lopunny moaned, throwing her head back and panting hard as Zoroark flicked her tongue across her puffy pink slit. The taste was different, but good. She ran her tongue along her insides, batting her tongue along the sensitive nerves. The rabbit cried out and thrust up against her mouth, taking more of her hot tongue inside.

"My my, such a cute little pussy…" she giggled, rubbing the rim of her wet slit. The Rabbit Pokémon screamed in pleasure and growled as she suckled on her clit, grazing it with her teeth. The stimulations of her slit made her get closer and closer to a well-needed climax.

"Ah…k-keep going! I'm g-getting close!" She growled with lust, tongue hanging from her mouth. Zoroark alternated sucking her clitoris while licking her wet, tightened pussy. Before Lopunny could have a chance to hold on she arched sharply. The fox knew what to do and closed her mouth around her before she gave a loud scream and squirted her sweet love juices in the other's mouth. Zoroark was there to get all of it, lapping and sucking up everything she could. The fluids were warm and sweet to the taste which urged her to drink all of it. She pulled her mouth away slowly, letting her go with a loud popping sound, her mouth leaking with cum and saliva, tongue dripping wet.

"Mm…so tasty, just like I imagined." She giggled and sat to her knees. "Now, let's see what else you have to offer."

"What else…?" Lopunny looked at the larger female with foggy eyes. Zoroark turned her on her side and lifted her leg up, bending it at an angle so she could position herself between her legs, pulling the rabbit back until their wet slits touched. Lopunny moaned and stared up at the large female, at her smirking face. Zoroark set her lifted leg beside her chest and leaned over the bunny's smaller body.

Lopunny moaned and clenched her eyes shut as Zoroark started moving her pelvis forward, rubbing her sensitive organ against Lopunny's. The fox growled and moaned at the intense sensation spreading through her. She kept hold of her leg and used it as an aid to move herself across her other furry leg. Her sensitive folds flared open and juice stained the brown fur beneath, mixing with those on Lopunny's lips.

"Oh…a-a-amaz-zing," Lopunny whined, watching the fox stroke her pink fur with the tips of her wet claws. She held onto the grass and tried to rub back on her but the position prohibited her movement. She could only lay there and enjoy what was happening.

Zoroark lifted her muzzle and panted heavily. The bunny's walls were velvety soft and continued spilling fluids on her. Lopunny continued staring at the moaning fox, her breasts shaking with each forward thrust. Heat built up like the inside of an active volcano, transferring through every area their bodies touched, making everything hotter.

"I knew you would love it, little bunny.." she giggled, giving a hard thrust which made Lopunny gasp and moan. Zoroark hooked her arm around her pink calf to lean forward and rub the side of her breast.

"A-Agh…so good…I'm feeling…c-close." She growled, keeping hold of the grass and moaning like mad. Zoroark smiled at her former prey, grinding their super-wet pussies together, and even though she already experienced a heat-relieving orgasm, she still wasn't as sensitive as Zoroark, who was releasing more cum by the second. Lopunny's thighs were saturated with cum and the smell was super strong.

Zoroark tightened her hold on Lopunny's leg and pulled her closer making the Pokémon squeak. Her grinding got faster and more forceful, putting a lot of hot sensations on the little rabbit. She gave a high pitched moan and grit her teeth hard pulling out the grass she held. At the rate Zoroark was going, neither of them would last much longer.

"Come on little bunny rabbit, I know you can come hard for me." The dark fox said in a teasing yet naughty-toned voice, staring down at her pleasured face. The rabbit breathed harder and harder, the pending orgasm rolling in on her like dark, rain-filled storm clouds on a clear sunny sky. She arched and let her tongue hang far from her mouth, dripping saliva as she let out moans of delight.

Their folds swelled and puffed up heavily with a bright pink color, showing they were close to cumming. Zoroark humped forward on Lopunny's soaked hole, their clits getting a piece of the stimulation. Lopunny was so sensitive she lost all control and gave a loud cry of pleasure, squirting everything she had built inside onto Zoroark's crotch. The fox laughed in delight as she watched the bunny spasm and arch under her. Her pussy tightened as it let out small rapid squirts, doing so for several moments and making her body hurt, but feel amazing pleasure.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes!" Zoroark threw her head back, crying out in pleasure at the force of her mate's cumming. Her slit tightened sharply before it burst open and allowed her love juice to flow, shaking her with tremors of pure pleasure. The cum added to the huge amounts of saturation on their fur. Zoroark continued thrust forward and making loudly wet smacking sounds, transferring fluids to Lopunny. She continued spurting until her pussy went tight shut and everything went calm.

Lopunny groaned in sweet aftermath, closing her eyes and panting softly. She looked up at the red-maned fox who smiled back at her. She lifted her paw and reached out to her, touching her black fur-covered breast. The dark-type climbed off her leg and shifted Lopunny onto her back, lifted her up by her shoulders, and set her on her lap.

"What? More? But I'm so tired…" the rabbit whined, wrapping her arms around her neck and stroking her thick mane.

"Not yet little rabbit," she growled, running her paws up her slender back. "I see you've got a nasty little wound there. Let me help you with that."

Lopunny whimpered when she felt Zoroark's tongue on her wounded shoulder. She forgot how much it hurt; the heat blocked out all the pain until now. She tightened her hold around her neck, wincing sharply.

"Come on…don't worry…I'm cleaning you…" she said in between licks, ignoring the scent of her blood. Lopunny smiled at her, the warm saliva nice and soothing. Zoroark continued licking and cleaning the wound of any excess blood and dirt.

"Thank you, Zoroark…" she said happily, getting more comfortable on her lap.

"It's my pleasure, little rabbit." She growled, stroking her right ear before giving her a kiss. Lopunny happily returned the kiss.

She ignored all pain in her shoulder; it was as if it wasn't there.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed my second attempt at a yuri! I would like to again apologize for the long wait; future updates hopefully shouldn't take so long. I hope.

Please Read & Review and tell me how I did on my second yuri; if I did good enough, many more will come! ^^

See you all next time!

Reporting from the Shadow Realm, this is YamiMarik1994, signing out!

*click*


	26. Dawn X Ash's Buizel

This is a request from Nianque.

This was co-written with my friend Cythrant (He wishes his real username not to be revealed).

I have to admit this would have taken longer if I had not had help (And honestly, I don't know if it would have turned out as good, but you know, we can't be for sure.)

Cythrant wrote Dawn's parts, and I wrote Buizel's.

Please enjoy; I have a feeling you will.

* * *

It was a day full of training for Dawn, and her Buizel. The Coordinator has been trying to teach the Water Pokémon some contest moves, but it didn't succeed really well. With a frustrated groan, Dawn covered her face, and wailed:

"Nooo...it's just not right! Every time I try something with him, he performs the move as if he was attacking some Pokémon...but this is contest training…He has to show off, but how...?" She was lost for options, and Buizel was confused, just like her. A bit disappointed, even.

"Bui bui bui buizel!" the Water Pokémon said, flailing his arms in frustration. Over and over she asked him to do something, then do it again. The Pokémon could not understand what he was doing wrong! She was training him, right? He gave her a confused look, saying the syllables of his name over and over again like he was trying to argue with her.

Dawn felt like crying. He wasn't getting it, at all. "He's trying, but...it just seems like he hasn't got the finesse for contests…" she mumbled to herself, then turned to him, and said in a sad voice, but also looking for a way to avoid making him angry "You tried...but it didn't work...maybe it's not in your nature to do moves like those in contests... I shouldn't push you too hard, Buizel. You can rest."

"Bui buizel buizel!" he said in a somewhat irritated tone, raising his paws in front of him and sending a large plume of water to his right, directly hitting a large tree. The strong Aqua Jet took the bark right off the direct area it hit, revealing the light wood underneath. He couldn't understand. His powers were strong and he could show them off, what else did she want? "Buizel buizel bui!"

Dawn watched the otter Pokémon devastate that tree, and smiled slightly, seeing how powerful he was. But, power and speed were not the things that usually worked in a contest. You need to be flashy, while Buizel was direct and effective.

The dark-blue haired girl sighed, and said, "I know you're strong, Buizel. But...a contest requires a different approach, where strength doesn't play a vital role. But I can understand your frustration. So, we'll stop the training. I shouldn't make you do things that you're not the best at...please, don't be mad."

"Bui..." he growled, turning around and not looking at her. How was this going to work, having a trainer that he didn't work well with. He didn't know what contests were, but obviously they didn't require strength; he excelled at that! He lowered his head and growled again, building up more water in his mouth to blast it anywhere, any time... Dawn was panicked, and sad. Buizel was angry, despite her attempts to calm him down...

"P-please...don't do this... I'll do anything...but please, calm down." she said again, in desperation, as a last resort. She was hurt by this turn of events, since she really liked the Pokémon. But, things went rough... He crossed his arms and turned his head only a bit to look back at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Bui, buizel bui bui..." he said, flicking his tails to the side. He could see and feel that she was hurt. He felt a little bad, since she was one of few humans he didn't despise. He sighed and looked away to avoid her gaze which was hard to break...

"I'm feeling so awful now...my own Pokémon hates me, just because I couldn't see he wasn't suited for contests...˝, Dawn was sobbing, while sitting on the grass, with her head between her knees. She didn't know what to do, and was even afraid Buizel might attack her...

He looked back at her when he heard her make those sounds, and did a double take when he saw her sitting on the grass, crying. He stared at her and uncrossed his arms, turning towards her.

"Bui? Buizel bui buiz?" he said, feeling guiltier than before. He waved his arms to get her attention...

She turned her head towards him after hearing those sounds, and was pleasantly surprised he seemed harmless. But she was still very disturbed by the events.

Through the now more silent cries, she said, "Please, forgive me...I hope you don't hate me, Buizel..."

"Bui bui..." he said, nodding then shaking his head in answer to both of her statements. He sat down in the grass and looked at her, setting his paws between his feet. He stared at her, wondering what they were going to do next. Though he still felt guilty, for making her cry...

Dawn calmed down after noticing his reactions, but still breathed heavily, having hiccups from the amount of crying she had done. a faint smile appeared on her face, and she looked at him, thinking what to do now... a strange idea suddenly got on her mind all of a sudden, and her face showed hesitation and indecision.

But, she huffed at one moment, and said "I must make it up to you, Buizel. I think you're good looking, so, this is something I'd do for you. H-have sex with me...if you wish. I will not resist anything you do..."

"...Bui?" he said at that, sitting back a bit. The sudden offer from her made him look at her. She was a very good looking girl, for a human, he had to admit that. "Bui, buizel buizel buiz?" he said, cocking his head and spreading his dual tails apart.

"If you want me...I shall not resist. I will do anything you want of me." Dawn said in a serious and humble tone, taking her shoes off, then her socks, as a clear signal that she would strip fully and agree to sex, if Buizel wanted it. He stared at the discarded objects for a few minutes before looking back at her.

"Bui, bui bui?" he asked, staring at her with more focus. He sat forward again, paws between his legs again. First they fight, and now she made an offer? He just continued staring at her, but licked the front of his mouth.

She was slightly confused, as to why he didn't move in on her. She felt a bit sad, thinking he doesn't want her. But then again, maybe he does, but is puzzled by her sudden offer. "I made you angry...I know you might still feel bitter so, I'm giving you my body. As a sort of apology." she spoke, while taking her skirt and blouse off. She was now in her bra and panties., waiting for his reaction. He suddenly turned red when she took more of her clothes off and stared at them like the others.

"Bui...bui bui buizel buiz." he said, getting to his feet, eyes shifting all over her body. He lifted his paws at length with his chest and took a few steps towards her. Dawn seemed happy when he took steps towards her. She wanted to do this for him. With a solemn, humble expression, she looked at him, and slowly took her black bra off, moaning slightly. Then her panties followed, very slowly, as she kept eye contact with Buizel all the time.

"I hope you like my body." she said, blushing slightly. When the rest of her clothes came off he found himself getting excited; the eye contact she kept with him helped with that.

"Bui..bui bui bui..." he said, falling on all fours and crawling towards her. He stared at her now-naked body. He looked into her eyes and licked his lips, purring softly...

Dawn was very happy seeing Buizel show signs of interest for her body. She looked at him with a look that showed attraction. A moan escaped her lips when she realized that her pussy got wet, at the thought of being Buizel's pleasure girl.

"Yes. Do it. I'm yours...please play with my body." she pleaded softly. He looked at the area between her spread legs. She looked different than what he was really used to seeing, but this was the first time he ever saw a female human's pussy.

"Bui, bui, buizel..." he said softly, reaching his paw out to touch the surface of her opening. Dawn shivered and moaned when the orange paw touched her pussy, closing her eyes in a feeling of strange pleasure. She smiled, mumbling softly "G-Good...I like your touch, Buizel..."

"Bui...bui." he said, purring as he pressed harder on her human slit, producing more juice from her. He smelled the scent it produced and it sparked a start-up in his mating desire. He moved his muzzle closer in to sniff her.

"Ohhh...yes... I love your touch, Buizel. Please, sniff me, lick me...use my body for your pleasure..." Dawn babbled in ecstasy, already sweating quite a lot from the heated action. Her opening leaked a lot of the scented liquid which Buizel sure liked a lot, while her legs spasmed from the exciting stimuli he was giving her. He watched her reactions which made him feel very warm on the inside. He pat her inner thighs with both paws like he was inspecting her body. So far so good, she seemed to be perfect.

"Bui buizel..." he said while smelling her again before sticking his tongue out on her folds.

"Ohh...yess... Your tongue feels nice... Touch me, lick me...please." she moaned again, while spreading her long legs wider, for his enjoyment. She loved his exploration, and the excitement caused her to start rubbing her nicely-sized breasts quickly.

Her words sounded really nice to him. He breathed in her every scent, pulling his mouth away to sniff her stomach, rubbing it with his paws to see how it felt; her stomach was firm and felt soft to the touch. He quickly moved his mouth back to continue licking her.

"Yesss...your paws on my belly feel great... My pussy can't hold it much longer...you're so skilled with your tongue..." Dawn praised the Pokémon's sexual prowess while shaking from the pleasure waves he was causing to her. She pinched her breasts harder, screaming from the rough stimulation.

Buizel clenched his eyes shut as her pleasured scream rang through his ears. He quickly recovered though and used his paws to pull her folds apart with skill. With more room to maneuver he pushed his muzzle in and moved his tongue across her inner nerves.

"Oh, my! Oh, my! S-so good! I'm going to cum! Unh..." Dawn screamed when Buizel licked her folds deep and good. She nearly fainted from the insane pleasure, which left her covered in her sweat. From sad to extremely happy, she went within minutes.

He buried his tongue deeper, deeper, as deep as possible. Being a Water Pokémon he did not need to take a breath of air for a long while. While taking long licks and sucklings of her walls he used his paw to rub the nub above her opening, moaning softly in her.

"Aaaah! Buizel...I'm cumming!" Dawn screamed loudly, clenching her legs around him, paralyzed by the strong orgasm which plastered a look of pure pleasure on her cute face. It took a good while for her body to go limp, and after everything was over, the grass beneath her was completely soaked. He gasped loudly when her legs trapped him in place like a vice, leaving him stuck in place. Her juices sprayed his entire mouth and he was forced (though he had no complaints) to drink all of it. He let out a long, drawn-out but muffled "Bui" as his mating urges were so strong, his water-type shaft showed itself from its hiding place. Now he wanted to fuck her more than ever. Dawn panted heavily after her intense orgasm, still trembling from its powerful effects. She was amazed and impressed by Buizel's pleasuring skills.

"Oh...Buizel...you didn't even fuck me, and I came so hard...just from your touching and licking..." she complimented the ability of the otter Pokémon, while wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Bui...buizel..." he panted, looking up at her. The Sea Weasel Pokémon sat up and climbed on top of her, crawling up her stomach and chest while patting her with his paws. Once he reached his destination he kissed her deeply, wasting no time in shoving his tongue through her soft lips. Dawn moaned in his mouth when he kissed her, loving the intimacy they now shared. Her legs quivered from the sensations of pleasure and closeness with her Pokémon. As a way of thanking him for making her cum, she stroked his member slowly, knowing he would like this stimulation. Buizel gave a soft moan at her touch. He felt his shaft throb under her fingers, the size increasing as a result. Pulling her close by holding the sides of her chest, he moved his tongue around her hot human mouth in exploration.

Dawn connected her tongue with his, in a friendly and hot game that created pleasure for both of them. Her body pressed close to his- they were a pair of lovers, now. She couldn't say anything while they kissed, but she did move Buizel's paw on her breasts, hoping he would want to play with them. The Pokémon's excitement went up tenfold. He spread his paw open and pressed it on Dawn's small yet firm breast, rubbing the hardening nipple beneath his paw pad. The skin was so soft he didn't want to stop touching her there. While he kissed her, he opened a few of the water pockets in his mouth and let a few gentle streams of water flow in with his tongue.

Dawn screamed when he sprayed water in her mouth, and rubbed his dick harder, as a reward for this very erotic Water Gun. She opened her mouth wider while kissing him, hoping for more, because it made her close to another orgasm, in addition to the boob massage, to which she responded by drawing the other paw of her Pokémon to her previously unattended left breast, hoping he would massage them both...

Just like she wished he began to give her breasts equal amounts of treatment, rubbing them in circular motions, poking her nipples with his small almost non-existent claws. Looking at her with a curious expression, he let off another gentle Water Gun in her mouth, hoping to get the same wonderful reaction from her. Dawn whined in delight at the sensations of his paws groping her boobs, and shook a few times, a sign of another orgasm nearing. She loved Buizel for being so creative and naughty, firing off Water Guns in her mouth made her so horny.

After coughing the water up a bit, she said, catching her breath "So-good...I love it...Water Gun in my mouth, it's so nice... Please, scratch and squeeze my boobies...I like it rough. And you can spray my mouth and face with water, more..."

She massaged the tip of his boner carefully with her fingers, loving the idea of pleasuring him just like he did wonderful things to her. He growled and pushed his pelvis forward to rub on her fingers, desiring more of the pleasure that came from it. He squeezed her breasts as well as he could, making sure to include her nipples in on the squeezing. He wanted to obey her every word; he wanted to pleasure her, and be pleasured by her. He sloppily pulled away from her mouth and let torrents of soft water spill out when he licked her cheek.

Dawn's breasts were very sensitive. The rough treatment Buizel applied to them, made Dawn gasp loudly, and spread her legs wide. Before she could recover, however, the blast of water on her face caused her to let out a drawn-out moan, and then, a river of juices flowed from her pussy, as she started to shake from the second orgasm of the day.

"Yesss...Buizel...my strong lover..." the Coordinator mumbled during the orgasm, looking happily at the feisty and skilled Pokémon.

"Bui bui buuuuuiiii..." he whined, fighting the urge to go down and suck her pussy dry of her fluids, as much as he wanted to do it, there were other areas he needed to take care of. He crawled backwards down her young human body and, still holding her right breast, planted his mouth around the hardened bud, sucking on it like a hungry pup.

"Oh! Yes! More! Please, suck and bite my nipples...use your fuck toy..." Dawn pleaded the Water Pokémon, after his rough sucking of her right nipple almost made her orgasm resume. She loved his boldness, and the skill he used to drive her crazy. The sounds of her moaning, the pleading for more, they urged him on and gave him more confidence than anything. He knew he was driving her up the wall, and anything he would do could pleasure her. He gently pressed his teeth around her nipple, increasing the force of his sucking and kneading the sides of her breast with both paws. He wanted to drive her so crazy with pleasure she could hardly think straight...

Dawn was babbling incoherent words from all the great pleasure she was receiving from the nerves located inside of her breasts. Her hands pounded against the grass, in sexual frenzy, and the flow of juices from her opening never seemed to stop. His dual tails smacked together as he quickly shifted his attention to her other breast; the best and most effective way to give the greatest pleasure was to give her body equal attention. He bit down on her nipple, moaning as he moved it around in his teeth while playing with it with his tongue. The closeness with his trainer as well as all other variables helped his hard length get to its largest size.

Dawn was in an endless cycle of pleasure, moaning and screaming without pause. The switch to her other breast simply made her scream louder, and pet Buizel's head in lustful affection. When she saw his erection, her eyes popped out, and she whimpered softly:

"Please...my dominant boyfriend...pierce me with your big dick..." She was surprised by her plea, but the thought of him being like a boyfriend was very exciting, actually. He looked up at her with a look of lust, massaging her chest with such skill; it was hard to believe this was the first human he ever did this with. Before long his mouth parted from her breast and he hopped down in front of her, feet splashing in the huge pool she created.

"Bui bui..." he growled, paws on her thighs as he edged closer to her. Dawn spread her legs as wide as possible, smiling humbly at him, while trembling from the excitement that was building up inside of her all this time.

She softly spoke, in a tone that showed love and admiration towards the Pokémon that made her go mad, "Please, give it to me hard. Don't hold back...make me beg for more..."

He held onto her thighs as he gave her a smile followed by a mischievous growl. The heat radiating off her was amazing and it seemed to draw him in. He positioned himself in front of her pussy lips and slowly slid inside, panting from the heat that gradually encased his member.

"Unh...you're in... My pussy is getting stretched... Good..." Dawn cooed as she felt him enter her. This moment was so nice for her, so she didn't move, but just lay there, with her eyes closed, and a big smile on her face, knowing she was his girl now. He looked across her body, taking in the sight of the girl that was now his. He panted softly and let water leak from between his lips, watching his shaft slide through her folds. He continued pushing forward until he had to push hard through a particularly tight area.

Dawn made a pained grimace at one point, whining in distress, as blood started to slowly leak out of her... "My...hymen...my virginity...gone." she said while trying to survive the pain.

"Bui, bui bui buiz?" he asked in a soft voice, cocking his head to the side. Her expression confusing him (the blood made him confused, and worried, more than anything) he shifted around to adjust his angle of penetration and began to thrust forward, slowly at first and watching her reaction...

"I will be alright, soon. Just go slowly." Dawn reassured her lover with a smile she made, despite still feeling some pain. It was slowly going away, though, and she looked forward to some hard pounding he would give her.

"Bui," he responded, grasping her lower stomach firmly to aid in his thrusting, watching him go in and out of her human pussy. He let his tongue loll out the front of his mouth, panting as he started to feel pleasure. Of course, he had to wait until she felt pleasure so he kept his speed to a minimum.

Dawn sighed when she felt relief in her lower body area. The pain was almost gone, and Dawn stroked Buizel with her hand, and told him ,"You can start now...I think I'm fine, my love." She laced her last words with a sweet, seductive undertone, remembering how nice his suckling of her breasts and the watering of her mouth felt.

He growled slightly and began to move a little faster and went deeper in, her tone making his insides heat up. He purred and pushed his head on her hand to show her how much he liked that, showing his love through his steady forward thrusting.

"Oh...yes...it feels good Buizel...more...faster..." Dawn whined and cried out, for the pleasure was making her love him more and more.

She started squeezing her insides around his dick, moving slightly, in the rhythm he set up. Her hand massaged Buizel's head lovingly, scratching his neck from time to time. He purred and panted from everything that was happening between them. He pushed hard against her tightening walls, knowing that she did it on purpose but he loved it. Buizel looked up at his trainer, loving each reaction he got from her.

"Buizel...b-bui buuuuiii..." he panted, closing his eyes to relish in the pleasure.

"I love you...I love you...Buizel...give it to me hard...your spike feels so good inside of me..." Dawn let her emotions spill, as she moved together with the thrusts Buizel made, getting closer to bliss with every passing second. She looked at him with adoration, smiling widely at the sight of his face that gave away his feelings: he was enjoying himself as much as her. Her fingers lightly touched his nose, playing with it.

"Bui bui bui!" he squeaked, fighting the urge to sneeze. He licked up at her fingers, trying to wrap his tongue around them. Her inner heat spread down the length of his Pokémon member, driving him to go on her with more speed. He smiled back at her, moving his paws to her stomach.

"Hehehe...you're so playful...I like it...and your speed...wow. I'm leaking so hard now, Buizel, for you." Dawn admitted, giggling at the feeling of his tongue on her fingers.

She left her hand in his reach, and kept pushing herself onto his rather long dick, squealing every time more of it entered her hole. He timed his thrusts just right so he met her with a wet smack, his lower stomach wet with her sex fluids. The smell and heat were making him go faster. His thrusting slowly turned into full-fledged pounding, the syllables of his name repeated constantly with no breaks for breath in-between.

"God! You're so fast! More...it feels so incredibly hard and fast... Pound my cunt, please..." Dawn pleaded, looking for more hard thrusts into her love passage which was extremely slick by now, enabling insanely fast sex. She caressed Buizel's head again, thanking him for his wonderful mating skills that were definitely going to make her climax again.

Buizel gave her a sly look, confident from the pleas he got from her. He gave her hot cavern another hard pound before he pulled out a little and stopped. "Bui bui, buizel buiz bui..." he said, setting his paws under her left leg and pushing it up, trying to direct her to do something for him...Dawn looked at him in confusion at first, but then she realized he was trying to get her to move.

She turned over to her side, and asked "Is this what you want?"

He nodded and gave her a satisfied "Bui." He grabbed the backs of her legs and moved them forward with as much strength he had to move the human, until she was in a sitting position.

"Bui bui!" he chirped excitedly, getting back behind her and panting heavily.

"Oh...? A new position? I'm excited, Buizel," Dawn commented cheerfully, smiling at her Pokémon.

"Buuuuuiiii..." he growled, giving her a look of high confidence through narrowed eyes and grappling her stomach and ass, finding her entry way and re-entering her. With this new position he proceeded to pound her hole, not holding back this time around.

Dawn moaned when she heard him growl like that. It was so hot! And the angle at which he started to piston in and out of her created exquisite pleasure for her, and so, she began moaning loudly with each thrust, in awe at how deep the thrusts went in.

"So deep...I'm going to cum soon. You're so fast and strong...harder...make me pregnant..." Dawn begged her dominant partner, seeing how good he was at making her lose her mind. Claws playing across her skin leaving tiny red marks, he let out all his instincts had concealed inside, his true Pokémon lust. He moaned her name in his language, coming out as a repetitive "Bui". Buizel hammered her ass as hard as he could, his cock throbbing so deep inside her.

Dawn screeched in surprise at the force and speed he now used to bruise her hole, and grabbed the grass, trying to hold on somehow. She had a look of pure happiness on her clear face, and babbled incoherent words that were a message of her devotion to Buizel.

"Bui bui buizel!" he yowled in agonizing pleasure, the way Dawn's pussy walls sucked him on the pull-outs sending wave after wave through his nerves, making everything blurry even under his eyelids. Pounding her harder (oh he attempted, and he did it), he pulled on her legs to get s deep as possible. Dawn flopped around as a consequence of his hard thrusts, screaming loudly, asking for more from the Water Pokémon. Her bruised pussy was swollen completely, a sign of an impending orgasm.

"Buizel...yes...I'm almost there...going to cum hard...pierce me all the way through..." Dawn babbled, panting while the fast-paced sex act raged in full power. Her words told him she was almost there, just a little more. Buizel leaned over her and latched his claws into her back and stomach, arching the lower part of his spine to focus all energy into pummeling her. Just like her, he was getting close based on how much speed and force he was using. Dawn couldn't breathe from the powerful electrifying sensations that started going through her.

"Ahhh...cumming..." she barely managed to say, before screaming loudly, tightening her pussy around the lengthy rod inside it, which them got coated by a huge amount of cum, that even dripped to the ground. Dawn was spent from the orgasm, and barely moved. Buizel clenched his teeth and gave several hard, drawn-out thrusts before in the middle of what would be the last one, he unloaded all he had inside him. His semen was thick yet very watery, and he had _a lot_ of it. It emptied out like water from hose. There was so much it squirted out on the ground before Dawn was even filled to the brim with it. Buizel dug his claws in her skin during the entire orgasm.

Dawn smiled when her lover filled her with his cum. It felt nice to her, and the warmth was relaxing. The Coordinator looked at him, and said, smiling "I like the feeling of your cum, Buizel... so nice...I hope I could carry your babies."

"Bui...b-bui..." he panted, pulling out near the end of his cumming and unloading the last of his cum on her ass, seed spilling from her pussy like a waterfall. He was spent, not only of his load but of his energy too. He leaned forward on his trainer, laying his head on his arm and smiling at her. "Bui bui...buiz buiz bui buizel..."

"I love you, Buizel. You can fuck me any time you want...it feels so good." Dawn replied, smiling at him while scratching his head with her hand.

"Bui bui buizel, bui." He blinked slowly, loving the feeling of her hand rubbing him once more. It was very relaxing. The Sea Weasel climbed over her rear and touched the side of her head and kissed her sideways, licking her lips and tongue. Dawn moaned into the kiss, turning her head towards him. She mumbled something through the kiss, then licked his tongue with hers vigorously. She loved the kissing, and held Buizel in a close hug...

He felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside, wrapping his arms around her neck. He closed his eyes and simply moaned back, allowing her to have dominance with her tongue this time around. He had to admit, he loved it, and he loved her too... Dawn kissed with him without any inhibition, touching his body in various places. She loved the close bond they now had, and started to think of her future life with him...

He moaned softly into her mouth, his face heating up. Sure, maybe he didn't like the idea of these "contests" at first, but who said he couldn't learn? He would do it, for her. As they continued to kiss, he wondered, what was in-store for them next?

...Better not to worry about that now, just enjoy the time he spent, with Dawn...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Another one with Dawn! I don't think, no matter how many Dawn lemons I add to this, I'll be able to top the popularity of Dawn x Luxray; the poll has it as the most-liked chapter out of them all. Honestly, I never thought that one would be my most popular!

Well you know what they say (no, not all toasters toast toast) XD God, I'm such a dork fish.

Anyway, you know what they say, 7 is the lucky number!

YamiMarik1994 signing out!

*click*

P.S., I hope you got the Hotel Mario reference.


	27. Houndoom X Dawn X Charmeleon

This is actually a first in NPR's history: I've combined two requests into one! The two requests were from an anonymous reader and Nianque, who request DawnxHoundoom and DawnxCharmeleon respectively.

I can't remember when I started writing this but it's been a few days. I think this story turned out nicely, with a nice little story before the lemon which I put a lot of effort into, as usual X3

Another Dawn request in a row, I know. But what can I say, I love Dawn! I put a lot of effort into writing this and I think you will really enjoy this!

Not one threesome since chapter 11, so I hope you enjoy! I would also like to thank Designer Heart for giving me the accidental idea of combining two requests into one.

**NOTE:** I've changed the location of Snowpoint Temple to be farther away from the town for the sake of the story.

* * *

On hind's sight, coming to train at Snowpoint at this time of the year might not have been the best idea. The cold snowy city was even more cold than usual; being in the middle of winter helped out big time. The snow came down like rain but at least the wind wasn't blowing too hard. The snow made the ground look like a sea of white broken by the trees; at least, that's what Dawn could see through the frosted front window of the local Poke Mart.

"Geez, it's so cold up here…" Dawn shivered as the sliding doors opened, a customer came in and the bitter chill came with him. The young girl's breath fogged and she pulled her white scarf close to her mouth, tucking her hands under her armpits. The wind blew through the door madly until they automatically, letting the heat flow back in. Dawn sighed in sweet relief and unzipped her red coat before turning to one of the aisles.

"_Was coming here really a good idea…?_" Dawn wondered as she grabbed a few Potions and an Ultra Ball or two off the shelf. "_Snowpoint is so cold this time of year… No, don't be a coward Dawn. You came here to train your Pokémon! And this is the perfect time and place to do it!_"

Because of how cold it was, no one would be out and about around the Routes surrounding Snowpoint, or even the Temple for that matter. Whenever the opportunity arose to get some private training in, Dawn took the opportunity as quickly as she could; what trainer wouldn't want that? With all the hustle and bustle in the world, trainers going here and there, wild Pokémon every which way you turn, there really was no time for a trainer to just be alone with his/her thoughts and Pokémon. Despite the cold the Temple was the perfect place for that.

Dawn looked over her shoulder at another man who came in the store, snow all over his hair and shoulders. She bit her lip nervously and straightened out her hat.

"Better pack up on supplies; I'll need it…" She looked through the other aisles, grabbing anything she knew she might need. You could never be too careful, especially in these conditions. She picked up a few Ice Heals and went to the register, dropping her items on the counter and pulling her bag from her shoulders.

"Ice Heals huh?" The cashier said as he checked the prices. Dawn simply nodded, hoping they wouldn't get into a conversation. "You know how cold it is right?"

"I'm well aware of it, yes." Dawn said, rocking on her heels.

He smirked and rang the last few items up. "Confident trainer, I guess. Whatever reason for going out just be careful. It's dangerous out there."

"I'm used to being up here. But, thank you." Dawn smiled, packing her supplies in her backpack and throwing it back over her shoulder. The blue-haired girl zipped up her jacket, pulled her skirt down enough so it would give the best coverage, pulled her hat over her ears and adjusted her braids before going out through the sliding doors. The wind was bitter-cold, biting Dawn's face with a barrage of tiny ice crystals. She groaned unhappily at the feeling but went onward.

Dawn stuffed her hands in her coat pocket. She wished she had brought gloves before she came all the way up here, and Snowpoint's store doesn't carry any, surprisingly. What stores in a snowy region don't sell gloves? It was the most ludicrous thing she ever heard.

She looked over her shoulder at the gradually disappearing lights of Snowpoint. Really, was she crazy for doing this? Would you call her insane? It depends, how much you would strive to train your Pokémon to be the best. In a way this was like something Ash might do. This was worth it; at least she _really _hoped it was, in the end.

"I'll be fine," she told herself. "The Temple isn't too far away…"

Normally Dawn was familiar with the layout of the Route, but the heavy snow made it harder to discern where things were. The snow was deep, halfway up her boots. The snow drifts were thick and looked like mountains when viewed at a distance and through the wind and falling snow.

"Ugh, I can barely see anything through this snow!" Dawn whined, squinting and trying to see more than a few feet in front of her. All she could see (other than white) were the trees jutting up crudely and breaking the sea of white. Even the trees were barely visible. The buildings and lights were no longer visible either. Had she been walking longer than she though, or was the atmosphere simply getting thicker. She hoped it was the latter, because if she really got out this far without finding the Temple, then she was in trouble.

Dawn took long careful steps through the snow to cover more ground and to avoid any hidden potential obstacles, and maybe get to the Temple faster; if she could find it anyway.

"This is strange…" Dawn said, a little quietly. "It never took me this long to get to the Temple. Am I…lost?"

At this point she contemplated turning around, giving up, and going home. While she had no idea how much time passed between now and leaving Snowpoint, she had a feeling she was lost. She even slowed her long steps to somewhat shorter ones.

On the next step she took her left foot touched a hidden rock, but she didn't get unbalanced by it. No problem, no fall. She could get over it with ease. Dawn looked to her left, then to her right. Snow, snow, nothing but snow. Dawn was getting sick of snow. The exposed parts of her body were cold, nearly frozen; especially her face. Her sinuses were already stuffed. Instead of going around the rock, she made a rather bad move and lifted herself up onto the rock. The wet underside of her boot slipped on the equally wet rock and she lost all balance, squeaking in surprise as she tumbled over the rock and falling face first into the snow.

"_Wow, what horrible luck…_" Dawn thought sarcastically. "_I'm just glad Ash and Brock weren't here to see…Ash would never let me hear the end of it._"

She knew she looked ridiculous laying there, arms somewhat spread out like she was trying to make a snow angle upside down. The fall didn't hurt at all but it was rather unpleasant, like the snow, freezing cold, very sharp and bitter like shards of ice stabbing her face. She recovered as quickly as possible after recovering from the shock of the fall first. Her hands got a taste of the frozen powder and that didn't feel any better.

"Arceus, I hate the snow…" she shivered and brushed the snow from her coat and the rest of her clothes. Now her thighs, face, and everything else were freezing and wet, making her shake and even more uncomfortable. She looked up from her clothes and before she could even think about walking again a new, unexpected sight had appeared in front of her.

A wild Pokémon, black in color with bones on its body, curved horns and shaped like a dog. A Houndoom. What in the world is a Pokémon like Houndoom doing all the way up here? Isn't this too cold of an environment for its type? Dawn smiled nervously at the wild Pokémon.

"H-Hi there…" she greeted the Pokémon, her voice shaking because of the cold. The dark-type growled and wagged its long devil tail in a way that might be taken as a threat. Dawn was not an expert on Pokémon, but she knew that wasn't a very good sign. If he wanted to attack, maybe she could calm him down. She kneeled down in the large hole in the snow her fall created and held out her hand to the canine who was only a few feet away from her. "C-Come here b-boy, I w-won't hurt you…" she said in a soft, non-threatening voice. The cold made that hard but she hoped it would work.

Much to her surprise it seemed to work because the Houndoom instantly stopped growling and let its tail down, letting go of its threatening demeanor, somewhat at least, and came towards her. Dawn felt much better now because she wasn't the only one out here now. It was very comforting to know this Pokémon seemed to be friendly.

"Come on, c-come on…" she smiled widely, her hand shaking from the cold. Houndoom were fire-type which meant he could keep her warm, possibly. Once the dog was within range she rubbed the top of his red muzzle all the chill went away from her hand and it felt very soothing. She breathed happily, thinking about being warm all over.

The Houndoom seemed cautious, but he didn't mind as Dawn could see. In fact, he seemed to like it. He looked strong, based on the size of his body and the muscularity of his legs. He looked incredibly warm and though he practically lacked fur he would be warm regardless.

"Wow, you sure are f-friendly for a wild P-Pokémon," Dawn commented after the fire dog started panting. "Have you been around h-humans before?"

If he belonged to a trainer that would be great; but she could kiss her chances of training alone goodbye. Maybe he _was _someone's Pokémon but was released back into the wild. But, who would release a Houndoom, especially one that looked as tough as him? He had to be wild then. Wherever he came from, maybe he could help her. Dawn stood up and brushed the snow from her knees. She was cold all over.

"I d-don't know if y-you can understand me-e," Dawn said, feeling a bit foolish; she was going to ask a Pokémon for directions. "But I-I'm look-king for the Snowpoint Temple. "It's big, t-tall, and made of um…stone."

Houndoom looked at her for a minute before he barked and made a 90 degree turn and started trotting in that direction. Whoa, did he understand her? But more importantly did he know where the Temple was? Dawn hoped so. She followed after the black dog, dragging her feet through the snow. She didn't want another spill and possibly lose him if he didn't stop for her. The fire Pokémon _had _to live out here otherwise he wouldn't seem to know where he was going.

Dawn looked past the Houndoom through the snowy wind and she nearly jumped out of her skin in excitement when she saw the Snowpoint Temple come into view. She couldn't believe it! Houndoom knew exactly where it was!

"Unbelievable! You found it!" She squealed excitedly, running after the Pokémon. When the Temple was clear in view, she saw another Pokémon standing next to the temple entrance. It was a Charmeleon. Another fire-type? Very strange. The Houndoom ran forward to the Charmeleon and seemed to say something to it before they both went in the old building. Perhaps they knew each other, or were den mates maybe?

The two Pokémon disappeared into the temple and Dawn followed, thanking Arceus the temple wasn't as cold as it was outside. She went up the steps of the ancient building, feeling like she was going back in time to when this ruin was an important staple of an ancient civilization long ago. That's how she felt each time she came to the Temple.

The inside was chilled but much better than being outside. Anything was better than that. She sighed happily and threw her pack off, setting next to the doorway. No sight of the Houndoom or the Charmeleon, strangely. Dawn shrugged it off but it was a shame she couldn't thank the Houndoom for helping her.

"Might as well get comfortable," Dawn said to herself sitting down against the wall and dragging her pack over. "The storm isn't going to die down any time soon."

She pulled her bag between her legs and unzipped it, digging through the contents until she found the metal thermos. Dawn unscrewed the cap and poured the brown liquid into the cup. Thankfully, it was still warm. That was a major relief. Keeping her head down she took a sip to get warm but not scorch her insides. It felt so good, she warmed up instantly and it was like she wasn't in this snowy region anymore.

She leaned her head back against the wall and almost jumped when she saw the Charmeleon standing there, swishing its fiery tail back and forth.

"Geez Charmeleon, you scared me," Dawn said, holding the cup firmly. "Do you want something from me?"

"Meleon char charmeleon…" the Flame Pokémon responded, cocking its head and narrowing its eyes. Dawn couldn't really tell if it was a he or a she, but she figured it was a female because she was obviously either the Houndoom's den mate or his mate. Based on the tone of voice it had – fierce with a bit of femininity – it had to be a female.

She looked down at her hot chocolate, then got an idea. Maybe she wanted to try it? "Do you want a sip? It's nice and hot." Dawn smiled at the lizard, holding her cup out to her. Charmeleon looked at the cup then back to her. She came forward a few steps – cautious steps – until she could take the cup in her small paws. Dawn smiled and touched the top of her head. Surprisingly she did not retract, growl, or anything. She just uttered a few "meleons" and stuck her paw inside the hot chocolate; and she didn't even mind at all. She swirled her paw around as if she was inspecting the texture of the liquid.

"Go ahead girl, drink it. It's very good." Dawn urged her, sitting up on her knees. Charmeleon glowered and sat down on her rear, flame tail pointed up. She removed her paw from the cup and stuck her tongue in, the heat still un-fazing her. She lifted the cup to her snout and drank the hot chocolate, chugging it all down within two seconds.

"Wow, I guess you liked it." Dawn giggled, extending her hand out to pet the top of her head. Charmeleon lowered the cup and growled softly, flashing her sharp teeth to Dawn. "You sure are cute for a Charmeleon…"

The lizard growled and glowered up at her for a second, like she was insulted at being called cute. But she seemed to let it go and went back to enjoying Dawn's petting of her smooth head. Dawn moved her hand in a nice circular motion, stroking the short horn protruding from the back of her head.

"Meleeoonn…" Charmeleon really seemed to be enjoying it; her eyes were closed, tongue hanging out. Her paws tilted her way and the cup slanted and lowered until a little of whatever hot chocolate remained poured down on her crotch, again un-fazing her.

"Oh my," Dawn giggled. "Looks like you made a mess on yourself Charmeleon. Let me clean you up." Dawn almost hesitantly moved her hand between the Pokémon's legs to wipe the hot chocolate away, but in doing so she touched her special area.

It was an accident but Dawn got a reaction she did not expect from the Pokémon. The reptile gave her a soft moan, gripping the sides of the cup tightly.

"Oh…do you…like that?" Dawn spoke curiously, giggling once more. "Hm…I wonder what will happen if I do it again?"

Dawn touched her rim again with a little more force behind it. Unlike the rest of Charmeleon's body which was smooth and hot with a little bit of scales here and there, this part was _very _hot and wet. It sparked Dawn's curiosity because she never did this with a Pokémon before. So naturally, she wanted to see what else would happen if she continued stimulating the reptile.

"I wonder what will happen, if I do this…" Dawn said with a smile before she used two of her fingers to spread her lips open. Charmeleon dropped the cup, hitting Dawn's hand before clinking loudly and coming to rest on the cold stone floor.

"Oh, I guess you really liked that. I wonder what happened to Houndoom. It would be nice if I could thank him for guiding me here." Dawn used those two fingers to rub both sides of her opening, allowing as nice flow of juice to begin.

"Meleeeeeooon…." She moaned, leaning her head back and letting her tongue poke out the front of her mouth. Dawn was further interested in what would happen if she continued, and it even made her a little excited; excited by the sexual pleasure of a female Pokémon. Heh, she had to admit she never saw herself ever doing this to another female, let alone a Pokémon, but the idea wasn't all that ridiculous.

"You look so cute when I do this," Dawn pat the top of her head but when she did Charmeleon grabbed her wrist as if she didn't like it. But on the contrary, she brought her hand to her mouth and started licking her fingers, running her tongue all across them.

"Oh, your mouth is so warm…" Dawn said softly, sighing at the feel of Charmeleon's hot mouth over her cold fingers. It dispelled the cold from her body and Dawn could not help but moan as the warmth spread like it did on her other hand. Charmeleon kept a firm hold on her wrist, digging her claws into the skin as if she didn't want to let go, just continue sucking and licking the digits.

Without giving it much thought Dawn began to rub her slit a little faster. Charmeleon moaned instantly and sucked harder on her fingers, tightening her grasp on the human's wrist. Dawn felt herself leak a little, a spot showing up on her white panties. She scrunched her body to get comfortable as she got closer to the fire lizard. Juice continued flowing on her fingers producing a nice amount of lubrication.

Charmeleon's moans got louder as Dawn made the next move by pushing her fingers inside her slit. Everything felt good, except when she bit down on her fingers. Dawn winced but refrained from pulling away, fearing it might discourage or even anger the Pokémon.

"H-Hey, not so hard Charmeleon," she said in a soft voice, which Charmeleon seemed to understand. If she thought Charmeleon could get more lovable, she was wrong. The Pokémon laid down on its back, holding her wrist with both paws and sucking away at her fingers like a baby with a bottle. Dawn giggled and could not help herself from leaning forward to kiss the Pokémon's cheek.

Dawn began to work the fingers in and out of Charmeleon's slit, mimicking the thrusting motion of a male as well as she could. She spread her legs further apart and released Dawn's hand to moan loudly, laying back to relish in her pleasure. The spot on Dawn's panties got bigger and wetter as she got even more aroused from this act.

"Wow, I'm glad you're really enjoying this…" Dawn said, licking her lips and panting slightly. Each push of her fingers she went in deeper and the deeper she went, the hotter it got.

"Char…char charmeleon…" the Pokémon growled, thrusting up against her hand. Dawn twisted her fingers around and hooking them to stretch her walls. Charmeleon snarled loudly and pounded the floor with her clenched paws.

"I wonder how you taste…" Dawn wondered aloud as she watched fluids spill on her hand. She pulled her hand away for a minute so she could taste the female sex juice. It was very sweet and strong, and she liked it, a lot. "You taste pretty good. Maybe I can taste more…"

Before Dawn could do what she wanted, the black slim form of Houndoom caught her eye. At first she was excited to see the canine but his expression changed that. From this angle she could not see the sides of his muzzle open in a loud snarl. In addition to that threatening snarl his eyes were narrowed into a glare, his red eyes burning with fire.

"Oh no…is she, your mate…?" Dawn said nervously, her fingers still in the moaning Pokémon. Houndoom looked pissed off, so she had to be his mate. What luck, she was pleasuring his mate… Dawn knew she was in trouble. She pulled her hand away and crawled back a bit, not wanting the Houndoom to attack.

He growled and walked towards them, his eyes falling from her to Charmeleon when he was over her. His threatening demeanor fell away when he gave his mate his attention, much like what happened when Dawn pet him. She sat back and watched them. They seemed to be communicating in some way, in their own language. Charmeleon looked to her and Houndoom followed her gaze. He growled and barked at Dawn.

"I-I'm sorry Houndoom, I didn't know she was your mate." She apologized, bowing her head in respect to the Pokémon. Chameleon licked the underside of Houndoom's muzzle and seemed to whisper something to him; something she didn't want Dawn to hear, if she could even understand her.

After a few words were exchanged between the mates Houndoom seemed fine, convinced Dawn wasn't hurting or violating her. She was surprised when she felt him tug on her scarf, pulling her off her knees and back to his mate. Dawn was confused and gave him a look to show it. The black dog panted and gave her a nod, nudging her hand with his muzzle.

"You…you want me to continue?" Dawn asked the dog, looking at Charmeleon and getting her answer. The Flame Pokémon panted and spread her legs apart, thighs stained with wetness. The fiery Pokémon looked at Dawn with a seductive expression; which was exactly what she was trying to do. Seduce her.

Dawn was a bit cautious in Houndoom's presence, but she did as she had before and put her fingers in Charmeleon. Her moaning resumed, as if Dawn had not stopped fingering her. The hot feeling returned and Dawn felt her panties getting wet again.

"I guess you're okay with this," she smiled up at Houndoom innocently. "I'm glad you're not angry."

Houndoom growled and adjusted himself in front of Dawn, spreading his hind legs apart and touching the top of her head with his paw. She looked at him, then down at his crotch. Did he want her to do something?

"You want me to touch you boy?" she asked, looking into Houndoom's red eyes. He panted in response and pet her again. Maybe that's what Charmeleon whispered to him; get in on their fun. It was a bit sudden but Dawn wasn't against the idea. After all, he was a powerful and rather handsome-looking canine. She couldn't say no to a Pokémon. "Okay, if you want it, I can do it for you."

With her right hand giving attention to Charmeleon her left gave it to her mate. Dawn touched the area she knew was Houndoom's sheath. It was just as hot as the rest of his body, which was pretty hot in this cold environment. Houndoom growled as Dawn rubbed the furry sheath, the hot red tip sliding out after just a few touches; she had a feeling this was aided from the scent she and Charmeleon were producing, which he picked up rather easily.

Dawn bit her lip as the heat increased madly, her hands full with both Pokémon's sexual organs. She managed to finger Charmeleon and keep her in pleasure as she caressed the tip that continued coming out of the canine sheath, growing until Dawn managed to get a few inches out. She could tell by the size it was already that Houndoom was a big boy.

"I've sure got my…hands full here…" Dawn commented, giggling a little. She started fingering Charmeleon faster, knowing she was so much closer to cumming than Houndoom was. The lizard thrust up on her hand as hard as possible, her growling turning to full-on snarling and roaring. Dawn started sweating because Charmeleon's bodily heat transferred all the way up her hand, liquids adding to the hotness. When the roaring got as loud as Dawn thought it would, she shoved them in up to her hand as hard as possible.

"Melemeleon!" She screamed, pleasure overtaking her and making her eyes clench tightly. Charmeleon's body seemed to lock up, walls contracting around Dawn's fingers as she released onto her hand, drenching her with a strong volley of cum that was so hot to the touch Dawn had to pull her hand out to keep from getting burned. The rest of the fluid spilled onto the floor, causing steam to rise from the cold stone. And with that, Charmeleon collapsed onto the floor, panting and letting her name flow out her snout.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that sweetie, but your mate needs my attention." Dawn wrapped two fingers around Houndoom's lengthening red thickness and rubbed him in an up and down motion but just in one area; as if she wanted to tease him. Houndoom panted in pleasure and spread his hind legs further apart, his claws unsheathing further out and making them look more menacing.

"Good boy…I know you like this." Despite her confidence Dawn still felt nervous about how this wild Pokémon would react to her stimulations. But at this point, there were doubts he would just turn on her. Dawn lifted her wet hand up and brushed the backside across Houndoom's muzzle. She could hear his breath pick up and his panting get louder. The more she rubbed him the bigger he got, the size making Dawn's eyes as wide as saucers.

"_Geez, how big is he going to get…?_" she wondered, getting wetter than ever. Pretty soon it was at a size where fingers weren't going to cut it. She wrapped her whole hand around the stiff organ and began jerking him off. Houndoom let out a loud snarl, followed by a howl as the pleasurable sensations flowed through his nerves and he loved it instantaneously. His shaft twitched and continued growing in her grasp until Dawn decided to see what he tasted like.

She lowered her head and took the tip in her mouth before she started licking him. Houndoom snarled and whined loudly, spreading his hind legs apart to let her have more room to do her work. The taste of his member was very musky, but she could get used to it. Dawn reached up to stroke his side, her other hand maneuvering around his sheath to help coax the rest of him out. She knew about the knot that all male canine like him had, and she wanted to see how big his was.

"_Mm…he tastes pretty good,_" Dawn thought, moaning and giggling all at once. She felt him throb as she took more of him in her mouth, sucking the canine off while rubbing his open sheath. In no time flat did she succeed in helping the knot come out. The thick orb of flesh was at least four to five inches in diameter, and even his length had reached close to ten inches. This dog was so big she started to wonder if he could fit inside.

As she stroked his knot, the black fire dog gave a loud howl as he shoved his length up her mouth with a single thrust and blasted a short thick stream of semen down her throat. Dawn gagged slightly at the salty taste but kept from pulling away; she wanted to taste all of it, as much as possible. She moaned over him, the vibrations of her vocalizations transferring to him. After several moments of this oral stimulation Houndoom gave off a loud howl as he discharged all his load inside her mouth, the burning hot seed going down her throat. Dawn gasped at how hot and how much of it there was and she could not stop herself from pulling away. As a result the seed she didn't get shot up and covered her face with the thick fluids.

"Oh my, there's so much!" Dawn squeaked, closing her eyes to keep the seed from getting in. She giggled as she wiped her face clean, then cleaned off her hand with her tongue. Houndoom panted loudly, growling as his mating desires were up to the max. Dawn knew it was time to let him have her.

Dawn turned with her side facing him, facing Charmeleon who had recovered and was sitting up. Dawn smiled at the lizard and brought her close so she could be within range of her head; now she wanted to see how Charmeleon would taste, and the Pokémon had no objections, not moving away from her.

Dawn looked back at the canine while reaching back with her right hand and hiking up her pink skirt and pulling her panties down to her boots, showing her cute firm rear end and dripping desire to him.

"Okay Houndoom, I know you want this," she said, licking her lips and rubbing her behind softly. She watched him get behind her; he seemed to know exactly what to do. She was after all in the appropriate position. Dawn moaned with anticipation, lowering her chest to the floor to show off her rear to the male.

"Come on Houndoom, I'm ready for you boy," Dawn said, shaking her bottom in a successful attempt to tease him. Before Houndoom did anything Dawn gently grabbed Charmeleon's legs and dragged her towards her, spreading her legs apart.

"Char meleon…" she growled defensively, taken by surprise. Dawn pat the top of her head and was able to get her calm.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good in a minute." She said softly before patiently waiting for the hell hound to make his move. Houndoom gave her human folds a sniff followed by a soft lick which made Dawn's mind race. "Oooh…so good Houndoom…g-good boy." She moaned, her body shaking a bit.

Houndoom seemed to be inspecting her, with his paws and tongue. Dawn waited there in anticipation, not knowing when he was going to act. He continued to lap at her lips with great skill, his long and soft tongue brushing her clitoris at the bottom before spreading slowly up the reaches of her ass. It made Dawn feel so warm from the inside out and her juice started flowing faster.

She could see that he wasn't ready to mount yet so she turned her attention to the female Pokémon below her. Keeping her legs spread open Dawn began to lick Charmeleon's slit, running the tip across the rim. Charmeleon moaned a few syllables of her name, her legs tensing up. The same could be said for Dawn because Houndoom actually stopped licking her for a minute and left her with a lot of tension spreading through her.

Dawn poked Charmeleon's lips until her tongue slid inside with ease, touching the sensitive inner nerves. Dawn moaned at the taste of the sweet liquids, sweeter than what she tasted last time. Just as she started to up the ante she felt a sudden weight on her back that made her squeak in surprise and excitement; Houndoom finally mounted her and pawed at her sides before his paws grappled on her hips, powerful claws digging her thighs. The mounting caused her skirt to hike higher up as did her coat.

"Yes, I can feel you already…" Dawn groaned, the hot tip of Houndoom's shaft prodding her rear as he thrust forward to obtain penetration. With a Pokémon on either side her excitement was higher than ever, as was her body heat. While Houndoom worked on entering her Dawn continued licking Charmeleon, giving the female more and more pleasure.

Dawn then froze when she felt the tip touch her lips and without a moment to spare Houndoom pushed hard on her, his thick doghood spreading her open. Dawn clenched her eyes shut and cried out on Charmeleon's crotch, the shout vibrating across her opening.

"Meleon meleon!" the fire-type growled, grabbing onto the sides of her blue hair. Houndoom breaking through her hurt, but somehow she managed to hold on even as he started thrusting forward. Dawn groaned softly and went about her business of pleasuring Houndoom's mate. Charmeleon timed her bucking to meet Dawn's tongue each time she thrust it inside her, moaning her name softly. Within a few seconds the pain completely went away and Dawn started to moan as Houndoom's thrust gave her pleasure, nice hot pleasure. She blushed like mad from the situation she was in; a threesome with two Pokémon. Nothing could ever feel better.

"Yes Houndoom, that's good…" Dawn moaned loudly, the canine's thrusting making her leak harder. Her fluids made a soft dripping sound as they made a tiny pool that started getting bigger as time passed. Dawn's lips wet with Charmeleon's hot – and admittedly spicy – love juice, her licked and sucked the outside and inside alike, the taste also giving her pleasure. Both Pokémon thrust on her, soft and hard, not a single part of her body filled with cold. The heat of fire Pokémon heightened the pleasurable sensations majorly, and they just started.

Houndoom dug his claws into Dawn's skin as he started to pump her with more speed and force, his red-hot needle spreading the deepest regions of her body open as he went on. Sweat built on every part of Dawn's body, making her a bit uncomfortable with it building under her clothes but she managed to ignore it, somehow.

"Meleon…charmeleon!" Charmeleon snarled as she poured out onto Dawn's mouth, indicating she wasn't too far away now. Sensing this based on how her walls tightened, Dawn decided to try this in a new position. Keeping hold on her legs Dawn flipped the lizard over on her belly and continued eating her out from behind. Charmeleon gave a loud cry of pleasure and clawed at the floor, whipping her fiery tail back and forth. Dawn was greeted with a thick plume of liquid that sprayed her face and almost made her lose focus. She moved her tongue all over Charmeleon's insides, sucking on her inner nerves as she went deeper. She was already very sensitive from her last orgasm, and needless to say she couldn't hold on for much longer.

With a loud roar of pleasure Charmeleon clenched shut and she pushed back on her face before she burst and shot a thick torrent of sex juice all over Dawn's face. She moaned and , sucked it all up, licking away at the exhausted lizard's lips before she let go of her legs and straightened up, pressing her back under Houndoom. Charmeleon was spent, but the others weren't done yet.

The puddle between Dawn's legs got thicker, pooling around her knees. His rhythm went to a steady pace that dug his length deeper in her human body. While she thought her touching got him to his fullest size, obviously she didn't do as well as she thought; even inside her he continued to grow thicker and longer than before. To Dawn's excitement the same applied for the thick fleshy knot.

While Houndoom's thrust rate stayed about the same it made Dawn's moaning get as loud as his panting. Through her scarf should could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck which made her even more excited; nearly everything this Pokémon did to her made her excited. Needless to say this was the best experience she ever had in her young life.

"G-Good boy Houndoom! Faster, faster!" she yelled, thrusting back against the hell hound's pelvis. Houndoom's hard panting caused fat drops of drool to drip on the back of Dawn's coat, steaming and evaporating once it came in contact with the cold air.

A tight delicious knot formed in the pit of her stomach as his powerful hind legs moved him faster, her sopping wet pussy opening all the way for his massive canine member. She gasped at the sensations it produced within her; she felt stretched beyond her capacity the deeper he got, and it only made things feel over a thousand times better. She wanted to give him more pleasured, encouraging words to make him go faster but all that came out of her mouth was a lust filled groan.

Dawn could feel the pulsing of Houndoom's doghood and the quivering walls of her pussy hugging him tightly. He curled his forepaws and made a few holes in her skirt with his claws. Dawn wasn't one who really enjoyed her clothes getting ruined but at this point she couldn't find any complaint against him.

Beneath her clothing her body was lathered with sweat, especially so under her bra; the hot thrusting of the canine made her nipples harden with intense desire, need, and want. She half-screamed as the knot in her stomach got tighter as his tempo continued building, growing more forceful.

"Oh…A-Arceus. Yes, yes Houndoom! More! Faster!" Soft but loud moans escaped her parted lips, urging the Houndoom on. He arched forward and continued pounding her body, sending several waves of pleasure through her that nearly knocked her off balance. With her fluids building up and leaking profusely, she wondered how much longer would they last. She didn't care, as long as it lasted as long as possible. Dawn found it harder to breathe as the heat of Houndoom's body overtook and forced all the oxygen out of her the way a raging fire would; was his fiery hot length actually burning out all the oxygen in her body? Was something like that even possible?

Her arms and soaked legs shaking like Jell-O, she felt Houndoom's thick knot press on her pussy lips and she knew she would be taking it soon. The whole time Charmeleon watched them, growling with a noise that told her she was jealous of what Dawn was getting from _her _mate. But she didn't do anything, just watched. So she seemed just fine with it.

"Yes! Yes! Faster Houndoom! M-Make me cum…" she whined in a loud and begging voice, her soft blue eyes closing softly as she prepped herself for taking in the fattened knot that would tie them together. Her body swayed forward with each thrust and her fluids splashed here and there under her, the puddle thick and very strong-smelling. Houndoom's pounding got harder and harder, knot pushing on her and giving her more and more waves of pleasure.

"P-Push it in me Houndoom, do it!" she yelled, tightening herself around the hell hound to increase his pleasure. Houndoom howled in pleasure and pounded Dawn over and over again until the knot nearly went inside her. Dawn nearly screamed in the process and before she could react, the massive knot nearly stretching her wide open as it slid in size, she screamed loudly at the ceiling as she was attacked with a barrage of pleasure-filled waves. A chain reaction was set off in her body and the gentle dripping of fluids instantly transformed into a heavily deluge of fluids that Dawn squirted all over Houndoom's knot, spraying her thighs, his legs, and the floor beneath them.

In the middle of Dawn's orgasm Houndoom shoved forward with determination and his huge knot slid all the way inside of her. Dawn cried out loudly as the orb of red flesh stretched her open, the knot locking their shaking bodies together and within seconds Houndoom came. Amazingly hot liquid squirted against her cervix and was then pressed out by the to run down her pussy and thighs (Only a small amount of liquid had this fate). The greater majority of the semen flowed through her cervix and made its home in her womb. Dawn arched up into the black dog, her breath forced out in very loud gasps.

"Ah yes! Yes!" Dawn shouted, Houndoom's seed continuing to flow for several more moments until it came to an abrupt stop. Charmeleon, having watched their entire love-making, had her arms folded behind her head with a very amused smile spread across her snout. Houndoom allowed his thrusts to come to a stop until he and Dawn remained in that position, both panting madly in a heavy loss of energy. Dawn's arms failed her and she collapsed onto the stone floor, her clothes soaked with sweat and her insides burning up.

"Meleon…" the lizard growled, standing up and petting Dawn on the top of her head. She smiled up at her and rest on her elbows, stroking the side of her face. She thought about what just happened; her body was covered in Houndoom's musk, her body was burning up everywhere, and she was leaking seed. She was happy about the storm, because if someone had walked in on them this would've been pretty difficult to explain.

"Wow...that was so nice…Houndoom, Charmeleon…" Dawn panted, grabbing her pack from her side and dragging it to her. Several minutes passed before Houndoom's knot deflated and he could finally pull out; not a single drop of cum leaked from her. That's what the knot was for after all. Dawn managed to get to her feet but not before her boots splashed in the puddle she made. Before she could make a move to pull her panties up Houndoom came in front of her and started to lick at her folds, tongue brushing her clit.

"H-Hey, you still want more boy?" she giggled, her slit very sensitive from the heated mating. She rubbed the powerful horns on top of his head. "I promise, after you lead me back to Snowpoint, and after I capture you, we can all have fun again later."

Houndoom moved his head under her hand to help guide it to other parts, panting heavily with delight. Dawn kneeled down to rub his mates head and she had the same nice reaction. Dawn giggled softly and looked out the entrance of the temple.

"Looks like the storm's died down." Dawn said aloud. "Getting back to town shouldn't be too hard." She stood up and brought her panties back up and lowered her somewhat torn skirt. "I should get back to town, but how can I resist doing some exploring?"

Dawn picked up her pack and as if the Pokémon understood what she said, they headed off for the stairs leading to the next floor. These Pokémon were pretty feisty; one step ahead of her, it seemed. Dawn smiled and shook her head before going to catch up with them. Maybe having them as Pokémon would be more fun than she thought; but, how could that be possible? Simple, she could always have as much fun with them, whenever she wanted.

* * *

Holy crap, is the second longest chapter I've ever written. I spent a few days writing this on and off, and I put a lot of effort into it; I hope it shows.

I think this may be the best chapter I've ever written, but that's up to you to decide. I plan on doing a few more Dawn requests; there's one left by Zombyra that I find really interesting.

I swear, I never expected this story to have gotten such a fan base; but it's all worth it in the end!

Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this great chapter which I really enjoyed writing!

Peace and love!

-YamiMarik1994


	28. Sean X Suicune

This is a request from TheArchive

This one I wrote with my friend Cythrant, and though I don't have much to say, other than it's good to be updating again, I hope you enjoy!

Boy, you sure don't see a lot of lemons with Suicune in them do you? X3

* * *

Sean wandered in the forests of Ecruteak, hoping to find beautiful Pokémon. He was a painter. And he really loved painting Pokémon. It was what brought him joy, any time he could do it. Today, no Pokémon that Sean hoped to see appeared. Bad days happen, and this was one of them. He stood near a tree, with a briefcase which contained all the necessary painting equipment, waiting for a Pokémon to show up...

There was however, one Pokémon lurking around the forest. Not a normal Pokémon you would normally see in this forest, no. This Pokémon was a Legendary, and it was Suicune. The legends say she was a beautiful Pokémon, but they were wrong; she was absolutely magnificent. Her legs and body were slender, giving her a very feminine look, the purple mane flowing behind her majestically in the wind. Basically, everything about her was good looking. However, she looked around the forest without much to do. In this kind of area she hoped not to come across any humans...

"Nothing... It seems my quest for beauty will fail, for today. Ah, can't help it much." Sean thought with disappointment, getting up from his spot, ready to leave.

He shot a few glances to the green scenery around him, and then, set off to Ecruteak, slowly. The forest was very quiet, almost too quiet...Suicune looked around the area carefully; her older brothers told her to be wary of humans, but she wanted to see for herself. She never really trusted Raikou and Entei because they were never 100% right. She continued going around the forest, staying low to the ground "Humans...I don't see any...yet..." She mumbled, keeping cautious all the time.

Sean was walking towards the exit, when a blue shimmer caught his attention, from behind some thick bushes. Alerted, the teenager headed that way, hoping he might stumble onto a Pokémon that would be great for painting.

A ruffling in the bushed spooked her. Suicune flattened herself on the ground like she was trying to blend in with the scenery, but obviously it would not work because of her body color. She saw a strange coloration through the foliage; was it a human?

"W-Who's there?" she called out softly with her telepathic powers, remaining perfectly still. Sean froze when he sensed a question form, in his mind. The voice was feminine, and concerned.

"Must be from the source of the light..." Sean concluded, and walked forward slowly, while speaking, "I mean no harm. I am a painter...of Pokémon."

"A...painter?" Suicune said curiously, standing up a bit. She narrowed her eyes at the bushes and growled fiercely, bearing her sharp teeth. "Don't lie to me. Show yourself human! I don't know if I can trust you..." Suicune made her growl fierce but not so threatening. She didn't really want to scare him away, especially if he really did not mean her any harm...

Sean was a little disturbed by the threatening stance the words of the mysterious Pokémon showed. Despite that, he proceeded to walk through the bushes, and...nearly fainted on the spot. A beautiful creature which stood on four legs was there. Skin blue as clear sea water, shimmering brightly, as if the water flowed. White spots on the legs made the appearance of this Pokémon even better, along with the purple mane that always moved, as if driven by the wind. Sean just kept looking at the magnificence before him... She took a few steps back, still a little cautious. She looked at him, eyes going up and down his body. Strangely, he was alright looking...for a human at least. She kept her paws firmly planted on the grass.

"What? What are you staring at human?" She asked at first, but she knew why he was staring. "Are you mesmerized by me?" she smiled slightly after that, straightening herself up.

"Y-yes... I hoped to find a beautiful Pokémon I could paint, and after spending many hours, thought I would come home with my mission unfinished. But...you...are gorgeous..." Sean replied, blinking several times to make sure this was not a dream.

Suicune blushed at his words, turning her head away from him. "You're the first human to say that...most just try to capture me when they see me..." she said, her soft and extremely feminine voice ringing through Sean's head. "What is...your name human?"

"I have no Pokémon with me, since I don't wish to fight. I just have my painting equipment, in my briefcase. I'm Sean. What is the name of your Pokémon species? I have never seen one like you, before." he replied, taking every part of the body of this Pokémon, into his memory bank.

"Sean...that's a...nice name." Suicune said, looking at him funny. He must not know much about Pokémon, she concluded, otherwise he would know exactly what Pokémon she was. That shocked her, to be fully honest, but she replied, "My species is called Suicune. You may call me by that," she said, her mane flowing in the gentle breeze. "Many refer to me as a Legendary Pokémon; that's why everyone tries to capture me."

Sean gulped when he heard that last bit of information. "A...Legendary Pokémon...oh, my..." he muttered, understanding that the beauty he saw in her, had a good reason behind it.

She looked at him and fluttered her eyes, whether it was on purpose or unintentional could not be said but it only added to her beauty. "You're in awe, I can tell." she giggled softly, sitting down on the grass. "You are a painter? Please, tell me what it is."

"It is the art of making scenes from real life eternal. On paper. I best show you." Sean said, smiling, and from his briefcase, pulled out a painting of a proud Pidgeot spreading his wings wide, while surrounded by trees. "This is painting." the boy said. Suicune's eyes widened when she saw the work of art on the piece of paper. Now she was in awe of its beauty and magnificence.

"A-Amazing...it's like an actual Pidgeot...how do you do that?" she looked up at him with eyes that begged him to show her how he honed this skill, how he could capture such magnificence.

"Could I...paint you? You could see best how it is done, then.' Sean suggested to the Pokémon of great beauty, who was smiling at him.

"Really? You could?" her smile got wider, because not only did he want to capture her with this skill, but because he thought she was beautiful enough to paint; that made her blush deeply. "I would love that." she said, facing him. "The Pidgeot is in a special position, I see. Do you want me to stand a certain way?"

"If possible, could you stand on your four legs?" Sean asked her, smiling deeply. Suicune had agreed to pose for him! He quickly took out his bottles with colors in them, his brushes, and a wooden frame, in which the paper would be placed. He did it openly, so Suicune could see what his art was about.

"Painting requires all that?" Suicune said in amazement. Honestly she wasn't surprised; something that magnificent shouldn't be too easy to do. She stood up and shifted to her side so Sean could look at her from the best angle. "Like this? Should I stand a certain way?" she asked with a smile, fluttering her eyes again on purpose this time.

"This is perfect, your current expression and position. Please, just stay that way. If you feel fatigue from all the standing, tell me, and we shall rest." Sean smiled, and finished the last preparations he needed to, before he could start painting.

She nodded and stayed perfectly still. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I am a Legendary after all..." she stayed that way as he watched him start, staring at him. She had to admit now that he was a handsome human. Suicune smiled and kept her head raised up; standing in a confident stance that greatly resembled the statues humans modeled after her. "Sean, I hope you don't mind me saying you're a rather handsome male..."

Sean's heart beat fast, after those words, and his body heated up immensely, so much, he had to exhale deeply, to avoid getting a heatstroke.

"N-not at al...it is very flattering..." he replied, blinking quickly... Then, his hand started to draw outlines of vividly green grass, as a start.

She smiled widely, sensing his increase in heart rate. "I'm sorry; I see I made you nervous. I'll stay silent, for you Sean." Suicune managed to freeze the movement of her mane and white ribbon-like tails so he could draw them with no problem.

Sean waved off with his free hand, and replied softly "Oh, do not worry, sweet maiden of water. I am not ill; my heart is just shocked that such a beautiful Pokémon complimented me. And you do not have to focus on freezing your mane and tails still. I'm used to drawing slight movement." He turned to her, blinking softly, before returning to the big sheet of paper in front of him. Next came two big trees behind Suicune, in a healthy brown color, and of large branches... Above them, a clear, blue sky, with no clouds ruining the moment.

She blushed like mad and closed her eyes for a minute. "Sweet maiden of water? Oh my, you sure do know how to compliment females..." she responded, unfreezing her mane and tails, letting them flow softly in the air. "I cannot help complimenting you; I've never met a human as nice as you Sean. I think I like you..."

"Um...thank you...my heart is ticking faster, upon hearing those three magic words..." Sean replied shyly, his face turning red from all the emotional shocks he was receiving from her. Unexpected love turns people crazy. And Sean was no exception. Like his heart-beat, his hand moved faster over the surface, painting the upper parts in blue, giving life to a cheerful sky. Small bushes around the trees and near Suicune came to be, with yellow flowers breaking the dominance of the green and light brown color...

Suicune giggled softly and stayed in the stance successfully; she felt the tiniest strain but no complications were present. She could stay in this position until he was done.

"How is it looking Sean? With those skills of yours, I bet it's turning out magnificently..." she added extra honey to her voice; she knew she shouldn't while he painted, but she could not stop teasing him. Sean felt that hint of seductive behavior in her voice, and that did not allow his brain to calm down. He was almost positive there was romance going on here!

"Turn your head to see, Suicune, the most beautiful Pokémon, ever." he returned fire, wanting a slight payback for those heart-shaking waves she sent. He turned to the side of the painting, allowing her to see the work made so far. She could sense something in his voice; was it a bit of irritability because of her comments? She knew just what kind of effect they were having on him and she did not want to stop.

"Wow Sean. That's so much better than I thought it would turn out. Such skill in capturing the forest..." Suicune purred, body heating up from her own words. She felt this slight like for him suddenly spark up; her comments would only get more seductive and sweet sounding than the last. Sean was being disarmed by her words, and had trouble focusing on the task of painting her, but somehow, he did it. A good look at her body, and he started forming the shapes first, sliding the brush delicately on the white surface, and turning it blue... He was swarmed with images and thoughts of Suicune, and the heat grew and grew...focusing onto a certain area on his body. He noticed it, and tried to shift his position, so that he would not be embarrassed.

Suicune could feel a lack of entities in the forest; she and Sean were definitely alone. Sean's reactions were obvious to her and his shift of position told her something that he wouldn't want her to know. His handsome form made her think of how else to tease him. The more she thought, the more he pervaded his mind and it made her own body react. She felt the backs of her legs become wet.

While attempting to hide the slight bulge in his pants, the young painter took another look at Suicune, to process the visual information required to paint her body. Painters see details well, and a particular one astounded Sean: he saw drops of liquid slide down her hind legs. Coupled with her seductive words, it led to one conclusion. and Sean knew full well what it was. Trying to contain his surprise, he turned around quickly, to paint her body in wavy patterns of blue color, mirroring her shape perfectly. White squares completed the image bit by bit...

She groaned as her body released her natural fluids down her legs, but also because her body was starting to ache a bit. she could hold on; she didn't want Sean to have to start over because she couldn't hold her position.

"I bet it's looking very good Sean. I think I can hold this position for a while longer." she said sweetly, her breathing going up in rate and volume.

"I will try to finish soon. I sense your fatigue…" Sean replied, while thinking of how to keep his erection concealed from her... The task of making her purple mane eternal on the sheet of paper took his attention, though. He made many wavy lines, some bright, some dark, in the natural swaying motion they were in, in reality. Satisfied, he drew two thick lines with white color, presenting the dual tails... Suicune took a deep breath. Her legs were shaking but she managed to hold on. She looked all across his body again, but this time she noticed a bulge in that certain area. She blushed madly and could not help herself from giggling like mad.

"I see you really like me Sean..." her tone was extremely seductive; it could make any male melt into a hot puddle of goo.

"My lady...is there a Pokémon move called...Disarmament...? I think I've just been the victim of it." Sean said chuckling slightly, but also feeling ashamed of the fact that she saw his manhood react to her.

"Heh, I don't know Sean. One of my moves is Attract; I wonder if that had anything to do with it..." she said, winking and smiling at him. The backs of her legs were soaked, dripping further down to her hind paws which were just as wet.

Sean had to admit he was turned on. His dick was trying to pierce his pants, while his eyes could not move away from her. With effort and willpower in large quantities being spent, he turned to paint again, this time her radiant crown, and the smiling face. He took care in shaping the mysterious eyes, which intrigued him a lot. Suicune could see him getting bigger down there and she was getting even more turned on than before. She licked her muzzle and breathed heavier, closing her eyes for a second before looking back at him.

"How is the painting Sean?" she asked in a soft, gentle tone of voice. Sean stayed silent while doing the final touches, filling in blank spots, and adding more color to make things look lively...

When he was done, he stood back, and replied "Suicune, the soldier who disarmed me...the painting is complete." all the time, he glowed with happiness. She let go of the position and collapsed onto the grass, sighing loudly with relief.

"Wow, it looks...great." she said with total awe in her voice. The painting was done, and she had to admit he did an excellent job. He perfectly captured her form on the canvas, captured every aspect of her form. "It's beautiful Sean..." she said, smiling happily.

"I'm honored, queen of clear waters..." Sean replied, bowing to her. His heart was swollen with pride of his accomplishment. Something else was swollen, too. Sean's mind was unable to think straight, upon watching her smooth body...

"Thank you, Sean. I love it." she said softly, blushing at the title he called her by. She looked away for a minute because he made her leak more. "Sean, please come closer..." She said, standing up slowly as a way to show herself off to him.

Sean trembled at those words... Hope, wonderful hope entered him... Could they be...? He came to her slowly, looking at her with admiration. Suicune nodded and made herself look as inviting as possible.

"Yes, keep coming. If you want you can pet me. You'd be the first human I allowed to do so." she wiggled her body slightly to add to her seductive prowess. Those honey-laced words made Sean's knees tremble. He barely managed to come to her; that was the power of her seduction... He placed his hands on her body, and massaged it slowly, while on his knees.

"So soft..." he mumbled, closing his eyes for a bit. Suicune closed her own eyes and let out a gentle mumble.

"Thank you...your hands feel good..." she knew her seductive tactics were working, and that's exactly what she wanted. "I really like you Sean; I like you a lot." She looked at him with soft eyes, flashing with pure affection.

Sean's heartbeats accelerated again, and he massaged her more, feeling that moist skin shiver under his touch. The heat that was consuming him from within was too much... "Suicune, please...may I undress? I'm feeling overheated..." he pleaded softly.

She could not help but to lick her muzzle when he asked, even though it was clearly an innocent question. "Yes of course Sean, you may..." she leaked harder this time, her thoughts racing to what the artist might look like under his clothing...

"Thank you... I hope you will not find my body...unsightly.˝, Sean replied timidly, and took his coat off first. Then, his shirt followed. He unbuckled the belt of his pants, and they went down, too. His shoes were down, last. His boxers remained; because he thought showing his manhood might be too much.

"Wow, you must really by hot..." Suicune said in a soft, almost dazed tone. She could not help but stare at his body, which was very well built and had all the trimmings of a handsome human. "My...oh my..." she purred, her heightened mating drive causing her to automatically lower her chest to the ground with her rear in the air.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I'm having difficulties controlling my urges...you're just so attractive..." Sean said, trembling. He wanted to ask her something, but lacked the bravery to do it…

Suicune smiled at him and let out a soft moan, giggling slightly. "I know what you're talking about. You're very handsome Sean. You've actually turned on my mating drive..." she cooed, blushing heavily and straightening herself out to get somewhat level with him.

That was a jaw-dropper! Sean covered his mouth, shocked by her confession. She actually wanted to do it? "I...don't know what to say...I'm honored...I was going to ask you...could we kiss..." the boy stammered.

She smiled; glad to see the effect she had over him. Suicune was not used to this; she didn't go around seducing the pants of Pokémon, but this human was quite different from the others. "Kiss? Over course, I would love that." She got as close as possible to Sean and licked his cheek gently with her soft red tongue. Sean moaned softly when she licked his cheek, and immediately licked her back, smiling sweetly. Then, he put his lips to her, and pushed his tongue inside, moaning at the feeling he was exposed to. Sweet, warm, lovely...

Suicune half-closed her eyes, moaning back at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth. She felt her legs shaking as her own feelings started flooding her. She pressed her tongue against his, batting the oral organs together softly. Sean loved the touch of their tongues, and deepened the kiss, while massaging her body with his hands, enjoying in the comfortable feeling.

"Awesome..." he commented mentally, lost in pleasure. Suicune made a soft whining noise as her temperature went up sharply, sending more fluids out of her body like a faucet.

"Oh my...v-very nice, Sean..." she replied, stepping closer to make the kiss a little deeper. Sean kissed her harder, enjoying the sounds she made, as they were making him go crazy. He pulled his boxers down, springing his boner free, finally, while his hands massaged her legs in circular motions.

Suicune gazed down at his member and her insides fluttered like mad, her face flushing deeply.

"Oh my Sean...you look so big..." she purred in her mind, sitting down and lifting her foreleg so he could have an easier time rubbing them.

Sean smiled at her last comment, after pulling away to breathe in some air. Then, he surprised her by licking and kissing her forelegs slowly... He hoped Suicune loved being licked...

She closed her eyes and let out a long, shaky breath. "Arceus...it feels so strange, but so good..." she purred, panting hard and moving her head under his hands. Suicune moaned at the feeling of his tongue; the pleasure seemed heightened with her eyes closed.

Sean licked faster, when he heard her approving words in his mind. He was getting extremely turned on, and couldn't hold himself from pleasuring her more. He swallowed her toes, and started licking them slowly, while pumping his shaft quietly. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open. What was he doing? Sucking on her paw...? Suicune grit her teeth and gave him a soft moan.

"Sean...what are...you d-doing...?" she asked, curling her toes inside his mouth. "Entei never did this...b-before..." she mumbled to herself, blushing harder than ever.

"Are you...pleased...my mistress?" Sean asked her with his thoughts, while suckling the soft skin lovingly. His left hand caressed her cheek carefully, since Sean wanted her to feel great. She clenched her eyes shut and allowed another soft moan to escape her.

"Y-Yes...you're so gentle...so much more g-gentle..." her body relaxed under his touching and little butterflies fluttered around her stomach, making her all tingling on the inside and out.

Sean happily licked her toes a few more times, before switching to her other foreleg. He kissed it lovingly, before suckling the tender skin like a baby, even making slight yipping sounds that made him look like one. His right hand tickled her belly while his mouth tended to her leg, the two provided a double dose of pleasure for the Legendary Pokémon.

She clenched her eyes shut, legs shaking hard from what he was doing. She moved her head a bit, shaking it as her body heat went up again. She couldn't take it; she had not felt this way in such a long time that her body was dispelling fluids at an alarming rate; she would have an orgasm soon, and it was going to be powerful.

"S-Sean...stop f-for a...minute." she whined, eyes still closed tightly as she pulled her paw away from him. Sean did as told, licking his lips after she pulled her paw away.

"Wonderful...I loved it..." he cooed, smiling at her. She looked up at him and whimpered as the locking of her legs made her fall onto her side, shaking like mad as the intense feelings made her lose all control.

"A-Arceus! I-I'm c-c...!" before she got a chance to finish her sentence she cried out loud as juice exploded from her nether regions, coating the grass in the thick clear fluid. She tried to recover from that, having just came right in front of him. She blushed hard, looking away in embarrassment.

Sean chuckled slightly, covering his mouth with his hand. He commented "That was...fascinating... I've never seen an orgasm, before..."He smiled at her, coming nearer, to see her body from up close. Suicune looked back at him and giggled softly, rubbing the grass with her paw.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. You did such a good job pleasuring me...thank you Sean." she said, licking the side of his face and flicking her two tails against the air.

Sean licked her back, and then asked her, slightly embarrassed by his request "Thank you... I was wondering...could I lick those fluids from your...opening? Something came to me...as a desire." He bit his lip, after speaking, wondering if he would be allowed to do it. She smiled at him and rolled over on her side again, spreading her hind legs open.

"I would love that! I love when males do that..." she purred. Already she could feel his tongue down there, probing her insides and drinking her fluids up...

He bowed to her, and replied "Thank you, mistress. I will do my best to please you." he then went behind her, knelt, and licked up the fluids leaking down her legs, making muffled sounds as he apparently enjoyed doing this. When he was finished, he gently began probing her folds with his tongue, flicking it over the sensitive skin...

"O-Oh! Yes...!" Suicune whined loudly, clenching her eyes shut. Her body was burning on the inside, all caused by Sean's tongue touching her vaginal lips. She pushed up against his mouth, wanting him to do more to her down there. Sean knew he was doing the right things, when she pushed herself into his face, like that. Her passionate screams made him drink her juices, and slide his tongue deeper, twirling inside her folds madly. Spotting a small circular object above her vagina, he decided to touch it with his lips slowly, while his tongue went deep inside of her. She gasped loudly as his mouth made contact with her clitoris and she instantly saw stars, despite it being the middle of the day.

"A-A-Ahh...my Arceus...keep g-going Sean..." she moaned, bucking her hips harder against his face and taking more of his tongue inside her. She wanted it, and she wanted as much as she could take. Sean smiled to himself, knowing he found the areas that she liked having touched. So, he licked the same spot he touched with his lips earlier, while touching the outer parts with his fingers, lightly, but enough to make her notice.

He knew every part of her, every area she liked to be touched by a male's tongue. His fingers felt strange at first, only because he was the first human she did this with. Suicune let out more fluids on his mouth, letting him drink them up as much as he wanted. Already she was getting close and she hoped he would do more. Sean squealed with happiness when more of her juices were offered as drink. He began lapping them up right away, while nibbling at her folds slightly, like a hungry baby. His fingers traced the outlines of her opening, pressing the skin slightly.

Suicune was beside herself with pleasure; she could not wait to have him inside her. She was growing impatient, impatient with powerful lust as her fluids continued flowing.

"Yes...just do that Sean. Your mouth feels heavenly..." she breathed out, laying her head on the grass and panting heavily like she was going into labor. It would not be much longer now...

Sean was thirsty. Very thirsty. and the liquids Suicune's pussy offered were very tasty. So he pushed his tongue as far as he could, and sucked her fluids at a fast pace, while his teeth played with her folds naughtily. Sean hoped she might come again, from his licking...

Her entire body began to shake madly. Tremors bombarded her to the point she could barely handle what was happening to her; she was going to cum, and Sean was making it happen.

"S-Sean...I c-can't hold it!" she cried out to the heavens as her love juice exploded out like a volcano releasing its lava, drenching his face and leaving the Legendary Pokémon a panting, nearly-exhausted mess. Sean was surprised by the deluge of her cum that splashed in his face, but managed to drink a good deal of it, and licked off the rest.

"That was fantastic, Suicune..." he panted, licking his lips. She lifted herself up and smiled at him, panting somewhat hard.

"Thank you, I enjoyed it and I'm glad you did..." she stood and turned around with her rear facing him. "Alright Sean, I'm ready for the best part..." she panted, pressing her chest against the ground and shaking her rump a few times to tease him.

"Thank you, my love. I hope I do well." Sean replied, positioning himself behind her. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then squeezed his throbbing member inside of Suicune. He was surprised at how warm her insides felt, for a Water Pokémon...

She groaned at the feeling of having a male inside her, having not felt it in an awful long time. "Ah...yessss...such a long time..." she moaned, pushing back against him. His human member felt different, but not in a bad way. She spread her hind legs apart to let Sean have as much room as he possibly needed.

Sean felt good when she groaned, knowing she wanted him to do it. Although it was a first time for him, and his partner was a Pokémon, he had the knowledge of what he was supposed to do. He started thrusting inside of her, grunting as her tight walls squeezed his dick, giving him pleasure experienced never before. Suicune closed her eyes and pressed her head against the ground, moaning softly as he thrust into her.

"Oh...a-ah...Sean..." she moaned out his name in her seductive voice, looking back at him with soft eyes. Her fluids lathered up his cock to make the ride smoother and hotter for both of them. When she looked up at him, his heart melted, and he smiled sweetly at her, and said, while picking up the pace, but by bit:

"I love you...beautiful legend of the waters... My heart fell for you, Suicune..." He held onto her hips, since he needed to have some support, in this mad ride of love. Her moaning got louder as his thrusts picked up speed and she continued looking at him.

"I-I love you S-Sean...please, d-don't stop...don't ever stop..." she let her tongue fall from her mouth as she pushed back against him, taking more of his hot girth inside. Her words were a strong incentive, and he began pounding harder, slamming her ass with his hips, as he drilled her rapidly. He was heating up again, and could barely think straight because of it. He loved this moment of closeness, and aimed to make it the best in his and her life.

The water maiden kept her eyes closed the entire time, hanging her head with her pink tongue hanging from her mouth., The cold water in her body was boiling, all because of Sean's hot ecstatic thrusting which made her insides jump and quiver with pleasure.

"Oh...O-Oh Arceus, it's so good Sean...you're very...g-good at this..." she panted out, lifting her head to look back at him again through her tearing, foggy eyes, mouth curled up as she panted softly in pure delight, leaking so profusely onto him...

Sean smiled when Suicune cried out... Her words were very flattering, and he pushed harder into her, wanting to make her pleasure go to even higher levels, than just a moment before. His hands massaged her body carefully, hoping to make her warm up, and melt, from the intensity of love we shared. "I'm close...Suicune..." he announced, panting hard.

Suicune clenched her eyes shut as her velvety vaginal walls hugged his human rod tightly, like a hand in a tight silken glove, getting some of his hot human pre inside her hot and cold body. "Oh...yes, I-I am too, Sean." She panted out in her majestic voice, as sweet as honey to his ears. H-Hold on until...u-unitl I...c-cum first..." She moaned louder and harder, her backward thrusting getting more enthusiastic as she started to pour her liquids out all over the ground, indicating she was so very, very close...

"I will try...my love..." he replied, while pounding away at her tight passage. It felt so good, natural, smooth... he let his hands roam over her beautiful body, and make her come closer and closer to the blissful explosion that would come. Her panting turned him on immensely, and he thrust just that bit harder, after hearing her.

His hands felt so good on her slim body, any cold area instantly heating up. "A-Agh! Yes Sean! Oh I'm cumming!" she announced to her human lover, throwing her heat back as her love passage instantly encased him in a tight, lovely hold, her beautiful body shaking in sexual ecstasy as she came hard onto him. her fluids squirting in every direction, racking her with incredible pleasure.

"O-Oh Mighty Arceus!" she screamed out, eyes wide and claws digging into the grass as her back arched and pushed back against Sean, taking all of him inside her hot body as she drenched his crotch and legs with her warm watery cum, sweet scent drowning the air.

Sean could not hold it any more, after his lover came hard, covering his crotch in cum. With a long and loud groan, he leaned forward, and after a few quick thrusts, exploded inside of her pussy. He filled her for a minute, until he was empty.

"So good...I could not resist..." the painter said, breathing hard after he sat down, fully spent. She gave a loud groan herself and rubbed the side of her face all over the grass, clenching her eyes shut as she felt her human lover's seed flow inside her body, through her tight cervix all the way into her cavernous womb. It filled her with a nice warmth, and even though it was nowhere near as hot as an Arcanine's seed, or even Entei's, it still felt very nice inside her watery body.

"It's okay...S-Sean, it's very...n-nice..." she said happily, looking back at him as excess seed and other fluids dripped from her pussy, splashing on the backs of her legs, She remained in the mating position, her rear end in the air with her chest pressed on the grass. "Thank you, S-Sean, that was...so great.." she thanked the human teen, panting very softly.

"It indeed was, Suicune. I don't think I've enjoyed any day as much as this one. You felt...wonderful." Sean replied, looking at the attractive Legendary Pokemon with whom he was united, just minutes ago. The forrest was quiet, except them two. They had all the time in the world...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	29. Zoroark X Lucario

This is a request from my good good friend Designer Heart ^^

I'm so sorry, it's been over a month since I updated…but I'm back, and I've got a new chapter staring Zoroark and Lucario themselves, in a nice Yaoi goodness! I hope you all, including you yaoi lovers…

Enjoy! I know you will! ;D

* * *

The forest was quiet, as usual. What else would you expect from a forest? Loud noises and lots of people?

Hell no.

Not only quiet, but dark and practically empty, all the residents tucked away and asleep for the night. The breeze was gentle, only rustling the leaves slightly and adding to the relaxing atmosphere along with the chirping of Kricketune, the moon high in the sky and bathing the forest in its soft pale light. This was just the time of night he liked. Lucario found it very relaxing to just walk around the forest in this atmosphere, no one bothering him just him and his Aura powers which he trained extensively.

"_Concentrate…concentrate…the Aura is with me…_" He repeated in his mind. It was almost a ritual, a daily, even an hourly ritual to hone his control over the Aura and improve it as much as he could. Like all Lucario, he developed a consistent fear at birth that his powers would gradually weaken over time, and eventually vanish all together. Without the Aura guiding him, surviving out here would be impossible. And if a Trainer happened to capture him, he would be unable to perform the tasks a Lucario swears to perform, such as protecting their Trainer from all harm. Just the thought of losing the power…

Lucario's eye lids twitched as the thought nearly made him lose his concentration. "_Concentrate Lucario! Concentrate for Arceus's sake!_ _You're better than this!_"

The blue-furred jackal Pokémon used his aura sense to look at the blue cloud of aura building. He smiled but managed to keep the same constant level of concentration. To give himself an extra incentive to train harder, he swore to himself if he failed to focus every hour, he would not eat for the rest of that day. Sure, it sounds extreme to do something like that to himself, but it was very effective, especially during the wee morning hours.

The Aura Sphere gradually expanded in his paws as he walked along, his eyes glowing beneath his eye lids. His muzzle twitched as he concentrated all power into his paws. His muscles twitched everywhere, mainly in his paws. He smirked happily as the orb grew to overtake his paws, a soft humming coming from the sphere. The immediate area glowed a soft blue in the light it produced.

"_Come on, you can do it…just a little more…_" he said, gritting his teeth as he pumped more energy into the sphere. He stopped in his tracks to concentrate fully, give his aura- produced weapon all his attention. Damn him if this was easy, because it wasn't. Yes the orb was at least the size of his head and completely concealed his paws from even his aura sight.

"_Just…a little…more…_" he said, bearing his fangs as he forced more energy into the orb. Strenuous training like this made him wonder many, many times before if what he was doing was rational. He never met a Lucario, or even an Alakazam who trained this extensively. It was strange… Many called him crazy for it; kill himself in Aura training, or no eating. They just…didn't understand. Lucario wanted to be his best, give it his all for Arceus's sake!

The humming Aura Sphere got louder, gradually. The translucent insides of the orb twisted and turned like an out of control planetarium, a vortex sucking up everything. This much forced concentration put a lot of stress on his body but he did his best to ignore it; he could handle it. If he survived the rampage of four furious Gyrados, he could keep his own powers in control. His heart beat faster and faster, his lungs struggling to supply him with adequate air; his whole body tried to keep up with him. The orb continued to expand and shake as the power became so great he knew it would burst if he didn't keep control. No, no don't fail. Don't let it go. Concentrate…

Somewhere nearby in the same exact forest (obviously), another lone Pokémon wandered around on all fours, sniffing at the ground occasionally like a tracking dog. Its dark fur blended it in with the equally dark scenery, making him totally invisible to the naked eye. The Pokémon was a Zoroark, a male one. Like all Zoroark his body was naturally slender yet muscular with a long and pointed muzzle, thick red mane flowing behind him, and like all other Zoroark he had a sly yet fierce nature, as well as a few naughty attributes. Pokémon scientists knew this about Zoroarks but they were unable to discover where this nature came into play; the truth was Zoroark were know to be naughty when mating. And this Zoroark was no exception.

He sighed to himself as he rubbed a patch of grass with his paw for no particular reason; mostly because he was bored. He pushed himself up and stood up on his back legs, hanging his arms at his side as he went along that way, the pads of his feet making his trek across the grassy landscape more quiet. He too liked the forest when it was quiet and dark, for the most part. He liked it when he had something to do. It set the mood for whatever he was doing and because he preferred to do most things without anyone around the quiet surroundings helped add to the serenity of the atmosphere. He could move around and practice his Illusion without fear of confrontation from neither Pokémon or human.

But on nights like this, when he had nothing to do, he couldn't just enjoy the beauty of his home like most would, especially at night when it was hard to see. Granted he could see in the dark, but it's hard to enjoy things in the darkness. For most males it was unfortunate the forest was nearly empty at this time of night, at this time of the year. And, which time might it be? _The _season, the season when females go into heat. There was just one problem though. Even though his male body was still affected by the scent of a female in heat and it aroused him greatly, he wanted a male. A nice little male Pokémon to have "fun" with. You could call it one of those "naughty" quirks his species are known for, if you wanted to.

"This whole forest can't be empty…" He mumbled. "I can't be the only Pokémon around here." Standing close to the tree line he ran his paw across each one he passed, feeling the warm bark and the life radiating through each one. It was amazing, these trees, as lifeless as they seemed, were as alive as he was… Zoroark smiled softly. It was amazing what the creator Arceus did with his powers, creating this wonderful world for humans and Pokémon to thrive in…

He looked up at the canopies of the trees as he walked along, making light little patterns in the wood but not breaking the surface of the bark. He looked away from the trees, his pace declining to a slow walk. He wondered if he should just give up and head back to his den because he searched for a possible mate the past couple of days or so, and had no luck yet. But that was mostly his fault because he didn't venture too far from the perimeter around his den. Yeah, he could see in the dark but he wasn't too reliant on it. He could get lost at any time.

Zoroark rubbed his muzzle and stopped next to the nearest tree, looking at the grass. Another night without finding a male, what shitty luck. Time to throw in the towel again and head on back to the den. He turned around and took a single step closer to his den before a sharp flash off in the trees caught his attention. His head snapped to the left and a glimmer of hope sparked inside him. He spent so many waist hours searching for a male that he was certain it was just his mind telling him what he wanted to know, telling him what he wanted to hear.

But a second flash told him otherwise. This was a new sight! That had to be a Pokémon! He hoped, at least. Either way he turned back around and got on all fours before taking off running as fast as he could towards the source, his excitement going up tenfold. He pinpointed the exact location of the light as he darted through the trees, careful not to slip up.

"_Oh please Arceus let it be a male…_" Arceus has a way of playing with his subjects, messing with them. Knowing his luck, the mighty Pokémon god probably made the source of the light come from a female Pokémon or one who couldn't mate, like Bronzong or Magneton. He didn't want to run all the way over there only to find his hopes dashed. He followed the sound carefully, listening for when it got louder; but all he really had to do was follow the light.

Eventually he found the cause of the disturbance in the tranquil ambiance, and could not believe his eyes. In the middle of the little clearing a single Lucario stood there, charging a rather large Aura Sphere in his paws. Zoroark couldn't believe his eyes but he quickly dove behind a tree to hide from the Pokémon's possible Aura Sight.

He peeked from behind the tree, looking at him. He could tell it was a male, due to the lack of breasts and the masculine muscle structure. Was Arceus smiling down on him this evening, because he just struck gold. Zoroark smiled from ear to ear.

"My my, you're really working hard there…" he whispered to no one in particular. By the looks of it the Lucario was a young one, younger than him anyway, and a little smaller. Just a little. Zoroark licked his muzzle slowly, feeling the soft warm air touch the tip of his cock barely poking out from his furry grey sheath. Already the jackal was arousing him…

His body was nicely shaped in such a way that it gave him this cute boyish look, and that's what he liked in a male; it complimented their youth nicely. He couldn't really see his rear end from this angle but he knew he wanted to see it. Oh, such a cute little Lucario. He had to have him and he knew exactly how to do it.

"I know what will attract you…what will lure you…" he said, a devilish smile coming across his muzzle. "A little disguise." The illusory Fox Pokémon stepped back a few from the tree and leapt into the air, his body enveloped in a purple light; he landed softly in a new transformation, that of a female Lucario.

He stood there in his new form, looking at his body to make sure he had all the features that would make him attractive to any male. He looked behind him and set his paws on his new perfectly rounded rear end, giggling softly as he felt the soft blue fur. Before he could make any further observations the heat took its effect on his new body. His entire body grew hot and spread mainly to his new opening, lips pushing out moisture and a sweet odor into the air. Zoroark made a soft whining sound at the strange sensations, a paw shooting down between his legs and rubbing his pussy.

"W-Wow, this is so new…" he giggled, rubbing the back of his head as he fingered himself, panting and moaning softly, his nipples hardening and more juice building up within him. So this was what it was like to be a female in heat; he disguised himself as a female many times before but never during the season. Strong desire flooded his feminine frame and all he could think about was sex. Sex…sex…nothing but sex. He giggled and panted, unable to help himself, it was just so interesting to do this. He looked up from watching his body react to how the Lucario would react…

Lucario grunted and growled, his paws aching as he forced himself to hold on to the Aura Sphere; it was easily up to his forearms and he could its power increasing dramatically. It was of good size for an Aura Sphere, quite possibly a new record.

"_Yes, I'm getting it! I'm…_" Lucario was so certain he could keep the orb for much longer. His mind set firmly on his energy-produced sphere, eliminating all other thoughts. Meditation, full-blown meditation. All worries pushed to the back of his head, just focusing on the orb. The Aura Sphere required so much of his energy he had to take short breaths through his nose every few seconds, and on the next sniff, his nose picked up the smell. _The _smell, the smell that made his eyes shoot open.

Just like that the Aura Sphere exploded in his paws like a mild explosive, creating a loud bursting sound and sending him flat on his rear. Lucario wanted to scream out loud, if he wasn't so tired. He had to catch his breath, breathing hard through his open mouth and the stress on his body finally catching up to him.

"No…a-after all…that…work…!" Lucario whined unhappily, rubbing his forehead and sitting up. He was tired but he was a strong Pokémon so his energy came back rather quickly. Only when he resumed breathing through his nose did he pick up the smell again, and realize what it was.

Female in heat.

"Oh…I almost…forgot…" he panted, standing up automatically and looking around the forest. The scent made his own body react normally and his sheath parted open for his pointed shaft, gradually sliding further out. It was amazing what a female's scent could do; one minute he focused all his energy on that one Aura Sphere…now he wanted to mate. Lucario didn't know where the smell could be coming from until a gentle giggle and the sound of rustling leaves told him where to go. He closed his eyes and the forest was bathed with dark blue aura; a light blue shape moving through the forest ahead, a familiar shape, made him smile brightly.

"You're not getting away from me…" he said softly and licked his muzzle before he took a step back and prepped himself before he took off running after the shape, using his aura sight to find her exact location. She ran away from him, getting further and further away. Grunting as he dodged the trees, he gasped for air already as his pace started to weaken; he didn't give his body a long enough rest. He clenched his eyes and grit his teeth, barely dodging a tree and almost losing the female in the process.

He watched her, a little blue dot in the distance. Damn, she was fast. Maybe a little too fast, because she soon disappeared from his sight. Damn it! Lucario growled madly but continued running for a little while longer, soon coming to a stop to catch his breath. Boy, he needed a nice long rest…

Lucario opened his eyes and found himself in front of a slightly elevated cave opening in the face of a mountain. Did she go in here, he wondered? There was only one way to find out; he needed to mate and if she was in there, he would find her. Cautious he stepped into the dark cave, the moonlight allowing him to see only a few feet in.

"_Is this a trap of sorts…?_" Lucario thought, his red eyes narrowing and a deep grunt coming out of him. "_Heat can make a female act so strange…_"

He stared into the darkness, his eyes well-adjusted to the low light level. He could barely make out the features of the figure standing not too far back, and he could tell what it was; what _she _was. He swallowed slightly, because the female was a Lucario. And by the looks of it, she had a very nice body…

"Hello there, handsome boy…" a feminine voice radiated from the figure, full of friendliness and a lot of playfulness. A drop of sweat went down his face as he watched the female step closer, her frame slightly visible in the soft dark. Arceus…she did have an amazing body. Her hips formed a nice hourglass shape with a nicely rounded rear end on the bottom, two firm ripe breasts adorned on her chest like crown jewels of a royal family, tall pointed ears, a nice ruffle of fur around her neck, and finally a long flowing tail wagging behind her.

She was…perfect. But if only he knew what was hiding beneath that illusion…

"You…y-you were the one running from me, weren't you?" Lucario asked, panting as the heat flooded his nostrils.

The female came closer to him, close enough so the moonlight could shine down on her and reveal the features of her whole body; the most notable one being the shimmering juice soaked into the fur of her thighs. Lucario stared; he didn't mean to, but he could not help it.

"I'm sorry I broke your concentration back there," she said in an apologetic voice. "My heat made me do it. You're very handsome…"

Lucario's face went red, making his face a soft shade of purple, more so as she walked around him. It seemed she had tastes when it came to choosing a mate. At least that's what he could make out, and she was just making sure he had all the features of a good mate. But he had different plans for her. When he back faced towards him he reached back and firmly grabbed her rear end. Zoroark giggled in his disguise, looking back at him with lusty red eyes.

"Oh, you're as eager as I am aren't you?" she asked in a soft voice, touching his paw and rubbing it across her rear end. Lucario smiled and licked his lips, turning to her and gripping her ass with both paws.

"M-Mm…" Zoroark moaned and rubbed his firm breasts, pussy dripping sweet honey freely. Lucario panted and took a deep whiff of the sweet air and smiled brightly. It was absolutely intoxicating, the best smell in the world to a male. His arousal slid further out of its furry casing, up to the round ball of flesh and the base that would lock him to his mate. He was quite thick already, but that was no surprise when it came to Pokémon like Lucario.

"You like that don't you babe?"" Lucario asked the aroused female in a sly tone of voice as he groped her slender hips. She simply nodded and looked back at him, pushing her rear on his paws. Lucario gave a soft moan-like sound and rubbed his paw up the length of her tail, circling the very base with a single claw. Still looking at him she stuck her ass out and lifted her tail up, the furry appendage curling up over her arched back, showing her submission to him. Zoroark's ecstasy elevated madly; he had to finger himself to relieve the pleasure building inside him. Making his moves based on her reactions (he could tell he was doing good) Lucario slowly slid a paw under her tail and felt her tailhole; much to his surprise she was not tight back there, but very loose.

"W-Wow…y-you're pretty loose…" Lucario said in a weak voice, feeling ill all of a sudden. A female…with a loosened ass. Oh, how…how…Lucario couldn't even find the right words to describe it. Zoroark smiled and purred softly. That wasn't part of the Illusion like the rest of his body; he was really that loose back there.

"Uhuh…" she said, nodding slowly. "I'm…a bit of an ass slut…" She panted and smiled. Lucario swallowed as he felt his insides grow hot. He could not help himself, he just couldn't. He rubbed her loosened hole with his soft furry fingers, lightly pressing it inside. Zoroark groaned and panted harder as he bucked back against his paw.

"Mm…you…" she moaned, her soaked thighs creating a pool of liquid under her. Lucario wiggled his finger around inside, feeling her warm muscles and quickly getting acquainted with them. Zoroark leaned his head back and panted louder, paw moving faster along his flared and sensitive folds. He wondered how much longer he should keep the Illusion up, because he didn't want to do it like this much longer…

The air was thick and sweet, no more room for clean and fresh air. He made a slight yipping sound when he felt Lucario's rod on his ass. He buckled slightly and panted louder before starting to move forward. Lucario moved along with until she leaned against the wall, pressing her paws on the stone and sticking her ass out for him so his fingers could feel more. Lucario's eyes went all over her body and he wondered if was possible for a female to have this perfect of a body. Was he dreaming, or was this possibly some kind of trick? Hell, he wasn't sure…

Zoroark was amused; his illusion fooled the Lucario completely. Of course if he tried without the illusion the sexy male might've refused him. He still wondered, really, really wondered, what would happen if he let his ruse dissolve…

"It's so…please don't get…mad but…it's so rare for a female to h-have an ass t-this..lo-oose…" he said, smiling gently and licking his muzzle. Zoroark looked back at him and smiled, shaking his head. Lucario nodded and pushed his finger in a little deeper, loving the reaction he got from her. But what he didn't expect was for her to reach back, take hold of his wrist, and move it for him. He watched with widened eyes as she fucked herself with his hand, moaning and making other pleasured noises. While she did that, Lucario rubbed his hard shaft with his other paw and greatly enjoyed watching her.

"You're so…s-so hot…" Lucario breathed out as he became even more aroused, closing his eyes as he jerked off. Her grip tightened around his wrist as she moved his paw with more speed and force. He winced as her claws dug into her skin and accidentally made his aura senses go off.

As soon as they went off and he saw the light blue figure in front of him, his mind immediately told him something was wrong. He was no longer looking at a Lucario. He opened his eyes, thinking he was crazy, but a Lucario was certainly standing there. But with his aura sight, it was an entirely different Pokémon looking back at him. A long red mane flowed down its back; that was all he could see from the rear other than the Pokémon lacking…certain feminine features. Lucario opened his eyes as he panted nervously, his heart beat getting louder.

"What…w-what are you?" he asked with a slight growl, pulling away from the female.

Zoroark felt him leave, and within a second he knew he saw through his ruse. But he wasn't nervous, not one bit. Not after all they did so far…

She smiled at him and turned around and smiled before she leapt into the air and became the pink glowing orb before shifting back into _his _true form, right in front of him. Lucario's eyes widened in complete shock. She was really a Zoroark? He realized he was fooled by her Illusion; the notorious Illusion. But his guess of "her" gender was corrected when he saw the thick red appendage sticking up between "her" legs.

The Zoroark was a male!

"W…What the hell is this…?" Lucario said weakly stepping back from the male.

Zoroark smiled and chuckled mischievously, a soft purr coming from his throat. Lucario bit his lip nervously and completely involuntarily looked down at the dark fox's thick rod; even the knot was inflated and he was…fairly big.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he advanced towards him and gaining a deep blush from the jackal who looked away.

He was tricked, and it made him mad…though he was thoroughly confused. He wasn't tearing the Zoroark's throat out for pulling that trick on him; he was still aroused as a matter of fact because the scent of heat hung thickly in the air. Did he like what happened even though he was close to actually fucking another male? He tried to go over the answer in his head but a grab to his shoulders ended all that and he was brought to the ground by the Illusory Fox, in between his legs.

Lucario wanted to say something but found himself without words as the larger fox stared at him, paws gripped on his shoulders. He stared back, gritting his teeth and growling with just a little threat.

"You're such a sexy little Lucario…" the Zoroark said with a lot of lust in his voice, a single red claw stroking the fur of his cobalt cheek. Lucario growled and tried to pull away, looking down at the organ covered with natural lubrication that was so close to his belly. He knew what he wanted to do with that, and yet he still did not fight it all the way.

Zoroark's paw touched his chest, running his claws through the soft fur and making circles around the sharp spike. Lucario groaned and looked him in the eyes, his own glowing faintly. Zoroark wasn't afraid of what Lucario could do to him. He seemed confident Lucario wouldn't fight back…

The Fighting-type clenched his paws shut as his back was stroked like a male would with a female. That's how he started to feel as Zoroark touched his body everywhere; his hips, highs, waist, chest, all of it. All of it was touched.

"Stop…t-touching me…" he growled and made a little noise when Zoroark suddenly grabbed his rear end. His tail twitched up on its own, lifting up slightly in the pending sign of submission, like a female wanting to be mated.

Zoroark smirked and ran his paw up and down the underside of his long tail. Lucario felt his body relaxing under his gentle touching. He was greatly confused by the way his body was reacting. He was a male, not a female for crying out loud! But the horny Zoroark seemed to like it that way.

Lucario had to look down at his cock and winced as it throbbed and leaked thick fluid, dripping on Zoroark's thigh. His body needed as much of a release as he knew Zoroark's did; or in this case, as much as he _wanted_. One of them was going to take it up the tailpipe, and he had a feeling it was not going to be Zoroark. The fox smirked again. The paw pressing on his back extended his chest towards him. Lucario looked away and panted softly, grabbing Zoroark's thick wrists in an attempt to keep them in place.

"S-Stop it…" he said, glaring slightly at him with an open mouth and pushing his paws away. "I'm a male dammit, a male…"

"I know," he affirmed. "I happen to like males…" he gave Lucario's tail a hard tug. The smaller male let out a sharp cry of pain but was cut short; Zoroark took the brief opportunity of his open mouth and pulled him into a kiss.

Lucario's eyes widened and he flushed like mad as his pulse went up. Now he was being kissed by another male! Lucario's paws pressed on his thick black shoulders but in a brief moment, for only a second or two, it felt like he was trying to pull him closer, rather than push him away…

He held the sexy young Lucario in his paws as he caressed the cobalt fur. He knew based on his reactions the canine was a virgin back there. A virgin… He would be so tight…so nice, hot, and tight…

Lucario groaned and clenched his eyes when Zoroark's tongue began sliding into his mouth. It was hot and wet, and because of their close to equal-length muzzles it was hard to maneuver around. But that didn't mean he didn't try. Zoroark tilted his muzzle to the side so he could kiss him deeper, rubbing the roof of his mouth. He held his shoulders tightly, weakly trying to push him away but not doing much about it. He allowed the fox to have his mouth. He shivered immensely when the fox rubbed their tongues together, their taste buds exchanging strange and indescribable flavors.

Zoroark grinned over the kiss as he gave Lucario's rear a firm slap with his right paw, gaining a soft and muffled "oh", followed by a little whine. Zoroark's twitched and he sighed softly, the whine sounding so cute to him, reminiscent of a little pup's whine. Just when Lucario thought things couldn't get more complicated he felt the Dark Pokémon's red-hot length rub against his own. His body was already hot and sweaty from the heat transferred by the other male, and now it was blazing like an Infernape's insides, scorching him from the inside out. Lucario automatically extended his claws and lightly stabbed his shoulders as a small warning. Zoroark winced but ignored the slight discomfort as he grinded their caninehoods together, the throbbing red skin hot to the touch. Lucario clenched his eyes tightly and grit his teeth hard, pleasure rocketing through him.

Zoroark's paws were still planted firmly on Lucario's rear, claws playing with his tail every few seconds. He thought he was done when he felt a single paw leave, but seconds later it came back and two claws were wet. They traveled over his ass as they went closer to the center until his tips made contact with his tight little hole.

Lucario gasped and breathed in hard, finally able to break away from the kiss, their mouths covered with saliva.

"N-Not there…anywhere b-but there…" he growled as he dug his claws into his shoulders. Zoroark winced again, smirking slightly. Feeling such a tight little virgin ass around his claws made him lick his lips hungrily, immense desire filling him. He wanted the Aura Pokémon. He wanted him badly…

Lucario moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as a single claw penetrated him, his inexperienced rear opening up for the foreign object. Zoroark licked his muzzle back and forth, left to right, wetting the fur around his mouth with more thick saliva. He held the perfect male against him and purred softly at him, rubbing his soft bottom and wiggling the thin claw tip around as it pushed a little deeper with great gentleness.

"G-Get it out….Get i-it out…" he whined and growled, his eyes still shut. Zoroark's claw was hard; very, very hard and he could feel how smooth it was, allowing for an easier entry.

"You're so tight back there…it's so cute…" the Dark-type droned, licking the side of his face as he worked his claw in and out of him, stretching his virgin walls as it went a bit deeper. Lucario's fur dampened with perspiration. This new feeling brought so many new sensations all at once, some of them painful. His innards squeezed slightly starting at the base of his stomach and slowly working its way up. His long tail stayed lifted up and allowed Zoroark to finger him without interference.

The jackal could have used his aura powers to overpower the fox a long time ago…but the only problem was he could not concentrate. There were too many distractions he could not focus on anything. It was like he feared, losing his powers, unable to use them. His knot ached, his member begging for a release. The stimulation in his rectum made it harder to resist Zoroark's advances, as his middle claws tickled his rim before he made room and slid it through his ring muscle. Lucario made a shaky gasping sound as he shook his head. He was stretched further open, knowing Zoroark was doing this to prepare him for what was going to happen. Zoroark pulled him close, their bodies full-on touching except of his chest because of the chest spike. He was getting impatient with himself but continued on with his work, greatly enjoying Lucario's reaction as he stroked his back as he did before, running his claws through the soft fur.

"T-Take them out…they h-hurt…" he lied, just wanting them out of his rectum as he panted and groaned softly. He could feel his tight walls hugging the claws, sucking at them greedily. He looked far back and arched slightly to look at it, his insides going tight at the sight of Zoroark's paw working at his anus.

"Alright cutie, no claws?" Zoroark asked, cocking his head to the side. He expected this from Lucario; all virgins were nervous about being claw-fucked. Who wouldn't be? Lucario shook his head and whined as his wish was granted and the claws slid slowly from his opening. His rear felt like it was gaping open, gasping for air, stretched open by the invasive fingers. He kept his eyes closed, heart beating hard in his chest.

The next question made his eyes widen: "Are you ready?"

The young Lucario gasped, his mouth hanging open. Oh Arceus, this was it. "I…I-I don't k-know…"

No matter what answer he gave him Zoroark turned him around in his lap and moved him forward where Lucario had to stop his fall by pressing his paws on the cave floor. He whined as Zoroark moved his legs into position so he was in the doggy-style position. Not once did Lucario ever imagine himself like this in front of another male, but now that it was actually happening he felt…excited.

"You're so sexy…so hot, so attractive…" Zoroark said in a dreamy-like voice as he kissed the small of his back. Lucario growled when he smacked his rear again, his arms tensing up. He was still confused, knowing damn well if he regretted doing this it would be his fault. But he was giving in to him, letting himself be taken over by the dark fox like a female. He was sure he wanted this as much as he did…the smell of heat still flowed through his respiratory system and he was still very aroused. That moment he started wondering how it would feel to be mated by another male…

"You a-a-ass…you t-tricked me…" he growled in a small voice, shaky as he stared back at him with slightly glazed eyes. Zoroark smile barely fell and he growled slightly, running his paw up his back and stroking his shoulders.

"You wouldn't have agreed if I came to you…like this." He pointed out, rubbing his rear with his soft silky paw, long pink tongue flicking across the fur.

"I…I…I-I…Oh…" he stammered, closing his eyes and panting like a dog in heat, head hanging down. His cock throbbed and dripped out the pent-up load it carried. Zoroark's hot tongue made his spine arch and shiver. He grunted sharply when the thick paw made contact with his ass again. The tremor spread through his nerves and he dripped harder. Another swat, right after the last made his tail hike up further, standing erect in the air. The fox liked spanking him for some reason. It made him…anxious.

Zoroark went lower and moved his paw to brush the back of Lucario's furry balls. He played with them slightly, gently scratching them with those two claws. Lucario's hips involuntarily thrust his hips forward, pre spurting up onto his soft belly. Zoroark giggled and messed with him down there before giving him a soft lick, running his tongue all the way up to his tight pucker.

"O-Oh…Knock it o-off…" he grunted, digging his claws into the dirt. Both paws gripped his bottom as Zoroark exposed more of his tight back door. He felt so drawn to it, like it was just begging for him. He wanted to take the cute Lucario right up his tight tailhole, feel it around him.

Lucario waited in that position for what Zoroark was going to do next. At this point he didn't know what to expect from the naughty Pokémon. Would his…shaft come next or if he would try something else on him. Now, his biggest fear was he wouldn't be able to take him up there and wouldn't come out without injury. He narrowed his eyes and closed his mouth when hot breath billowed over his rear. Lucario looked back to see Zoroark's face close to his ass. His blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, locking with his red spheres. He stared at him, searching for an ounce of something. He didn't know what he wanted to see though. Something, anything…

"Let's get you nice and wet…" Zoroark said with a soft smile. Lucario couldn't see with his tail blocking part of his face. At first he didn't know what he meant but when a hot and wet sensation touched his hole, his breath went shaky in an instant.

T-Take it o-out…It f-feels so ugh…weird…" Lucario moaned, leaning on his elbows and breathing deep and slow. His tongue was slick and hot, more soft and flexible than his claws. There was no doubt about it anymore as Zoroark explored his rectal cavity; he was getting very excited. Even if he did take the place of the female.

"_Mm…wonderful…_" Zoroark thought blissfully as he tasted the superb musk that could only come from a male. The purpose of this was to lubricate his tunnel even though the natural moisture built on his member from inside his sheath would make it slick enough, but he wanted to make it nice and wet. Zoroark brought up more saliva and applied it to his tailhole, pushing his tongue in and out, slightly mimicking the motions of sex.

Lucario shook his head as pleasure flooded him and a deep groan escaped him. His knot pulsated madly, actually hurting from the lack of attention. It was driving him mad, as well was Zoroark's licking. He licked, sucked, nibbled, just about everything that left the young male whimpering.

"Enough fooling around, he's wet enough. I must have him now…" Zoroark mumbled under his breath. Even though he didn't want to leave his rear end, he forced himself to, his lust-filled mind drowning with thoughts of the other male. The dark fox straightened up and licked his muzzle with hunger; pure, carnal hunger. Lucario's eyes went wide as Zoroark's paws went around his waist. His teeth clenched as the sharp tip of the male's cock touched his tight virgin tailhole.

Zoroark sat up straight, a sly smile on his face as he set his paws on his lower back and rubbing them the up to his shoulders all the way down to his rump. He stared at his rear and he gave it another swat, unable to help himself. The jackal yipped loudly and his tailhole automatically tightened around his tip for a second.

"Get ready cutie…" he said in a soft and lusty voice "To take it up your cute little tailhole."

Lucario blushed hard at his words, talking to him like he was a female. He straightened himself up and grunted as Zoroark began pushing inside with gradual slowness. He played with his back and rear end continuously. He felt some kind of attraction to his rear, something he could not explain. He always had a thing for cute males like this Lucario, and he just could not get enough of it. Lucario moaned and panted to the air, expelling the intense heat building. The clenching of his body crept back on him like a thief in the night, gripping his stomach like a hand squeezed it in a tight vice. Zoroark panted along with him, growling as his tongue fell out the front of his muzzle. The jackal was so tight and clenched him like a tight silken glove, making him go mad with lust. The saliva coating his rear like a clear glaze and the natural lubrication on his cock allowed him to slid in with ease.

"O-Oh…I-It's…Mm…" Lucario grunted with pain and pleasure, forcing his body to loosen as it automatically tightened around him. Zoroark held the base of his dick to help guide him in accurately, lifting himself off his knees slightly to come in at a downward angle. The jackal moaned at the feeling and dug his claws into the dirt, leaning his head back as soft dog-like pants came from his muzzle. Zoroark lifted his paw and brought it down on his ass, the young Pokémon arching his back and groaning sharply as he pushed it up to the knot.

"It's in…Oh Arceus…" Lucario huffed into the air as Zoroark stayed firmly in place, his paws rested on his lower back. His tongue flicked up across his nose as he watched the Lucario's lithe body quiver. Already he was wiggling with pleasure, and he hadn't even started yet. Not wanting to waist a moment of control he pulled halfway out of his sucking walls and slammed back inside. Lucario practically whined at the sudden feeling and gasped for air, unable to keep himself from thrusting back on him.

Zoroark's eyes narrowed and he breathed out his arousal, simply setting his paws on his hips and lightly grabbing them as he pushed forward once, twice, repeating the motion before eventually setting on a gentle rhythm. Pressure built down below and hot cum dripped from his enlarged tip like a leaky faucet on the same are as before, adding to the little puddle beneath him. Lucario found himself moaning softly with Zoroark's thrusts, his head hanging down and his eyes clamped shut. He honestly never thought he would be taking a male up his ass, feeling it throb inside him. But, he liked the feeling and he was anxious to feel more. Zoroark's eyes did not leave the Lucario beneath him, his paws stroking his sides once more. The tan fur soft under his silky paws he rubbed him in a circular motion and disheveled a patch, doing it just to hear his lover's relaxed moans. Any noise he made he wanted to hear, and he loved how it flowed over his pointed ears.

Lucario's arms quiver as he looked between his legs at his throbbing arousal. He didn't know it had gotten that big, the way it would inside a female. The knot was thicker than ever and it dripped so much pre he was amazed he had not cum yet. Out of complete curiosity the canine lifted his head and looked back at Zoroark to see him stroking and licking his tail, arm snaking around his waist. Lucario half-closed his eyes and moaned softly as he looked into the larger male's eyes, planted firmly on his paws and knees so he could thrust into his willing and ever so loosening body.

His tongue traveled from one side of his muzzle to the other as he leaned forward over a little, panting in time with the other male's panting. Lucario adjusted the positioning of his body, clenching his paws and taking a slow deep breath. The bottom lungs clenched like his stomach did, his diaphragm pressing against his chest. The way his walls spread open and welcomed Zoroark in filled him with sharp stinging sensations, another shaky breath coming out of him. Zoroark kept the same steady rhythm present in his pelvic thrusts not letting them go above the constant, swatting Lucario's butt as just to hear him yip and moan. He let the furry blue tail fall to his sides so it could wag freely and he could focus his paws elsewhere. His right paw snaked around his stomach and he gently rubbed Lucario up his torso all the way down to his upper thigh, his touch avoiding his hardened manhood on purpose. The jackal whined and slightly and tried to touch the back of his paw with a single thrust but Zoroark pulled his paw up before it could happen.

Lucario whined pathetically and looked back at him. He smirked at the smaller male and scratched the back of his neck, stroking the tuft of tan fur. The petting, it reminded him of his mother holding him when he was a newborn pup, nuzzling him and rocking him to sleep. This gave him the same relaxing feeling…

Zoroark moaned into the thick cave air, his broad black-furred chest rising and falling. His paws constantly went to other parts of his body as he searched for the best place to hold him for leverage, finally sticking with just holding his hips. Lucario's insides were getting increasingly sensitive like those of a female, the muscles clenching him tightly and conforming to his size. It felt like his whole body was trying to adjust just from having taken Zoroark in.

"Mm…it's i-it's so…ugh…" Lucario grunted with each thrust that sent him swaying forward, Zoroark's pelvis hitting him hard and slapping his furry orbs against his rear. Lucario sucked in a sharp breath and arched slightly, vocalizing his pleasure for the older male to hear. He shifted his legs back to lean forward and let him have more room for penetration, forcing his tensed and excited body to relax and loosen his rear muscles.

"Relax cutie…just relax." Zoroark whispered, his voice soft and comforting in a way as his paws pressed on the small of his back. Lucario closed his eyes and thrust back against him, taking his words in and trying harder to relax. He panted and gasped, for it was very hard; he was as relaxed as he possibly could at the moment but his rectum kept tightening. Zoroark grunted as he pulled up to the very tip and waited for a few seconds before slamming back in, both males moaning in pure delight at once. Again Zoroark lifted himself up to achieve a few downward thrusts, his thick foxhood angled just right so the bulging underside would make contact with that special, sensitive spot inside. Lucario wheezed as pleasure electrified his nerves. A thin flow of fluids leaked from his tip and added to the puddle, his moaning becoming louder as he instantly desired to feel more.

Zoroark however, didn't feel very pleased. He frowned, his pace slowing down. He did not feel satisfied with the position any longer. He wanted something different as his own desire came up: the desire to feel more of his young lithe frame and the soft fur covering it. Lucario looked back at Zoroark with confusion and worry, hoping he wasn't getting tired. He whimpered when he pulled out and left him with a strange empty feeling, which he did not like. Opening his mouth to protest he was stopped when Zoroark pulled him up by his hips, looking back at the fox as he pulled them both to their feet. Zoroark stood over Lucario and stroked his side, the jackal blushing and smiling at him.

"Lean forward cutie. I'm going to try something new." The Dark-type droned into his ear.

Lucario nodded and did so, craning his trunk forward and presenting himself to him. He could not help himself and asked, "What are you…going to do?"

Zoroark would let him find out. His paws clamped around his waist as he held Lucario in place, lifting him up slightly to slide his way back into his ass. Lucario quivered and panted out loud, leaning over a little more to give him more space to maneuver. A sly smile came to Zoroark as he resumed thrusting. The Aura Pokémon stuck his rear out and spread his legs apart; he wasn't sure how much room or help he would need, but he wanted to make sure he had all he needed; he wanted more, as much as the bigger male had to offer.

The next thrust brought their furry body together with a soft "whump", Zoroark's balls smacking him once more and he wrapped his thick forearms around his hips and pulled his rear against his pelvis, his thick knot pressing and throbbing in between them. Lucario's eyes went wide as his throbbing arousal squirted thin liquid up on his stomach. Everything felt so good…his body, his knot, his thick hot member…all of it drove his body mad with lust and he just could not stay quiet; a pleasured moan escaped him every second. He held his thick wrists with a soft grasp, pressing himself eagerly into his strong warm body, their masculine frames rubbing and smacking together in the heated sexual engagement, moaning in the air together as the pleasure they experienced flowed through their grinding bodies.

Lucario finally wrapped a paw around his cock and stroked it softly, panting louder than ever now. "O-Oh…so goooood…"

Zoroark smiled and licked the back of his head and touched his paw before pulling it away from his shaft. "Allow me…"

Lucario watched his paw wrap around the hot red and resume for him. He groaned loudly as Zoroark jerked him off, his tongue dripping thick saliva onto the back of his paw. Mixtures of fluids dripped onto the floor as Lucario thrust into his palm, his other paw tightening around his wrist. Before anything else could even happen Zoroark got a change of heart and let him go, but not before giving the knot a soft squeeze.

Lucario huffed and chuckled softly. "That didn't…l-last long…"

"Well, I don't want you…cumming too soon." The fox replied, pressing on him hard as his tempo went up. Lucario gripped him tighter as he felt his insides stretching at a more constant pace than they did before. His weight went directly into his pelvis and each pound impacting with the jackal made him grunt sharply, clenching his teeth and eyes shut. Zoroark pressed his forehead into Lucario's shoulder as he carefully timed their thrusts, missing the timing on a few but getting it perfectly on most. Either way, they both loved it. His knot bulged like made, the veiny ball of flesh pushing on his anus with every powerful thrust he let off on him. With Lucario in a tight hug he kept him firmly in place so he could feel his fur and warm body heat, among other obvious reasons.

Lucario threw his head back and screamed out loud as his insides were stabbed by the sharp thick tip, pleasure spreading through him in harsh waves, stimulating the ends of his nerves. He wanted to rub the straining organ between his legs, he wanted to increase his pleasure tenfold, but instead all he was able to do was pull his paws from Zoroark's wrists and press them against the stone wall, leaning forward and hanging his head as he panted in pure delight. Zoroark growled deeply as his thick pre leaked into his tight hole, adding a bit of lubrication to his walls.

"Oh! Y-Yes! H-Harder!" he forces out in a shaky voice, shaking his head like mad as Zoroark's thrusting pushed him forward, his canine length flicking up against his stomach. Zoroark digs his claws into Lucario's stomach, still holding him in the tight hug as he moved faster. Lucario winced at the feeling of the sharp tips poking him but did his best to ignore it. Lucario's tongue hung out from his open muzzle, his moans hard and drawn out as he held onto the wall to keep himself from falling over.

Zoroark clenched his sharp fangs hard as his inner walls contracted around him so very tightly, the thick semen building and dispensing into the jackal's tight hot body. Lucario's stomach constricted in such an odd way that Lucario's eyes shot open, a deep groan escaping him.

"Oh, I c-can't hold it…" Zoroark stammered out, finding it harder to resist shoving his whole knot in him in that instant, but he gradually worked the orb of flesh inside him, the bulging sphere starting to spread him further open, more than what he was used to thus far.

With the feeling of his insides clenching hard around the knot as it slid in a little more, the ecstatic feeling of taking another male's knot inside him was just too much for him to handle all at once. His tunnel clenched down on him like a hot fleshy vice as his teeth clamped together to the point of hurting as his load begins shooting out in thick plentiful streams, the pearly white fluids cascading over the wall of the cave and his lower belly, a loud cry of absolute passionate delight erupting from him. After witnessing the sexy Lucario cum right in front of him and feeling the vice-like tightness clenching him, it was all it took for him to wiggle and shove the knot into him. Lucario's eyes shot open as his cry got louder, pain clutching his rear end as the knot spread him so far open. Zoroark grinded down on him as he gave his own little roar of pleasure, his knot swelling inside the male until they locked together. Zoroark's head goes back as he grabs onto his hips, grinding on his ass hard as his insides squeeze him over and over again until it was enough for him to hold him in place as his length erupted and dumped his seed inside him.

Lucario whined and moaned as he felt the thick, slick, and very hot fluids injected directly into his rear end, his own member letting off a few more shots of pure excitement. His body drowned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, wiggling his rear as Zoroark grinded on him still and struggling to stay standing up, his powerful legs beginning to give up on him. Zoroark could feel this as the jackal faltered in his arms, his paws sliding off the wall and ending up back on his hips, as if his paws were still there.

"Come on…let's go down and rest…" he whispered to the younger Pokémon. Lucario nodded and let Zoroark guide him to the floor of the cave, both of them resting on their knees as he hugged his hips again, Lucario rubbing his wrists softly. He panted with exhaustion, feeling the seed flow around and coat his insides like a thick glaze. It warmed him up immensely and he…loved it a lot.

Lucario looked back at him, drool dripping from his muzzle as a smile came across his face. Zoroark smiled back, but it quickly faded when the jackal started chuckling.

"What's so funny…?" he asked, taken aback.

"If you wanted a mate…" Lucario responded, his eyes half-closed. "You could have just asked me…"

Zoroark smiled and shook his head, licking the back of his head. "I told you, you wouldn't have accepted."

Lucario shook his head and reached back to rub the side of his face, turning his head to him. "How do you know I would have?"

Zoroark looked at him before he chuckled with him, pressing his muzzle against his as they shared a kiss. Now, _this _was what he wanted in a mate.

* * *

Whoa, this was the longest one I've written so far! I hope you all enjoyed!

R&R, and until next time!

-YamiMarik1994


	30. Zekrom X Reshiram

**You'll notice something different; I added Dawn X Gary's Umbreon back to the story after taking it down. So now I'm at 30 chapters! X3**

I can't remember exactly who requested this, but I think a few people did.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been very busy doing other stories and trying to beat Dead Space on Impossible Mode without dying, which I was able to do :3

I'm not sure if there is a Zekrom X Reshiram lemon yet, but I hope this is the first one, and I hope you enjoy it!

Me and WolfietheLion co-wrote this one. I played Zekrom, and he played Reshiram.

Enjoy!

* * *

He hated this time of the year. Hated it a lot. Why, though? Why would a male hate this particular time of the year, when the warm autumn air began to cool in preparation for the coming of winter, the season that everyone referred to as "_the _season"? _The _season…like it was something everyone was expected to participate in. Not Zekrom. No, not the Deep Black Pokémon. He never partook in such events even if he wanted to. It's not like he couldn't, but…there were several reasons. It was a fact he was only compatible with his counterpart and ultimately, rival, Reshiram. But he didn't want to have anything to do with her when it came to that subject, no matter how…attractive of a dragoness she was.

Zekrom searched all of Unova for hours trying to find a place he could just rest in the sunlight, even if it did make his black scales hot. He needed a nice quiet place somewhere, anywhere, away from the constant smell in the air. It was becoming too much. He eventually set his red eyes on a grassy cliff that overlooked Unova, the metropolis of Castelia off in the far distance. Hopefully, no one would see his massive black body and try to capture him. He just wanted to lay in the soft grass, and bask in the sun…

If Zekrom had things rough, you know that the great, white dragon Reshiram had it even worse. All day she had tried to partake in activities that would help to cool off her over heated body; flying high till the air grew cold and frigid, that helped for a while, but soon she tired and was forced to touch back down, the ache of her heat immediately flowing back into her. She had tried diving deep below the ocean, hoping that the cool water would help her, but alas, she was not a water type, she was not able to indefinitely stay the ocean's gentle waves. Now she was simply flying, eyes closed, knowing that anything coming her way would either have to move or collide head on with the great legendary.

Off by the cliff Zekrom scanned the horizon with his hard red eyes, a soft murr radiating from his dragonic throat. Sure the cliff was quiet and there didn't seem to be any females around anywhere, the sweet scent seemed to follow him; he was sure it did, because he could still smell it, albeit faintly. Unbelievable. The scent was everywhere. Completely everywhere. On the trees, in the air carrying it every which way...hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if the smell soaked into his scales and even the clouds themselves. It was getting to him quickly, so quickly, he put his massive paw over his mouth and nostrils in an attempt to block out the smell, but it seemed to find its way through...

A hiss and a growl escaped Reshiram as she landed on a small hillside, her large, white bulk blocked out slightly by a few trees. She could still smell it, the scent of a virile male Pokémon, the musk seeming to permeate everywhere that she went. It was an unbearable smell, sour, spicy, but it made her body ache with the need to be touched, to be caressed and held...it was maddening! Grinding her large teeth together slightly, the legendary laid her head on the soft grass, trying to block out everything except the gentle spring winds...

There it was again! The scent of a female, the odor that told males "come and get me!". It was too hard to ignore no matter how much he tried to block it out and shun the thoughts of mating to the back of her mind. He growled deeply to himself as he forced his brain to give the command to his legs, stand up! The wind blew across his dark face and the sweet scent attacked him ruthlessly. It made his teeth grit as he hissed loudly to the air, stomping a heavy foot on the ground out of rage. And there they were, the desires. The desire for a female, to hold her in his arms...hold her hips as she presented herself to him... he closed his eyes and growled deeply, shifting his direction back to the forest looming behind him.

The feel of it was so horrible, the need, the desire to allow a male to just take you, to just stop the burning in your loins and teach you of carnal pleasures. Whining was so beneath her, but at this moment, that was all that she wished to do; her head flicked up as the sharp smell of a male hit her nose. It was unbearable! Why couldn't she just find a place where she could relax and rest without having to think of her harsh heat; there weren't even any males that she could mate with! They were all far too small, there was only one that she could mate with...him...

All he felt was frustration. If the smell got too embedded into his system, he would be in the same boat as the females; his nostrils were invaded and he forced himself to push back the thoughts of...her, the dragoness...he wasn't sure if it would come to that in the end if he needed a relief; on whiff and he was done for. Shaking his head, Zekrom headed back into the forest but he immediately wondered if that was a good choice because the scent was getting stronger and his nose was uncovered. He growled deeply and folded his wings against his back, breathing through his mouth to prevent more from getting in. He was certain there were no females around, so why was the smell getting stronger?

The sound of trees being pushed aside, the feel of his footsteps echoing through the ground, his sharp smell, it was him! She growled and slowly turned her body, her tail sweeping away a young tree in the process. He had the nerve to show up with her in this condition, the nerve to think that he could fight and beat her when she was sick. It made her body burn in outrage, her teeth grinding together and her long claws digging small furrows into the soft dirt under her paw.

If she was surprised, or angry, imagine the dark dragon's when he saw her laying there on the ground, in the same grass he stood on, on the same cliff, on the same side of the region. She was producing the smell? He thought it was awfully familiar! Zekrom hunched slightly as he growled at the very sight of her white body laying there. She had more to growl about since she was the one with the strong desire she didn't want to listen to, but he on the other hand, in a situation like this when male and female meet, he would be the one to make the move. But instead he stood there, growling fiercely at her.

"What a pleasant surprise...Reshiram..." he growled her name sharply, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

Now that really boiled her blood. To think that this ass was actually threatening HER, for being in HER condition! A deep hiss of outrage escaped her and her claws were close to slamming into the soft grass under her.

"Why don't you go away so I can enjoy my time alone..." Great, why'd he have to be so close...he just smelled so amazing...

He saw he angered her; it was obvious, but how could he help it when he hated the bitchy dragoness? He growled back, a hiss of his own radiating from his round black maw. "Why don't _I_ leave? I believe I got here first, and you just happened to find me here..." He stayed firmly planted on the ground, unable to admit how wonderful she smelled. Arceus, damn her for smelling that wonderful...

Great, he thought that he had a right to stay here. She hissed once more and stood up on two legs, her hand clenched into a tight fist, one that she wanted to drive into his face, his stomach. But then again...maybe it wasn't the legendaries way to think or talk like this, maybe it was just her heat getting the best of her.

She grunted slightly and got to her feet. "I'm not leaving you stupid shit!"

Imagine Zekrom's surprise when he heard her saw that. His eyes went a little wide, looking at her like she had something growing on her face. Now he knew she was really mad at him. Mad for him being here? She was in heat after all and they hated each other but...she just smelled so good...it made his dragonic body heat up in so many ways. But he growled back at her, hissing quietly.

"Wow, what a dirty mouth you have Reshiram. I didn't know your heat was ailing you so much..."

The beautiful dragoness couldn't stop the hiss of anger, even she couldn't believe she had been that crude with her words, but Arceus damn it she was so angry! Why did the only male she could possibly mate with have to be him? Gnashing her large teeth together slightly, she let out another low hiss of anger.

"Just go away...NOW..."

Zekrom knew when to stop, but here, he didn't want to. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he really wanted to mate with the dragoness. Damn her for being so sexy. Despite this conflict he was having with himself, the part of him that wasn't getting overcome by the lusty scent of mating, he just hissed right back, panting right after the hiss.

"If my presence is really bothering you," he bore his massive, sharp fangs. "Then I'll leave you alone." he turned himself from her, but he really had no intention of leaving; her scent was just so alluring...

As unsurprised as this was, and as much as she felt the victory was bittersweet, she was happy. Her large claws dug slowly into the soft ground below her, her teeth gnashing together slightly as she tried to ignore the fiery pains that once again started to rack through her bod. Damn Arceus for creating the season, damn him for making a Charizard or Salamance to small to actually be able to pleasure her. A gentle sigh escaped the beautiful white dragoness as she looked up, letting out a soft grunt. Good, he really was gone.

Zekrom didn't have any intentions of leaving. He wasn't going to leave Reshiram all by herself, to boil in the scorching heat that he knew she was too stubborn to admit; but they both still hated each other, so it was perfectly understandable. He had to have her, he had to mate her. It was so undeniable. The big black dragon turned to look at her, then went back out to the cliff edge before making a circle, back to her location so he would come around behind her. He would expect a possible confrontation...

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even think about what the bigger black dragon was doing now, she didn't care, she had her own problems. It was a humiliating and shameful way to solve her heat, but her body was needy, and as her claw slowly slid down her sensitive belly scales, she shivered, imagining it to be a big, white dragon who looked just like her. Reshiram could see her folds, a bright red in color, much like those of a human female, but she had no clitoris and her slit was much less noticeable when she wasn't aroused.

The smell had already caught up with him by now; he didn't notice it until a leaf brushed against the tip of his dragonic cock. He looked down at himself, pushing the leaf from the tip sticking out of his slit-like sheath. He growled, watching it come further out with each inhalation of that intoxicating female scent. The tip was over two inches thick, roughly, and was pointed and lightly tapered at the end so he could glide into his mate with ease. Like Reshiram's womanhood it wasn't as noticeable until his muscles would push it out. Zekrom continued silently through the trees until he saw Reshiram laying on her back, her bright red slit within his sight. Reshiram was even sexier than he thought she would be down there...

Growls and groans were the only sounds coming from the excited dragoness, with that beast of a male gone, she could finally try to relieve herself of some of the heat, the pressure that was building up inside of her. Her claw softly went around the edge of her lips, teasing and testing herself for the sweetest points of her lips. Arceus had assured her that a male or female doing this with themselves was wrong, but what else was she supposed to do after he gave her this damn desire to mate?

From the trees he watched her, feeling sorry for her; she had to engage in this sinful act with herself. He panted deeply as his claws slid down to his slit, rubbing it like she was with herself and rousing more of his dragonhood out. He knew she would kill him for watching, but he didn't really care; if they didn't mate this would probably be the only chance he got to see her like this. He just couldn't resist stroking his cock, becoming just as sinful as she was.

Oh it was so wrong, at least that was what Arceus would tell her when he found her like this at a young age, the curiosity of it having gotten to her during her first ever heat. The shame she had felt at that moment...it was so horrible. She remembered how Zekrom had come to her, trying to comfort her after this, trying to tell her how much of a fool the old man was...and she had pushed him away, called him a traitor, it had broken up their relationship, whatever kind it was...

Reshiram...oh Reshiram, what happened? He couldn't understand how this could have happened between them. He'd only wanted to help, but the dragoness was young, and so confused; whether she'd know it or not it hurt him too. He didn't want her to feel the pain she had felt, with the thought that Arceus wouldn't forgive her for what she did so long ago. And even now as he stroked himself, watching her touch and stimulate her needy folds, he could feel those old emotions he threw away coming back to him...

Was she wrong to scorn him so? To push him away after all these years? She...her father could never be wrong, for yes Arceus was her father...but then again, who didn't claim the great creator as their father? Reshiram let out a soft whimper and stroked her needy folds a little harder and faster, needing the touch, the sensation of some kind of relief...

Letting himself go, he dug his claws into the tree next to him, tearing the bark to ribbons. He didn't hold it against her; he just couldn't keep a grudge against her. It was such a long time ago, wasn't it time to finally put this feud behind them and tie the loose ends together? At this point, hearing the dragoness whimper in need like that made it more obvious that needed to happen. Zekrom took a few slow, somewhat lumbering steps towards her, not caring if she saw him or not.

Scent hit her nose, harsh and male in origin. She slowly opened her eyes a slit and let out a gentle hiss as she looked at the black dragon there, that huge dragon prick of his sticking out, did he actually thinking that he had a chance with her? They were two completely different people.

"G-Go away..." She hissed out, looking away, her claw softly dancing over her folds, the need and desire only seeming to grow stronger.

Without any control of his body he dropped down on all fours, getting closer to the smell wafting up from her luscious red folds. He growled softly, crawling towards her.

"You need a mate Reshiram, stop pushing me away." He said this in a soft voice, trying not to sound threatening to the aroused dragoness. It was so blatantly obvious she needed some true attention from a male, and now he was willing to give it to her; he needed it too, he needed to mate, otherwise he was going to go absolutely mad.

Oh damn it, why did he have to be right, a hiss of pure outrage escaped the beautiful dragoness as she closed her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eyes, not wanting to have to see the victory that she was so sure was in his eyes.

"F-Fine..." She hissed out in defeat; if it meant some kind of relief from this damn heat then she would be willing to try it. "If you ever...t-tell Arceus..." There were no threats, no hints of an outcome, she would just destroy him.

A smile would have come over his snout had this been a different type of situation, but now, it didn't. The black dragon nodded. He was actually glad she was finally allowing him do this. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she knew they both needed each other to rid themselves of this heat, if only temporarily.

"I won't tell him. I promise..." Zekrom brought himself forward and took a gentle sniff of her sweet folds, her scent washing over his brain and making him murr softly until he carefully took a soft lick with his long, forked tongue.

Oh, now that was a new kind of feeling; a soft murr escaped her maw, no matter how much she hated to admit it, that warm tongue of his...it felt so amazing. Eyes closed tight to avoid his look, she let out a gentle mumbled of pleasure.

"O-Oh...ugh..." The beautiful dragoness hissed out; should she be filled with shame? Mating was supposed to be something beautiful and natural...

Zekrom only had a few unsuccessful encounters with females, but like with Reshiram's ordeal they were simply too small for him to do anything than lick them out. Reshiram on the other hand...her folds were much larger than those of the other females, the scent more intense, able to make his mind scramble with ultimate lust. He murred and growled very softly while moving his tongue around, teasing her rim for a few seconds before his prong tongue pressed into her tight body. He hoped she wouldn't get angered by this...

Quite the opposite happened in fact, the white scaled dragoness could only moan louder than ever before, pressing her groin softly against the great black dragon's maw, loving the sensation of a tongue testing her, tasting her for the first time in her life.

"O-Oh...oh..." She whispered out, only getting more and more pleasured after each second.

Hearing her reaction, it brought excitement to the Deep Black dragon and needless to say greatly encouraged him to go further with the sexy female, much, much further. Zekrom gently touched her right leg with his wing-like paw, stroking up her thigh to her sensitive belly while his tongue slid inside her like a snake in the grass, voicing his own pleasure by moaning into her scales.

Reshiram closed her eyes tight, her jaws closed and grinding together slightly as she thought about what she was doing, letting her hated enemy pleasure her so well, heck already leading her to a climax, one caused by someone other than herself for once...

Zekrom looked at her the whole time, wondering if she would ever look back at him. She must be going through a lot, that was for sure, not having gotten the assurance that they didn't have to be mortal enemies. If he couldn't tell her, hopefully his actions would make it very clear. He made sure his teeth didn't scrape her tender scales while he slid his tongue into the deepest parts of her body that had never been touched by her claws before, stimulating the nearly traversed areas.

That was all she could take, the touch, the pleasure, the hot tongue was far too much for her; she had been in countless battles in her life, but this one felt like the hardest one ever. With a loud roar echoing through the air, her wings flared and her claws dug into the ground, her climax racing through her as a splash of her juices coated his back face.

There was so much of the hot dragoness juice that coated his face he had to close his eyes to keep it out. His own body shook with the massive amounts of lust flooding his system, becoming too much for him to handle anymore. Zekrom was a durable Legendary, but this was just getting too much. The wonderful smell, the sexy dragoness...Arceus, please forgive him for this. He moaned out a muffled "Reshiram" as he slowly slid his tongue out of her now-sensitive slit.

Reshiram hissed out and gripped the side of his muzzle roughly with her clawed hand, roughly snarling out, "Don't talk..." Closing her eyes and shivering, she slowly rolled over onto all fours, her tail softly lifting up to show him all that she had to offer him. "N-Now..." She whispered softly "Stop making me wait...just let me take it..."

He clenched his eyes shut and growled to himself, gripping the grass as he looked at her in the mating position, presenting herself to him, finally allowing him to give her the attention she needed and he knew she wanted. He stood up and got closer to her, grabbing her scaly hips before he could even stand up all the way, positioning himself behind the dragoness and pulling her against him, his sharp-tipped cock pressing on her hot opening; it glided in easily, and soon the rest of his thick, ridge and bump-covered cock would follow with it. Arceus, her body was radiating a lot of heat...

The one thing that she was the most thankful for at that moment, was that she had no hymen, it just didn't form in dragons and other reptiles. Still though, the slight pain of being stretched open was there, and she could only respond by letting out a light, slow hiss of discomfort as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her. Reshiram had never seen the black dragon's genitals, and that was why she was so surprised when the smoothness of the head gave way to small ridges, scraping over her folds and teasing her worse than her claw or tongue could ever do.

Zekrom could not even begin to describe how this felt; a mixture of heat like that of a hot spring, incredible tightness, and mind-blowing pleasure joining it. He hissed, but his was a hiss of pleasure, all making his paws tighten around her hips, pulling her against him as he spread her open with each slow, gentle push. His ridges were meant to rub on her folds and tease her, until they reached her insides and rubbed her body in such a way that would drive her mad. She would soon find that out though, until then Zekrom moaned and started thrusting into the dragoness.

Oh how could she have gone this long without knowing that pleasure like this existed in the world? How could she have gone on hating him if she knew how good this would have felt. Her tail instinctively rose up higher and higher as he fucked her so hard, so well; the ridges were absolutely amazing, but she got another shock when they soon gave way to small bumps, each one teasing separate places on her pussy "Oh!"

The big black dragon clenched his eyes, his and moaning at the pleasure he felt with the only Pokémon that he could mate with in the whole world. Unable to help himself, he pushed her tail to the side and leaned over her back, his ridges scraped her insides but didn't cause her any pain, just the opposite. The same could be said for the bumps at the last third of his thick dragonhood. He pulled her closer, growling and breathing deeply as he pounded into her with a lot of his strength and weight behind his thrusts. "O-Ohhhhh...Oh, R-Reshir-ram..."

Claws digging deeper and deeper into the soil beneath her, scaly toes curling, her roars getting louder and louder, she knew what was going to happen, soon she would climax once more.

"Yes!" If it was so wrong, then why did this feel so amazing? Why did she never want the pleasure to end? "H-Harder..." She hissed once more, the bumps on her current mate's prick feeling even better then the ridges, if that was even possible.

With one thick scaly arm around her waist, he moved his other to grab at her shoulder, trying to get the best way to hold her as he tried to get as deep as he possibly could. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, wings flexing and flapping rapidly, he could only comply with her lust-filled request and drill his dragonhood harder, adding a bit more speed that hit her with all his body weight. He wasn't sure if Arceus was frowning down on them, but how could this be wrong? They were mating, like they were meant to.

"So h-hot...so tighhhhhtttt..." he hissed back, his tongue licking the back of her neck.

"Yes...yes..." Reshiram hissed out, her tight, hot walls only getting tighter and tighter by the second as she started to approach a second climax. "D-damn it...harder..." She demanded, needing only one small bit of stimulation to push her over the edge, just that one little thing like she had felt before "D-damn...you...harder...

The cursing, the tightening of her velvety walls...all signs that she was getting closer. He couldn't believe he was making her come close to another orgasm, but he didn't leave much room for thought as he brought all his strength together and applied it all to his hips and legs.

"Damn it...Reshiram...so good..." Zekrom hissed and snarled, pounding her with thrusts so hard they pushed his ridged dragon cock all the way inside her, their bodies connected for a split, unnoticeable second before pulling back out to repeat the process, all the while he was getting close to his own finish, thick dragon pre left behind in its wake. "So...c-close..."

As they finally hilted together, that was when she was pushed right over the edge. Head thrown back, her body standing posed like some kind of spirit , she roared out her delight and ecstasy, pushing back against him as hard as she could, wanting to help him get off, even if he wasn't her mate. "Fuck...harder..." She groaned/grunted out.

He nearly collapsed on top of her when he felt that thick load of female cum flowing over his cock, splattering into a pool under their feet. He hissed, baring his teeth.

"Fuck Reshiram!" he snarled before he sunk his teeth into the back of her neck; her scales were tough, so even though she would feel it, it wouldn't give her any major pain. Anchoring himself with the bite on her neck he flapped his wings to help propel his thrusts forward, his hips hitting her with a loud wet smacking sound. It was only a matter of time, and minutes later he moaned and growled louder in pure pleasure, hilting and holding himself inside her as he ejected his thick cum into her body, the squirting so loud they were able to hear it from within.

Reshiram slowly relaxed under him, the teeth around her neck instinctively causing her to stop her struggling, her fighting as her body was filled up with hot, potent dragon cum.

"O-Oh..." she whispered out softly, unable to fully believe what had just happened, unable to believe that her heat was just finally satisfied. "Wow..." was the only thing the fucked-silly dragoness was able to say.

Zekrom shook on top of her as he continued to fill her up full of possibly a gallon of cum, all flowing in and making its home in her womb. The fact that he'd just mated with Reshiram was a lot to process, it was still hard to believe this was all real, and not just some dream he was having of her.

"R-Reshiram...oh Reshiram..." the big black male dragon purred to her softly, keeping himself inside and holding onto her, not wanting to pull out of her hot body.

The heat of the seed filling her belly was amazing, and she didn't complain when he decided to just remain within her, preventing any of his precious fluids from escaping. She slowly laid her head down on the ground, murring happily and stretching her tail and arms slightly, a soft whispered command escaping her. "Don't tell...Arceus..."

Balancing his weight so all of it wasn't kept on her back, he moaned once more and licked his snout slowly, then did the same to the part of her neck he just bit. He panted softly, not having to think about her soft command.

"I won't...this will be...our little secret..." he assured her, not able to stop himself from kissing the back of her white neck and nuzzling her a second later.

"Good..." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and letting out a slow, long yawn of exhaustion, man she didn't think she could ever be this tired, Reshiram guessed a hard fucking really wore you out..."I'm taking a nap..." she mumbled under him, wiggling to get comfortable "Wake me up...and I'll..." She yawned, taking away from her 'threat' "Rip...tail off..." And with that, she was out, fast asleep beneath him.

He chuckled softly in a gruff voice, shaking his head slightly. "Okay princess..." he teased as she slept so peacefully like a baby dragon.

Once his dragonhood went limp he pulled himself out and let go of her body, climbing off as much as he didn't want to. Laying on his belly next to her, he admired the dragoness.

"Reshiram...my mate..." he said softly to no one in particular. Were they mates now? The possibility was high and even though one might not be as accepting as the other, only time could tell...

* * *

Okay, we both hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and see you all later!

-YamiMarik1994


End file.
